Le collège de South Park
by Les Folles Rieuses
Summary: A 16 ans, on est plus pareil qu'à 8 ans, les enfants de South Park sont devenus des adolescents, ils vivent et découvrent des choses... Des choses qu'ils n'auraient pas toujours voulu savoir, dans la violence d'un monde qui ne les comprends pas  /!\ Yaoi
1. Le jour le plus horrible de l'année

**Titre : Le collège de South Park.**

**Disclamer : South Park est une série télévisée d'animation américaine, créée et écrite par Trey Parker et Matt Stone. Ils ne sont donc pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mes délires personnels =). (D'ailleurs, ça se voit par le fait qu'il n'y a pas plus de yaoi dans South Park et en passant je suis pas assez tarée pour faire une série aussi dingue xD).**

**Auteur : Keyko-san.**

** PS : non, je n'oublie pas mes autres fics...**

**Résumé : A 16 ans, on est plus pareil qu'à 8 ans, les enfants de South Park sont devenus des adolescents, ils vivent et découvrent des choses... Des choses qu'ils n'auraient pas toujours voulu savoir. (/!\Yaoi)**

**Rating : T (scènes détaillées + langage vulgaire)**

**Genre : Violence, Yaoi, Romance, (et peut-être un viol ou semi-viol).**

**Note : Je me suis mise tout récemment à South Park (il n'est jamais trop tard xD) et j'ai tout de suite accroché =) tellement que j'ai dû regardé en un coup plein de saisons... Et finalement (comme à chaque fois) mon esprit dingue m'a soufflé une idée de fic... et là je me suis dit : Pourquoi Pas ?**

** Alors me voici^^ Je fais ça juste pour le fun mais j'espère que vous allez aimé quand même. Chaque chapitre est plutôt centré sur une personne et/ou un couple... Je les mets dans l'ordre que je veux, mais je mets une note en haut... Cette fic promet d'être longue par contre...**

** Sinon... **

** Pour les homophobes : petite croix rouge en haut à droite.**

** Pour les autres : Bonne lecture =)**

Chapitre 1 : Le jour le plus horrible de l'année. (centré Kenny)

Chaque personne qui connait les joies des établissements scolaires comprendra ce que veut dire : le jour le plus horrible de l'année. Nous parlons ici, bien évidemment, de la rentrée... Et non pas de musique dramatique, ni de chevaux pris de panique... Juste trois adolescents attendant le bus scolaire. Ils étaient silencieux. Au début, alors qu'ils n'y avaient que Kyle et Stan, la discussion allait bon train. Ces deux-là avaient passé toute les vacances à deux et avaient encore des tonnes de choses à se raconter. Les années passant n'avaient fait que les rapprocher d'avantage. Cependant, quand Kenny était arrivé, une gêne s'était installée. Ils s'étaient mis à regarder le sol. C'était Kyle qui s'était repris en premier.

« Salut... Comment ça va ? »

L'éternel anorak orange de Kenny camouflait encore toutes ses paroles, heureusement, ses amis étaient habitués et purent comprendre sans mal le_ « Bien et vous? »_

« Super... Dit timidement Stan.

-Bien... Surenchérit posément Kyle. »

Ces trois-là n'avaient pas réellement changé depuis leur huit ans. Enfin, si ! Bien entendu, comme toutes personnes normales : à 16 ans on était plus grand, plus mature (quoique...), plus tout quoi ! Mais leur caractère n'avaient pas changé, il n'avait fait que s'intensifier au cours des ans. Stan portait toujours son éternel bonnet bleu et rouge pour le protéger du froid incessant de South Park. Il était toujours aussi bon en sport et dans la plupart des matières, toujours aussi gentil et déconneur. Désormais grand d'un bon mètre septante, il était carrément beau gosse avec ses cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les yeux et ses muscles. Kyle, lui, était toujours aussi roux mais s'était coupé les cheveux, ils n'étaient donc plus aussi 'touffu' mais ils étaient toujours caché par son ouchanka vert clair. Il avait un peu près la même taille que Stan (peut-être un peu plus petit ?). Son sens des valeurs n'avait fait qu'augmenter au fil des ans. Autre chose : il devait être le seul étudiant de South Park pour qui la reprise des cours n'étaient pas une malédiction. Et Kenny... Kenny avait bien dix centimètres de plus que Stan et était peut-être un peu plus musclé. Il portait -comme dit plutôt- toujours son anorak orange mais enlevait, en général, sa capuche pour pouvoir parler. Kenny avait une voix grave et chaude, ce qui faisait que toutes les filles lui tombaient dans les bras -pour son plus grand plaisir-. Il était considéré comme LE sex-symbol de South Park, toutes les filles le voulaient... Cependant Kenny n'était pas aussi heureux qu'il voulait le faire croire...

« Salut les gars...

-Cartman... Dit Kyle.

-Bonjour Eric ! Dirent Stan et Kenny. »

Cartman... n'avait pas changé d'un poil au niveau du caractère : manipulateur ? Oui monsieur ! Insupportable ? Tout à fait ! Raciste ? Bien entendu ! Insultant ? Quoi de plus normal ! Cependant, il s'était tout de même un peu calmé... Mais ils étaient toujours aussi dangereux voire plus. Les années ne l'avait pas fait maigrir (il avait même peut-être un peu plus de ventre ?) mais ce n'était plus que de la graisse... En plus de ça il avait des muscles... Des muscles pour ainsi dire impressionnants et il faisait quasiment deux mètres... ce qui en faisait une personne effrayante. Mais désormais, il avait quelque chose en plus : des amis auxquels il tenait vraiment. Les années en plus lui avaient fait comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'eux... Mais ça n'avait pas fait de lui quelqu'un de plus gentil... Loin de là ! Comme on dit : qui aime bien, châtie bien n'est-ce pas ? Toute fois, c'était suicidaire de vouloir faire du mal à l'un d'eux... Comme en ce moment. Les sourcils de Cartman se froncèrent. Ils enfonça un peu plus son bonnet bleu et jaune sur ses oreilles.

« Ton père t'a encore tabassé ?

-Putain enfoiré de Cartman ! Tu peux pas être plus délicat ? Gueula Kyle.

-Je t'ai sonné le juif ? Pas que je sache ! Alors tu te la fermes !

-Gros con ! »

Eric souriait légèrement, cette joute verbale était une habitude qui ne finirait jamais entre eux. Il mit une main sur l'épaule de Kenny celui-ci avait un coquard à l'œil gauche, et ça n'avait échapper à personnes... Seulement, personne n'avaient voulu en faire la remarque... Cela faisait quatre ans que la mère de Kenny, Carol était décédée... Elle avait eu un cancer et la famille, même en se saignant au quatre bras, n'avait pas pu la sauver... Elle les avait alors laisser. Laissant son mari plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il se mit à boire encore plus... Et à frapper ses enfants. Mais Kenny avait toujours défendu son frère et sa sœur... Et depuis la mort de sa mère, c'était lui qui prenait tous les coups. Son père profitait de son immortalité pour lui faire subir tout ce qu'il voulait... Se calmer les nerfs. Cartman avait voulu tuer Stan McCormick mais avait finalement renoncer sous la demande de son ami... Alors ses amis s'étaient contenté de le prendre aussi souvent que possible chez eux... Malheureusement, Kenny avait trop peur de laisser sa famille seule avec cet homme ravagé par la douleur qui n'était plus son père...

« Je t'avais dit de rester chez moi... Dit Eric. »

Kenny ne répondit pas et le bus arriva, les prenant pour les emmener au collège... Leur premier jour depuis deux mois.

« Les vacances passent trop vite ! Dit Stan. »

Et bien trop vite, ils arrivèrent à l'école... Une surprise les attendaient là-bas, une surprise assez grande. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans la cours, une forme ténébreuse leur rappela quelque chose... Et en s'approchant, ils comprirent ce qu'elle avait de si familière :

« Putain ! Damien, c'est toi ? »

Le fils de Satan sourit et se retourna. Ses yeux rouges étaient toujours aussi malicieux, son teint toujours aussi blanc et ses cheveux toujours aussi noir. Son long manteau lui donnait un air de corbeau.

« Et oui... c'est moi... Mais j'ai mieux. »

Une petite tête blonde souriante sortit alors de derrière lui. Le blond était assez petit : environs un mètre soixante, les cheveux lui encadrant le visage... Et un accent :

« Bonjour les amis...

-P... Pip ? S'étonna Kyle qui fut le premier à s'en remettre.

-Et oui..

-Mais... Comment ? Tu t'étais pas fait écrasé par Barbara Steisand ?

-Oui ! Dit Kenny. Tu étais mort !

-Oui je sais... Mais j'ai eu de la chance. Sourit gentiment Pip. »

Damien lui mit sa main sur l'épaule.

« Je l'ai croisé par hasard... Et Dieu me devait un service. Comme Pip n'avait pas de famille, ça a été assez facile de le convaincre.

-Je vois... Mais... T'as été ressusciter ? T'en es pas sorti changé ? Demanda Eric, curieux.

-Non... Je suis revenu exactement comme avant !

-Pourquoi t'es pas revenu avant ? Dit Stan.

-Parce qu'il était avec moi... Dit Damien. C'est lui qui a voulu revenir, alors je l'ai suivi ici.

-Waw... Dirent la petite bande. »

Damien tendit alors un billet de cent dollar à Pip qui le mit dans sa poche en souriant. Les autres les interrogèrent du regard.

« C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Kenny.

-Pip avait parié que vous ne seriez pas plus étonné que ça... Mais c'est vrai qu'avec un ami comme Kenny...

-Ouais... Je suppose qu'on est habitué. Sourit Kyle. »

Damien entoura le cou de l'anglais avec son bras et là, ça fit un déclic dans le cerveau du plus massif de la bande.

« Mais attend... T'es une tarlouze comme ton père !

-... Tu te rend compte que tu viens d'insulter le fils de Satan ?

-Si tu crois que ça me fait quelque chose... Non mais sérieux ? Vous êtes ensemble ?

-Ouais ! Dit Damien en haussant les épaules. Ça te fait quelque chose ?

-Non... Je m'en fous ! Je suis bien ami avec un juif roux homo...

-PUTAIN CARTMAN JE SUIS PAS HOMOSEXUEL ESPECE DE SAC A MERDE !

-... C'est bon, c'est pas la peine de hurler... pédale !

-HO MAIS JE VAIS TE TUER !

-Essaye pour voir ! Fit une voix derrière la bande. »

Ils se retournèrent pour voir une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs. Elle avait une petite veste mauve, une écharpe violette et un visage d'ange. Elle était petite mais elle était magnifique. Elle avait une poitrine magnifique, ni grande, ni petite... Juste parfaite. Elle était magnifique.

« Salut les gars... »

Elle arriva vers eux et s'arrêta un instant devant Pip et Damien. Elle fit un arrêt de deux secondes avant de hausser les épaules.

« Je ne vais même pas m'étonner... Ici, il se passe de tout de toute façon... Passons à plus sérieux... Nounours ?

-... Oui Wendy ?

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as pas appelée ? »

Eric sourit à sa petite-amie et lui caressa les cheveux.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi ce serait à moi de t'appeler ? Tu es partie en vacances, je suis resté à South Park, c'est à toi de m'écrire, de m'appeler pour que tu me donnes de tes nouvelles... En aucun cas c'est à moi de le faire, femme !

-N'essaye pas ça avec moi ! Tu avais dit que tu m'appellerais !

-J'ai dû oublié... »

Les autres partirent juste avant que ça se mette à hurler et à s'embrasser... Ce couple en avait surpris plus d'un. Ils étaient ensemble depuis deux ans et ça semblait bien marché. On pouvait dire qu'en réalité ils s'étaient bien trouvé. Tous les deux aimaient l'animation et quand ils étaient à deux, c'est sûr que ça n'était pas ''calme''... Vraiment pas, non. Les enfants continuèrent à dire bonjour aux gens. Craig leur fit un doigt d'honneur, ils ne s'en formalisèrent pas. Lui non plus n'avait pas changé. Il était juste plus grand. Il traînait toujours avec Clyde Donovan, Token Black et Tweek Tweak. Ces trois-là était toujours pareil à eux-même. Leur caractère n'avait pas changé. Et à part avoir grandi, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils avaient changé. Craig, Clyde et Token faisaient dans le mètre quatre-vingt. Ils avaient tous les trois développés une sorte d'instinct... Celui de 'protégé le plus petit et le plus fragile de la bande'. Vous l'aurez deviné : Tweek. Celui-ci était toujours pris de tic, de crise de paranoïa... Mais pour une raison qui semblait échappé à la plupart des gens, la bande l'appréciait. Il était toujours gentil et souriant et même si il était bizarre, on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Kyle alla d'ailleurs le saluer. Le jeune homme blond aux cheveux hirsute et à la chemise mal boutonnée tremblait tellement que sa boisson tremblait dans ses mains.

« Coucou Tweek.

-GAH ! ... K-Kyle ! T-Tu vas bien ? Dit-il en butant sur les mots.

-Oui, très bien et toi ?

-Je... La rentrée... C'est tellement de pression ! Je ne sais pas si je survivrai... En plus à ce qu'il parait... J-J'ai le prof de bio-biologie qui voulait me disséquer... »

Kyle sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Quand on était avec lui, on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le considérer comme quelqu'un de plus jeune... Sûrement à cause de son air candide... ou alors sa taille ? Seulement un mètre cinquante-six... C'était le plus petit de tous... Mais il avait bon espoir 'je vais avoir une poussée de croissance bientôt ! Disait-il.' Craig s'approcha alors du blond et lui enroula un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que Mr Ryser plaisantait...

-Il... Il a dit qu'il me disséquerai pour voir où était caché mes piles...

-C'était une blague ! Rigola Craig. »

Cartman arriva alors, toujours en grande discussion avec sa Wendy qui semblait toujours aussi en colère (même si elle tenait le bras de son amoureux comme si sa vie en dépendait.). Le couple salua tout le monde et Eric s'enquit de la santé de Tweek qui semblait trembler plus que d'habitude.

« Tu vas bien, le phénomène ?

-O... Oui... Je... J'ai...

-Calme toi et bois ton café... »

La sonnerie retentit juste à ce moment-là, faisant sursauté le jeune blond qui termina en une gorgée son café. Stan chuchota alors à Kyle :

« Je comprends pas comment il peut ne pas être malade en avalant ça comme ça.

-L'habitude, peut-être ? »

Le brun haussa les épaules et tous marchèrent jusqu'à leur classe. Kenny avait disparu depuis un moment et ils le retrouvèrent en compagnie de Butters qui rougissait légèrement en lui parlant... Stan s'approcha et comprit très vite pourquoi... Kenny était en train de demander à Butters de lui présenter une fille avec qui il voulait coucher. Kenny avait enlevé son capuchon. Ses cheveux lui retombait légèrement sur les yeux et il chuchotait à l'oreille du blond... Il y avait donc deux raisons pour lesquelles Butters rougissait : la demande et la proximité de l'immortel. Et oui, car il n'y avait que Kenny pour ne pas le voir... Mais Butters en pinçait méchamment pour lui. Stan soupira et vint attrapper Kenny avant qu'il ne fasse plus de mal que ça au blond.

« On a cours Ken'... Et t'as pas besoin de l'aide de Butters pour parler à cette gonzesse...

-Ouais mais, elle est amie avec lui... Et si c'est Butters qui me présente, c'est mieux que si c'est moi qui vient en force... Elle se sentira plus en sécurité et ce sera plus facile pour moi de...

-Je m'en fous, Ken... C'est ta vie !

-Oui, ben là, je te donne quelque truc parce que franchement, pour le moment ta vie affective est plus vide que ma maison...

-Oui mais moi, contrairement à toi, j'ai pas besoin de coucher avec tout ce qui bouge pour me sentir mieux dans ma vie vide... »

Et Kenny s'arrêta... Choqué par les paroles de son ami. Stan se retourna alors en se flagellant mentalement.

« Je... Je suis désolé, je voulais pas dire ça ! Tu m'as énervé avec ton histoire de cul et... Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée. »

Kenny secoua sa tête et lui mit un léger coup sur le bras, rien de bien méchant.

« C'est rien... »

Et il s'en alla, marchant devant... l'air triste. Stan se mordit la lèvre... Il n'avait pas voulu ça... Ils faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour que le McCormick se sente mieux... Pour qu'il comprenne qu'il pouvait faire confiance à ses amis et lui... Il venait tout gâcher en une simple phrase. Il partit le rejoindre en cours, s'en voulant toujours.

Les cours de la matinée, avait été tous plus chiant les uns que les autres... Mais heureusement, la récrée était enfin arrivée. Le premier à sortir fut Kenny. Stan le suivit des yeux. Le blond avait été plus affecté qu'il n'aurait voulu par la remarque de Stan... Avoir besoin de coucher pour sentir qu'il était aimé ? Pour sentir qu'il était important ? ... Oui. Pour lui, le plus important c'était satisfaire sa partenaire... La faire grimper au septième ciel. Il était un amant très attentif car il aimait faire plaisir. Son plaisir à lui c'était ça... C'était voir dans les yeux du partenaire « Vas-y... J'ai envie de toi... Je ne vois que toi... » Il voulait se sentir important... Il voulait qu'on prononce son prénom... Tout ça, lui faisait oublier pendant quelques instants à quel point sa vie était insupportable. Il était seul depuis cinq minutes, assis sur un banc lorsque quelqu'un s'adressa à lui. En levant les yeux il vit Butters. Il lui sourit.

« Hey...

-Tu voulais que je te présente Sherley ?

-... Mmh... Non, laisse tomber. J'ai plus envie... »

Le petit blond attrapa la capuche de Kenny et la lui rabattu sur la tête. Kenny le remercia... Il avait complètement oublié... Mais il ne la ferma pas. Laissant sa bouche à découvert, lui permettant donc de parler clairement.

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien... Tu veux que je te laisse seul ?

-T'es pas obligé... Tu peux rester avec moi... La compagnie n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, non ? Il lui sourit.

-Je suppose...

-Assieds-toi à côté de moi. »

Le Stotch obéit... Il était tout rougissant. Il n'arrivait presque pas à parler. Il regardait autour de lui, cherchant ce qu'il pouvait dire. Kenny l'avait toujours impressionné et c'était pire avec le temps... Lui qui était de plus en plus beau.

« Je t'intimide ? Rigola le pauvre.

-Heu... Un peu... »

Kenny se mit alors tout près de son visage, seul quelques millimètres séparaient les lèvres des deux blonds et Butters étaient presque en crise d'hyperventilation. Kenneth souriait et les yeux de Butters s'ouvrirent deux fois plus. Il tremblait. Finalement Kenny se recula en riant.

« Tu sais, j'ai rien d'impressionnant ! T'as pas à avoir peur de moi !

-J'ai pas peur de toi ! Contredit Butters.

-Ha non ? C'est quoi ça, alors ? »

Kenny se rapprocha et lui mit une main sur l'épaule... Le plus petit des deux se raidit... C'était épidermique : ses réactions n'avaient plus rien de rationnel lorsque Kenny était là.

« Alors ? Lui dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

-C'est que... C'est que...

-Oui ?

-Je... D'accord... J'ai peur de toi ! ... Enfin... Pas vraiment... Tu m'impressionnes parce que tu es... très grand ? »

Les yeux du pauvre s'arrondirent... Et il éclata de rire.

« Moi ? Grand ? Tu dois t'évanouir devant Cartman !

-Non. »

Butters se tapa la tête contre le rebord du banc.

« Je veux dire... On se connait depuis longtemps... Et... Cartman s'est toujours foutu de ma gueule... Puis une fois il m'a aidé alors...

-... C'est un peu vexant, tu sais... Toi et moi on se connait aussi depuis assez longtemps...

-Oui mais... C'est pas pareil...

-... »

Kenny soupira puis tourna la tête sur le côté... Ouais, lui c'était pas pareil... Lui, il était un moins que rien... Il ne valait rien...

« Je t'importunerai plus...

-Quoi ?

-Je suis désolé... »

Il voulut se lever mais son ami lui attrapa la main. Il se retourna vers lui.

« De quoi tu parles ?

-J'en ai marre de servir à rien... Et de faire peur même à mes amis...

-... Mais... Non ! C'est pas pareil ! C'est pas de la peur que j'ai... C'est juste que... Merde ! »

Butters prit une longue, très longue respiration puis dit d'une traite :

« T'es le mec le plus beau de toute l'école, t'es vraiment génial, tu as toutes les qualités du monde et tout le monde t'adore, même avec tous tes problèmes, tu continues de sourire et d'aider tes amis, c'est juste beau, tu es beau, sublime même ! Comment ne pas t'admirer alors que tu es toi ? En étant toi tu me rends heureux alors tu m'impressionnes et j'aurai aimé... »

Il reprit sa respiration. Kenny était scié... La petite boule d'énergie en face de lui était encore plus rouge que tout à l'heure.

« Tu aurais aimé quoi ? »

Butters le regarda étonné... Sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler et il chercha ses mots.

« Je... J'aurai aimé... être... Ton ami ?

-... On es déjà ami...

-Oui mais... Heu...

-Butters... Qu'est-ce que tu voulais _réellement_, dire ?

-Et bien je... »

Il fut sauvé par Sherley qui l'appela. Butters s'excusa et s'en alla en courant. Kyle arriva alors et regarda Kenny qui semblait pensif.

« Stan m'a dit ce qu'il t'avait dit... C'était nul.

-Je sais... Mais c'est pas grave. »

Il regarda le couple de blond rire... Il sentit une sorte de jalousie lui serrer le cœur. Kyle le remarqua.

« Jaloux ?

-Ouais... Je sais pas pourquoi en plus... je suis même pas encore avec Sherley...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Butters ?

-... Il me cache un truc...

-Ha ? Et tu as une idée de ce que c'est ?

-Non... »

Kyle se tapa la tête contre sa main.

« Kenny... T'es l'un des mecs les plus intelligents que je connaisse... Alors je comprends pas comment tu peux être aussi lent sur la question... A croire que tu le fais exprès !

-Exprès de quoi ?

-Rien Kenny... Tu le sauras bien assez tôt ! »

Et ce fut cet instant que choisi la sonnerie pour retentir, le groupe se mit alors en chemin vers leur prochain cours : biologie. Pour le grand plaisir d'un Tweek au bord de la crise.

Fin Chapitre.

**Note de fin : **

**Keyko: Et voilà qui est fait^^ *est en train de mourir étranglée par son frère***

**Frère : Si vous aussi vous voulez rentrer dans la fic taper Kenny... Tapez 1.**

**Keyko :^^Si vous voulez voir un couple en particulier pour le prochain chapitre... Dite-le.**

**Frère : Si vous voulez que la fic continue... Tapez 2.**

**Keyko : Si vous voulez pas, ne laissez aucun commentaire xD je me concentrerais sur mes autres fics.**

**Frère : Si vous voulez que ça avance PLUS VITE. Tapez Keyko^^**

**Keyko : ... Pour les message de mort... Tapez 3 ?**


	2. Un peu de cake ?

**Titre : Le collège de South Park.**

**Disclamer : South Park est une série télévisée d'animation américaine, créée et écrite par Trey Parker et Matt Stone. Ils ne sont donc pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mes délires personnels =). (D'ailleurs, ça se voit par le fait qu'il n'y a pas plus de yaoi dans South Park et en passant je suis pas assez tarée pour faire une série aussi dingue xD).**

**Auteur : Keyko-san.**

** PS : non, je n'oublie pas mes autres fics...**

**Résumé : A 16 ans, on est plus pareil qu'à 8 ans, les enfants de South Park sont devenus des adolescents, ils vivent et découvrent des choses... Des choses qu'ils n'auraient pas toujours voulu savoir. (/!\Yaoi)**

**Rating : T (scènes détaillées + langage vulgaire)**

**Genre : Violence, Yaoi, Romance, (et peut-être un viol ou semi-viol).**

**Note : Je me suis mise tout récemment à South Park (il n'est jamais trop tard xD) et j'ai tout de suite accroché =) tellement que j'ai dû regardé en un coup plein de saisons... Et finalement (comme à chaque fois) mon esprit dingue m'a soufflé une idée de fic... et là je me suis dit : Pourquoi Pas ?**

** Alors me voici^^ Je fais ça juste pour le fun mais j'espère que vous allez aimé quand même. Chaque chapitre est plutôt centré sur une personne et/ou un couple... Je les mets dans l'ordre que je veux, mais je mets une note en haut... Cette fic promet d'être longue par contre...**

** Sinon... **

** Pour les homophobes : petite croix rouge en haut à droite.**

** Pour les autres : Bonne lecture =)**

Chapitre 2 : Un peu de cake ? (centré Butters)

Cela faisait une semaine que les cours avaient débuté et la vie prenait tout doucement un petit train-train calme et tout le monde s'y habituait. Après les cours, Wendy allait chez Eric, Cartman laissait donc son groupe pour sa copine qui préférait, eux, passé du temps entre eux. Craig et sa bande allait traîné chez Token pour jouer... Bref... Tout le monde faisait ce qui lui plaisait. Butters avait, quant à lui retrouvé un ancien ami : Pip. Celui-ci avait toujours été gentil avec lui et bien qu'il n'avait pas été hyper proche, Butters avait beaucoup regretté sa disparition... Son seul soucis était Damien qui le regardait toujours avec des éclairs dans les yeux (et au sens propre s'il vous plait !)... Mais bon, on s'y faisait ! Et Pip avait prit une place très importante dans sa vie : celle de l'ami, du confident. Son retour était pile ce qu'il lui fallait. Ami avec tout le monde mais sans personne de précis, il n'avait jamais eu une relation 'fusionnelle' avec quelqu'un de son âge (contrairement à Kyle et Stan par exemple.) Vous allez me dire : Et Dougie ? Et bien oui, Dougie était un véritable ami... Mais parler avec lui de ses problèmes de cœur ? Certainement pas... Il ne pourrait tout simplement jamais. Dougie était à bien des égards, comme son petit frère... Alors non, il ne pouvait pas parler de ses problèmes de cœur avec lui... Et des problèmes, il en avait.

On était vendredi et il marchait avec Damien et Pip jusqu'à chez eux. Le jeune couple se tenait la main et Butters était à côté du blond au long cheveux, en train de lui parler.

« T'es vraiment accroc, hein ? S'emmêla Damien.

-...Oui.

-Je vais parler à Kenny.

-Tu vas quoi ? Paniqua Butters.

-Et bien, oui... Tu n'oses pas lui parler, tu me saoules parce qu'une fois que t'es parti, c'est Pip qui me raconte à nouveau ce que tu subis... Alors ouais, c'est triste et tout ce que tu veux... Mais merde ! T'as même pas été lui parlé ! Franchement, le mieux à faire, c'est d'aller le voir, lui dire... Puis le violer. »

Pip regarda alors sévèrement son petit ami.

« Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir ta délicatesse pachidermique !

-... C'est la première fois que je t'entends t'en plaindre... »

Le jeune Pirrup rougit avant de tousser légèrement.

« De toute façon... Est-ce que tu vois Butters en train de violer Kenny ?

-... Mmh... Il peut l'attacher !

-Damien !

-Ouais, bon d'accord ! Je l'admets, dans le genre, je verrais mieux Kenny...

-Ceci dit... Damien a raison Butters, tu devrais peut-être dire ce que tu ressens à Kenny...

-Mais, Pip...

-Laisse-moi terminer... Kenny n'a pas l'air de vouloir se rendre compte de ce que tu ressens pour lui... Et si tu ne lui dis pas, tu ne pourras jamais avancer... Tu l'aimes, je n'en doute pas... Mais peut-être que lui aussi... Et si il ne l'est pas... Même pas un tout petit peu attiré par toi... Tu pourras laisser tomber.

-... Je pourrais jamais.

-Quoi donc ? Lui dire ?

-Oui... Mais surtout passer à autre chose... Il est toute ma vie... »

Damien, si il s'était écouté, aurait sortit un 'tu exagères'... Mais lui-même n'avait pas le même sentiment avec Pip ? Il avait été le premier à l'avoir accepté... Et même si par la suite il l'avait trahi... il l'avait regretté de suite, ce n'était que des conneries d'enfants... Dire à Butters que son amour était exagéré, serait comme ne pas croire en ses propres sentiments : ce serait idiot. On entendit alors une sonnerie de portable, Butters décrocha.

« Ha... Salut Bébé... Une fête ? ... Je sais pas trop... Pourquoi tu me parles de Kenny ? »

Butters rougit... Pourquoi Barbara avait tout de suite fait référence au jeune homme ? Etait-il si transparent que tous ses amis avaient déjà remarqué qu'il en pinçait grave pour le blond immortel ?

« Tu sais comment sont mes parents... Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils me laissent venir... J'essayerai... »

Il coupa la communication et vit qu'il avait un message... De Kenny ? Il l'ouvrit.

_**« Hey petit ! Il y a une fête, chez B.B, tu viens ? J'ai une copine à te présenter. »**_

Butters tapa sa réponse : _**« Barbara vient tout juste de m'appeler... Je veux bien essayer de venir mais il est pas question que tu me présentes une fille... Je ne suis pas intéresse. On se voit peut-être samedi, à la fête, alors ? »**_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre : _**« Yes =) ! T'es avec Dam' et Pip ? Demande leur de venir aussi, petit. »**_

Le dit 'petit' soupira... et se retourna vers ses amis pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

« Samedi, il y a une fête chez Bébé...

-Quel genre de fête ? Demanda Damien.

-Le genre pour ado : on boit, on danse... On fait la fête...

-... Et où on fait plein de connerie.

-Je crois bien.

-Ok, ça me va... On viendra... Toi, va falloir que tu essayes de convaincre tes parents... Dit Damien.

-Oui... Je sais... »

*_*_*Butter et Kenny*_*_*

Kenny, regarda son portable, attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas. Il était dans sa chambre... Ou plutôt dans la pièce qui lui servait de chambre. Totalement dégarnie avec juste un matelas troué... Le sien. Sa pauvreté était tellement ridicule que ça le faisait rire... Il travaillait au café Tweak -au noir- pour pouvoir se payer de la nourriture et d'autres trucs. Son frère, lui, travaillait déjà en tant que garagiste, ils économisaient un maximum pour pouvoir se payer un appartement plus ou moins décent pour eux et leur petite sœur... Elle avait treize ans et elle agissait déjà comme une jeune femme responsable. Elle faisait de son mieux pour tout... Les McCormick était une famille déchirée... Les enfants n'arrivaient même pas à détester leur père... Celui-ci était tellement malheureux que s'en était désolant... Ils ne lui pardonnerait pas de si tôt (seulement quand il aura enfin arrêté la boisson) mais le détester ? Non...

Kenny enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller. Il avait envie de sexe... Il voulait une fille maintenant... Il ferma les yeux et se mit à penser... Bizarrement, ses pensées l'amenèrent à imaginer une blonde. Avec de grand yeux bleus et des cheveux fins. Il se mit à les caresser en rêve. Des seins menus mais un cul diablement beau... Il s'imagina lui enlever sa jupe... Son membre se mit à durcir et sa main alla le chercher. Il se mit à se caresser sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il s'imaginait lui écarter les cuisses... Elle aurait une petite culotte noire... Il passerait sa main en dessous et...

Et tout s'arrêta, Kenny arrêta de se caresser et son membre reprit sa forme initiale tandis que Kenny était hyper choqué... Là, à l'instant, la blonde de ses rêves venaient d'être remplacée par Butters...

« Il est vraiment temps que je me trouve une fille ! Soupira le jeune homme. »

Il reçut alors un sms, du petit blond auquel il pensait justement. Il ouvrit le message.

_**« Mes parents veulent pas... »**_

Kenny jura... Depuis le début de cette semaine, il s'était vachement rapproché de Butters et il devait admettre une chose : c'est que sa situation familiale craignaient presque autant que la sienne. Butters ne lui avait jamais dit se faire battre mais Kenny s'en doutait un peu, il y avait certains signes qui ne trompait pas... Sauf que quand son père laissait des marques, les parents de Butters étaient bien plus discret.

_**« Je viendrais te chercher ! Si il le faut je te kidnappe... »**_

_**« C'est gentil... Mais je pense pas que tu puisses... En plus, si je fais ça, je crois que ma mère me tuerait... »**_

_**« Je viens chez toi ! »**_

_**« Heu... Maintenant ? »**_

Kenny ne répondit pas et sortit de chez lui pour se rendre chez le petit... Il lui avait trouvé ce surnom il n'y a pas longtemps... Butters n'avait pas semblé être dérangé...

_**Flash Back.**_

_Kenny et Léopold était tous les deux en train de discuter sur le banc de la dernière fois lorsque ce dernier prit une sucette à la cerise et l'enfonça dans sa bouche. Kenny suivit la sucette des yeux... Et il fixa pendant un petit moment le bout de langue rose qui léchait la sucrerie. Une fois que la sucette fut bien humide, le blond l'enfourna dans sa bouche, la laissant d'un côté, ce qui lui faisait une grosse boule à la joue, lui donnant un air encore plus gamin qu'il ne l'était... Kenny était pensif, il avait aimé ce qu'il avait vu... Et l'expression innocente de Butters lui plaisait. Il sourit._

_« T'es comme un petit enfant..._

_-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

_-T'es innocent et mignon... Et en plus tu es tout petit._

_-Heu ?_

_-Je crois que je vais t'appeler « le petit »... C'est un bon surnom... »_

_Le surnommé rougit... Et lança un petit coup sur l'épaule de son ami. Le petit ? N'était-ce pas quelque chose pour se moquer de lui ?_

_« C'est par rapport à ma taille ?_

_-Non... Parce que t'es un petit enfant... »_

_Kenny lui caressa légèrement le bras, il ne savait pas pourquoi il aimait tant toucher ce garçon... Il le faisait aussi souvent que possible._

_« T'es toujours puceau, hein ?_

_-Qu-quoi ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Rougit le petit._

_-... Il faut absolument que je m'occupe de ton éducation sexuelle... »_

_**Fin du Flash Back.**_

A ce souvenir, Kenny sourit... En réalité, il avait cherché à blaguer... C'était évident que son ami n'était pas encore prêt pour avoir des relations sexuelles avec qui que ce soit... Et surtout, que pour lui, les relations devaient se faire avec amour... Kenny et Butters était assez différent sur ce point... Quand l'un cherchait le plaisir, l'autre cherchait l'amour... Non pas que Kenny fuyait celui-ci... Simplement, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait été gâté... Mais il aurait bien aimé bâtir quelque chose avec quelqu'un... Comme Cartman et Wendy. Il espérait qu'un jour, lui aussi, puisse être comme eux avec quelqu'un (bon... avec un peu moins de disputes, si possible ! Contrairement à eux, Kenny se satisfaisait très bien de la tranquillité. Il n'était pas du tout quelqu'un qui avait besoin de bouger tout le temps (ou alors seulement bouger en quelqu'un... Hum...)... Bizarrement, ce fut l'image de Butters qui lui traversa l'esprit. Une image de lui sans pantalon mais avec une chemise à moitié ouverte qu'il tentait désespérément de fermer, de petites larmes et de l'appréhension dans les yeux... Et lui, Kenneth McCormick, lui écartant doucement les cuisses et plongeant, avec un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret, vers son...

Il se secoua la tête... Ce genre de pensées ! Avec un garçon ! ... Cependant il dû admettre que c'était tentant... Attention ! Kenny ne l'avait jamais fait avec un gars ! Mais il était loin d'être sectaire et était prêt à goûter à toutes les expériences... Mais pas avec Butters ! Et non... Butters était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, de tendre et souriant. Quelqu'un comme lui ne devait avoir envie de le faire que par amour. Et sûrement pas avec quelqu'un comme Kenny 'le briseur de cœur'. Titre injustement gagné car il n'avait jamais brisé le cœur de personne... D'accord, il le faisait juste pour le plaisir et il prenait ce qu'il avait envie de ses filles puis partaient... Mais c'était exactement ce qu'on voulait de lui ! Personne n'avait jamais voulu avoir de relations sérieuses avec lui. Quand on le draguait, les intentions étaient simples : « Salut, je viens te draguer mais j'ai juste envie de coucher avec le mec le plus doué de tout South Park... ». La seule fois où il avait eu envie de quelque chose de plus... On lui avait rétorqué :

« Dans le monde il y a deux sortes d'hommes, se rappela Kenny amèrement. Ceux avec qui on couche pour une nuit et ceux dont on fait des maris. »

Inutile de préciser dans quelle catégorie le pauvre blond était. Il arriva après une vingtaine de minutes devant la porte de chez son ami. En réalité, il aurait pu arriver plus tôt mais le rythme de marche du blond était très inférieur à la moyenne. C'était une véritable tortue !

Kenny sonna et attendit. Ce fut une femme blonde aux cheveux courts qui lui ouvrit... Elle semblait complètement folle et le tombeur se sentit tout de suite mal à l'aise.

« C'est pour quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle le plus gentiment possible. »

Il allait se mettre à parler puis se rappela que ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde de le comprendre, il enleva donc sa capuche et reprit :

« Je voudrais voir votre fils, madame. Je ne veux pas vous déranger, je ne serai pas long. »

Elle semblait vouloir peser le pour et le contre... Calculant les risques... Puis le pour l'emporta, elle le laissa passer.

« Essuie-toi les pieds avant ! En haut des escaliers, troisième porte à droite. »

La femme le laissa seul et Kenny fit ce qui lui était demandé, il ferma la porte derrière lui puis monta les escaliers. Il toqua puis attendit une réponse, il entra alors dans la chambre. Butters lui sourit mais l'invité remarqua tout de suite que ça n'allait pas très bien.

« Je vais parler à tes parents ! Rassura le McCormick.

-Tu n'arriveras jamais à les convaincre... Soupira tristement son ami. »

Kenny alla s'asseoir à côté de Butters puis il prit sa tête entre ses demain et vint la poser sur sa cuisse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Kenny ? Rougit le plus petit.

-Je vais te faire profiter de mes doigts magique ! Sourit l'autre. »

Et il posa ses mains sur son front qu'il se mit à masser. Kenny avait une particularité : ses mains étaient très chaude (comme son corps entier d'ailleurs... Il était tout le temps brûlant mais c'était encore pire avec ses mains.) et très grande. Alors le massage était tout indiqué ! Il arrivait à détendre n'importe qui en seulement quelques instants... Butters ne fit pas exception, il se retrouva presque ronronnant dans ses bras. Kenny eut la soudaine envie d'aller plus bas, de caresser son torse ou autre chose... Il déglutit.

« Mets-toi sur le ventre ! Demanda-t-il. »

Le blond obéit et Kenny le chevaucha. Ses jambes de part et d'autres du corps de son ami qui souriait et rougissait de plaisir. L'immortel sentit une certaine partie de son corps réagir mais il en fit peut de cas. Il se mit à enlever un peu la chemise pour que son dos soit nu.

« Tu fais quoi ?

-Laisse-moi faire.

-D'accord... »

Il posa ensuite ses mains sur son dos et se mit à le masser tranquillement, il sentit tous les muscles se relâcher un à un et son ami s'endormait presque tandis que le 'petit problème' de Kenny allait en grandissant.

« Mon dieu... Il s'en rend pas compte mais il est trop mignon... Tellement confiant... Il ne se rend pas compte que moi tout ce à quoi je pense c'est le sauter... Et lui, il pense que je suis quelqu'un de bien... »

Cette pensée le rendit triste... Oui, Butters pensait qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, il avait confiance en lui... Peu de personnes lui avait dit ça... Il était bien plus habitué aux insultes qu'aux marques de gentillesse. Il se reprit avant de commettre une erreur, et sortit d'au dessus de Butters, il s'allongea à côté de lui (était-ce réellement mieux, comme position ?).

« Tu vas mieux ?

-Mmh... T'as des doigts de fée...

-Je t'avais dit... J'ai des doigts magiques ! Et c'est pas tout ce que je sais faire avec ! »

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de dire ça... Avec sa voix de séducteur de surcroît ! Heureusement, Butters était assez innocent pour ne pas avoir compris le sous-entendu.

« Ha bon ? Tu sais faire quoi d'autres ?

-Heu... Je... Tu ne veux quand même pas que je te dise tout, maintenant ? Je préfère te laisser la surprise de tous mes talents cachés ! »

les deux blonds se regardaient dans les yeux... Lorsque le bleu des yeux de Kenny était fade, ceux de Butters étaient de véritables lagons, on avait envie de s'y plonger puis s'y perdre. Kenny déglutit, il avança sa main vers la joue du blond en face de lui... Complètement hypnotisé.

« Les enfants ! Cria Linda Stotch. Si vous avez faim j'ai mis du cake sur la table. »

Les deux se regardèrent, la main de Kenny retomba.

« Je préfère pas... Dit Kenny.

-Tu es sûr ? Si ma mère le propose c'est que ça ne la dérange pas... Et sûrement, tu as dû lui faire bonne impression.

-Tu... Tu crois ? Demanda le blond, surpris.

-Mais oui ! Allez viens. »

Il hurla ensuite à sa mère qu'il arrivait. Il rigolait ensemble lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la cuisine et Kenny remercia chaudement la mère de son ami. Elle était stricte mais ne semblait pas être une mauvaise femme... Juste un peu hystérique... Ce qui fit que Kenny ne pensa plus du tout qu'elle battait son fils... Elle semblait vouloir son bien, même si c'était légèrement exagéré.

Kenny en profita pour manger de bon cœur... Il avait faim. Quand on mangeait presque rien chez soi, on ne crachait jamais devant la nourriture offerte. Linda le regardait en souriant tristement... Nul doute qu'elle savait qui il était... Et elle devait le prendre en pitié... Kenny détestait ça.

« Au fait, Butters... Pourquoi t'as pas envie d'aller à la fête ? Demanda tout à coup Kenny. »

Butters fut surpris.

« Mais c'est pas que j'ai pas envie... C'est que je peux pas !

-Ha ? T'as des trucs à faire ? »

Il fit semblant de laisser tomber la conversation et mordit dans son cake (déjà la deuxième part... Quand est-ce que ça devenait indécent ?)

« Non, intervint sa mère, c'est moi qui lui ai interdit d'y aller. »

Kenny fit l'étonné.

« Ha bon ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que... Je sais ce que c'est les fêtes adolescentes... C'est : drogue, sexe et alcool. »

Le blond réfléchit deux minutes avant de répondre :

« Vous avez déjà été à une fête pendant votre adolescente ?

-Bien sûr mais... Elle chercha ses mots.

-Vous avez vu tout ça ?

-Non mais, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient...

-Nos amis ne prennent pas de drogue... Ou alors je suis pas au courant... Puis pour l'alcool et le sexe, je pense que vous avez bien élevé votre fils... »

Linda semblait pensive, elle allait céder puis se ravisa.

« Oui mais, c'est pas en mon fils que je n'ai pas confiance... C'est aux autres !

-Et si je restais tout le temps avec lui ? Comme ça il pourrait venir et il ne risquerait pas que d'autres personnes l'embêtent ! »

Kenny se flagella mentalement... Comme si une mère voulait laisser son enfant avec lui ! Lui le pauvre enfant battu et sans intérêt pour personne...

« Bon... Si vous m'envoyez un message tous les heures pour dire que ça va, c'est bon ! Finit par accepter Linda. Mais je vous préviens ! Si il se passe quoique ce soit là-bas, Butters est privé de sortie pendant deux mois ! »

Butters sauta de sa chaise et alla enlacer sa mère en lui criant des mercis... Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Kenny avait réussi !

« Il ne se passera rien ! Jura Butters.

-A quelle heure pensez-vous rentrer ? Demanda Linda.

-On peut dormir là-bas... Essaya Kenny.

-... Je vais y réfléchir... Mais sinon ?

-Minuit au plus tard.

-Les rues sont dangereuses la nuit...

-Quelle heure serait idéale ?

-... 20h !

-C'est un peu tôt... 22h et je raccompagne votre fils jusqu'ici...

-C'est d'accord...

-Tu as dit que tu y réfléchirais pour dormir là-bas ! Rappela Butters.

-Oui, oui... J'y réfléchirai... Tu restes dîné, jeune homme ? »

Kenny regarda l'heure... Lui qui avait dit qu'il ne resterait pas tard et ne dérangerait pas...

« Je veux pas m'imposer plus longtemps... Je vous remercie pour cette invitation. Sourit-il.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu ne nous dérange absolument pas ! »

Kenny fut heureux de l'entendre mais déclina encore une fois l'invitation.

« Prend ça au moins ! Dit Mme Stotch en lui tendant le paquet de cake. »

Puis elle rougit.

« Ne le prends pas mal... Je connais ta situation et je me doute que ça doit être difficile alors...

-C'est gentil... »

Il la remercia encore une fois puis Butters le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, là, il l'enlaça.

« Merci ! Dit-il.

-Je viens te chercher à 17h... Envoie-moi un message quand tu sais si tu dors là-bas ou pas... »

Puis en baissant la voix :

« J'ai l'impression que ça s'est arrangé avec ta mère...

-Ouais... Elle est moins bizarre qu'avant... Mais pour compenser mon père à empirer. Comme pour confirmer ses dires, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme musclé et à l'allure autoritaire... Il fit de suite froid dans le dos à l'encapuchonné.

« Ha... Tu as un invité ?

-Je partais, monsieur ! Dit Kenny en lui souriant. Vous allez bien ? »

Il lui répondit aussi aimablement que possible puis s'en alla vers la cuisine. Kenny embrassa la joue de Butters et s'en alla...

*_*_*Butter et Kenny*_*_*

Butters était super heureux ! Après avoir parlé à son père, sa mère avait finalement accepté de le laisser dormir chez Bébé à la soirée... Et le meilleur c'est que quand il avait été là, Kenny avait été adorable avec lui ! Il rougissait encore de plaisir en repensant au massage qu'il lui avait fait... Ce garçon était vraiment extraordinaire...

Le lendemain, le petit blond était si excité qu'il en était adorable. Il avait préparé son sac avec tout ce qu'il lui fallait et il avait soigneusement choisi ses vêtements... Il portait une chemise noire et un jeans avec des baskets blanche. Il avait mit un peu de gel dans ses cheveux pour leur donner de l'effet... Il était plutôt fier du résultat ! Finalement, à 17h pile, la sonnerie retentit et il dévala les escaliers. Lorsqu'il vit Kenny à l'entrée, tout son petit cœur se réchauffa et se mit à battre plus vite... Il avait son éternel anorak sur le dos.

« Tu es très mignon... Le complimenta sincèrement Kenny, je vais aller saluer tes parents puis on ira. »

Et oui... Car il était soucieux de faire bonne impression, il avait envie de passer plus de temps qu'il ne le passait avec Butters et le meilleur moyen était encore de se faire apprécier par les parents de son jeune ami... Une fois qu'il eut fini de les saluer, les adolescents purent partir pour la fête. Butters sautait au lieu de marcher. Kenny le regardait avec tendresse... Il était trop mignon.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire là-bas ? Finit par s'inquiéter Butters. Il y a une sorte de règlement de fête ? »

l'encapuchonné éclata de rire puis le prit dans ses bras.

« T'es chou... Non il y a pas de règlement, ni de code... Le maître mot c'est : Profite. »

Le grand lui fit un clin d'œil. Il était vraiment content que le petit blond soit si heureux...

Fin du Chapitre.

**Keyko : Bon voilà un deuxième chapitre de bouclé^^ J'espère que ça vous a pu. Merci à bleugus pour son commentaire, j'espère que tu as également apprécié ce chapitre. Si vous avez des idées, des choses que vous voulez voir (ou autres...) n'hésitez pas me le dire^^ Je voudrais faire avancer la fic pour que ça plaise aux lecteurs alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous voulez voir.**

**Merci à tous et à très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre dont je ne suis pas encore sûre du titre o_O**


	3. La fête de BB

**Titre : Le collège de South Park.**

**Disclamer : South Park est une série télévisée d'animation américaine, créée et écrite par Trey Parker et Matt Stone. Ils ne sont donc pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mes délires personnels =). (D'ailleurs, ça se voit par le fait qu'il n'y a pas plus de yaoi dans South Park et en passant je suis pas assez tarée pour faire une série aussi dingue xD).**

**Auteur : Keyko-san.**

** PS : non, je n'oublie pas mes autres fics...**

**Résumé : A 16 ans, on est plus pareil qu'à 8 ans, les enfants de South Park sont devenus des adolescents, ils vivent et découvrent des choses... Des choses qu'ils n'auraient pas toujours voulu savoir. (/!\Yaoi)**

**Rating : T (scènes détaillées + langage vulgaire)**

**Genre : Violence, Yaoi, Romance, (et peut-être un viol ou semi-viol).**

**Note : Je me suis mise tout récemment à South Park (il n'est jamais trop tard xD) et j'ai tout de suite accroché =) tellement que j'ai dû regardé en un coup plein de saisons... Et finalement (comme à chaque fois) mon esprit dingue m'a soufflé une idée de fic... et là je me suis dit : Pourquoi Pas ?**

**Alors me voici^^ Je fais ça juste pour le fun mais j'espère que vous allez aimé quand même. Chaque chapitre est plutôt centré sur une personne et/ou un couple... Je les mets dans l'ordre que je veux, mais je mets une note en haut... Cette fic promet d'être longue par contre...**

** Sinon... **

** Pour les homophobes : petite croix rouge en haut à droite.**

** Pour les autres : Bonne lecture =)**

Chapitre 3 : La fête à B.B (pas de centrage)

Butters et Kenny étaient les derniers à être arrivé à la fête, tous les accueillirent à bras ouvert, en particulier le plus petit des deux qui n'avait, jusqu'alors, jamais participé à leur soirée. Kenny se fit tout de suite prendre à part par une fille dont les intentions étaient claires. Butters le vit et s'éloigna, ce qui peina l'immortel.

« Je suis désolé, mais non... Dit Kenny en souriant gentiment. Pas ce soir. »

La fille, une espèce de blonde par trop maquillée, se mit à geindre, elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié de se faire rejetée par le plus beau gosse de tout South Park :

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Le grand Kenny qui fuit devant une baise ! Déjà que tu sers qu'à ça tu le fais plus ? »

Le jeune blond fut choqué... Si ça n'avait pas été une fille, il lui aurait foutu une baffe... Il venait de se faire traiter de catin. Cartman s'approcha de la fille et la regarda de haut en bas.

« ... Ecoute-moi, petite salope... C'est pas la faute à McCormick si t'es tellement moche qu'il a pas envie de te baiser... Il avait pas envie d'être méchant parce que lui c'est un gentleman, alors moi je vais le faire pour lui : même les yeux bandés ils arriveraient pas à coucher avec toi... Alors casse-toi ! »

La fille bouillonnait carrément de rage, on pouvait presque voir de la vapeur lui échapper des oreilles mais elle ne retrouva rien à dire. Encore plus irritée, elle s'en alla en claquant des talons. L'immortel enleva son anorak. En dessous, il avait un pull orange et un jeans. Ses cheveux étaient coiffé en pétard, ce qui lui donnait un air sauvage et indomptable. Il regarda Cartman droit dans les yeux :

« J'avais pas besoin de toi pour m'en occuper...

-La prochaine fois je te laisserai le plaisir de l'envoyer se faire foutre ! Rit Cartman. Sinon, comment ça va ?

-Mmh... Je sais pas trop...

-Tant mieux ! »

Et il s'en alla, Kenny sourit en secouant la tête, c'était du Eric tout craché... Il alla ensuite rejoindre Butters qui le regardait étrangement. Kenny se sentait mal, et dès qu'il fut à côté de lui, il lui dit :

« Je ne suis pas une pute...

-Je ne l'ai jamais pensé ! Le rassura son ami. »

_« Moi si... Pensa-t-il. »_

Stotch s'approcha de lui et lui caressa l'épaule, le blond lui sourit légèrement.

« Je suis vraiment nul, hein ?

-Mais non... Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Je sais pas... Je crois que je déprime un coup... Heu... Je vais aller me chercher à boire... Tu veux quoi ?

-Je peux pas boire ! Dit Butters, légèrement rouge. »

Kenny sourit.

« Je ne t'ai pas proposé de boire de l'alcool, je t'ai proposé de boire... Tu veux que je te rapporte un coca ou autre ?

-Ha... Heu... Ben... Pas de coca mais sinon, n'importe quoi de pétillant. »

McCormick lui caressa les cheveux et s'en alla vers le bar. Butters resta seul un instant, puis Damien s'approcha de lui avec Pip.

« Alors ? Tu l'as violé ?

-Qu... Quoi ?

-Ce qu'il veut dire ! Dit Pip en regardant sévèrement Damien. C'est que vu que vous êtes arrivé ensemble... Que Kenny a décliné une partie de jambes en l'air... On se demandait si...

-... Non, on est pas ensemble ! Je sais que tu m'as dit de déclarer mes sentiments et j'ai beau être très amoureux de lui, je...

-Stop Butters !

-Quoi ? Pourquoi stop ? »

Il se retourna et vit Kenny, juste derrière lui qui le regardait étrangement. Il y avait quelque chose d'indéchiffrable dans ses yeux... Comme si il était en train d'analyser une chose particulièrement compliquée. Il finit par hausser les épaules et tendit son verre à son ami.

« De l'orangeade...

-C'est très bien... C'est quoi, toi ?

-Du peket(1) à la violette.

-Heu... C'est quoi ?

-Je sais pas mais c'est vachement bon... C'est de l'alcool fort alors, je préfère ne pas t'en donner...

-Je comprends... T'es là depuis combien de temps ?

-Depuis que Pip est arrivé... Dit-il en finissant son verre. »

Et il ne faisait aucun commentaire... Butters était stressé. Kenny regardait Butters en souriant légèrement.

« Hey ! T'en fais pas ! Ça me gêne pas que tu sois homo, hein ! En plus je m'en doutais... C'est de qui que t'es amoureux ? J'étais assez loin, alors j'ai pas pu saisir son nom.

-... C'est vrai ?

-Oui !

-... C'est un secret !

-Quoi ? Dit Pip. Mais pourquoi tu ne lui dirais pas ?

-Pip ! S'écria le plus petit. Non, je ne lui dirai pas !

-Mais... Pourquoi ? Dit Kenny. Je vais pas me moquer de toi, si c'est ça qui te fait peur...

-Non c'est pas ça qui me fait peur... C'est juste que... Je préfère pas que ça se sache.

-Ha... C'est pas grave, je veux pas savoir... Tu veux danser avec moi ?

-Qu... Que... Quoi ?

-Ben ouais... J'ai pas envie de danser avec les autres personnes et rester ici à ne rien faire... Bon, je t'attends sur la piste ! »

Il lui caressa les cheveux, et laissa Butters seul. Damien vint alors lui chuchoter à l'oreille : « Viole-le ! »

Ce qui fit réagir le pauvre blond qui s'encourut vers son ami... Le violer ? ... Il sait même pas comment s'y prendre !

***_*Kyle*Stan°Kyle°Stan*_***

Kyle avait bu de l'alcool alors qu'il ne le supportait pas... Il n'avait jamais su boire quoique ce soit (aussi légère fut cette boisson) et là, il venait de boire deux verres de peket l'un à la suite de l'autre. Il en était malade... Sa tête lui tournait légèrement et il voyait environs quatre Stan inquiet devant lui.

« Tu vas bien ? Lui demandèrent ceux-ci.

-Oui... Je crois... Dites... Stan du milieu, tu veux pas m'embrasser ?

-Heu... Tu me vois en combien d'exemplaires ? »

Kyle réfléchit... 1... 2... Ha merde... Il avait cligné des yeux et maintenant les Stan n'étaient plus à la même place... 1... 2...

« Arrêtez de bouger...

-Kyle... Je suis tout seul ! Dit le brun à son ami.

-Embrasse-moi !

-... »

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il le lui demandait... Comment se retenir devant telle invitation ? Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il se pencha vers le jeune homme et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue.

« Non ! Embrasse-moi !

-Je viens de le faire...

-Pas là... Roule-moi une pelle, de dieu ! »

Stan le regarda surpris... Il fallait qu'il note dans un coin de sa mémoire qu'il devait faire boire son ami plus souvent... Il se pencha à nouveau et l'embrassa comme on le lui avait demandé. Kyle prit tout de suite le commandement du baiser, il plongea sa langue dans la cavité humide et chaude qui s'offrait à lui tandis que Stan remerciait le ciel de ne plus avoir son 'petit problème'... Celui qui le faisait vomir quand il était amoureux. Kyle mit ses bras autour du cou de Stan puis le tira vers lui. Stan s'accrocha à la chaise pour ne pas tomber sur le sol. Et Kyle vint lui attraper les fesses... C'est là que Stan se rendit compte d'une chose : son meilleur ami n'était pas du tout dans son état normal ! Et là, il était occupé à... à le laisser l'embrasser alors que... Alors que quoi ? Il avait oublié... Dieu, quelle bouche... Quel corps... Ha oui ! C'était totalement immoral ! Il stoppa le baiser mais son meilleur ami ne se laissa pas faire, il l'attrapa par la taille et lui dévora la bouche.

« Kyle... Tu vas le regretter si t'arrêtes pas ! Gémit le pauvre Marsh.

-Non, non... J'en ai trop envie pour regretter quoique ce soit. »

Mais à nouveau, le brun arrêta le baiser.

« Ok... Moi, je préfère que la personne avec qui je suis sois sobre... Alors, on va aller te mettre de l'eau sur le visage... Puis quand tu seras mieux, on continuera à s'embrasser, d'accord ?

-Mmh... »

Stan soupira... Lui et sa foutue morale... Si il s'était entendu, il aurait continué à profiter du moment... Parce qu'il était persuadé que Kyle ne l'embrasserait plus de si tôt...

« Allez, viens... Je vais t'emmener...

-Au septième ciel ?

-... Non, à la salle de bain ! »

°_Craig_*_Tweek_°_Tweek_*_Craig_°

Tweek était super stressé, les fêtes et lui, ça n'avait jamais été vraiment ensemble : beaucoup de personnes, trop de personnes... Pas assez de café. Il en était à sa dixième tasse et il n'arrivait toujours pas à se calmer. Il tremblait comme un marteau piqueur. Craig était à côté de lui et lui caressait le bras. Clyde, lui, matait Butters qui dansait avec Kenny.

« Putain... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut lui trouver ? S'énerva le châtain. Ce type... Si jamais un jour, il s'intéresse un temps soit peut à Butters ce sera juste pour le baiser...

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu dis ça tête de cul ? Dit Craig.

-Mais ! T'as vu sa réputation ? C'est un baiseur... Un... Heu... Pardon. »

Il venait de se rendre compte de sa connerie. Craig était deuxième -juste après Kenny- a avoir le plus grand nombre de conquêtes. Des filles d'un soir toujours... Il faut dire qu'il était diablement beau. Des cheveux noirs, des yeux verts et une peau légèrement halée... Quoi de mieux pour faire tomber une fille dans ses bras ?... Ou un garçon, à l'occasion ! Car Craig était bien bisexuel et ne s'en cachait pas du tout.

« Ecoute, Clyde... T'as vu Kenny ? Il a repoussé les avances d'une fille, il passe toute sa soirée accrochée à Butters comme si sa vie en dépendait... Il a même pas regardé quelqu'un d'autre que lui, depuis le début de la soirée... Et le fait qu'il ait couché avec un grand nombre de fille, ne signifie pas qu'il est incapable d'aimer ! Tu sais même pas ce qui se passe dans la vie de Kenny... Ce mec est hyper cool et il se ramasse les pires trucs qu'on pourrait imaginer... Alors si il est heureux avec Butters, fout-lui la paix !

-... Tu te rends compte que tu le défends lui, au lieu de ton meilleur ami ? Dit le châtain, vexé.

-Arrête Clyde... Butters n'a jamais été intéressé par toi et toi tu ne l'es pas vraiment par lui non plus... Tu es juste à fond sur lui parce que tu peux pas avoir la personne que tu veux vraiment !

-Quoi ? C'est lui que je veux vraiment !

-Roh... Putain mais tu piges du cul !

-Hey ! Dit Token. Bébé et moi on vient d'avoir une super idée !

-Ha bon ?

-On va faire un gage ou vérité ! Que ceux qui veulent nous suivent... »

L'idée n'avait pas réellement fait l'unanimité... La plupart des invités préférèrent continuer à danser et à boire. Finalement, ce ne fut que le petit groupe qui se retrouva dans le petit salon. C'est à dire : Kyle, Stan, Bébé, Token, Clyde, Cartman, Wendy, Craig, Tweek, Pip, Damien, Butters et Kenny.

« Bon... Puisqu'on est pas trop, commença la charmante blonde au seins opulent. On a qu'à faire un gage, vérité ou boire.

-Ha ouais... Dit Cartman. Si tu veux pas faire ce qu'on te dit, tu bois...

-Exactement !

-Mais... Moi je peux pas boire ! Dit Butters.

-Alors t'as le droit passer une question trois fois ! Après t'es obligé d'y répondre...

-Alors on peut pas poser plusieurs fois la même question !

-C'est d'accord !

-Et on peut pas m'obliger à boire !

-C'est ok ! On peut pas obliger les gens à faire des trucs qui leur feront des problèmes ni illégaux... »

Tous acquiescèrent et là Kenny chuchota à Butters d'envoyer un message à sa mère pour pas qu'elle s'inquiète.

« Mais t'es un vrai bébé, Butters !

-Ecoute Cartman, tous les parents ne peuvent pas être aussi inattentifs que les nôtres... Dit Stan.

-C'est vrai qu'ils en tiennent une couche... Peut importe ! Qui commence à tourner la bouteille ?

-Bébé, puisque c'est elle qui a eu l'idée ! Dit Token. »

Celle-ci remercia le noir et tous dirent qu'ils étaient d'accord. Elle tourna la bouteille... Cartman !

« Bon... Alors Gage ou vérité ? Demanda Barbara.

-Gage.

-Je veux que tu nous imite Justin Bieber !

-Han... Ouais... T'as pas plus con comme gage ?

-Pas pour le moment... »

Cartman se leva donc, se mit dans une position qui faisait très homo et prit une voix très criarde et se mit à 'chanter' :

« Hoooo baby baby baby ! OUUUUUUUH ! BABY BABY BABY ! YOOUUU ARE MY FIRST LOVEEEE ! HOOOO baby baby baby ! Viens sucer mes boules ! Uouuuuuu Baby baby baby ! »

Tout le monde se mit à rire en voyant Cartman remuer les fesses. Après une trentaine de secondes, il se remit à sa place.

« C'était gentil ça comme gage !

-Ouais ! Maintenant les choses sérieuses vont commencer ! »

Il fit tourner la bouteille et elle tomba sur : Tweek !

« Gah ! Cria celui-ci.

-Alors ? Gage ou vérité ?

-... Trop de pression ! Nyah !

-... Gage ou vérité ? Répéta Cartman.

-... Si je dis vérité tu vas me demander le truc le plus horrible... Tout le monde va apprendre que je buvais au biberon jusqu'à mes six ans... Et si je dis gage... Ho mon dieu pas ça !

-... Tu buvais vraiment le biberon jusqu'à tes six ans ? Demanda Eric.

-Gah ! Qui t'as dit ça ?

-Ben toi ! Juste là !

-Gah ! Trop de pression ! ... Gage ! Non ! Pas Gage ! Vérité ! Non... Gage !

-... T'es sûr ? »

Tweek hoqueta puis hocha la tête.

« D'accord... Roule une pelle à Tucker.

-Pardon ? Cria Craig.

-J'ai demandé à Tweek qu'il t'embrasse ! Et pas le petit bisou ! Je veux voir vos langue se frotter l'une contre l'autre ! Dit Cartman.

-... Mais t'es dégueulasse ! Dit Craig. Ça t'excite de voir deux mecs se rouler un patin ?

-Non mais je sais que toi t'en as diablement envie !

-Mais... Mais Tweek est mon ami ! Il est pas question que...

-J-Je v-vais boi-boire, Craig ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Dit le jeune blond surexcité. »

Là, Craig faillit se taper la tête contre le sol. Il avait eu une chance de pouvoir embrasser le blond qu'il aimait et lui comme un con il sortait des tas de trucs idiots... Dans le regard de Cartman il put lire un « Mais t'es vraiment con parfois... » ... Et pour une fois, il pouvait même pas dire à celui-ci d'aller se faire foutre, il était du même avis. Tweek but donc son verre de vodka pure. Ce simple verre lui avait fait tourné la tête... Il se secoua la tête... Ce qu'il pouvait détester l'alcool ! (mis à part la liqueur de café ! Et en très petite quantité les jours de fête.).

« Bon... à moi... Dit-il. »

Il tourna la bouteille et celle-ci tomba sur Kenny qui sourit.

« Vérité ! Dit-il de suite.

-Chochotte ! Lui sortit Cartman.

-Je préfère ça plutôt que de faire une reprise de Justin Bieber !

-... Tss... C'est ce que je disais ! »

Tweek réfléchit puis demanda :

« T'es amoureux de Butters depuis combien de temps ? »

Là, Kenny ouvrit grand la bouche.

« Que... Quoi ? Mais ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Ben... V-vous êtes ensembles non ? Gah ! T'as repoussé une... une fille ! Et tu as passé toute la soirée à danser avec lui...

-Mais... Mais on sort pas ensemble !

-Ha non ? Et t'es amoureux de lui ?

-Harg... Heu... »

Kenny jura. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être malhonnête... Boire ? Non, ce serait comme dire oui, alors boire serait stupide.

« Je sais pas ! Finit-il par répondre honnêtement. »

Et juste à côté de lui, il entendit Damien dire à Butters un truc qui le fit vachement rougir...

« Et bien... On en apprend des choses ! Dit Cartman, ravi. »

Kenny prit la bouteille et la tourna... Elle s'arrêta sur Stan.

« YOUHOU ! Cria Kyle.

-... Il a bu combien de verre ? Demanda Bébé.

-... Seulement deux ! Soupira le brun. Vérité, Kenny.

-Mais c'est quoi cette bande de tapettes ? Soupira Cartman.

-T'es amoureux de Kyle ?

-Ouais. »

Tous furent sciés par l'honnêteté avec laquelle il avait répondu... L'honnêteté et la spontanéité qui lui était propre.

« YOUHOU ! Recria Kyle. Je savais que tu tomberais sous mon charme ! »

Tous le regardèrent, effarés.

« Bon... Soupira le meilleur ami du mort bourré. »

Il fit tourner la bouteille et celle-ci s'arrêta sur Butters.

« Gage ! Dit Butters -qui n'avait pas envie de répondre à une certaine question.-

-Embrasse Kenny. »

Les deux regardèrent Stan... Et pour une fois : Kenny rougissait.

« Hey ! Précisa Stan. Un roulage de patin, hein ! »

Butters se rapprocha de Kenny sans trop savoir quoi faire...

« On fait comment ? Dit Butters, tout rouge.

-Laisse toi faire ! Finit par dire le blond. Ferme les yeux. »

Il obéit. Il était stressé et tremblait un peu. L'immortel le trouva beau il s'approcha de lui, montrant sa langue à tout le monde pour que ceux-ci la voit bien entrer dans la bouche de Butters qui se laissait faire sans bouger. Son petit cœur battait à tout rompre. Kyle regardait la scène avec un intérêt tout particulier. La langue pénétra dans la bouche du petit blond, Kenny le prit dans ses bras et l'autre lui mit ses bras autour de la taille. Kenny se mit à l'embrasser avec passion, il lui dévorait la bouche tout entière, la chaleur qui se dégageait du jeune homme consumait totalement l'autre qui perdait la tête. Kenny l'allongea sur le sol, il avait complètement oublié où il était... Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il voulait satisfaire la petite personne collée à lui. Butters enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Kenny et...

« HUM ! HUM ! HUM ! Toussa Cartman, les faisant se séparer d'un coup. On a dit s'EMBRASSER ! Pas coucher ensemble juste devant nous, comme ça !

-Mais... Pourquoi tu les as pas laissé continuer ? Soupira Damien.

-Oui ! Pourquoi ? Dit Bébé, son gsm en mode 'caméra' en main. »

Kenny et Butter n'osait même plus se regarder... il venait d'échanger un baisé passionnel... Et si Cartman n'avait pas été là... Kenny aurait... Rougissant comme un malade Kenny remit son anorak (qu'il traînait toujours avec lui) et se cacha dans sa capuche... Se faisant, il ne vit pas le regard haineux que Clyde lui lançait. Butters prit la bouteille et la tourna... Token !

« Gage ou vérité ?

-Gage !

-Heu... Je sais pas trop... Quelqu'un à une idée ?

-Moi ! Dit Cartman.

-Non ! Répliqua Token. C'est le gage de Butters.

-Heu... Bon... Mets des vêtements de fille va draguer le premier passant !

-...

-...

-Démentiel comme idée ! Dit Cartman, ravi.

-Les vêtements de Bébé, si elle est d'accord ? Dit Butters.

-... Je vais les chercher ! Rigola Barbara en allant chercher ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle revint deux minutes plus tard avec une jupe bleue, des collants, et un pull noir ample. Ainsi qu'une perruque et du maquillage.

-Ce sont les affaires de ma grand-mère ! Dit Barbara. Je vais aller chercher des chaussures ! Mets ça en attendant. »

Token soupira et prit les vêtements pour se changer dans la pièce à côté. Il revint et tout le monde rit... On ne pouvait pas dire que Token était quelqu'un de féminin... Et le voir avec ces vêtements étaient juste hilarant ! On ne pouvait que voir que c'était un homme. Il était trop grand, trop musclé trop plat... Et trop mal rasé pour être une fille.

« C'est ça... Riez... Butters, je te jure que tu me le paieras ! »

Bébé arriva avec les chaussures puis avec l'aide de Wendy, elle maquilla le noir qui sortit ensuite dans la rue. Le premier passant fut un homme d'environs septante ans. Token soupira mais y alla quand même, il prit une pose débile, avec la main en l'air et dit en contrefassent sa voix :

« Hey ! Salut chéri... Tu veux que toi et moi... Je te jure que je te la ferai monter à la verticale ! Dit-il, prenant son gage très au sérieux. »

Le vieux le dévisagea deux secondes... Et continua sa route en disant quelque chose comme « je n'ai rien vu, rien entendu... » Token soupira de soulagement, ça aurait pu être pire ! En attendant, tous le monde était mort de rire. Token arriva vers eux avec sa démarche de sagouin...

« Ouais c'est ça... Riez... ! J'aurai très bien pu boire de l'alcool !

-Ben... Heureusement que tu l'as pas fait ! Sourit Wendy qui avait tout filmé. Quand les potes vont voir ça...

-... Cent dollars !

-Ho non... C'est pas de l'argent que je veux...

-Tu veux quoi ?

-Rien du tout... Tu n'as rien qui puisse m'intéresser...

-Putain, Wendy ! Tu saoules ! Jura le pauvre mec en faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol. Ils retournèrent tous dans le salon, mis à part Token qui partit remettre des vêtements normaux et s'enlever le maquillage. Lorsqu'il revint 'dans un état normal'. Il tourna la bouteille... Kenny !

« Putain ! Encore ! Il y en a qui ont même pas eu l'occasion de le faire... Dit Kenny en soupirant.

-Ouais ! Dit Bébé, retourne pour que ça aille sur quelqu'un d'autre. »

Token le fit... Re Kenny !

« Roh ! Mais non ! Dit le malchanceux.

-Bon... Si ça retombe sur toi Kenny... Dit Token. »

Par chance, la bouteille finit cette fois-ci sur Kyle.

« YOUHOU !

-... Gage ou vérité ?

-Gage ! Je peux embrasser Stan ?

-... Heu... Non... Je veux que tu tournes trois fois sur toi-même puis que tu marches jusqu'à l'armoire qui est là. »

Kyle se leva... Fit trois tours sur lui... Se mit à marcher vers le côté opposé à l'armoire, se cogna sur le mur et tomba endormi.

« ... Il a bu combien de verre déjà ? Dit Token.

-Deux... Répondit Stan, effaré.

-Bon... Je suppose que ça finit le jeu ! Dit Barbara... Même si c'était pas un vrai gage !

-Pas le cœur à foutre un gage à un mec qui reconnait plus sa tête de son cul.

-Mouais... Allons nous servir au buffet puis allons regarder des films d'horreur !

-Ouais ! »

Tout le monde partit au salon et quelques personnes durent s'en allez. Elles dirent que la soirée avait été superbe et remercièrent leurs hôtes.

La soirée était déjà bien avancée, Pip et Damien était rentré chez eux ainsi que Token qui embrassa Barbara sur la joue -tout près de ses lèvres-. Plus tard, ce fut au tour de Cartman et Wendy qui avait prévu d'aller quelque part pour dimanche et devait donc se lever assez tôt.

Les films d'horreur avaient été légèrement pourris... Les seuls à avoir peur était Tweek (HO MON DIEU ! ILS VONT SORTIR DE LA TELE ET NOUS SUCER LE CERVEAU !) et Butters qui se cachaient les yeux dans ses mains... Cependant, ils étaient toujours drôle de regarder de tels navets. A une heure du matin, Kyle s'était réveillé, il était tout de suite venu se coller à Stan et l'embrasser... Les deux finirent par s'endormir main dans la main. Tweek, lui, était tellement encastré dans Craig que c'était à se demander comment celui-ci pouvait encore respirer... Mais bizarrement, il ne se plaignait pas du tout.

« Je ne me sens pas très bien... Dit Butters.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne dehors ? S'en mêla tout de suite Clyde.

-Non... Heu... Tu veux bien m'accompagner, Kenny ?

-Oui, bien sûr. »

Kenny et Butters s'en allèrent à la cuisine et Butters sourit à Kenny.

« C'est... C'est au sujet de ce que tu as dit pendant le gage ou vérité... Tu as dit que... Tu n'étais pas sûr de tes sentiments pour moi... Est-ce que... »

Kenny s'approcha de lui et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Que je sois amoureux ou pas de toi, t'en fais pas ! Je ne ferai jamais rien avec toi... On n'est pas fait pour être ensemble, petit ange...

-Quoi ?

-Je ne suis pas fait pour quelqu'un pour toi... Alors...

-... J'ai besoin de boire un peu d'eau... »

Butters alla se servir un verre d'eau mais le robinet se cassa dès qu'il le toucha et toute l'eau vint l'éclabousser. Il cria et Kenny tenta de l'aider. Ce fut, Bébé qui arriva et qui arrangea le problème. Elle se retourna vers eux en rigolant.

« C'est le robinet maudit... C'est l'autre, juste en bas qu'il faut utiliser !... En attendant, on est trempé...

-Je commence à être fatigué... Dit Butters, je vais aller dormir.

-Moi aussi, surenchérit Kenny. Je viens avec toi !

-Ouais... C'est vrai qu'il est cinq heures du matin là... Bon on va tous aller faire dodo... Aidez-moi avec Stan et Kyle !

-Ouais ! »

Kenny alla réveiller Stan puis l'aida à porter Kyle jusqu'au canapé-lit où ils devaient dormir... dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Kenny... Dit Stan. Tu sais vraiment pas pour Butters ?

-Je préfère me dire que je sais pas... Parce que si c'est oui, ça ferait trop mal.

-Heu... Et pourquoi ? Je suis sûr que Butters t'a...

-Non ! Ne le dis pas ! S'il te plait... Quelqu'un comme moi ne peut que faire souffrir les autres... Et je ne veux pas de ça pour Butters.

-M'enfin... Ken...

-Non ! Allez... Bonne nuit !

-Ouais... Toi aussi. »

Kenny alla rejoindre Butters dans la chambre au dessus. Lorsqu'il arriva, Butters étaient torse nu et était en train de mettre son pyjama. Kenny déglutit.

« Bon... Et bien... Bonne nuit. »

Kenny enleva ses vêtement puis s'enroula dans la couverture. Les deux avaient un lit camp pour pouvoir dormir.

« Kenny ? Demanda Butters.

-Oui ?

-Tu... Tu dors toujours tout nu ?

-Heu ouais...

-Ha... Rougit son ami. »

Se rendant compte que ça pouvait prêter à confusion, Kenny rougit.

« Tu veux que je mette quelque chose ?

-Non, non... C'est pas la peine. Mais c'est bizarre de dormir nu chez les autres...

-Si je dors chez toi, promis, je mettrai un caleçon. Rigola Kenny. »

Les deux gardèrent le silence un instant.

« Pourquoi tu veux pas essayer ? Avec moi ? Dit Butters.

-Parce que... Il existe deux sortes d'hommes... Ceux avec qui ont couche et ceux qu'on épouse... Je suis de la première catégorie... Je ne suis donc pas bien pour toi.

-Moi je te trouve bien pour moi ! »

Kenny rougit. Il se sentait bizarre... Comme si des papillons voltaient dans son estomac... Il s'endormit avec cette impression.

Fin de chapitre.

**(1) de l'alcool Belge (20% ici), ne me demandez pas comment Bébé s'en est procuré xD**

**Keyko : Et voilà un autre chapitre... Le Kyle/Stan se met en place... Mais qu'est-ce qui les attend ? Leurs lendemains sont-ils si roses que ça ? Que va faire Clyde pour empêcher le couple Léopold/Kenneth de se réaliser ? Butters va-t-il enfin suivre le conseil de Damien et violer Kenny ? Token va-t-il devenir accroc au travestissement ?**

**Token : Alors ça, aucune chance !**

**Keyko : Tout ça va se savoir au prochain chapitre intitulé :... Lendemain difficile !**

**Frère : -'... Ne dis pas que tout se saura au prochain chapitre parce que je suis sûr que tu vas encore faire tout traîné en longueur...**

**Keyko : bref ... j'espère que vous avez aimé xD Même si j'ai grave déconné sur le coup o_O**


	4. Lendemain difficile

**Titre : Le collège de South Park.**

**Disclamer : South Park est une série télévisée d'animation américaine, créée et écrite par Trey Parker et Matt Stone. Ils ne sont donc pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mes délires personnels =). (D'ailleurs, ça se voit par le fait qu'il n'y a pas plus de yaoi dans South Park et en passant je suis pas assez tarée pour faire une série aussi dingue xD).**

**Auteur : Keyko-san.**

** PS : non, je n'oublie pas mes autres fics...**

**Résumé : A 16 ans, on est plus pareil qu'à 8 ans, les enfants de South Park sont devenus des adolescents, ils vivent et découvrent des choses... Des choses qu'ils n'auraient pas toujours voulu savoir. (/!\Yaoi)**

**Rating : T (scènes détaillées + langage vulgaire)**

**Genre : Violence, Yaoi, Romance, (et peut-être un viol ou semi-viol).**

**Note : Je me suis mise tout récemment à South Park (il n'est jamais trop tard xD) et j'ai tout de suite accroché =) tellement que j'ai dû regardé en un coup plein de saisons... Et finalement (comme à chaque fois) mon esprit dingue m'a soufflé une idée de fic... et là je me suis dit : Pourquoi Pas ?**

**Alors me voici^^ Je fais ça juste pour le fun mais j'espère que vous allez aimer quand même. Chaque chapitre est plutôt centré sur une personne et/ou un couple... Je les mets dans l'ordre que je veux, mais je mets une note en haut... Cette fic promet d'être longue par contre...**

** Sinon... **

** Pour les homophobes : petite croix rouge en haut à droite.**

** Pour les autres : Bonne lecture =)**

**(1) : mon pc vient de buggé... Merci la restauration de document qui ne m'a fait perdre qu'une vingtaine de lignes !**

Chapitre 4 : Lendemain difficile. (centré Kyle)

_Cartman : Lendemain difficile ? Ils se sont couché à 6h du matin !_

« Gnn... »

Ceci était la voix étouffée de Kyle contre le torse de quelqu'un... Qu'avait-il bu hier ? Deux verres... Pouvait-on être aussi bourré après seulement deux verres ? Non, c'était impossible ! ... Sauf quand on s'appelait Kyle Broflovski !

_« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait hier ? Pensa-t-il. J'arrive même plus à m'en souvenir... Je suis vraiment nul en ce qui concerne l'alcool ! C'était la première fois et franchement la dernière aussi ! Mais... Ho mon dieu ! C'est à qui ce torse ? »_

En levant la tête, le petit juif fut rassuré en voyant que c'était Stan qui dormait comme un bébé. Il se sentait bien, là, dans ses bras. Car oui, Stan le tenait dans ses bras, bien serré contre lui. Alors le rouquin se remit dans sa position initiale. Il lui fit un bisou à la base du cou... Finalement, boire avait quelques effets positifs... Il était sûr qu'à cause de la boisson, son meilleur ami avait passé son temps à s'occuper de lui pour pas qu'il fasse trop de conneries... Si il avait été sobre... Oui, ils auraient dormi ensemble (c'est ce qui avait été prévu par Bébé) mais à deux kilomètres de distance. Kyle profita du sommeil de son ami pour lui caresser légèrement le torse. Ce qu'il pouvait se sentir bien... Il n'avait même plus mal à la tête...

« T'es réveillé ? Fit tout à coup Stan.

-Heu... Non ! Enfin... Oui... Mais à moitié ! Bégaya-t-il, surpris.

-C'est ça quand on boit trop, la prochaine fois, contentes-toi d'un petit verre de bière...

-Oui mais... Je sais pas, c'était bon... J'ai adoré le goût de la violette...

-Je vais voir si je pourrai trouver quelque chose qui ressemble... Mais pas alcoolisé ! »

Le brun se mit à caresser la chevelure flamboyante de son ami...

« Pour hier... Demanda Stan. »

_« Comment ça pour hier ? Je dis quoi ? Pensa le roux. Que j'ai tout oublié ? Putain... Mais c'est la honte... Bon... C'est Stan ! Il va pas se foutre de moi.. »_

« Tu te moques pas, hein ? Commença Kyle.

-Non, vas-y.

-J'ai tout oublié.

-Quoi ? ... Tout ? Comme... Vraiment tout ? Tu te souviens même pas d'un petit truc ?

-Ben non... »

Stan inversa les positions et se retrouva sur son ami qui le regardait avec de grands yeux ronds.

« J'ai... J'ai fait quelque chose de spécial ?

-Fait un effort pour te souvenir ! »

_« Un effort pour me souvenir, un effort pour me souvenir... Tu voudrais bien arrêter de me regarder comme ça ? Et puis changer de position aussi... C'est très limite quand t'es au dessus de moi avec cet air... J'ai l'impression que tu vas... »_

Rouge comme une pomme, Kyle tenta de faire 'un effort' et réfléchir... Mais rien ne lui vint. Ha si ! Il se souvint qu'ils avaient joué à la bouteille... Il se souvint d'avoir embrassé son meilleur ami... Stan et lui? Ils s'étaient embrassés avec la langue et tout ? Mais ça ne signifiait rien, c'était pendant le jeu de la bouteille... Kyle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Très mauvaise idée ! Il se sentit comme si on l'avait mit dans l'essoreuse à salade.

« Hun... Je me souviens de quelques trucs... Mais rien de très intéressant...

-Comme quoi ?

-Mais... Pourquoi c'est si important pour toi ? Quoique j'ai pu faire, j'étais mort bourré ! Alors ça veut rien dire ! Finit par trancher son ami, agacé. »

Stan le regarda dans les yeux, lui aussi réfléchissait... Et il se rendit compte que Kyle avait raison... Comment pouvait-il imaginer que ce petit ange pouvait l'aimer ? Ou avoir envie de l'embrasser ? Non... C'était l'alcool qui avait parlé et rien d'autres... Mais dieu... Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se souvenir ? Etait-ce parce que ça avait été si désagréable qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se remémorer la soirée passée ? C'était son subconscient qui avait bloqué ce passage de sa vie ? Non... Là, il allait chercher dans le mélodramatique. La vérité, c'est qu'il avait été mort bourré... Tellement qu'il n'arrivait à se souvenir de rien. Stan soupira puis se leva. Faisant voir à Kyle un torse fin, des muscles légers mais forts et confortables. Une peau dorée. Kyle était complètement hypnotisé... Ce qu'il pouvait être beau, son meilleur ami ! Le juif était toujours étonné de savoir que Stan était toujours puceau ! Bon... Sincèrement, lui-même l'était aussi ! Mais il n'intéressait pas grand monde ! Alors que Stan... Qui n'aurait pas envie de le violer ?

Stan alla enfiler ses vêtements, sans se préoccuper du regard de son ami... Sans s'en préoccuper ? Faux ! Il en profitait pour rendre ses gestes plus lents, plus sexy... Il avait compris que son amitié pour Kyle n'était pas pareil qu'une véritable amitié... Avec Cartman et Kenny, c'était pas pareil du tout ! Il avait envie de passer un maximum de temps avec eux et profitait toujours des instants ensemble... Mais il n'avait jamais imaginé Cartman (dieu merci !) ni Kenny tout nu. Ils n'avait jamais voulu les voir au moment de l'orgasme (beurk, beurk, beurk...) et n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de les toucher plus que nécessaire. Avec Kyle, c'était totalement différent ! Il avait besoin de le sentir dans ses bras, de le toucher le plus souvent possible. Il était passé maître dans l'art de l'excuse pour être en contact avec lui. N'importe quoi était bon : un frôlement, un câlin... Tout ! Et dès qu'ils étaient séparés, il se sentait malheureux. Pendant leurs rares disputes, il avait envie de pleurer. Au début, il avait voulu ignorer ses sentiments, sentiments voués à l'échec selon lui. Mais plus il tentait de le faire, plus il était amoureux. Alors pour finir, il les avait accepté. Et ça faisait environs deux ans qu'il draguait Kyle de toutes les manières possibles. Allant de la plus débile à la plus embarrassante. La vérité c'était qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment faire...

« Je vais à la salle de bain, tu viens après moi ?

-Oui...

-Mets un truc sur le dos avant de venir ! »

Kyle baissa les yeux... Il avait dormi en caleçon. Il chercha son sac des yeux, il l'avait posé près d'ici hier. Il finit par le repérer sur une chaise juste à côté de ses vêtements soigneusement pliés dessus : il était certain qu'il le devait à Stan. Il s'habilla donc puis prit ses affaires. Il se dirigea vers la porte puis toqua. Stan lui ouvrit.

« J'ai... J'ai pensé qu'on pouvait se préparer ensemble... On le faisait bien quand on était petit...

-Ok ! C'est pas comme si c'était gênant de se brosser les dents devant toi ! »

Et il entra donc, légèrement rouge... Se demandant pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à rester loin de Stan plus de deux minutes.

***_*Kenny*Butters°Butters°Kenny*_***

Kenny se réveilla avec une petite main pendue à la sienne. En tournant la tête, il put voir que Butters tremblait légèrement. Il sourit tendrement, il devait faire un cauchemar... Apparemment, pendant la nuit, il avait rapproché leur lit puis avait prit sa main... Personnellement, l'immortel n'avait rien senti ni rien entendu. Il se leva légèrement et sans lâcher la main de Butters, se mit à le secouer.

« Hey... Petit ! Réveille-toi ! »

Très lentement, le jeune blond se mit à battre des cils... Il regarda avec des yeux endormis le visage de celui qu'il aimait.

« Tu vas bien ? Demanda doucement Kenny.

-Oui... Enfin... J'ai passé une nuit horrible... Tous les films d'horreur d'hier ont dû me monter à la tête. Rigola légèrement Butters.

-T'aurai dû le dire que tu supportais pas, je suis sûr qu'on aurait mit autre chose.

-Ha oui ? Comme quoi ?

-Du porno ? Non, je plaisante ! Je pense pas que ce soit le trip de Bébé... Sûrement des films drôles. »

Tout à coup, Butters se mit à rougir et il détourna le regard. Surpris, Kenny baissa les yeux et put se rendre compte que sa couverture avait roulé jusque sur le bout du lit. Amusé, il alla la récupérer et la remit sur lui. Kenny n'avait jamais été très pudique et ça n'avait pas changé avec le temps... Bon, c'est vrai qu'il se cachait souvent en dessous de son anorak orange mais ça n'avait rien à voir... Il n'appréciait simplement pas le regard que les gens portaient sur lui : des regards supérieurs. Parfois, il se sentait comme la pire des merdes... Alors caché sous sa capuche, il avait l'impression que plus personnes ne pouvaient le voir. La technique de l'autruche en somme ! Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens se sentaient supérieurs à lui parce qu'ils avaient de l'argent et lui non... C'était quand même pas de sa faute ! En plus, les petits trous du cul de seize ans qui vivaient aux crochets de leurs parents... A part naître dans une famille aisée ? Qu'avait-il fait de si spécial ? Il n'avait pas d'argents, ne s'en cachait pas mais il y avait des limites à tout !

« Hey... Je m'habille et on descend ? Proposa-t-il finalement.

-Il est quelle heure ?

-Midi ! T'inquiète, on sera à temps chez toi.

-Oui... »

Pour quinze heures, seulement... Il aurait aimé rester plus longtemps avec lui.

« Après, tu voudras venir chez moi ? Demanda Butters, comme lisant dans ses pensées.

-Je... Je ne dérangerais pas ? Sourit Kenny.

-Non ! Ce serait bien, si tu venais...

-Alors ! Heu... Han... Non... Finit-il, tristement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je préfère aller chez moi... Le dimanche, mon père est là toute la journée...

-Et alors ? Demanda le petit, surpris.

-Et bien... »

Comment expliquer ça ? Il n'avait pas envie de dire à Butters qu'il en prendrait plein la gueule une fois chez lui... Très peu de gens le savaient... Bon nombre s'en doutait mais n'avait aucune preuve... Et dire à Butters qu'il rentrait pour se faire taper dessus... Il allait passer pour un fou.

« Mon père a besoin de moi. Finit-il par dire.

-Ha... Je comprends.

-Non tu ne comprends pas... Et c'est tant mieux ! Et de tout mon cœur, j'espère que tu ne comprendras jamais. »

Kenny prit le jeune garçon dans ses bras et le serra contre son cœur. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de le lâcher... Vraiment pas.

**°_Craig_*_Tweek_°_Tweek_*_Craig_°**

Craig se réveilla sur un canapé-lit de l'étage... Tweek le regardait en tremblant. Il avait des poches sous les yeux et un café froid dans les mains.

« Ce serait pas meilleur, chaud ? Dit-il.

-GAH ! T'es... T'es réveillé ?

-Comme tu le vois... »

Il se releva pour se mettre en position assise. Craig avait envie de prendre l'excité dans ses bras... Il était si mignon avec ses petits tics et ses tremblements. Il se demandait comment il serait si Craig lui donnait du plaisir. Il avait envie de le voir perdu dans les limbes du plaisir... Il se reprit pour demander :

« Tu as dormi ?

-Non... Mais c'est pas grave... Je suis habitué...

-Tu vas finir par te tuer...

-QUOI ? P-pourquoi ? S-si je dors pas les lu-lutins vont être fâché contre moi et vont me déchirer les entrailles ? GAH !

-Non.. Heu... C'était une façon de parler... Peut importe ! Je voulais te demander...

-Quoi donc ?

-Tu sais... De ce que je t'ai dit il y a deux jours...

-A pr-propos de quoi ?

-Que parfois, en te regardant... Commença Craig, sans finir. »

Se souvenant de la conversation, Tweek rougit... Craig lui avait dit qu'il était attiré par lui. Et il avait envie d'une réponse. Depuis la moitié des vacances, le blond ne comprenait pas très bien les réactions de Craig... Il passait son temps à l'embrasser sur les joues, à être gentil (encore plus que d'habitude) avec lui... Et il y a deux jours il lui avait dit qu'il était attiré par lui... Et Tweek n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Craig pouvait l'être...

« J'aimerai une réponse... Dit le brun.

-Et bien... Heu... En fait, moi... qu-quand je te regarde je... C'EST TROP DE PRESSION ! Dit le blond en attrapant une mèche de cheveux pour l'arracher, son ami le retint.

-... S'il te plait... Essaye !

-Et bien... Tu es la personne que... »

Juste à ce moment là, Clyde débarqua dans la chambre, sans attendre, Craig lui fit un doigt d'honneur. Il avait la rage, là ! Il était amoureux de Tweek depuis très longtemps ! Même à huit ans il avait une sorte d'attirance (attirance d'enfant bien sûr ! D'ailleurs, à l'époque, il n'avait pas très bien compris ses sentiments.). Mais le fait était là : pour lui, Tweek était la seule personne avec qui il voulait construire quelque chose... Et au moment où enfin il allait avoir une réponse, Clyde arrivait comme un fleur, coupant Tweek qui s'était enfin calmé. Il montra à nouveau son doigt à Clyde.

« C'est bon ! J'ai compris ! S'énerva celui-ci. Mais putain ! Vous allez jamais croire ce que j'ai vu.

-Non... Laisse-moi deviner ! Dit Craig. Kenny et Butters à poil dans les bras l'un de l'autre !

-... Comment tu sais ? Enfin... Butters était encore habillé... ! Kenny est un vrai pervers ! Il est en train de convertir Butters par la force...

-Putain Clyde... Si tu savais comme je m'en branle ! Ils font ce qu'ils veulent, bordel ! Ça fait hyper longtemps que Butters est intéressé par Kenny... Si c'est réciproque fout-lui la paix ! En plus, Kenny s'est pas le genre à violer des mecs... Il en a pas besoin !

-Mais... Bordel ! T'es mon pote, tu devrais être de mon côté !

-Je suis ami avec Butters aussi ! Et Kenny aussi c'est un ami à moi, je te signale... Et là, t'es en train d'agir comme un trou de balle !

-... Tu pourrais pas faire semblant d'être mon côté.

-Je préfère que tu comprennes exactement ce que je ressens ! En plus, je suis pas d'humeur à faire le faux-cul ! Alors maintenant tu dégages ! Moi et Tweek, on parlait de choses bien plus intéressante que la vie sexuelle de Butters avant que tu débarques ! »

Enervé, le châtain s'en alla en faisant claquer la porte de la chambre. Toute la maison en trembla. Craig se retourna alors vers son blond.

« Donc, tu disais ?

-... Je... Je...

-Oui ?

-TROP DE PRESSION ! Cria-t-il »

Et avant que Craig ait pu dire quoique ce soit, le petit blond s'en alla en courant de la chambre -prenant son sac au passage-... Ce qui signifiait qu'il ne comptait plus revenir. Le brun posa sa tête sur ses genoux... Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire exactement, ça ? Non ?

Une heure plus tard, tous était autour de la table de la salle à manger en train de manger le petit-déjeuner (et oui, à une heure de l'après-midi, on pouvait prendre son petit-déjeuner). Certain s'en donnait à cœur joie : Kenny avalait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main sous le regard critique de Clyde qui évaluait chacun de ses gestes. Les autres, pour leur part, mangeaient tranquillement en discutant entre eux. Le portable de Barbara sonna alors, elle venait de recevoir un message. En l'ouvrant, elle sourit tendrement.

« Token vous passe le bonjour ! Dit-elle.

-Pourquoi il a pas pu rester ? Demanda Kyle.

-Rendez-vous chez le médecin.

-Un truc pas grave au moins ?

-Non, non ! Le médecin c'est le dentiste en réalité, un de ses plombages à sauter. »

Ce qui coupa court à la discussion. Tout à coup, des rires se mirent à sortir du GSM de Bébé, Kyle jeta un coup d'œil. Il se vit en train d'embrasser Stan de manière assez passionnée. Il rougit comme un malade. Barbara le regarda en souriant sadiquement... Il allait en prendre pour son grade, il le prévoyait ! Il s'éloigna doucement, mordit dans sa tartine et fit comme si de rien n'était... Mais Barbara avait déjà sa proie :

« Certains ont passé une soirée vachement mouvementée, n'est-ce pas Kyle ?

-Ho... C'est bon ! Lâche-moi ! Ce baiser ne voulait rien dire de toute façon ! S'énerva-t-il. »

Et ce fut le silence complet. Tous les regards convergèrent vers un Stanley qui devint tout blanc. Alors comme ça, il se souvenait du baiser ? Baiser qui n'avait aucune signification pour lui ? Il se mit à se triturer nerveusement les doigts. Barbara coupa la vidéo... Elle avait voulu embêter Kyle, pas foutre la merde.

« Ecoutez ! Finit par dire Kyle. Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pendant cette soirée ! Mais j'aimerai bien qu'on arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais un demeuré ! J'étais torché, je me souviens de que dalle bordel ! Quoique j'ai pu faire, ça n'avait pas de sens : j'étais bourré ! Merde !

-... Tu veux dire que tu te souviens de rien ? Dit Bébé.

-Je me souviens qu'on a joué au jeu de la bouteille... C'est tout !

-Et du baiser que t'as échangé avec Stan ?

-Oui, oui ! Je m'en souviens aussi... Mais on s'en fout, putain ! C'est pas dramatique !

-Kyle ? Commença Kenny. Tu te souviens de ce que Stan a dit ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Demanda le roux.

-Ben qu'il était... »

Kenny se reçut un paquet de serviette à la tête avant d'avoir pu terminer. Le blond haussa les épaules et se remit à manger... Bon, si il ne devait rien dire, il ne dirait rien ! Ce n'était pas son problème après tout ! Même si il était persuadé que ces deux-là s'aimaient comme des dingues... Que c'était totalement réciproque, suffisait qu'ils arrivent enfin à l'admettre ! Mais bon... Là encore... Kyle se retourna vers Stan.

« Tu préfères me le dire, toi ? Demanda-t-il.

-... Tu t'en souviens vraiment pas ?

-Ben non...

-Je te le dirais quand on sera que tous les deux.

-Ha ? Si tu veux... »

Barbara tenta de reprendre le contrôle de soi et remit une autre vidéo : celle du baiser de Kenny et Butters.

« Cette vidéo c'est ma préférée ! Juste avant celle de Token !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Token ? Dit Kyle.

-Je te montrerai ! Matte ça ! »

Kyle se mit à rougir... C'était quoi ce baiser ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir un film porno dans les mains... Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Kenny pouvait être sexy... C'était pas étonnant qu'il était considéré comme 'la bête de sexe' du collège... Kyle se demanda alors ce que ça pouvait faire d'embrasser un garçon... Non ! D'embrasser Stan ! Bon, il l'avait déjà fait... Il ne pouvait pas le nier, il y avait une preuve vidéo ! Mais... Il ne se souvenait pas de toutes les impressions... Il avait envie de recommencer.

« C'était un beau bisou... Commenta-t-il en rendant son portable à Bébé.

-Un beau bisou ? Un beau palot, ouais ! Rit celle-ci. Surtout que Kenny est un expert en la matière ! C'était comment Butters ? »

Celui-ci se mit à rougir... Comment c'était ? C'était merveilleux... Kenny l'avait embrassé passionnément, il s'était senti aimer par lui... Avait-il rêver ces sentiments ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment...

« Kenny, je t'aime ! Dit-il tout à coup.

-... »

Tous se retournèrent vers Butters qui venait de le dire comme ça... Kenny, était tout à coup devenu rouge... Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire...

-Je... T'aime... Kenny ! Répéta-t-il très lentement. »

Le blond se mit à réfléchir. Ça expliquait pas mal de chose en réalité. Butters n'arrêtait pas de rougir quand il était près de lui, parfois il tremblait même. Il avait souvent surpris le regard du petit blond sur lui. C'était de l'amour en réalité ?

« Non ! Tu ne peux pas l'aimer ! Cria Clyde.

-... Et pourquoi ? Dit Butters.

-C'est... C'est un pervers notoire ! Si il est avec toi, ce sera juste pour te baiser ! Et après il te larguera ! C'est pas quelqu'un pour toi ! C'est juste une... Il s'arrêta.

-Une quoi ? S'énerva Kenny. Une pute ? Une merde ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptais dire ? Hein ? Ecoute-moi bien, espèce de con. Tu me connais pas, ok ? Je couche avec des filles... Et alors ? T'as déjà entendue une de ces filles se plaindre de moi ? J'ai déjà brisé le cœur de l'une d'elle ? Ce que je fais dans ma vie, t'as pas à t'en préoccuper, d'accord ? »

Clyde se leva à son tour, irrité au possible.

« Je n'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu fais du moment que ça ne concerne pas un ami à moi ! T'as pas déjà couché avec tout South Park ? Alors trouves-toi quelqu'un d'autre que lui ! Il est trop bien pour toi. »

Kenny se tut. Il n'avait rien à dire sur le coup... C'était vrai ! Il n'avait jamais apporté rien de bien à qui que ce soit... Alors prétendre pouvoir aimer comme il se doit Butters ? Il se secoua la tête. En attendant, c'était lui qui que Butters aimait... Est-ce que ça, ça ne comptait pas un peu ?

« Bon... Butters, je vais aller préparer mon sac, préviens-moi quand t'es prêt à partir...

-Je t'accompagne ! Certaine personne me coupe l'appétit ! Dit le petit blond en fusillant Clyde du regard. »

Il accompagna Kenny jusque dans la chambre. Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, Barbara se leva et gifla Clyde.

« Non mais t'es con ou quoi ? Kenny est quelqu'un de génial ! T'avais pas le droit de lui parler comme tu l'as fait !

-Lui n'a pas le droit de profiter de l'innocence de Butters !

-Putain, Clyde ! Dit Kyle. Il est amoureux de Kenny depuis qu'il le connait ! Enfin... J'exagère... Mais depuis très longtemps quoi ! Il a jamais vu que lui ! Chaque fois qu'il était avec une fille, Butters s'imaginait être la fille !

-J'avoue... Dit Stan. Ce que t'as fait c'était digne d'une ordure...

-Tss... Cartman lui a déjà dit pire...

-Cartman c'est Cartman ! Dit Barbara. Et tu peux être heureux qu'il ne soit pas là, parce qu'il t'aurait démonté la gueule ! C'était bas comme paroles... Kenny ne t'as jamais rien fait de mal ! Et comme lui même l'a dit : tu ne le connais pas. As-tu déjà pris la peine de lui parler ? En plus... Tu lui reproches de coucher avec des filles... Mais il fait quoi ton meilleur ami avec ses copines ? Il joue aux cartes ? »

Tous se retournèrent vers Craig qui buvait tranquillement un chocolat chaud. Tweek n'avait rien dit depuis le début de la conversation... Il s'était contenté de regarder son ami qui semblait de plus en plus en colère. Peu de gens pouvaient le voir mais lui le savait : ça se voyait par la façon dont il tenait sa tasse. Normalement, Craig la tenait avec une de ses mains... Là, il la buvait pour garder une certaines contenance : ses deux paumes tenaient fermement la tasse et il gardait les yeux fermés, comme pour s'obliger à penser à autre chose. Tweek connaissait Craig comme ça poche... Après autant de temps passé avec quelqu'un, on finissait par connaître la plupart de ses manies.

« Pour info : non, je ne joue pas aux cartes avec ces filles... Et je fais ce que je veux, ça ne concerne personne mis à part la personne avec qui je suis ! Et c'est pareil pour Kenny ! Clyde, t'as intérêt à lui foutre la paix... T'es même pas vraiment intéressé par Butters !

-Mais si je... »

Le regard que lui lança Craig le dissuada de tout commentaire.

« Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autres et tu le sais aussi bien que moi... Personne avec qui c'est impossible alors tu as mis tous tes sentiments sur Butters... Mais Butters ne t'aime pas bordel ! »

Il avait répondu calmement... Du moins, aussi calmement que possible. Ce qui était déjà bien. Clyde se la ferma alors et personne n'y trouvera rien à redire... Sauf Barbara.

« De qui il est amoureux ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ça ne te regarde pas ! Trancha Craig.

-Bon... J'espère quand même que ce petit moment d'égarement n'a pas fait que ma soirée soit un échec.

-Non pas du tout ! Sourit Stan. Pour ma part, je me suis bien amusé.

-Heu... Moi j'ai amusé beaucoup de gens... Je crois. De toute façon, c'était chouette ! Rassurant Kyle. Par contre, on va pas tarder Stan et moi... On a une interro de math à réviser pour demain !

-Ho merde ! Je l'avais oublié celle-là !

-C'est pour ça que je suis là ! Pour t'aider à t'en souvenir ! Sourit le roux. »

Tous les autres la rassurèrent, lui disant qu'ils s'étaient bien amusé et elle sourit, leur promettant qu'elle ferait une autre fête au cours de l'année (quand ses parents repartiront encore en voyage.) **(1) **Ce fut cet instant que choisi Kenny et Butters pour revenir. Ils dirent au revoir à tout le monde et Bébé les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, une fois là, ils se firent la bise.

« Kenny... Je suis désolé pour ce qu'à dit Clyde ! C'était vraiment crétin de sa part ! Je savais pas qu'il pouvait dire de si grosses conneries...

-T'inquiètes... C'est déjà oublié !

-Non... On voit bien que non ! Tu ne l'as pas oublié... Et franchement tu devrais. Dit Barbara. Dis-lui toi !

-Ben... Se reprit Butters. Elle a raison ! T'es quelqu'un de génial ! Je te l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois ! Et franchement, ce qu'à dit Clyde c'était du gros caca...

-Bien dit ! Dit Barbara, puis en chuchotant à l'oreille de Butters. Ne le laisse pas partir sans l'avoir convaincu d'essayer quelque chose avec toi ! En plus vous êtes fait pour être ensemble. »

Butters rougit et elle reprit tout haut :

« Bon allez, au revoir les garçons ! Faites bonne route ! »

Ils se sourirent puis partirent. Barabara soupira en fermant la porte, espérant que ça se passe bien pour eux...

« Kenny... Je t'aime ! Dit à nouveau Butters.

-Ne dis pas ça... Tu... Clyde a raison à propos de moi, j'en vaux vraiment pas la peine ! Le mieux que tu as à faire, c'est me laisser te raccompagner puis partir.

-T'as oublié : t'embrasser entre les deux. »

Il rougit de sa propre audace. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre de dire des choses comme ça... Mais ce n'était pas non plus son genre de laisser s'échapper la personne qu'il voulait le plus au monde ! Même si pour cela il avait besoin de la technique de Damien ! Il le ferait ! Enfin... Il ne sait pas très bien comment il s'y prendrait, mais il le ferait ! ... Enfin... Ouais, pas grave...

« Butters... Je suis pas quelqu'un pour toi...

-Je t'en prie ! Dit-moi pourquoi ! Le mit-il au défi.

-Parce que je meurs souvent...

-Mais tu reviens à la vie le lendemain matin !

-Je... J'ai aucun avenir !

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Je suis pauvre...

-Moi j'ai de l'argent !

-Mais notes sont pas supers...

-Mais t'as la moyenne ! Et avec un peu de volonté tu pourrais les améliorer... Et si t'as besoin d'aide, je pourrais t'aider !

-Je...

-Arrête ! T'as pas de 'bonnes' raisons pour ne pas être avec moi !

-... Je...

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

-... »

Butters l'arrêta et le regarda droit les yeux. Ils étaient presque arrivés chez lui, ils voulaient avoir résolu cette histoire, avant qu'ils soient séparés.

« Oui ou non ? Je te demande même pas de me le dire... Réponds-moi honnêtement.

-Oui, Butters... Je t'aime...

-Alors pourquoi t'essaye pas ?

-Parce que... J'ai pas envie de te faire souffrir.

-Si tu le fais... Tu ne le feras pas exprès... J'ai confiance en toi !

-Ben moi, j'ai pas confiance en moi...

-Il faudrait que tu en ais un peu plus... »

Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et enroula ses bras autour du cou de Kenny pour lui poser un chaste baiser sur les lèves, du moins, là où elle devrait être. Kenny enleva son capuchon pour que sa bouche soit visible et Butters réitiéra l'opération.

« Je... Je t'aime. Recommença-t-il.

-Moi aussi... Moi aussi Butters... Mais... Je peux rien te promettre.

-Tu as tord... Tant que tu m'aimeras, je suis sûr que ça se passera bien...

-J'espère... »

Kenny allait se pencher vers lui mais Butters s'éloigna tout à coup. D'abord surpris, il finit par se retourner et il vit un homme d'une quarantaine d'années avancer vers eux.

« Bonjour Butters ! Dit-il.

-Bonjour monsieur... Vous allez bien ?

-Oui, oui... Et toi ? Ta famille ?

-Bien...

-Tu passeras le bonjour de ma part à tes parents. »

Et il s'éloigna... Il allait leur falloir de la discrétion, si personne ne devait être au courant. Butters inquiet, jeta un regard à Kenny mais celui-ci lui sourit, montrant qu'il n'était pas vexé. Le petit blond soupira de soulagement.

« Donc... On est ensemble demanda-t-il ?

-Oui... Je suppose... Sourit Kenny. »

Il lui prit la main et l'emmena juste devant la porte de chez lui. Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux... Kenny se pencha et... Et la porte s'ouvrit sur la mère de Kenny.

« Ha ! Vous êtes rentré ? Une heure à l'avance ! C'est bien ! »

Kenny se releva et sourit à la mère de son nouveau petit-ami.

« Bonjour madame... Bonjour jeune homme... j'allais faire quelques courses... Tu veux entrer ?

-Non, non... Je dois allez chez moi.

-Il doit aider son père.

-Ha... C'est bien d'aider ses parents... Tu devrais prendre exemple sur lui Butters ! Bref... Entre, tu vas attraper froid si tu restes dehors.

-Oui, maman ! Au revoir Kenny... »

Déçu, les deux amoureux se regardèrent, Kenny fixa Butters jusqu'à ce qu'il ferma la porte, puis se retourna vers Mme Stotch qui lui souriait pensivement. Ils marchèrent l'allée ensemble puis l'immortel se rendit compte qu'il allait du côté opposé au magasin.

« Je vous dit au revoir madame Stotch.

-Oui... Au revoir jeune homme... Au fait, elle était bien cette soirée ?

-Oui, très bien... Je me suis bien amusé avec votre fils. J'espère que vous le laisserez venir plus souvent à des fêtes.

-... On verra quand on y sera ! A bientôt, je présume ! »

Et là dessus, la femme s'en alla. Kenny se mit à marcher vers chez lui d'un pas lent... Il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer, il savait très bien ce qui l'attendait et il avait un peu peur... une demi-heure plus tard il fut chez lui... Il regarda le vieux tas de planche pourri puis soupira avant d'entrer. A l'intérieur, il trouva son père. Celui-ci avait bu, il était mal rasé et puait... Ni son frère, ni sa sœur était en vue. Kenny supposa qu'ils étaient dans leur chambre.

« Hey ! Petit con ! T'étais où hier ? Demanda son père.

-J'étais à une fête.

-Tu m'as demandé avant d'y aller ? Tu sais que t'es censé demandé la permission ! Espèce de raclure !

-J'y penserai pour la prochaine fois ! »

Kenny s'en alla d'un bon pas jusqu'à sa chambre. Il posa ses affaires sous son lit et juste à ce moment là, son père débarqua.

« Reste en place quand je te parle ! Espèce de... de... de petite merde ! »

Kenny resta donc sans bouger, son père s'approcha de lui et lui foutu un coup de point en plein visage. Il tomba à terre Les coups pleuvèrent mais il ne sortit pas une plainte... Il regrettait simplement que Stan et Kyle ne soit pas là pour sortir leur speech habituel... De ne pas avoir embrassé Butters comme il aurait voulu le faire...

« Espèce de petit enfoiré ! Hurla son père. »

Cette fois-ci, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de dire bonjour à son frère et sa sœur... ce qu'il pouvait détester mourir seul... Surtout un dimanche.

***_*Stan*Kyle°Stan°Kyle*_***

Il était dix-huit heures et Stanley avait enfin compris tout ce qu'il y avait à comprendre sur la matière de demain. Il soupira de soulagement et mit sa tête sur ses bras, il demandait grâce ! Kyle lui sourit.

« T'en peux plus ?

-Non... Tout ce que je veux maintenant, c'est finir la journée sans plus aucune allusion aux maths et... manger ! »

Juste à ce moment là, son estomac se fit entendre, Kyle rit.

« T'en fais pas, maman est en train de préparer à manger !

-Génial ! Sourit Stan.

-Bref... Maintenant, tu me dis ce que tu as dit à cette fête de si important !

-... Tu es gay ?

-Non ! Putain ! Je suis pas gay ! J'ai même, jamais pensé à embrasser un homme ! Rougit Kyle. C'est juste dégoûtant ! Les mecs et les filles c'est fait pour être ensemble ! Deux mecs ou deux filles ensemble c'est... bon j'ai rien contre ! Tout le monde fait ce qu'il veut mais moi c'est pas mon trip ! D'ailleurs, j'aimerai bien que Kenny finisse avec Butters ! Il mérite le bonheur ! M'enfin... Toi qu'est hétéro, tu dois comprendre ce que je ressens ! »

Bon, en réalité, Kyle avait **'un peu'** menti : il s'était déjà vu embrasser Stan... Il ne trouvait pas ça du tout dégoûtant. La seconde partie était vraie par contre... Et la troisième (celle qui concernait l'hétérosexualité de Stan) c'était pour tâter le terrain.

« Ouais... Je comprends. Dit Stan. Mais en fait... C'est ça la phrase que j'avais dite 'T'es gay'... Et toi t'as répondu 'oui'...

-C'est parce que j'étais bourré... C'est tout ! Dit Kyle.

-T'es sûr ? Tu sais... L'homosexualité ça me gêne pas ! On est pote, tu peux tout me dire.

-Non... Je suis pas gay ! Répéta le roux. »

Stan aurait bien aimé dire : dommage... Parce que oui, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que Kyle dise oui...

« A table ! Cria la mère de Kyle.

-On arrive, 'man ! »

Fin de Chapitre.

**(1) : mon pc a buggé alors que je n'avais rien sauvé, j'ai pu récupéré tout ça... Merci la restauration de document qui ne m'a fait perdre qu'une vingtaine de lignes !**

**Keyko : Et voilà^^ Le Stan/Kyle se met tout doucement en place mais ils ne sont pas au bout de leur peine ! Merci pour les comm' =) ça me fait toujours super plaisir ! Dites-moi si vous voulez voir quelque chose en particulier, si vous voulez voir un peu plus de lemon ou n'importe quoi qui vous passe par la tête xD je ferai tout ce qu'il vous plait =)**

**Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre... Heu ? ... Et je ne sais pas quel titre il aura ! xD.**


	5. On est bien seul, tous les deux ?

**Titre : Le collège de South Park.**

**Disclamer : South Park est une série télévisée d'animation américaine, créée et écrite par Trey Parker et Matt Stone. Ils ne sont donc pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mes délires personnels =). (D'ailleurs, ça se voit par le fait qu'il n'y a pas plus de yaoi dans South Park et en passant je suis pas assez tarée pour faire une série aussi dingue xD).**

**Auteur : Keyko-san.**

** PS : non, je n'oublie pas mes autres fics...**

**Résumé : A 16 ans, on est plus pareil qu'à 8 ans, les enfants de South Park sont devenus des adolescents, ils vivent et découvrent des choses... Des choses qu'ils n'auraient pas toujours voulu savoir. (/!\Yaoi)**

**Rating : T (scènes détaillées + langage vulgaire)**

**Genre : Violence, Yaoi, Romance, (et peut-être un viol ou semi-viol).**

**Note : Je me suis mise tout récemment à South Park (il n'est jamais trop tard xD) et j'ai tout de suite accroché =) tellement que j'ai dû regardé en un coup plein de saisons... Et finalement (comme à chaque fois) mon esprit dingue m'a soufflé une idée de fic... et là je me suis dit : Pourquoi Pas ?**

**Alors me voici^^ Je fais ça juste pour le fun mais j'espère que vous allez aimé quand même. Chaque chapitre est plutôt centré sur une personne et/ou un couple... Je les mets dans l'ordre que je veux, mais je mets une note en haut... Cette fic promet d'être longue par contre...**

** Sinon... **

** Pour les homophobes : petite croix rouge en haut à droite.**

** Pour les autres : Bonne lecture =)**

Chapitre 5 : On est bien seul tous les deux ? (centré plutôt sur Stan)

Pour une fois, Stan était le premier arrivé à l'arrêt de bus... Normalement c'était Kyle... Mais cette fois-ci, il avait besoin de lui parler plus longtemps que d'habitude, alors il était venu tôt... Comme prévu, Kyle arriva cinq minutes après lui. Il fut étonné de le voir là mais ne dit rien à part un salut timide...

« Sa... Salut Stan ! Sourit-il. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui ! Et toi ?

-Assez bien... En fait... C'est bien que tu sois là... Parce que je dois te parler.

-D'accord... Vas-y.

-En fait... J'ai rêvé de la fête... Et... et de nos baisers... Et de ce que tu as dit... Et... Et en fait on s'est embrassé plus d'une fois, hein ?

-En effet...

-Et... Oh mon dieu j'ai honte ! »

Il se cacha le visage dans ses mains... Stan le regardait, appréhendant. Apparemment, Kyle se souvenait de tout... Est-ce qu'il avait une chance ? La moindre petite chance ? Il se mit à croiser les doigts, à espérer.

« Et bien... Je me souviens et... Et je suis pas gay ! Vraiment pas... Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris... Je... Je voulais pas... Et... Enfin... Tu comprends, hein ?

-Je... Oui, je comprends...

-Je... Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir embrasser alors que tu... Tu m'en veux pas, hein ?

-... Non.

-T'es sûr ?

-Oui, oui... Je t'en veux pas... C'est rien.

-Je te remercie d'être resté avec moi... Parce que... Déjà que t'embrasser... Mais si j'avais embrasser quelqu'un d'autre...

-De rien... Je viens de me rendre compte... J'ai oublié mon cahier de math à la maison... Il est encore tôt, je vais aller le chercher.

-Ha ? Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

-Non, non ! Te déranges pas pour moi.

-Mais ça me dérange pas ! »

Kyle était tout souriant, il avait envie de rester avec lui, de faire comme si de rien n'était... Mais lui, n'y arrivait pas. Il avait tellement espérer... Que ce rejet lui faisait mal.

« Non... En plus... Le lundi...

-Ha oui... Kenny.

-Ouais... Reste-là, occupes-toi de lui ! »

Et Stanley s'en alla en courant, il n'allait pas chez lui. Il avait simplement besoin de faire une ballade, il reviendrait à temps pour le bus mais il avait besoin d'être un peu seul. Dès qu'il fut assez loin de tout, il s'écroula, les fesses sur le sol. Il se mit à pleurer... Les larmes dévalaient ses joues à toute vitesse. Son cœur s'était fissuré de toute part et Kyle, sans le faire exprès, était venu l'écraser. Alors non... Il n'allait pas bien, non il n'avait aucune envie d'aller à l'école, ni même de le revoir... Mais il irait... Car c'était son meilleur ami et qu'il avait besoin de lui. Une fois qu'il eut bien pleurer, il se releva... Il était temps d'y retourner... Il repartit pour prendre le bus, il s'était construit un sourire, pour faire genre 'tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes'... Mais il n'avait qu'une envie : se jeter sous les rues du bus. Dès qu'il vit ses amis, son sourire s'accentua, Kenny lui lança un regard morne puis fit une tête surprise... Et lui sauta dans les bras.

« Stan ! Butters et moi on est ensemble ! Cria-t-il.

-Ha ! Mais c'est génial ! Dit le brun, sincèrement heureux. »

Kenny se blottit contre son épaule puis lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« On voit que t'as pleuré, fait genre que tu tombes sur le sol puis relève en te frottant les yeux comme si tu t'étais pris un truc.

-Merci... »

Kenny alla vers Kyle et Stan suivit le conseil : Il s'écroula sur le sol dans un petit cri. Son ami blond fit une tête surprise et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Mais Kyle s'était assis, les yeux fermé.

« Putain ! Cria-t-il.

-Quoi ? Dit Kyle en s'approchant.

-J'ai un truc dans les yeux.

-Ha ? Fait voir ? S'en mêla Kenny. »

Il força Stan à ouvrir les yeux, et fit semblant d'inspecter. Kyle s'approcha.

« C'est bien rouge en tout cas. Ne te les frotte pas.

-Ouais... »

Il se releva et Kyle s'approcha. Il passa sa main gantée sur la joue de Stan puis resta à ses côtés. Stan poussa un petit soupir de soulagement, son ami n'avait rien remarqué... Cartman arriva alors, souriant comme un demeuré.

« Salut les amis ! Tiens ? T'as pleuré, Stanley ?

-Non, il est tombé et s'est pris de la poussière dans les yeux, gros cul ! Dit Kyle.

-Ha... Si tu le dis, le juif homo !

-Putain ! Je suis pas homo !

-Pas pour un pas homo, tu t'es vachement déchaîné à la fête d'hier soir...

-J'étais bourré, bordel ! Cria-t-il.

-Moi je crois que c'est une excuse... Tapette !

-PUTAIN MAIS JE VAIS TE TUER GROS CON ! »

Et juste à ce moment là, le bus arriva. Ils montèrent dedans et Stan et Kyle s'assirent tout au fond, comme à leur habitude. Kyle était légèrement énervé.

« Putain ! Puisque je dis que je suis pas gay, je suis pas gay ! Merde !

-Il dit ça justement parce que ça t'énerve ! Soupira Stan. T'as entendu ça ? Kenny est avec Butters ! C'est cool, non ?

-Ouais... C'est cool ! Je suis content pour lui, il le méritait ! Mais j'aurai jamais imaginé, ça fait tellement longtemps que Butters lui court après...

-Ouais, j'avoue. »

Et la discussion s'arrêta là. Bizarrement, il n'avait plus rien à se dire d'autres. Non, en vérité, Kyle était trop intimidé pour continuer la conversation et Stan n'était pas d'humeur à parler... Mais des choses à se dire, ils en avaient plein ! Kyle finit par attraper la main de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci rougit mais ne réagit pas.

« Tu te souviens quand on était petit ?

-Petit comment ? Demanda tranquillement Stan.

-Quand on avait six ans...

-Mmh... Plus ou moins.

-On s'était promis d'être les meilleurs amis du monde pour toujours !

-Ha ! Oui, ça je m'en souviens... On avait passé toute la journée à jouer... Et puis on avait fait cette promesse... Se souvint Stan, un tendre sourire aux lèvres.

-Et bien... Cette promesse est toujours d'actualité, hein ? On sera toujours meilleur ami ? Même si j'ai... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, il n'en avait pas besoin... Son meilleur ami avait compris de quoi il parlait. Il lui serra un peu plus la main. Kenny, qui n'en avait pas perdu une miette, soupira.

_« Est-ce qu'ils se rendent compte, que ce n'est pas le genre de geste qu'on a envers son meilleur ami ? Pensa-t-il. Ils sont tellement amoureux l'un de l'autre que c'est marqué sur leur visage. »_

Stanley se mit à caresser la main de Kyle, tout doucement son pouce faisait des petits ronds sur la paume de son meilleur ami. Kyle avait compris, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour leur amitié. Il vérifia que personne ne les regardait puis posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun.

« On sera toujours ami... Dit Stan. »

Il garda pour lui le fait qu'il voulait être plus, il n'avait pas envie de n'être que l'ami de Kyle, il voulait être bien plus... Il voulait lui faire l'amour, l'entendre lui dire je t'aime... Bref ! Il voulait Kyle pour lui tout seul ! Que toutes les filles qui passaient leur temps à draguer ouvertement Kyle cessent. Ils voulaient plus que tout être en couple avec lui... Kyle enleva sa tête de l'épaule de Stan et se sépara de lui. Pourquoi l'école arrivait-elle toujours trop vite en vue ? Il avait passé un voyage tellement agréable... Même si son amour était vraiment plus qu'impossible... Kyle venait de l'envoyer sur les roses... Ils ne voulaient que son amitié, et le jeune Marsh s'en contenterait. Il poussa un soupir quand le bus s'arrêta. Tous les élèves sortirent, Cartman alla directement vers sa Wendy qu'il embrassa. Et Kenny fut attrapé par Butters, l'immortel, heureux, attrapa son petit-ami pour le mettre dans un coin tranquille.

« Tu... Tu n'as pas changé d'avis ?

-Non... Et toi ?

-Ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends ça ! »

Kenny enleva sa capuche et se pencha sur son nouveau petit-ami et l'embrassa. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et ses mains se mirent à explorer ce corps qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Butters gémit légèrement. Encouragé, Kenny se mit à mordre la lèvre inférieur de son petit-ami qui ouvrit la bouche. Le blond en profita pour mettre sa langue dans sa bouche. Il se mit à explorer la cavité buccale et ses mains descendirent jusqu'aux fesses de Butters qui réagit en se séparant légèrement de lui.

« Kenny... Je suis désolé... Je veux bien qu'on s'embrasse et tout mais... Je ne suis pas prêt pour...

-Je sais ! Le coupa Kenny. Je comptais pas te forcer... »

Il lui caressa la joue puis lui fit un petit bisou sur le bout du nez, puis il posa son front sur la tête de Butters.

« Je suis désolé si j'ai l'air... Enfin...

-Pressé ? Proposa le petit blond.

-Ouais... Mais... Je suis comme ça, j'aime bien... Enfin j'aime le sexe.

-Ha... Rougit l'autre.

-Mais je peux m'en passer, hein ! S'écria-t-il. Juste que... Je vais te toucher souvent, t'embrasser sans arrêt et... Te faire des sous-entendus gênant... Ne te choque pas, s'il te plait.

-Non ! Je comprends... Je sais comment tu es...

-Mais t'en fais pas, je te laisserai tout ton temps !

-Merci, Kenny... »

Et ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser tout aussi passionné que le premier... Kenny avait dit qu'il saurait se retenir... Etait-ce vrai ?

Cette journée, non ! La semaine entière fut une véritable épreuve pour Stan, Kenny et Cartman passait leur temps avec les personnes qu'ils aimaient, le laissant seul avec Kyle... Bien sûr, il aimait passer du temps avec lui, il en avait besoin ! Mais là, il avait besoin de s'éloigner de lui, juste le temps de recoller les morceaux... Parce que là c'était comme lui relancer au visage son cœur détruit. Kenny lui avait demander à la fin du lundi pourquoi il avait pleuré, Stan lui avait répondit et le blond s'était énervé, lui disant que c'était évident que le rouquin était amoureux de lui mais qu'il ne voulait pas l'admettre ! Qu'il fallait juste lui laisser un peu de temps et non pas désespéré... Mais là, le petit brun n'y croyait plus du tout... Une semaine et toujours rien ? Il avait continué à faire des approches mais plus directes... Toujours rien. Il était temps de passé à autre chose.

Il rentrait chez lui, lorsqu'il vit Craig contre un mur en train de fumer... Et vu l'air qu'il avait, c'était pas une substance légale. Il s'approcha de lui et vint lui piquer ce qu'il tenait entre deux doigts. Il prit une grande bouffée et souffla toute la fumée. Il se sentait mieux... Craig lui fit un doigt d'honneur. Il haussa les épaules puis s'assit contre le mur.

« T'es pas avec ton Kyle ?

-Nan... Le vendredi, il a cours d'espagnol... Il s'est mit en tête d'apprendre cette langue.

-J'ai l'impression que ça arrange tes affaires.

-Un peu... »

Craig s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette et il se laissa glisser sur le sol, se mettant dans la même position que Stan. Les deux se mirent à fumer sans penser à rien, ils se sentaient plus calmes.

« Hun... Et sinon, ça va ?

-Tu crois vraiment que je suis du genre à fumer de la beuh quand ça va ?

-En parlant de ça... Elle est très bien ! Comment tu t'en procures ?

-J'en fais pousser chez moi...

-C'est pas illégal ? »

Craig haussa les épaules.

« Mes parents me laissent...

-Je suis pas sûr que tes parents font la lois...

-Si ça te dérange, rends-moi ma cigarette et casses-toi !

-Non, non... ça me dérange pas ! Je suis même plutôt heureux que t'ai été là...

-Il se passe quoi avec Kyle ?

-Il est hétéro...

-Lui ? Putain... Il est aussi gay que toi et moi...

-T'es pas bi, toi ?

-Bi à forte préférence pour les hommes, alors...

-Plus précisément les blonds accroc à la caféine, nan ?

-... Ouais, de ceux qui me laissent poireauté alors que j'attends une réponse... Si il est pas amoureux de moi qu'il le dise !

-Il t'a toujours rien dit ?

-Non, pour être précis, un jour il a dit un truc du style : « Je sais que tu attends une réponses de ma part, à propos de ce que tu as dit l'autre fois... Mais j'arrive pas à te dire quoique ce soit. »

-T'as demandé des explications ?

-Pas eu le temps, il est partit en criant 'Trop de pression'...

-Ha ouais... Coup dur...

-Mais moi j'ai dit ce que je ressentais...

-Moi aussi, à la fête !

-Dont il ne se souvient pas...

-Il s'en souvient maintenant, il prit une bouffée de tabac, et il a dit un truc du genre « ça veut rien dire » ou encore « J'étais bourré... tu comprends ? ». Bien sûr que je comprends, 'bécile... Je suis pas crétin non plus... »

Il y eu un moment de silence, les deux se sentaient un peu dans les vapes, leurs problèmes semblaient s'être éloigné... Ils savaient encore qu'ils existaient mais poule moment, ils s'en foutaient.

« Donc... On est bien seul, tous les deux ?

-Ouais...

-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'être avec moi ?

-Heu... Pardon ? L'herbe t'es montée au cerveau ? Rit Stan.

-Nan... Je parle sérieux ! »

Craig s'approcha un peu plus de Stan puis lui prit la main, il rougit en sentant cette main grande et chaude l'attraper.

« Regarde... Toi tu t'attrapes un râteau de Kyle, moi de Tweek... Le mieux qu'on ait à faire, c'est entamé une relation à deux !

-Tu... Tu crois ?

-Ouais... On devient... Heu... Des amis à relations physiques partagées ? Tu vois ?

-Ouais, je vois... Et en fait, l'idée est pas mauvaise... On est tous les deux amoureux de gens qu'on peut pas avoir... Alors on reste ensemble pour oublier nos soucis... Mais... On est obligé de couché ensemble ? Parce que je suis vierge, moi...

-Quoi ? T'as seize ans et t'es puceau ? Des deux côtés ?

-Ben... Ouais... »

Craig se mit à rire puis il attrapa la cigarette de Stan dans sa main, puis il prit la sienne et posa ses lèvres sur celle du brun en face de lui. Un baiser brutal, sans sentiment, mais très agréable quand même. La langue de Craig dansait avec celle de l'autre et timidement, le petit brun se mit à toucher le torse de son 'sex-friend'. Craig fit passer la main de Stan en dessous de son t-shirt et le plus petit des deux put apprécier la douceur de la peau de Craig, ils se séparèrent et Craig remit la cigarette dans la bouche de Stan.

« On est pas obligé de vraiment couché ensemble... On peut juste s'embrasser et se branler... De toute façon, c'est juste pour oublier les autres... Et je trouve ça plus agréable que la beuh, dans le genre...

-Ouais... Je commence à comprendre... »

Ils finirent leur cigarette et les écrasèrent. Il y eut un moment de silence puis Craig se mit à rire, Stan le regarda étonné... Il avait rarement vu son ami rire... Et surtout aussi bêtement, il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

« Pourquoi tu te marres ?

-Une connerie... Je viens de me rappeler une blague de Cartman qui ne m'avait jamais fait rire avant...

-Laquelle ?

-Que font les oiseaux en volant au dessus des camps de concentration ? Demanda Craig en riant.

-Cui, cui, cui ! Eclata Stan. Ouais... Je m'en souviens ! Elle est vraiment trop pourrie ! »

Les deux se mirent à rire comme des demeurés. Ils en avaient les larmes aux yeux. Ils avaient si bien rit, qu'ils étaient désormais allongé l'un à côté de l'autre, sans bouger.

« ... Embrasse-moi ! Demanda Stan. »

Et Craig l'enjamba pour être au dessus de lui et accéda à sa demande, il l'embrassa passionnément, leur deux corps se mirent à se frotter l'un contre l'autre... Craig imagina tenir Tweek (qui avait finalement eu sa poussée de croissance ?) et Stan s'imagina être avec Kyle. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à avoir les lèvres gonflées par les baisers, jusqu'à manquer d'air...

« Tu viens chez moi ?

-Je te suis ! Dit Stan. »

Cartman et Wendy marchait tranquillement en se tenant la main, ils venaient de sortir d'un café, ils s'étaient arrêté là pour manger une glace. Ils allaient maintenant chez Wendy.

« Hum... Dit celle-ci. Mon chéri ? Tu sais qu'on a pas le temps pour... ?

-Je pense pas qu'à ça, hein ! Je pensais justement au devoir... qu'on doit préparer... En fait, on accuse les mecs de ne penser qu'au sexe mais les vraies perverses de l'histoire sont les filles !

-Tu parles, ça rentre par une oreille et ça sort par l'autre... Dit Wendy. »

Cartman allait répliquer mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut un :

« Arg !

-Et bien ? Dit Wendy, surprise. Tu as perdu toute ta verve ?

-Et bien... Ma puce, ne te retourne pas tout de suite mais il y a ton ex-petit ami en train de rouler une pelle à Tucker Craig ! »

La jeune fille se retourna et put en effet voir le même spectacle qu'Eric. Les deux s'étaient arrêtés et regardaient la scène avec surprise. Lorsque les deux se levèrent, ils coururent se cacher derrière un arbre. Et même si Cartman était à peine visible, les deux jeunes hommes ne le remarquèrent pas, ils étaient bien trop occupés à s'embrasser. Une fois que les deux se furent éloignés et que Wendy se remit du choc elle entama :

« Oh mon dieu !

-Tu sais, tu peux m'appeler Eric, ça me va très bien ! »

Wendy resta un instant sans bouger puis lui écrasa les pieds, Cartman ne réagit même pas.

« Tu sais très bien que je ne parlais pas de toi ! Ce que je veux dire c'est... Elle chercha ses mots.

-Et bien ? Tu as perdu toute ta verve ? Demanda ironiquement son petit-ami.

-Roh ! C'est bon, hein ! Donc... Stan était pas amoureux de Kyle ?

-... Et je pense qu'il l'est toujours...

-Mais alors, pourquoi diable se retrouve-t-il avec Craig ? Lui-même n'était-il pas amoureux de Tweek Tweak ?

-... Je crois que les histoires de pédales, c'est trop compliqué pour moi... J'y comprends que dalle, perso !

-C'est parce que t'as pas de cœur ! Lui dit Wendy.

-Comment ça pas de cœur ? Je te permets pas !

-Et bien, oui ! C'est trop compliqué pour toi parce que t'as la contenance émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café !

-C'est toujours mieux que de devenir hystérique dès que tu vois le type blond de True Blood !

-Eric Northman ? Et bien, faut dire qu'il est bien mieux gauler que toi ! Le provoqua Wendy. Des deux Eric, C'est lui que je préfère !

-Hmm... Dès que je serais maître du monde, j'instaurerai une lois qui interdit les femmes à regarder la télévision... ça les fait perdre de vue qui sont les vrais hommes !

-Et bien, si c'est des types comme toi, le monde dans lequel nous vivons est bien désolant ! »

Ils continuèrent à se disputer pendant un petit moment, et comme d'habitude, leur dispute se finit par un « je t'aime » et un baiser... Car on ne pouvait pas aimer plus que ces deux-là ne s'aimaient.

OOCraigxStanOo

Lorsque les deux garçons rentrèrent chez Craig, celui-ci alla alerter ses parents qu'il avait un invité et qu'ils étudieraient dans sa chambre.

« C'est vilain le mensonge ! Siffla la sœur de Craig, d'à peu près douze ans. »

Pour toute réponse, Craig lui fit un doigt d'honneur, sa sœur répondit par le même geste. Stan vint dire bonjour.

« Ho moins, mon fils à bon goût ! Dit la mère à sa fille. »

Et sur ceux, le couple partit dans la chambre. Dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, le plus grand des deux poussa l'autre sur son lit, il se mit à l'embrasser. Il lui tint fermement les mains au dessus de sa tête puis il vint déboutonner le pantalon du brun. Il plongea sa main dans le caleçon du plus petit puis se mit à le toucher. Stan gémit fortement.

« Moins fort ! Dit Craig en souriant.

-Nnh... »

Très vite, Stan n'eut plus rien sur lui, Craig s'était acharné à le déshabiller puis à le couvrir de baiser. Dès qu'il lâcha ses mains, Marsh en profita pour faire subir le même sort à Craig. Il se frotta contre lui tout en lui enlevant ses vêtements. Des gémissement emplissaient la pièce.

« Pour un puceau... Nnh...T'es doué ! Dit Craig. Kyle à tord de pas en profiter.

-Prononce plus ce nom. »

Pour se faire pardonner, il finit de se déshabiller puis se colla contre le petit brun, il se mit à l'embrasser avec force et désir. Leurs deux membres tendus se frottaient l'un contre l'autre à chacun de leur mouvement. Les deux avaient de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de gémir. Craig se mit à embrasser le corps de son partenaire, il allait de plus en plus bas pour finir par arriver sur la verge de Stan, qu'il se mit à lécher. Celui-ci réagit :

« Attend ! ... Pas que moi à... à prendre du plaisir ! Dit-il. »

Craig fut surpris, pour être franc, il avait pensé que son ami ne serait pas aussi direct, ni aussi passionné dans ses gestes... Et encore moins qu'il prendrait d'initiative ! Lui-même, n'avait pas spécialement envie de coucher avec quelqu'un à la base... Mais il devait admettre que Stan était très mignon... Et il lui donnait bien envie.

« Il y a bien une solution pour qu'on le fasse tous les deux ! Sourit Craig.

-J'ai jamais fait des fellations. Répondit simplement Stan, voyant où voulait en venir son ami. Dis-le moi si je fais quelque chose mal.

-Sincèrement, j'ai toute confiance en toi... »

Kyle soupira en regardant son portable. C'était le sixième messages qu'il laissait à Stan... Et celui-ci n'avait toujours pas répondu... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien être en train de faire ? En plus, d'habitude, il venait toujours chez lui dès qu'il sortait de son cours d'Espagnol... Kyle se mit à se remémorer cette semaine. Il tritura ses doigts nerveusement...

Toute la semaine, Stan avait été distant... Parfois même étrange ! Il avait souvent surpris son regard sur lui, un regard étrange... Un regard triste. Plusieurs fois, quand Kyle était venu pour le toucher, il avait évité son contact... Kyle n'avait rien dit, il savait que c'était de sa faute... Il pensait qu'on ami avait besoin de temps... Que tout finirait par redevenir normal. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas ce que Stan lui reprochait... Il pensait qu'il était gay parce qu'à la fête il avait répondu 'oui' ? Il lui reprochait de l'avoir embrassé ? Mais... Pourquoi ? Il n'avait qu'à le repousser ! L'assommer... Ou n'importe quoi ! Tout... Tout mis à part ce silence et cette méfiance.

Kyle s'écroula à genoux sur le sol. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait fait de si mal... Des larmes vinrent couler sur ses joues... De si mal pour avoir mérité ça... Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible... Il avait perdu son meilleur ami... Tout ça à cause d'une saloperie de fête. Ses larmes redoublèrent...

« Je t'en prie Stan... Me laisse pas ! Gémit-il. »

Fin de Chapitre.

_**Petite annonce : La reprise des cours annonce aussi la parution beaucoup plus lente des chapitres, désolée !**_

**Keyko ; Et voilààà ! =) ... Donc... Tout d'abord : pas taper ! Il y a de gros pépins dans les couples mais... Mais... heu... Mais voilà quoi ! ... On va dire que ça va s'arranger...**

**Kyle (hystérique) : On va dire ? ON VA DIRE ? Attend... Tu fais coucher Stan avec Craig pendant que moi je pleure comme un con devant mon téléphone... T'as plutôt intérêt que ça s'arrange bordel ! On a pas idée, merde ! Mon mec est en train de se taper un de nos potes... Et Tweek ? T'y à penser à Tweek ?**

**Keyko : Oui, oui^^ Je lui passe mon café... D'ailleurs, mon prochain chapitre sera centré sur lui et ses petits malheurs...**

**Kyle : Je peux savoir ce qui lui prend de ne rien dire à Craig ? Si il l'avait pas fait, Stan ne serait pas en train de... de... Avec quelqu'un d'autres que moi !**

**Keyko : Ben... Le pauvre quoi...**

**Kyle : Comment ça, « le pauvre » ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?**

**Keyko : Tu le sauras au... Je sais pas quand :) faut voir comment avance les trucs !**

**Kyle : Sinon... ça fait deux chapitres que t'oublies Pip et Damien...**

**Keyko : A eux, je leur prépare quelque chose =)... **

**Kyle : Bon... ok, c'est définitif ! Tu me fais peur...**

**Keyko : Merci !**

**Kyle : C'ETAIT PAS UN COMPLIMENT !**


	6. Un petit chocolat chaud ?

**Titre : Le collège de South Park.**

**Disclamer : South Park est une série télévisée d'animation américaine, créée et écrite par Trey Parker et Matt Stone. Ils ne sont donc pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mes délires personnels =). (D'ailleurs, ça se voit par le fait qu'il n'y a pas plus de yaoi dans South Park et en passant je suis pas assez tarée pour faire une série aussi dingue xD).**

**Auteur : Keyko-san.**

** PS : non, je n'oublie pas mes autres fics...**

**Résumé : A 16 ans, on est plus pareil qu'à 8 ans, les enfants de South Park sont devenus des adolescents, ils vivent et découvrent des choses... Des choses qu'ils n'auraient pas toujours voulu savoir. (/!\Yaoi)**

**Rating : T (scènes détaillées + langage vulgaire)**

**Genre : Violence, Yaoi, Romance, (et peut-être un viol ou semi-viol).**

**Note : Je me suis mise tout récemment à South Park (il n'est jamais trop tard xD) et j'ai tout de suite accroché =) tellement que j'ai dû regardé en un coup plein de saisons... Et finalement (comme à chaque fois) mon esprit dingue m'a soufflé une idée de fic... et là je me suis dit : Pourquoi Pas ?**

**Alors me voici^^ Je fais ça juste pour le fun mais j'espère que vous allez aimé quand même. Chaque chapitre est plutôt centré sur une personne et/ou un couple... Je les mets dans l'ordre que je veux, mais je mets une note en haut... Cette fic promet d'être longue par contre...**

** Sinon... **

** Pour les homophobes : petite croix rouge en haut à droite.**

** Pour les autres : Bonne lecture =)**

Chapitre 6 : Un petit chocolat chaud ? (centré Tweek)

C'était samedi, Tweek avait encore une fois, passé une nuit blanche. Il avait vu, encore une fois, les gnomes voleurs de caleçons -ceux-ci n'avaient toujours pas réussi à faire fortune. Et encore une fois il se lamentait de ne pas avoir réussi à dire quoique ce soit à Craig... Dès qu'il était près de lui, il n'arrivait plus à rien dire... Voyant qu'il était huit heures et que le café avait dû ouvrir, il se leva pour prendre sa dose matinale. Mais tout à coup, ses jambes ne le soutinrent plus, et il tomba sur le sol. Sa tête lui tournait. Il venait de tomber sur le sol. Il tremblota légèrement... Il avait froid. Il se releva péniblement et se recoucha dans son lit. Il mit sa couverture au dessus de lui... Mais il mourrait encore de froid... Il grelotait et claquait des dents... Et en même temps il transpirait. Il reconnut les symptômes de la fièvres... Mais il y a encore deux secondes il allait bien ! Il se sentait de moins en moins bien... Tweek n'avait pas une santé de fer... C'était même plutôt le contraire... Dès qu'il y avait une connerie à se choper... Un microbe qui passait par là, c'était pour sa pomme !

« Hooo ! Dit monsieur le microbe, chez qui je vais pouvoir aller ? Mais je sais... Ce petit jeune homme à l'air perturbé me semble parfait ! »

Et hop ! Le mal était fait... Et en général, c'était pas des trucs... Ou alors des petits trucs qui avaient des effets dévastateurs. Un jour, il avait eu 'un virus' et était resté au lit pendant un mois. Aucun médecin ne lui avait dit ce que c'était exactement mais c'était vraiment une connerie de bêtise... A la base, on lui avait sortit 'au lit pendant trois jours... pas plus !'... Mais les symptômes n'avaient fait qu'empirer.

Il devait être midi... Il tremblait de plus en plus fort mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était le manque de café ou le froid... Il se sentait incapable de crier ou de se lever... Il ne ressentait que ce froid dévorant... Il se mit alors à s'imaginer le pis... Allait-il mourir ? Non... Craig lui avait toujours dit qu'il ne le laisserait pas mourir de maladie... Alors, tout irait bien... Les tremblements se faisaient de plus en plus fort et il transpirait de plus en plus fort... Tout à coup, il se sentit très fatigué... Il avait envie de dormir... Ce fut cet instant que choisit sa mère pour arriver, il lui lança un regard vitreux et elle cria. Elle vint lui toucher le front et cria encore plus fort en retirant sa main.

« Je vais chercher un thermomètre ! Surtout ne bouge pas ! Dit elle, avant de partir en courant. »

_« Surtout ne pas bouger ? Elle est bien bonne celle là ! Comme si je m'en sens capable... Mais oui maman, le temps que tu reviennes, je serais déjà plus là... Je serais en chemin pour la piscine municipale, j'ai le goût le faire quelques longueurs. »_

Elle vint lui prendre sa température. Elle se mit à lui caresser les cheveux tout en attendant que l'appareil fasse 'bib'. Tweek aimait ses petits gestes, il aimait bien quand ses parents s'occupent de lui... Et ça n'arrivait que quand il était très, très malade... Il aimait sa mère et son père, mais ceux-ci avaient tendance à se décharger de leur responsabilité en lui tentant une tasse de café... C'était sûrement pour ça qu'il était devenu si vite accroc... Il entendit l'appareil et sa mère le lui retira de la bouche.

« Quarante ! Chuchota-t-elle, effarée. Je reviens, mon bébé ! Reste bien tranquille, ton père ferme le café et on t'emmène chez le médecin, d'accord ?

-Oui... »

_« Et avant qu'elle ait pu partir, je m'endormis. Je ne me réveillais que deux fois avant d'arriver chez le médecin... Une fois dans les bras de mon père, je lui avais dit un « Désolé. » avant de me rendormir. Puis une fois dans la voiture, ma mère me tenait la main... Maintenant j'étais entre le rêve et la réalité... J'avais l'impression que Craig était près de moi et qu'il m'embrassait... Et en même temps, j'entendais la voix de mon père, de ma mère et d'une autre personne. Je sentais des mains partout sur moi et je savais très bien que ce n'était pas Craig. Finalement, quelque chose me rentra dans la peau. Je gémis et me réveillait pour de bon. »_

« Tu vas bien, mon garçon ? Demanda le médecin. J'ai l'impression que tu as attrapé un méchant virus.

-Nh... Dit-il simplement.

-Je vais te prescrire quelques médicaments... Tu devras bien tous les prendre, d'accord ?

-Oui... Monsieur. »

Tweek écoutait le médecin, celui-ci donnait des noms de médicament, au final, il n'en retenait aucun, mais il fit semblant. Finalement, le médecin tendit l'ordonnance à son père qui la lui pris. Tweek regarda autour de lui.

« Où est maman ?

-Elle a appelé ton meilleur ami, qui a accouru, elle est avec lui dans la salle d'attente... Répondit son père, souriant.

-Craig ? Demanda Tweek, rougissant.

-Oui... On s'est souvenu que tu aimais bien l'avoir près de toi quand t'étais malade...

-Ho... Dit Tweek. Merci... »

Et il était sincèrement reconnaissant. Craig avait toujours été là quand il était malade, mais c'était la première fois que ses parents l'appelaient... Ils avaient dû être vraiment très inquiets pour lui, par contre, il allait devoir s'excuser auprès de son ami... Il n'avait pas à le déranger comme ça ! Son père lui proposa son aide pour l'aider à marcher, mais Tweek qui se sentait beaucoup mieux lui dit qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul. Il se leva et alla jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit. Dès qu'il entra dans la salle d'attente, Craig, assis sur une chaise juste à côté de la porte, lui fit un petit sourire.

« Et bien... T'as l'air d'aller mieux... Dit-il soulagé.

-Oui répondit son père à sa place. Le médecin lui a fait une piqûre et une dizaine de minutes après, il se réveillait.

-Je vois... Tant mieux. »

Il se leva et regarda Tweek de haut en bas. Le petit blond pencha la tête d'un côté, ne voyant pas le problème.

« Mignon, ton pyjama... Répondit simplement son meilleur ami. »

En baissant les yeux, Tweek puis comprendre la surprise de Craig. Il ne s'était bien évidemment pas changé, ses parents lui avaient juste mis des baskets au pied... Et quant à son pyjama... Un pyjama de flannel rose avec des petits nuages... C'était... très féminin. Il rougit.

« Je... C'est parce que... Enfin...

-Il y a pas de soucis Tweekers. Ça te va bien !

-Ne te moque pas de moi ! Demanda le petit blond. »

Souriant, il s'approcha de son blond et lui posa une main sur le front. Il semblait avoir encore un peu de fièvre mais rien de bien grave. Il faut dire que l'appel de Mme Tweak avait été effrayant, elle était limite au bord des larmes. Alors lui-même s'était senti paniqué. Il n'avait plus osé bouger. Stan -qui avait dormi chez lui- lui avait demandé de tous lui expliquer et une fois fait, l'avait aidé de la meilleure façon qui soit : « Mais bordel ! Tu fous quoi ? Bouge-toi ! Va le voir ! » C'était grâce à lui qu'il était là. Tout seul, il se serait contenté de rester chez lui en train d'imaginer le pire. Craig était pourtant quelqu'un de calme, et il fallait beaucoup pour arriver à le faire sortir de ses gonds mais dès que ça concernait son blond, il devenait irrationnel. Maintenant, il était rassuré. Oui, il était malade mais plus en danger de mort.

« Je suis rassuré... Tu as l'air d'aller bien. Il a dit quoi le médecin ?

-Que j'avais un 'méchant' virus...

-Bon ! Allez les enfants ! On va pas rester là ! J'ai un café à faire tourné ! »

Ils marchèrent donc. Tweek, pour une fois, n'était presque pas atteint de tic. Il tremblait un peu, beaucoup que d'habitude, et son œil droit se fermait nerveusement de temps à autres mais c'était assez léger. Et puis, il parlait calmement. Bien sûr, c'était la fatigue ! Mais c'était plutôt agréable de le voir comme ça, il semblait tranquille.

Le chemin se passa sans encombre, ils s'arrêtèrent seulement une fois pour aller à la pharmacie, puis arrivèrent à destination. On confia Tweek à Craig et les parents partirent prendre soin de leur café. Le brun marchait en tenant son blond, il l'aurait bien porté mais le surexcité voulait apparemment se débrouiller seul. Une fois dans sa chambre et allongé, le petit soupira de soulagement. Il était fatigué. Craig se mit juste à côté de lui. Il avait prévu le coup et avait apporté un sac à dos avec à l'intérieur ses devoirs et un livre. Mais de toute façon, il ne s'ennuyait jamais quand il était là... Il aurait pu passer ses journées à s'occuper de Tweek.

« Je suis désolé, commença-t-il, tu as sûrement mieux à faire que de rester avec moi toute la journée... Tu peux t'en aller si tu veux.

-T'as pas à t'excuser, et j'ai pas l'intention de m'en aller... En plus, toi t'as la télé dans ta chambre... Du coup, je peux regarder ce que je veux sans être embêté par ma mère ou ma sœur.

-T'es sûr ?

-Mais oui ! Alors dors et pense à rien.

-Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? Tu as mangé ?

-... Non, mais quand j'aurais faim...

-Sers-toi dans les placards, comme d'habitude ! Chez moi, c'est chez toi ! »

Et sur cette phrase, il s'endormit. Craig sourit, il le trouvait trop mignon. C'était les seules fois où il avait vu Tweek dormir : pendant ses maladies. Bien sûr, il se doutait qu'il devait dormir de temps en temps, mais alors il ne savait pas quand... Il était venu de nombreuses fois dormir ici et à chaque fois, il s'endormait longtemps avant lui et se réveillait longtemps après lui... Un jour, il avait même fait nuit blanche, juste pour surprendre Tweek mais le blond n'avait pas fermé l'œil. Pourtant, il était adorable quand il dormait. Il avait un petit air doux dans son sommeil, une petite bouille trop mignonne... Il semblait plus fragile qu'à l'habitude ce qui donnait envie de le protéger, plus innocent encore... Et on ne le voyait jamais aussi apaisé.

Craig se rendit alors compte que Tweek n'avait pas dû manger non plus, ce qui n'était pas bon pour lui. Il se leva donc et partit dans la cuisine... Il y avait des minute-soupes au poulet quelque part, il en était sûr (c'était la seule chose que Tweek acceptait d'avaler quand il était malade...). Comme prévu, il en trouva sans mal. Il mit donc de l'eau à chauffer et, pour lui-même, se fit un sandwich jambon-fromage. Ce fut cet instant que choisit la mère de Tweek pour arriver.

« Bonjour madame.

-Tu aurais dû le dire si tu avais faim... Dit-elle. Je t'aurai préparé quelque chose...

-Non, un sandwich c'est très bien. »

Elle lui sourit puis alla dans un placard.

« Vous voulez de l'aide ?

-Ho non... C'est juste que Tweek n'a pas mangé alors j'étais venue lui faire une soupe...

-J'ai eu la même idée...

-Quoi ? »

Elle se retourna vers lui puis rit en voyant le paquet de minute-soupe dans la main de Craig. Ce garçon était vraiment extraordinaire, se disait-elle, il pensait à tout.

« Je vois... Si je lui fais une tasse de café, tu lui apportes en même temps que la soupe ? Le café à tendance à le calmer...

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Je te remercie... Je reviens. »

Elle le laissa seul quelque instant. Il en profita pour s'asseoir et entamer son pain. Mais la mère revint vite et lui posa deux tasses devant lui.

« L'une c'est du chocolat chaud, pour toi... L'autre c'est le café de mon fils. Lui dit-elle.

-Ha ! Merci, c'est gentil !

-De rien... Je me suis souvenue que tu aimais ça... »

Et elle le laissa pour de bon... Effectivement, c'était la seule chose qu'il buvait ici. Il ne savait pas ce que valait le café (il détestait ça, il trouvait ça bien trop amer) mais leur chocolat était excellent. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il rajoutait dedans mais c'était vraiment à tomber parterre. Dès que la bouilloire se mit à siffler, il mit l'eau dans une tasse. Il mit tout ce qu'il devait apporter sur un plateau puis lava ce qu'il avait utilisé. Enfin, il prit le plateau et le porta jusqu'à la chambre de Tweek. Quand il arriva, il retrouva celui-ci au bord des larmes.

« Tweek ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il, légèrement paniqué.

-C-Craig ? Tu n'es pas parti ?

-Mais non, j'étais juste parti pour nous faire à manger. »

Il lui posa le plateau sur les genoux. Il y eut un moment de flottement.

« C'est pour ça que tu allais pleurer ? Sourit Craig, attendri.

-J'allais pas pleurer ! Répliqua-t-il.

-Admettons... Alors tu étais triste ?

-Un peu... J'ai eu peur que tu m'abandonnes. Avoua-t-il.

-Comme si c'était possible... »

Il lui fit un bisou sur le front puis s'assit à côté de son ami pour manger. Les deux amis se sentaient bien quand ils étaient près l'un de l'autre... C'était une scène habituelle pour eux. Tweek venait cependant d'avoir une idée... Si il n'arrivait pas à dire ce qu'il ressentait pour Craig ? Pourquoi ne pas le lui montrer ? Il espérait sincèrement en avoir le courage...

oOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain, Craig était revenu trouver son ami mais dès qu'il était entrer, Tweek avait rabattu ses couvertures sur lui de manière précipitée. Le brun avait levé un sourcil.

« Heu... ?

-Re... Retourne-toi ! Demanda Tweek.

-Pourquoi ?

-GAH ! S'il te-te plait !

-Okay... »

Il se retourna donc, il entendit quelques bruits divers (comme le bruit d'un métal et des froissements de papiers.).

« C'est bon...

-C'était quoi ?

-Je...

-Dis-moi...

-Han... Tellement de pression... C'est une surprise ! Finit-il par dire. Pour toi.

-J'aime pas les surprises... Je peux voir ce que c'est ?

-Non ! Et s'il te plait n'insiste pas. »

Craig avait un défaut... Un énorme défaut : il était d'une curiosité maladive, il avait besoin de tout savoir ! C'était un avantage à l'école, car il prêtait toujours une oreille attentive aux dires des profs mais carrément une malédiction pour les autres sujets. Et Craig savait que Tweek ne lui résistait jamais. Cependant, il arriva à se retenir et à ne plus demander ce que c'était. Mais, bien entendu, il n'arrivait pas à ne pas y penser... Qu'est-ce que Tweek pouvait bien lui préparer ?

« Un petit chocolat chaud ? Demanda Tweek pour détourner ses pensées. Tu en prends toujours quand tu es là.

-C'est parce qu'il est vraiment bon.

-Tu en veux alors ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas ?

-Je vais aller te le chercher,

-Non ! Tu es malade, reste au lit !

-Je reste au lit toute la journée... J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes.

-On y va à deux alors.

-D'accord... »

OoOoOoOoOo

Au final, Tweek dû rester deux semaines entières, allongés dans son lit. Les jours de semaines avaient été particulièrement longs, il n'y avait que le week-end où Craig était venu le voir. Cependant, tout ce temps libre lui avait permis de terminer sa surprise. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour le bricolage mais pour une fois, il était assez content de lui. Il avait trouvé une photo d'eux deux. C'était une jolie photo. Craig avait passé un bras autour des épaules de Tweek et souriait largement (un sourire qu'on ne lui voyait pas souvent... Voire même jamais !), à côté le mini sourire timide du petit blond était totalement effacé... Mais Tweek aimait cette photo, parce qu'elle était resplendissante.

C'était le père de Tweek qui avait fait cette photo. Tweek avait invité Craig pour qu'il vienne avec lui et ses parents à la plage pendant trois jours. Ils avaient passé de bons moments et Richard, le père de Tweek -qui avait reçu à l'époque un tout nouvel appareil photo high-tech- en avait profité pour faire d'innombrables photos... Et de toutes celles de Craig et lui, celle-ci avait été la préférée du petit blond... Et c'est pour ça qu'il voulait la donner à celui qu'il aimait.

Il avait décoré un cadre : avec des paillettes, de la peinture, des petits auto-collants qu'il trouvait mignon. Le tout faisait très ''élève de primaire'' mais était assez réussi. Il avait accroché un petit fil de fer sur le dessus et avait dessiné un petit panda buvant un café et en dessous marqué un « I love you ». Il avait emballé le tout dans du papier cadeau bleu... Et une fois cela totalement terminé... Hésitait à le donner à Craig. Il avait pensé que ce serait plus facile comme ça, que du coup il n'y penserait même pas en le donnant et qu'il stresserait qu'une fois que ce serait trop tard pour reculer... Apparemment, il avait tord : maintenant, en plus d'avoir peur pour ses sentiments, il avait aussi peur que Craig ne se moque de lui. Devant le miroir, il se mit une baffe mentale.

« Non mais ! Faudrait que t'arrête, Tweek ! Dit-il à son reflet. Craig est attiré par toi... Oui... Donc... ça veut dire qu'il est peut-être pas amoureux... N'importe quoi ! Sinon il aurait pas dit ça comme ça ! C'est juste que Craig est ce qu'il est... Il montre pas toujours clairement ses sentiments ! Et il a plutôt raison avec une andouille comme toi ! Il t'a dit ce qu'il pensait de toi et toi, tu le laisses trois semaines et des cacahuètes sans réponses ! T'es vraiment qu'un imbécile de première ! »

Il se regarda encore quelques instants dans le miroir... Mais tout son speech n'avait pas réussi à lui faire arrêter d'avoir peur, cependant, il s'était convaincu qu'il le devait à Craig... Qu'il n'avait pas à lui faire ça... Que c'était débile de sa part de ne pas avoir répondu tout de suite et d'avoir attendu que Craig cesse de le lui demander pour réagir... Parce que oui, cette idée ne lui était venue que quand son ami avait arrêté de lui demander ce qu'il en pensait... Du coup, Tweek se demandait si sa réponse n'avait pas, maintenant, moins d'importance.

On était mardi matin, et il allait enfin retourner à l'école... Il regarda le paquet cadeau qui traînait sur son bureau, il tendit la main puis finit par s'abstenir. Il avait peur de le casser si il l'emportait avec lui. Le mardi, il avait un horaire assez léger, il n'avait qu'à le laisser là, rentrer vite puis aller directement chez Craig... Ainsi, le cadre n'allait courir aucun risque. Content de son idée, il partit enfin pour l'école.

Là-bas, il fut plutôt bien accueilli. Tous ses amis étaient heureux de le voir. Clyde lui ébouriffa encore plus les cheveux, Token lui envoya un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule en lui demandant si ça allait mieux... Mais le mieux fut Craig qui lui envoya l'un de ces rares sourires pour lui souhaiter un bon retour. Alors il était vraiment très heureux... Rien ne pourrait gâcher cette merveilleuse journée... Rien vraiment ?

Justement, pendant la journée, il dû admettre qu'il avait raté quelques épisodes et pas des moindres ! Bon, pour les cours, il s'était déjà rattrapé grâce aux notes minutieuses de Craig (et ses explications) donc c'était pas vraiment un problème. Il était un peu dans le gaz mais il savait ça temporaire... Mais il fut souvent assez surpris. Il y eu quelques surprises agréables : comme le fait que Kenny semblait effectivement sortir avec Butters. D'autres le furent un peu moins... Kyle semblait vraiment malheureux, comme seul et personne ne semblait le remarquer. Il avait un sourire sur le visage mais ses yeux ressemblaient à ceux d'un bébé ours ayant perdu sa maman. Et Tweek semblait comprendre pourquoi : Stan semblait s'être vachement rapproché de son Craig, tellement qu'il laissait en plan Kyle... Et lui-même aussi ! Les deux s'envoyaient même des mots en classe... Bon, les deux s'entendaient apparemment super bien, étonnant mais bon, c'était pas non plus une mauvaise nouvelle... Sauf pour Kyle. A la récréation, Tweek alla le voir, il le retrouva seul, assis sur un banc.

« Tu vas bien ? Demanda Tweek.

-Hein ? Ha ? Tu vas mieux ?

-Oui... E-et toi ?

-Oui bien sûr... Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

-GAH! Parce que... ton meilleur ami... I-il est plus avec toi... Tu as l'air triste. »

Kyle le regarda une seconde puis soupira... De toute façon, ça ne servait à rien de lui cacher, alors autant tout lui dire, pas vrai ?

« Je crois qu'il n'y a plus de 'meilleur ami' qui tienne...

-Pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas... Depuis cette saloperie de fête c'est plus pareil entre nous... Maintenant, il est comme gêné quand il est avec moi... Je ne sais pas très bien quoi faire.

-Et si tu... gah ! Essayait de lui parler ?

-J'ai essayé... Je lui ai envoyé des sms, j'ai voulu le raccompagner après les cours... Mais au sms et aux appels, il répond pas -ou alors par monosyllabes- et sinon, il a toujours quelque chose à faire quand je veux être avec lui... Je crois que c'est définitif... Je l'ai perdu.

-Tu parles, comme si Stan était l'amour de ta vie. »

Il avait dit ça pour faire réagir son ami mais celui-ci ne fit que hausser les épaules... Clairement, il s'en fichait de 'comment' était prise ses paroles... Tweek avait juste envie de lui ouvrir les yeux... Mais ouvrir les yeux à cet aveugle était juste mission impossible, alors le petit blond se contenta de prendre la main au petit rouquin et celui-ci mit son nez dans son cou pour pleurer. Les pleures de Kyle était silencieux, il y avait juste l'eau qui venait chatouiller Tweek. La récré se finit, Kyle s'essuya les yeux et se remit à sourire... Comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Ils se levèrent et rejoignirent leur classe.

Lorsque ce fut enfin l'heure de partir, Tweek dit au revoir à tout le monde (surtout à Craig) puis couru jusque chez lui, il allait enfin pouvoir dire ce qu'il ressentait à son ami. Il était déterminé à le faire. Dès qu'il fut chez lui, il cria un : « je m'en vais chez Craig », prit son cadeau et s'en alla. Il marchait à pas rapide, il était pressé de faire ce qu'il aurait dû faire il y a longtemps. Il sautillait presque au lieu de marcher... Il fut donc assez rapidement chez son ami, il sonna à la porte. Ce fut madame Tucker qui lui ouvrit. Elle le reconnut de suite.

« Ha ! Bonjour, Tweek. Il paraît que tu as été malade ?

-Oui... Mais Je vais mieux maintenant.

-Tant mieux... Tu es venu voir Craig ? Il est à l'étage avec un ami à lui... Je crois qu'il s'appelle... Stanley.

-Ha ? Oui... C-c'est un ami à moi aussi.

-C'est bien alors si vous vous entendez tous les trois... Tu peux aller les rejoindre, si tu veux. Tu connais le chemin.

-Merci, madame... »

Il était un peu déçu... Il allait devoir attendre que Stan s'en aille avant de pouvoir se déclarer -déjà que c'était gênant pour lui, il n'allait pas non plus le faire devant témoin. Il monta à l'étage pour aller vers la chambre de Craig, mais plus il avançait, plus il se demandait si il n'aurait pas dû prévenir avant de venir, après tout, ce n'était pas très poli de débarquer chez les gens comme ça, non ? Ses pas se firent lent, il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. En arrivant devant la porte il entendit des bruits étouffés, il n'arrivait pas très bien à déterminer ce que c'était. Son cœur battait la chamade. Son instinct le fit ouvrir tout doucement la porte -sans toquer- pour regarder dans l'entrebâillement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'horreur... Là, devant lui, Craig et Stan, dans le lit en train de se toucher et gémir. Il referma la porte et s'éloigna tout doucement... La mère de Tucker le surprit.

« Et bien ? Tu t'en vas déjà ?

-Heu... Oui... J'avais juste quelque chose à donner à Craig... Maintenant que c'est fait je dois y aller, mes parents m'ont dit de rentrer tôt...

-Ha... Fait attention en rentrant !

-Oui... Bonne journée madame. »

Et puis il partit. Dès qu'il fut dehors, il se mit à marcher sans bien savoir où il allait. Craig avait perdu patience, il n'avait plus voulu l'attendre. Cette constatation le rendait triste, mais ne l'étonnait pas. Il était vraiment le pire des abrutis... Il se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

_« Je devrais être heureux pourtant... Stan est quelqu'un de bien... Il rendra Craig heureux... J'ai pas à m'en mêler... J'ai eu ma chance, je l'ai laissée passée... Pensa-t-il. »_

Et Kyle aussi... Ils étaient bien cons tous les deux... Sans trop savoir comment, il arriva dans un parc,... Il était déjà venu ici pour jouer avec Craig à la balançoire... Ils avaient souvent fait des concours du style 'à celui qui touche le plus vite le ciel'... En balançoire, on se sentait voler, on se sentait libre... En grandissant on perdait le goût à ça, on trouvait ça trop futile... Mais pas Tweek. Il adorait toujours autant ça... Mais là, il n'était pas d'humeur. Il marcha jusqu'au fond du parc, jusqu'à être caché par l'obscurité et quelques arbres puis s'assit. Il regarda son poignet droit... Ou plus précisément son bracelet en cuir qui lui faisait la moitié de l'avant bras. Il le retira. Sur tout son bras on pouvait voir de fines traces blanches qui avaient été faites en tout sens...

Tweek se mutilait... Enfin, il avait arrêté. C'était il y a deux ans, des grands de sixième l'avaient tabassé parce qu'il était 'trop bizarre'. Il avait eu mal, bien sûr, mais surtout au cœur. Ils l'avaient fait plusieurs fois... Ils l'humiliaient, le tapaient et lui piquaient son argent. Il avait fini par ne plus en apporter à l'école. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal et n'arrivait à en parler à personne... Alors pour finir, il s'était mis à se découper la peau... ça le calmait encore mieux que le café. La douleur contrôlée lui faisait du bien... Mais un jour, Craig l'avait surpris -faut dire qu'il n'avait pas été très discret- et l'avait giflé... ça avait été la seule fois où celui-ci avait eu un geste violent envers le blond. Tweek s'était mis à pleurer et avait tout raconter à Craig... Le lendemain, plus traces des grands de sixièmes -qu'il n'avait jamais revu-... Et Craig lui avait fait promettre de ne plus recommencer... Tweek était tout tremblant et avait de plus en plus de tics... Mais il résista, et remit son bracelet. Il se sentait faible, commencer à se mutiler était dans le top cinq des pires erreurs de sa vie... De plus, les cicatrices ne partaient pas, il en avait honte... Alors il les cachait sous ce bracelet et sous des manches longues... Il ferma les yeux et se mit contre l'arbre... Ses larmes vinrent inonder ses joues, il repensait au corps de Craig sur celui de Stan... Si il avait réagi, à la place de Stan, ça aurait été lui... Pourquoi était-il aussi idiot ? Aussi lent d'esprit ? Pourquoi avait-il attendu tant de temps pour réagir ? Pourquoi avoir attendu qu'il soit trop tard ? Pourquoi ?

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Stan venait de partir de chez lui, Craig était dans son lit à penser. Il aimait beaucoup Stan et il appréciait beaucoup les moments passés avec lui... Mais aucun des deux ne s'aimaient... Est-ce que le fait d'être à deux ne les éloignaient pas de la vraie personne chère à leur cœur ? Il avait remarqué l'abandon flagrant de Stan envers Kyle... Il décida d'envoyer un message à Stan :

**« Hey !... Tu sais, je pense qu'on devrait faire un peu plus gaffe à ceux qu'on aime... Je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais Kyle a l'air vachement mal. »**

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

**« Ouais, j'ai remarqué... Mais j'arrive plus à lui parler... »**

**« Je pense que tous les deux on cherche la solution de facilité... On reste les deux ensembles alors qu'on en a pas vraiment envie... On devrait recommencer à parler à ceux qu'on aime, leur montrer qu'on est là pour eux, sinon on va définitivement les perdre... »**

**« Ouais... Je pense que t'as raison... C'est fini, alors ? »**

**« Je pensais pas terminer... Ma maison t'es toujours ouverte, tu sais bien... Mais à l'école, où quand on a l'occasion d'être avec eux... Priorité eux ! »**

**« Ouais... Mais je pense qu'on devrait totalement arrêter... Cette relation nous apporte rien... On se sent bien pendant mais après on se sent encore plus mal... Enfin, je sais pas si tu vois de quoi je veux parler ? »**

**« Si... Et je comprends. Je suis content d'avoir réglé ça avec toi... »**

**« Ouais, mais on reste ami, hein ? »**

**« Plus que jamais... »**

**« =) »**

Craig soupira de soulagement, il était heureux d'avoir mis tout ça au clair... Cette histoire l'avait rapproché de Stan... Quand il pensait que tout ça avait commencé parce qu'ils s'était un peu trop défoncé, il avait envie de rire... C'est vrai que ça détendait bien une cigarette. Mais bon, c'était une histoire sans conséquence puis si ça se trouvait, cette séparation forcée avait ouvert les yeux de Kyle... Et maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'occuper de son petit blond... Il mit son portable dans sa poche, quand tout à coup celui-ci se mit à sonner. Il vit avec étonnement, le nom de la mère de Tweek s'afficher sur l'écran, il accepta l'appel et colla l'appareil à son oreille. Il fit bien attention à sourire -il avait entendu que le sourire se sentait à travers le combiné, il ne savait pas si c'était vrai mais il aimait mieux être poli.- et lui dit :

« Bonjour madame... Vous allez bien ?

_-Hallo, Craig... Tu veux bien me passer à mon fils, s'il te plait ?_

-A Tweek ?

_-Oui, il est sept heures, je vais faire à dîné j'aimerais savoir si il compte venir._

-Mais... Madame, Tweek n'est pas avec moi...

_-... Pardon ?_

-Je suis seul, il n'est pas venu.

_-Quoi ?... Mais... C'est pas possible... Il est sorti de la maison en disant qu'il allait chez toi... Répéta la maman._

-Mais, je vous assure qu'il n'est pas là...

_-Mais... Sa voix resta en suspend._

-Vous avez essayé de l'appeler ?

_-Oui, plusieurs fois... Mais il ne répond pas... C'est pour ça que je me suis résolu à t'appeler._

-Bon... Je vais faire le chemin, pour voir si je le retrouve ! Finit par dire Craig. Je vous appelle si j'ai des nouvelles.

_-Je... Merci. »_

Il raccrocha puis enfila ses chaussure, sa veste et son bonnet à toute vitesse avant de partir... Il prit son portable avec puis dévala les escaliers. Il alla prévenir ses parents.

« Maman, papa... Tweek a disparu, je vais voir si je ne peux pas le trouver, ses parents viennent de m'appeler...

-Tweek ? Demanda son père surpris.

-Oui, il a dit à ses parents qu'il venait chez moi mais il est jamais venu...

-Comment ça ? Demanda Madame Tucker.

-Oui, il a dit à ses parents qu'il venait mais il est jamais arrivé ici et ses parents n'ont pas de nouvelles.

-Mais si, il est venu ici ! Il avait quelque chose à te remettre... Je l'ai envoyé dans ta chambre puis il est reparti...

-... »

Craig réfléchit deux secondes et devint tout blanc. Il déglutit :

« C'était il y a combien de temps ?

-Je sais pas trop... Une heure ou deux... »

Si ce que sa mère disait était vrai... Tweek avait dû le 'trouver' en pleine occupation avec Stan et avait dû partir... Et si il n'était pas rentré,...

_« Oh mon dieu... J'espère qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé ! Pensa Tucker. »_

« Bon, maman, je vais aller le chercher ! Dit-il. Je ne sais pas trop quand je rentre...

-Quoi ? Mais t'as plutôt intérêt à être rentré avant...

-Au revoir maman ! »

Et il s'en alla en courant, tant pis si il se faisait punir, le plus important c'était Tweek qui demeurait introuvable. Dès qu'il fut sorti, il réfléchit... Si il avait été à la place de Tweek... Il n'aurait même pas pris la direction de chez lui... Peut-être était-il bêtement chez un ami ? Il pouvait être n'importe où... Il se mit à marcher au hasard puis envoya un sms à multiples destinataires. Ainsi : Kyle, Clyde, Token, Butters et Kenny reçurent le message **« Tweek est avec toi ? »**. Craig regrettait aussi de ne pas avoir le numéro de Pip ou de Damien... C'était aussi des amis à Tweek mais lui ne les avais jamais trop aimer. Tous ses amis ne lui répondirent que des **« non, pourquoi ? »** , alors il expliqua brièvement la situation... Il était de plus en plus stressé et n'avait aucune idée de où il pourrait chercher...

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Kyle se retourna vers Tweek, inquiet. Le petit blond était venu sonner chez lui. Il était dans un triste état : il tremblait de froid (quelle idée de rester plus d'une heure dans le froid en plein mois d'octobre !) et il pleurait. Il l'avait donc mit dans sa chambre et s'évertuait à le réchauffer et à le consoler.

« Craig a l'air très inquiet... Tu devrais rentrer chez toi... Lui dit Kyle. »

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était venu chez lui plutôt que chez Craig justement, il avait voulu demander des explications mais le blond s'était contenté de secouer la tête de droite à gauche. Alors il avait décidé de le laisser un peu tranquille mais là, ça commençait à bien faire.

« Bon... Maintenant, Tweek, tu m'expliques ce qui se passe.

-Rien du tout...

-Mais bien sûr... Tu débarques souvent chez les gens en pleurant quand 'rien ne se passe' ?

-Je suis désolé ! »

Ses larmes redoublèrent, Kyle soupira et servit une nouvelle tasse de café à son ami qui la but d'une traite -dès qu'il l'avait vu comme ça, son premier reflex avait été d'aller chercher la cafetière. Kyle lui tendit un mouchoir.

« Ce n'est pas bien d'inquiéter tes parents et Craig... Tu devrais lui dire... Il... Il t'aime beaucoup tu sais...

-Il... Non, je peux pas te le dire...

-Me dire quoi ? »

Tweek hésita puis finalement décida d'énoncer une semi-vérité (juste assez pour faire comprendre à Kyle ce qui n'allait pas).

« Je... Je suis allé chez lui et il était occupé à embrasser un garçon... J'allais lui déclarer mes sentiments... Je suis trop bête ! Dit-il. »

Là, un truc fit 'clic' dans le cerveau de Kyle... Et il comprit enfin pourquoi Tweek était venu chez lui et non pas chez Token ou Clyde qui sont plus proche de lui que lui-même.

« Il était avec Stan... Pas vrai ? »

Le petit blond fut surpris, faillit dire quelque chose... Mais se ravisa et dit un petit : « Non. ». Kyle réfléchit, ça expliquait tout ! Son meilleur ami était donc gay ? Il était gay et avec Craig ? ... Kyle avait toujours pensé que si un jour celui-ci était avec un mec... Ce mec se serait lui ! Ils avaient toujours été très proche tous les deux... Alors pourquoi ? C'était à lui d'être avec Stan... Non pas à ce Craig. Il eut les larmes aux yeux mais se retint... Stan était donc gay... Amoureux de Craig... Alors... Il n'y avait rien à faire. Il essuya ses yeux, maintenant, son cœur était complètement démoli... Mais au moins, il n'avait pas vraiment perdu son meilleur ami, pas vrai ? C'était simplement que celui-ci avait envie de rester avec celui qu'il aimait plutôt que son meilleur ami, non ? ... Mais cette simple constatation le rendit malade. Tous ses amis l'abandonnaient pour ceux qu'ils aimaient... Kenny et Cartman, encore, ça ne l'avait pas déranger... Mais passer au second plan pour Stan... C'était bien trop douloureux. Il ne dit pas qu'il avait compris à Tweek... Il se contenta de le rassurer :

« Je comprends ce que tu ressens Tweek. Dit-il honnêtement. Mais Craig reste ton ami et là, il est super inquiet pour toi... Tu dois absolument appeler tes parents ou rentrer chez toi... Tu ne peux pas te planquer chez moi... En plus, imagine si ta mère appelle mes parents ?

-Je... Je comprends... Merci de m'avoir aider...

-Appelle tes parents puis va te rincer le visage dans la salle de bain et rentre chez toi... Si tu veux je t'appellerai pour qu'on parle encore un peu... D'accord ?

-Oui... »

Tweek fit ce qu'il lui était demandé, il inventa une histoire à sa mère comme quoi il s'était senti mal et avait décidé de s'asseoir sur un banc puis s'était endormi et qu'il rentrait tout de suite à la maison. Sa mère était totalement morte d'inquiétude. Il alla se rincer le visage puis remercia Kyle et rentra le plus vite possible chez lui. A l'intérieur, l'attendait Craig aussi. Il déglutit.

« Bon... Bonjour, Craig... Dit-il.

-Bonsoir ! Répondit celui-ci.

-Tu dois être mort de faim mon poussin ! Dit la maman. Je vais faire à manger. S'il te plait ne nous fait plus jamais une peur pareille ! Ton père n'a pas arrêter de trembler depuis qu'il a appris ta disparition. »

Père qui, on devait bien l'avouer, n'avait plus toutes ses couleurs. Il avait enlacé son fils dès qu'ils l'avaient vu.

« Bien. Dit monsieur Tweak. On va aller à la cuisine faire le dîner... Fils, tu es privé de sortie pendant une semaine.

-Deux semaines ! Dit sa mère. Mais tu as le droit de recevoir tes amis ici. Je te fais un chocolat chaud, Craig ! »

Et ils s'en allèrent. Laissant les deux amis seuls, le brun vint prendre le petit blond dans ses bras.

« Tu peux même pas imaginer comme j'étais inquiet... Lui chuchota-t-il.

-Je... Je suis désolé...

-Tu es venu chez moi, pas vrai ?

-Oui...

-Et tu m'as vu ?

-A-avec Stan ? Oui...

-Il ne signifie rien pour moi ! Dit Craig, précipitamment. Avant que j'apprenne ta disparition on venait de rompre... Celui qui m'importe c'est toi... Avec lui, je ne faisais que m'amuser. Enfin... Je sais, j'aurais pas dû... Mais je me suis dit qu'avec toi, c'était mort et... Et Stan était là, lui aussi allait pas bien alors... Ho putain, je suis désolé... »

Il prit Tweek plus fort dans ses bras... Ce qu'il avait pu être idiot ! Il avouait ses sentiments puis allait faire des galipettes avec quelqu'un d'autre... Il avait fait un pas en avant et dix en arrière, on ne pouvait pas imaginer être plus débile !

« C'est rien Craig...

-Si c'est Quelque chose ! Je veux être avec toi... Et maintenant... Je viens de perdre toutes mes chances... Pas vrai ?

-Non... Enfin... J'ai un truc à te donner. »

Tweek prit le petit paquet bleu dans son sac et le donna à son ami. Celui-ci comprit que c'était sa 'surprise'. Il le déballa et vit le cadre... Il reconnu la photo... Et fut ému par le petit dessin...

« Je... Je suis lent, je suis désolé... Et j'arrivais pas à te le dire... Alors, je me suis dit que j'allais faire ça... J'étais venu te le donner. Dit Tweek. »

Craig s'en voulait à mort, Tweek était venu se déclarer et lui... Il était... Putain mais y avait pas moyen d'avoir un plus mauvais karma ? Dans sa vie précédente il devait vraiment être le pire des enfoirés.

« Je... Je t'aime aussi Tweek... Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que j'ai fait...

-C'est... C'est rien... Je veux juste... Me presse pas... Laisse-moi avancer à mon rythme et... »

Là, il prit un air méchant :

« Ne f-fais... Plus jamais ! Rien... à Stan ou à quiconque... Juste à moi ! S'énerva-t-il.

-...

-S'il te plait. »

Craig sourit... Quoiqu'il fasse, Tweek était vraiment trop mignon.

« Plus jamais... Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal. »

Il l'embrassa sur le front, puis sur la joue... Et Tweek lui attrapa le cou pour un câlin. Craig le laissa faire.

« Je suis désolé... Dit Tweek. »

Et il s'éloigna en regardant le sol. Il se tritura les doigts... Dès qu'il était dans les bras de Craig, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose que ce qu'il avait vu... Il s'en fichait des aventures précédentes de Craig... Sérieusement ! Mais il n'en avait vu aucune... Et là, ça l'avait choqué plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Je veux pas... Je peux pas... Pas... pas aujourd'hui... Je viens de te voir avec...

-Je comprends... »

Oui, il comprenait... Il comprenait qu'il avait sérieusement merder !

Fin de Chapitre.

Merci à Getalo pour son gentil commentaire, ça m'a fait plaisir^^

**Keyko : Là, là, là... Ben voilà... Tout s'arrange ! Et Bientôt : LEMOOOON !**

**Kyle : Lemon de qui ?**

**Keyko : Je sais pas ! J'arrive pas à me décider sur lequel mettre en premier xD... Bref... =) Tout semble s'arranger pour tout le monde... Mais est-ce que ce sera si facile ? Que va-t-il arriver à Stan et Kyle ? Bref ! Bisou à tous :)**

**Kyle : à nous, il va nous arriver qu'on va être ensemble et heureux... Et c'est tout ! Tu vas arrêter de me faire tourner en bourrique !**

**Keyko : Roooh ! Mais je t'aime, tu sais bien !**

**Kyle :... Ouais... Il était plus long que d'habitude ce chapitre...**

**Keyko : Ha ? Toi aussi t'as remarqué... Au fait ? Depuis quand tu t'incrustes dans mon commentaire de fin, toi ?**


	7. Crise d'asthme

**Titre : Le collège de South Park.**

**Disclamer : South Park est une série télévisée d'animation américaine, créée et écrite par Trey Parker et Matt Stone. Ils ne sont donc pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mes délires personnels =). (D'ailleurs, ça se voit par le fait qu'il n'y a pas plus de yaoi dans South Park et en passant je suis pas assez tarée pour faire une série aussi dingue xD).**

**Auteur : Keyko-san.**

** PS : non, je n'oublie pas mes autres fics...**

**Résumé : A 16 ans, on est plus pareil qu'à 8 ans, les enfants de South Park sont devenus des adolescents, ils vivent et découvrent des choses... Des choses qu'ils n'auraient pas toujours voulu savoir. (/!\Yaoi)**

**Rating : T (scènes détaillées + langage vulgaire)**

**Genre : Violence, Yaoi, Romance, (et peut-être un viol ou semi-viol).**

**Note : Je me suis mise tout récemment à South Park (il n'est jamais trop tard xD) et j'ai tout de suite accroché =) tellement que j'ai dû regardé en un coup plein de saisons... Et finalement (comme à chaque fois) mon esprit dingue m'a soufflé une idée de fic... et là je me suis dit : Pourquoi Pas ?**

**Alors me voici^^ Je fais ça juste pour le fun mais j'espère que vous allez aimé quand même. Chaque chapitre est plutôt centré sur une personne et/ou un couple... Je les mets dans l'ordre que je veux, mais je mets une note en haut... Cette fic promet d'être longue par contre...**

** Sinon... **

** Pour les homophobes : petite croix rouge en haut à droite.**

** Pour les autres : Bonne lecture =)**

Chapitre 7 : Crise d'asthme (centré StanxKyle)

Dès que Stan ouvrit la porte, il tomba sur un Kyle qui faisait les cents pas devant sa porte. Il avait son éternel oushanka sur la tête mais cette fois-ci, il se le tenait et tirait des deux côtés. D'abord surpris de le voir, Stan se rapprocha, c'est là qu'il entendit que son meilleur ami parlait aussi tout seul :

« ... Et tu sais, nous deux ça fait longtemps qu'on se connait alors je comprends pas pourquoi...

-Bonjour Kyle.

-Hein ? HA NON ! J'ai pas fini !

-Pas fini quoi ? Se surprit Stan.

-Pas fini de préparer ce que j'allais te dire, alors tu rentres chez toi et t'attends cinq minutes.

-Mais... Mais on va être en retard si...

-Pas de discussion ! »

Et Kyle le poussa jusqu'à chez lui. Il était donc derrière la porte à attendre. Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien arriver à son meilleur ami... Il soupira, regarda sa montre, il attendit que les cinq minutes passent puis sortit à nouveau. Quand il fut dehors, il trouva son ami, debout à l'attendre. Il s'approcha prudemment.

« Bonjour Kyle, comment ça va, ce matin ? Demanda-t-il, légèrement sarcastique.

-Bien, bien... et toi ? Répondit son ami, sans relever.

-Pas mal... »

Ils restèrent debout à se regarder pendant une minute entière... Et ça passe longtemps, une minute quand on ne fait rien ! Même si on passe cette minute à regarder la personne que l'on aime, il y a des limites à tout.

« Tu veux... Qu'on se mette en route ? On va finir par vraiment être en retard, tu sais...

-Non... Finit par dire Kyle. J'avais quelque chose à te dire.

-Non, c'est pas vrai ?

-... Tu veux bien arrêter de te foutre de moi ? C'est pas si facile ! J'ai quelque chose sur le cœur et j'aimerais bien te le dire.

-D'accord... »

Il se tritura les mains et déglutit... Bon, il était là, il avait ce qu'il avait à dire en tête... Il avait qu'à le ressortir comme si il était à l'école et qu'il était en interrogation. Il prit donc une grande respiration et se mit à parler comme un scientifique :

« Toi et moi, ça fait un petit moment, qu'on s'est éloigné, je pensais que c'était à cause de la fête, je me suis dit que t'avais besoin de temps pour me pardonner. Mais, le temps n'a fait que nous éloigner de plus en plus, la semaine dernière tu ne m'as parlé que trois fois et à chaque fois pour me demander si j'allais bien, je me sentais détruit. Puis finalement, hier, je me suis rendu compte que tu ne pouvais pas m'en vouloir parce que je t'avais embrassé, tu n'es pas du genre à en vouloir à quelqu'un de bourré. Tu sais, j'en étais même venu à me demander si ce n'était pas parce que tu pensais que j'étais gay... Je me suis dit que moi je le suis c'est plus important que si c'est Kenny... Puis hier j'ai appris un truc : tu es gay ! Tu es donc homosexuel... donc, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ma prétendue homosexualité, pas vrai ? Ce serait hypocrite ! Et en plus... Non seulement tu es gay, mais en plus tu es avec Craig et... Oh zut... J'ai oublié la suite...

-... »

Tremblant, Kyle se mit à chercher dans ses poches son papier, il le dans ses mains et se mit à chercher à quelle ligne il était, Stan lui piqua son papier.

« Improvise ! Lui ordonna-t-il. »

Il en avait marre d'avoir devant lui le petit intello, ce qu'il voulait c'était son meilleur ami... Celui qui pouvait l'émouvoir... Parce que là, tout ce qu'il disait rentrait et sortait presque aussi vite... Il n'avait retenu que l'essentiel... Alors que si il y avait de l'émotion dans sa voix, il pourrait s'imprégner de ses paroles.

« Heu... je...

-Allez Kyle ! T'es pas venu jusqu'ici pour rester là à bégayer. »

Le rouquin baissa les yeux et se mit à parler, hésitant sur chacune de ses paroles :

« J'ai appris que t'étais avec Craig... Et... Et ça m'a fait mal... Je comprends pas ce que tu fais avec lui... Alors que... que moi je suis là ! Je pensais que si un jour t'étais gay... Ce serait avec moi que tu serais... Pas à quelqu'un d'autre... Quelqu'un qui n'a rien à voir avec 'nous' parce que nous... On se connait depuis super longtemps... On a toujours été les deux supers meilleurs amis...

-Kyle...

-Alors... Pourquoi ? On a toujours été proche... C'est moi... C'est moi qui était 'ton numéro un'... Pourquoi ça a changé ?

-Rien à changé... Tout est exactement comme avant pour moi. »

Kyle leva la tête.

« Tu vois, j'étais avec Craig, parce que j'étais malheureux et lui aussi... Mais c'est déjà fini lui et moi... Tu sais, ça pouvait pas durer.

-Je suis venu ici faire mon discours pour que tu le quittes... Pour rien ? Demanda Kyle, complètement atterré et démoralisé. Bouge pas... Je me suicide et je reviens...

-Idiot ! Tu n'as pas fait ça pour rien ! Parce que si je comprends bien, ce que tu voulais : c'était reprendre ta place... Et que je me rende compte que c'est avec toi, que je dois être ?

-... C'est pas tout à fait ce que j'ai dit ! Dit Kyle, rouge comme une cerise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, alors ? Demanda Stan, souriant.

-Que si tu es gay, tu ne peux pas être avec un autre garçon que moi... Que t'as rien à faire avec Craig... Et que c'est moi ton meilleur ami ! Et pas lui...

-... Quelle est la différence ? Je suis gay, Kyle... Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ? »

Il s'approcha de lui et lui attrapa la taille, le collant contre lui. Il mit sa tête sur son épaule.

« Je... Je t'aime.

-... Hallelujah ! Soupira-t-il. Je commençais vraiment à désespéré... Et quand je pense que tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était te rendre jaloux...

-Je n'étais pas jaloux ! J'étais... »

Stan le fit terre par un baiser... Un baiser qui fut bien meilleur que tout ceux qu'il avait échangé jusqu'alors. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce que Craig lui avait fait ressentir, c'était mille fois meilleurs ! Il avait l'impression qu'il aurait pu mourir là puis revenir à la vie le lendemain matin pour recommencer. Il se sentait tellement bien. Kyle, un peu raide au début, se détendit bien vite et se mit à répondre au baiser. Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de son ami et sa langue se mit à jouer avec sa correspondante. Stan ne se préoccupait même pas de l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait, tout ce qu'il savait c'est que la personne à qui il songeait nuit et jour était là, dans ses bras. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le rouquin lécha ses lèvres. Il avait les yeux fermés, les joues roses... Tout simplement adorable. Puis il leva la tête.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu ressentais pour moi...

-Moi, je l'ai dit à la fête...

-Mais je me souviens pas de la fête... !

-... Pas du tout ?

-Mais non !

-Je l'ai dit pendant le jeu de la bouteille... On m'a demandé si j'étais amoureux de toi, j'ai répondu 'oui'... Je t'aime Kyle. Je t'aime, depuis toujours... Je m'en suis rendu compte quand j'avais treize ans... Et depuis je te cours après... Après toi et ton cul. »

Il posa une main sur ses fesses charnues, faisant rougir son tout nouveau petit ami.

« Moi... Je m'en suis rendu compte hier... Enfin je l'ai toujours su mais... C'est bizarre... Je pensais que c'était impossible, alors voilà...

-Je comprends pas du tout ce que tu racontes mais ça me fait plaisir... »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, ils étaient heureux d'avoir arrangé leur petit problème... Maintenant, ils se sentaient plus fort, comme si plus rien ne pouvait plus les déranger... Mais Kyle se sépara alors de son petit-ami :

« L'école !

-Merde ! »

Et ils se mirent à courir, ils arrivèrent juste à temps, le bus allait partir, mais Cartman le retint... Vous allez me dire 'un geste amical de la part de Cartman ?' la vérité, c'est que s'y il avait réfléchi avant de le faire, il ne l'aurait pas fait, mais ces gestes devenaient de plus en plus naturels chez lui. Kyle et Stan entrèrent dans le bus, remerciant Eric puis dirent bonjour à Kenny qui leur fit un petit coucou de la main. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à leur place habituelle, l'un à côté de l'autre tout au fond. Chose qu'ils n'avaient plus faite depuis deux semaines. Cartman s'approcha de Kenny :

« Depuis quand ils se sont réconciliés ? »

l'encapuchonné haussa les épaules et le massif s'éloigna en bougonnant un truc du style « les pédales... ». Il comprenait de moins en moins les réactions de ses amis... Et il se demandait aussi ce qu'avait son entourage à devenir homo tout à coup ! Heureusement, on était mercredi, il n'y aurait qu'une demi journée... Bon, ils finissaient par sport mais, on s'en contenterait.

La première chose que fit Kenny en arrivant dans l'enceinte de l'école, fut enlever sa capuche pour aller dire bonjour à Butters. Il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, et son petit blond à lui rougit. Il se sentait bien avec lui... Tout à coup, Butters mit ses bras autour de la taille de Kenny, avec un petit air possessif.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Kenny, surpris.

-Les filles là-bas... Elles te matent encore ! »

Kenny se retourna et pu apercevoir deux brunes. Elles étaient assez petites toutes les deux et il pensait les avoir déjà aperçue quelque part... Quand ça lui revint, il se mit à rire.

« C'est pas moi qu'elles regardent ! Dit-il en s'esclaffant.

-Ha non ?

-Non, c'est nous deux... Je vais te montrer ! »

Il fit un clin d'œil aux filles, puis attrapa Butters et lui donna un profond baiser, il entendit des petits cris surexcités. Sa langue alla jouer avec celle de Butters. Il sentait les joues de celui-ci devenir de plus en plus rouge tandis qu'il caressait son corps. Après quelques instants, il le lâcha et les deux filles se mirent à applaudir. Kenny s'inclina et son petit ami l'imita. Le grand blond était mort de rire.

« Donc, je les ai vues à une sorte de convention manga, elles étaient dans le stand 'Yaoi'.

-Yaoi ?

-Ouais... Ce sont des histoires sur un couple homosexuel d'hommes.

-Oh...

-Pas la peine de rougir comme ça... En plus, j'ai trouvé ça très mignon ta petite crise de jalousie.

-C'était pas de la jalousie... Juste, j'aime pas trop quand d'autres personnes te regardent...

-C'est ce que je dis... Sourit-il. »

Ils rentrèrent en classe, et la journée se passa plutôt bien jusqu'aux deux dernières heures : celle de sport. Leur prof était un espèce de vieux con, pour qui les choses les plus importantes de la vie sont : le sport et mâter les filles. Cartman avait même failli lui péter les dents un jour, si Kenny n'avait pas été là pour le calmer, Eric serait probablement renvoyé...

_Flash Back._

_« Alors mon petit Cartman ? On est fatigué ? Tu devrais peut-être entamer un petit régime. Dit le prof en se moquant ouvertement du poids de Cartman. »_

_Le plus grand plaisir de Mr Ahnon était les tours de terrains, minimum dix, « Parce que ça entretient la forme, disait-il. ». et chaque fois qu'il le faisait, il venait se moquer du peu d'endurance de son jeune élève. Cartman n'était pas quelqu'un de très sportif, les seuls sports qu'il aimait était ceux de musculation ou le baseball mais sinon, il fallait rien lui demander. Cependant, le jeune homme avait pris son parti d'ignorer son débile de prof. Il continua donc à faire des efforts pour rattraper les autres mais le prof enfonça le clou :_

_« N'essaye pas, t'y arriveras pas..._

_-C'est sûr que si vous venez me déranger, j'aurai du mal..._

_-Tiens ? T'as vu ? C'est les filles là-bas ? »_

_Cartman tourna la tête et pu effectivement voir que les filles étaient également sortie... Mais pas pour faire des tours de terrains ! Pour jouer au volley-ball. Il repéra alors sa copine et il lui fit un geste de la main, celle-ci lui répondit en souriant._

_« Tss... T'as bon goût... Mais elle, non..._

_-Vous voulez pas vous mêlez de ce qui vous regarde ? Demanda Cartman, excédé. Vous êtes mon prof, pas mon pote, j'ai aucunement besoin de vos commentaires ! Ils m'emmerdent plus qu'autre chose ! »_

_Il se retint de parler, histoire de ne pas devenir vulgaire et s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration. Kenny -premier en course- arriva juste à ce moment là. Il s'arrêta et posa une main sur l'épaule de Cartman pour lui demander si ça allait._

_« Ben écoute, désolé, hein ! Mais de toute façon, elle doit avoir pitié de toi, elle finira par te quitter. »_

_Le prof s'était retourné et Cartman s'était relevé, il s'était approché de lui, prêt à le casser en deux. Kenny, comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire, avait tenu son t-shirt, le ralentissant quelque peu. Voyant ce qu'il se passait, Stan et Kyle vinrent aussi pour aider Kenny à contenir la fureur du plus massif de la bande._

_Fin de Flash Back._

Ils s'étaient tous changé et attendaient dans le gymnase la venue du prof, lorsque l'un des élèves poussa un soupir de dépit.

« Putain... J'ai pas envie d'avoir sport ! Je hais le sport... Dit Cartman. Même les jeux de sport sur pc m'emmerdent !

-T'aimais bien le sport, l'année passée ! Intervint Kyle.

-C'est pas que j'aimais. C'est que ça ne me dérangeait pas... Mais franchement, bordel ! Depuis qu'on a ce prof, c'est devenu un enfer !

-J'avoue, dit Stan. »

Le sport arriva enfin. C'était un homme assez petit, chauve mais musclés. Il avait une tête très rectangulaire, comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à tapé pour aplatir les bords. Les quelques cheveux qui lui restait au sommet du crâne était gris. Dès qu'il fut là, il hurla :

« Bien ! Comme il fait trop froid, nous allons devoir courir en salle ! Comme la salle est plus petite que la cours, vous allez devoir faire vingt tours de terrain au lieu de dix ! C'est compris ?

-On est pas con non plus... Dit Kenny en grommelant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit, jeune homme ?

-J'ai dit : depuis quand la cours fait le double de la salle ?

-Depuis que je l'ai décidé ! Allez ! Courrez ! »

Et ils se mirent à courir. Stan ne se sentait pas très bien depuis le début de la journée, il s'était réveillé avec une douleur à la poitrine. Il avait pris ses médicaments pour l'asthme comme chaque matin mais la douleur n'avait pas cessé pour autant, et la douleur l'oppressait de plus en plus. Kyle avec qui il courrait, commençait à le dépasser, il lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Cours à ton rythme... Haleta-t-il. Je suis un peu crevé, je crois. »

Kyle haussa les épaules et se remit à courir. Dans la salle il n'y avait que le bruit des chaussures tapant sur le sol. Stan respirait de plus en plus vite mais s'accrochait, il n'était pas un faible... Il ferait ses vingts tours comme les autres ! Même si pour ça il devait courir comme Cartman... Et justement, à son dixième tour il était au niveau de son ami. Ils étaient tous les deux aussi rouge l'un que l'autre. Eric leva un sourcil. Normalement, il n'y avait que lui à l'arrière... Et sûrement pas Stan qui était super bon en sport !

« Ça baigne ? Demanda-t-il.

-Hum... »

Cartman ne fit aucun commentaire, par contre le prof ne pu s'empêcher d'en faire.

« Et bien ? C'est quoi ça, Marsh ? On paraisse ? Tu me feras cinq tours de plus que les autres !

-Bien... Monsieur.

-M'enfin mais vous êtes malade ? Vous voyez pas qu'il en peut plus ? Le défendit le gros.

-Arrête Cartman ! C'est bon. »

Stanley continua... Il ne lui restait plus que quatorze tours (en comptant les cinq de plus.). Par contre, Eric s'arrêta de courir au bout du douzième et alla s'asseoir, énervé, le prof vint le voir.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Après un rapide calcul, je pense que douze tours font les dix de la petite cours dans laquelle on court habituellement...

-Bon, très bien ! Je vais envoyer une lettre à tes parents !

-... La menace à la con... Comme si ça me faisait quelque chose...

-Et tu veux un zéro en sport ?

-... Je m'en fous vous savez ! Je peux pas doubler en sport. Dit-il. Si j'ai un travail à faire en fin d'année, je parlerai d'un sport dans un document de vingt pages, on le vérifiera vaguement, on le jettera à la poubelle et on me laissera passer car dans toutes les autres matières je suis largement au dessus de la moyenne. Alors si vous croyez que vous me faites peur ! »

Tout le monde avait fini ses tours (mis à part Stan) et ils se mirent à écouter la conversation. Cartman semblait remonter à bloc contre le prof et n'hésitait pas à lui dire ses quatre vérités. Pour une fois, tout le monde était d'accord avec lui. Stan, venait de finir ses tours et s'assit sur le banc. Il avait les poumons en feu et tremblait... Il faisait rarement de crise d'asthme. Il prenait consciencieusement ses médicaments. Il faisait assez souvent du sport pour garder la forme et faisait attention à son train de vie... Mais parfois, il en faisait. Kyle remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas et vint vers lui, il s'assit juste à côté de lui et lui frottait le dos.

« Dit au prof que j'ai besoin de sortir. Finit-il par admettre, vaincu.

-Entendu. »

Kyle alla demander au prof et celui-ci tourna la tête vers Stan puis marcha vers lui.

« L'asthme c'est une maladie de tapette ! Tu n'es pas asthmatique, tout ça c'est dans ta tête ! Vous m'entendez tous ? L'asthme c'est une maladie mentale ! Dit-il.

-... Mais vous êtes con ou quoi ? Dit Cartman. Y a des gens qui en meurent ! Et en plus, c'est la première fois qu'il se sent mal ! »

Le prof le regarda comme un con puis laissa Stan sortir, Kyle le soutenait. Ils sortirent à l'entrée de la cours et Stan s'assit sur le sol, à moitié dehors.

« Ça va mieux ? Demanda Kyle, légèrement inquiet. »

Stan hocha la tête. Kyle s'accroupit et lui frotta l'épaule, comme pour le 'soigner'.

« C'est pas grave de faire une crise d'asthme.

-J'en ai pas faite...

-T'as failli... Et ça te tracasse !

-Ouais...

-T'inquiètes pas, va ! T'es asthmatique depuis que je te connais et mis à part le fait que tu doives prendre des médicaments, personne n'a jamais rien vu... Fallait bien que tu fasses une petite crise un jour ou l'autre.

-C'est chiant quand même. »

Kyle lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Stan ferma les yeux. Son ami recommença tout en continuant à lui frotter les épaules pour qu'il se sente mieux. Il obligea Stan à mettre sa tête sur sa cuisse, l'allongeant donc et il se mit à l'embrasser. Partout sur sur la bouche, pour ne pas l'empêcher de reprendre sa respiration. Il se mit à masser tendrement le torse de son meilleur ami, comme pour le soulager. Après une dizaine de minutes de ce traitement ils furent interrompu par Kenny. D'abord surpris, celui-ci finit par sourire.

« Et bien... On s'amuse ici ! Finit-il par sourire.

-Ben oui... Dit Stan. Je vois pas pourquoi tu serais le seul !

-C'est vrai... Le prof veut que vous reveniez... Je dis que vous êtes parti à l'infirmerie ? Proposa Kenny avec un petit air amusé.

-Non ! Rougit Kyle. On revient.

-Comme vous voulez... »

Stan se releva avec l'aide de ses amis et ils purent retourner au cours de sport... C'était presque la fin, et le professeur semblait particulièrement irrité en ce jour. Finalement, la sonnerie retentit et tous les élèves se précipitèrent dans le vestiaires, heureux d'avoir enfin fini leur journée !

OooOoOoOo

Kenny et Butters venaient d'arriver chez ce dernier, Kenny partit dire bonjour aux parents de son petit-ami. Il s'entendait raisonnablement bien avec eux. Ils passaient de plus en plus de temps chez son copain et partait toujours avec plus de peine. Dès qu'il eut finit de dire bonjour, les deux jeunes partirent dans la chambre de Butters.

« Je vais me changer... Retourne-toi ! Demanda le blond, un tantinet rouge.

-Hum ? Pourquoi ?

-Ben... Parce que ! Retourne-toi ! »

Kenny fit ce qui lui était demander et son ami pu enfin choisir ce qu'il voulait : un simple t-shirt blanc en somme. Dès qu'il l'eut, il se mit à enlever sa chemise. Il n'avait cependant pas vu Kenneth qui s'était retourner et qui le regardait sans vergogne. Dès que la chemise fut retirée, celui-ci s'approcha et posa ses mains sur le ventre plat du petit Butters.

« Qu... Quoi ? Mais ?

-Chuuut. »

Les mains de Kenny remontèrent vers le torse et se mit à caresser la peau tendre... Depuis une semaine, la tentation était vraiment trop forte pour lui, dès qu'il voyait son blond, il n'avait plus qu'une envie : le faire sien. Mais il se retenait à grande peine. Et là, l'avoir torse nu juste devant lui... Il avait besoin d'au moins le toucher. Il se mit à jouer avec les petits boutons roses puis il retourna son petit-ami pour lui donner un baiser enflammé. Il entendit le blond gémir, ce qui l'encouragea à continuer. Il le poussa sur le lit et se mit à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Ses mains touchaient tout ce qu'elles pouvaient mais rien qui n'était en dessous de la ceinture. La langue de l'immortel se mit à faire le chemin entre les tétons et la mâchoire de Butters. Sans nul doute, Kenny prenait un plaisir évident à découvrir ce corps qu'il ne connaissait qu'à peine. Sa bouche rencontra alors celle de son ami et il lui donna un autre baiser. Butters mit ses bras et ses jambes autour du corps de Kenny. Il gémit en sentant le membre de Kenny contre sa cuisse.

« J'ai envie de toi, Butters... Alors s'il te plait... Eloigne-toi avant que je ne fasse une bêtise, demanda-t-il avec une voix rauque.

-Je n'ai pas envie de m'éloigner... Moi... Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi Kenny. Je t'en prie, fais-moi... Toutes ces choses auxquelles tu penses. »

Kenny, qui jusqu'alors était occupé à embrassé le cou de son ami, releva la tête vers lui... Butters était adorable. Il avait les joues rouges et tremblait légèrement.

« Tu es sûr de toi ?

-Ou... Oui ! J'ai envie de toi !

-Tu peux pas savoir comme ces mots me font plaisir... »

Et Kenny se releva pour enlever ce qu'il avait sur lui... le petit blond en profita pour l'observer mieux que ce qu'il n'avait fait l'autre soir, à la fête de Bébé. Il devait avouer que son petit-ami n'était pas seulement beau : il était superbe... Et il était à lui. Kenny vint à nouveau l'embrasser, leurs deux torses collés l'un à l'autre.

« Je t'aime Ken'...

-Moi aussi... »

Et tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit sur Linda.

« Dites les enfants, je me demandais si... HO MON DIEU ! »

Et la porte se referma tout aussi vite. Kenny et Butters sautèrent du lit et récupérèrent leurs vêtements, tous les deux aussi gêné l'un que l'autre. On toqua timidement à la porte.

« Un seconde maman ! »

Il refit son lit convenablement, Kenny s'assit dessus, tellement rouge qu'on pourrait le confondre avec une tomate et Butters tout aussi rouge, se mit à deux kilomètres de lui.

« Tu peux ouvrir... »

La pote se s'ouvrit donc à nouveau et la mère toussa, elle était rouge aussi mais ne semblait pas surprise.

« Hum... Donc... Heu... Je ne sais plus ce que j'allais dire mais... Chéri ! »

_« Ho non pas papa ! Pensa Butters, passant du rouge au blanc. »_

Le père arriva alors et voyant la tête de tout le monde, soupira, sortit son porte-feuille et donna l'argent à sa femme qui compta pour voir si le compte y était.

« Je t'avais dit que notre fils était gay... Donc... Voilà ce que je voulais dire ! Stephen allons faire quelques courses, est-ce que vous voulez qu'on vous rapporte quelque chose ?

-Non, non... Merci... Dirent-ils d'une même voix.

-D'accord... Amusez-vous bien... Et ! Ho ! Avant que j'oublie. »

La mère de Butters prit son sac et sortit un paquet de préservatif qu'elle lança à la tête de Kenny.

« Utilise ça !... Au revoir, les enfants. »

Et la porte se ferma. Les deux jeunes se regardèrent très gêné.

« Heu... Tu veux bien revenir près de moi ? Demanda Kenny.

-Ha... Oui... »

Il se mit sur le lit mais toujours aussi éloigné de son petit-ami. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui et vint nicher sa tête dans le cou du petit blond... On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait... L'instant était mort.

« On fait quoi ? Demanda Butters en se triturant les doigts.

-Franchement ? ... Je sais pas... »

OoOoOoOoO(1)

Tweek était rentré directement chez lui après les cours, il était puni et n'était pas le genre à contredire l'autorité de ses parents (déjà qu'ils en avaient pas beaucoup...) et en plus... Quelqu'un l'accompagnait... Vous l'aurez deviné : Craig. Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre et Tweek demanda tout de suite :

« Tu veux un chocolat chaud ?

-Non... Je te veux toi.

-... Moi ? »

Le petit blond rougit, et son petit-ami vint le prendre dans ses bras... Il ne savait pas très bien quoi faire sur le coup.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-J'ai envie de rester avec toi, de t'embrasser... J'ai passé tellement de temps à te regarder, je veux découvrir d'autres part de toi... C'est notre premier jour en tant qu'amoureux et c'est seulement maintenant que je pourrai passer du temps avec toi et juste toi. »

C'est vrai que pendant une journée de cours, un couple avait peu de chose de trouver un moment rien qu'à eux. Tweek posa sa tête contre le torse de son petit ami puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour quémander un baiser. Craig le lui donna sans attendre, il le serrait contre lui. Il l'avait tellement attendu son petit blond surexcité.

« Allons dans ma chambre.

-Je suis. »

Une fois arrivé, Tweek s'assit directement dans son lit. Il était rouge et ne savait pas très bien à quoi s'attendre. Craig sourit tendrement. Le petit blond était occupé à trembler, c'était mignon. Il semblait attendre quelque chose, une réaction... Qui ne venait pas. Il leva les yeux. Craig souriait mais restait sagement dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait l'impression que si il approchait, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de violer Tweek si celui-ci restait comme ça et il n'avait aucune envie de l'effrayer... Il avait tellement peur de lui faire du mal... Il était si fragile, si innocent. Craig se perdit dans les yeux de son amoureux... Il n'avait jamais réussi à déterminer avec exactitude la couleur de ceux-ci... En temps normal il aurait dit bleu... Mais parfois ils tiraient plutôt sur le vert et encore d'autres fois sur le gris... Comme en se moment. Le regard de Tweek était sombre, ce qui lui donnait l'air encore plus irrésistible.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de mon, Tweekers ? Finit-il par demander.

-Je ne sais pas. »

Il y eut un silence. Si il ne savait pas, comment était-il censé le deviné ? Devait-il faire ce qu'il avait envie ? Avec prudence ? Tout doucement ? Sans le brusquer ? En y allant très lentement, et en lui laissant toute la possibilité de s'enfuir, peut-être que ça irait... Pour Craig, Tweek était comme un petit écureuil. Il ne s'approchait que lentement des gens, était très méfiant... Et une fois qu'on avait réussi à ce que la bête nous fasse confiance, au moindre geste brusque, elle prenait peur et s'enfuyait. Tweek était un écureuil. Craig s'approcha très lentement, le petit blond ne bougea pas. Le brun se pencha et posa tout doucement ses lèvres contre celles de Tweek, celui-ci ouvrit les lèvres et la langue de Craig put pénétrer à l'intérieur de la cavité. Les langues se mirent à danser avec leur jumelle, une valse, un tango puis une samba... Les mains vinrent aussi se mêler de la partie, tout doucement, Craig se mit à enlever la chemise de son petit ami. Il défaisait chaque petit bouton un à un et avec une extrême lenteur. Tweek se mit à faire pareil de son côté. Malheureusement ses tremblements lui faisait assez souvent rater son coup. Dès qu'il eu fini avec la chemise de son amoureux, le brun vinrent aider les mains tremblantes. Il s'approcha d'elles tendrement. Il caressa d'abord les bras, s'attarda sur le bracelet de cuir puis défit les boutons. Les deux enlevèrent leur chemise et Craig regarda le bras gauche de son aimé. Il prit le bracelet et se mit à l'enlever. Dévoilant des tas de petites cicatrices. Tweek détourna le regard mais Craig prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa tout aussi passionnément que la première fois.

« Je t'aime...

-Moi aussi Craig...

-Est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille plus loin ?

-... Oui. »

Craig était surpris. Il s'était attendu à un non, Il allongea Tweek et se mit à embrasser son torse, à le lécher, à le mordiller. Il laissait des suçons ici et là... Il n'en avait jamais fait auparavant, mais avec Tweek, il avait envie d'être possessif. Il passa sa langue sur le ventre de son petit ami et il entendit un rire. En relevant la tête, il pu voir le sourire éblouissant de son petit-ami... Il était tellement adorable. Il se remit sur le chemin de sa bouche et toucha le ventre du bout des doigts, il réentendit le petit rire, il sourit tendrement en comprenant ce qu'il se passait. Il ne put s'empêcher de le faire plusieurs fois pendant leur baiser. C'était assez bizarre d'embrasser quelqu'un qui riait mais pas désagréable...

« T'es chatouilleux ? Demanda Craig en souriant.

-Un peu... Dit Tweek, légèrement rose mais détendu.

-Je ferai attention alors. »

Il frotta tendrement son nez contre celui de son amoureux. Il l'avait rarement vu aussi heureux qu'en cet instant, aussi confiant... Car oui, dans les yeux de Tweek, il voyait que celui-ci lui faisait confiance pour la suite... Il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir mis Stan entre eux, il était heureux que Tweek ne lui en tienne pas rigueur... Lui, à la place de son blond, ne savait pas si il aurait eu la même tolérance. Il était même presque sûr que non. Il en aurait terriblement voulu à Tweek. Il remercia le ciel de l'avoir fait tomber amoureux d'un ange puis se mit à enlever son pantalon. Le petit blond se laissait faire. Craig vit avec surprise que Tweek ne portait pas de caleçon. Rouge de honte, celui-ci vint cacher ses parties.

« C-c'est... C'est... C'est... J'en... Porte... Plus à cause... des... gn-gnomes ! Se mit-il à bégayer fortement. »

Attendri, Craig l'embrassa sur le front et se déshabilla lui-même, pour se retrouver au même stade que Tweek. Celui-ci se mit à regarder Craig qui ne cachait pas son corps... Tweek avait toujours été très timide. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu nu... Sauf en cet instant... Et il lui restait ses chaussettes. Il n'arrivait pas se montrer à Craig. Il cachait ses parties et avait relever ses genoux. Craig lui sourit puis attrapa le bout de ses chaussettes et les lui enleva. Tweek ne bougait pas. Craig s'allongea juste à côté de lui et le retourna pour que le dos de son blond soit contre son torse.

« Calme toi ! Dit-il. On est au même point... Moi aussi je suis nu devant toi... Tu peux me toucher, me regarder si tu veux... »

Tweek ne bougea pas et Craig se mit à lui effleuré les bras et à lui laisser quelques baisers dans le cou. Pour finir, Tweek se calma et se retourna pour embrasser Craig, celui-ci le laissa faire avec joie. Tweek prenait plus ou moins les devants, il n'était pas sûr de lui et regardait souvent dans les yeux de Craig, comme pour avoir sa permission. Il se mit à cheval au dessus de son ami et se mit à l'embrasser. Il était désormais tous les deux nus, avec une érection douloureuse. Comme Tweek était parvenu à se calmer, Craig se mit à lui caresser la cuisse, il allait doucement mais sûrement vers l'entrejambe de l'homme qu'il aimait. Le blond le laissait faire mais son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Lentement, Craig inversa leur position, puis il prit en main le membre tendu et y imprima un mouvement rapide. Tweek gémit. Le son était magnifique... Il excita encore plus le brun qui se mit à accélérer, juste pour pouvoir réentendre le son... Les gémissements se firent de plus en plus nombreux et emplirent la pièce. Craig arrêta un instant puis posa la question qu'il avait en tête :

« Jusqu'où veux-tu qu'on aille ? Je n'ai pas envie de te faire du mal... »

_« Non, pensa-t-il, je n'ai envie de te faire que du bien... »_

« Je... J'ai raison de te faire confiance ? Pour moi, ce que t'as vécu avant, c'est le passé... Mais je n'ai pas envie de te retrouver à nouveau avec quelqu'un... GAH ! Je l'ai dit ! »

Et il se cacha dans ses mains, rouge de honte. La première partie de la phrase avait été dite sur un ton calme, alors que la seconde contrastait totalement avec le début, ce n'était qu'un cri gêné... Et Craig était déjà plus habitué à ça. Il n'avait jamais connu Tweek sans ses tremblements, ni sans ses tics... Pour certains, ces gestes étaient source de plaisanteries, pour lui, c'était juste adorable... Comment ne pas aimer ce petit ange ? Il était gentil avec tout le monde et ne faisait de mal à personne... Si la seule chose qu'il demandait était du café qu'on le lui laisse sans discuter, que diable ! Il se mit à embrasser les mains de Tweek puis à lécher les doigts... Le blond rougit mais ne bougea pas.

« Je ne tromperai pas... Jamais... Je regrette ce que j'ai fait avec Stan... Et ça ne se reproduira plus jamais avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi... Tous ces gestes d'amours que j'ai en moi, ils sont pour toi. Je t'aime, mon petit ange.

-Co... Comment tu m'as appelé ?

-Mon petit ange... Répéta Craig en souriant. »

Tweek enleva ses mains et embrassa son petit ami... L'écureuil semblait faire confiance, mais pour combien de temps ? Toujours sans brusquerie, Craig se sépara de Tweek puis alla chercher dans la poche de son pantalon des préservatifs et un lubrifiant. Tweek, n'identifiant pas les objets, fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Du lubrifiant et des capotes...

-... »

Tweek rougit, et serra les jambes... La réalité de la chose venait à nouveau de le frapper de plein fouet. Craig posa le 'matériel' sur la commode puis s'approcha de Tweek pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il le serra contre lui, il se mit à lui caresser le dos.

« Si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave... On peut juste continuer à s'embrasser, tu sais ? C'est très bien... J'ai été les chercher parce que tu m'as dit vouloir aller jusqu'au bout, mais on peut très bien attendre...

-Merci... »

Craig sourit, il allait se relever mais Tweek lui reprit la main, surpris, le brun se plongea dans les yeux de Tweek et il trembla en voyant ce qu'il y avait dedans un mélange d'amour et de désire...

« J'ai pas dit que je voulais qu'on arrête... Dit-il en tremblant. Je... Je te remerciais juste de me laisser le choix... Mais j'ai envie de toi.

-Moi aussi, j'ai envie de toi.

-Je t'aime...

-Moi aussi. »

Craig prit le petit tube dans sa main et en mit une bonne quantité dans ses doigts.

« Ce sera un peu désagréable au début... Mais ça devrait s'arranger. Prévint-il.

-Hmm... »

Craig se mit donc à faire une fellation à Tweek qui cria de plaisir. Se faisant il lui mit un doigt à l'intérieur... Il se mit à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient... Tweek n'eut aucune réaction notable, alors il en mit un deuxième. Il eut droit à un froncement de sourcil et un gémissement mais rien d'autres. Il se mit à faire des mouvements de ciseaux tout en entrant et sortant. Il faisait de son mieux pour préparer Tweek, à vrai dire, c'était la première fois qu'il allait ôter sa virginité à quelqu'un, il ne savait pas très bien comment s'y prendre et avait très peur de faire du mal à son amour. Dès que Tweek sembla bien accepter les premiers doigts, Craig en un troisième. Là, Tweek poussa un petit cri. Il ne bougea plus ses doigts et à la place se mit à sucer plus fortement le membre de son petit ami. Il mettait le membre en entier dans sa bouche et y imprimait un mouvement rapide. Le petit blond finit par oublier sa douleur et Craig se mit à bouger ses doigts, de plus en plus vite, il rentrait et sortait de mieux en mieux à chaque fois et maintenant, Tweek tentait d'étouffer ses cris avec ses mains.

« Je t'en prie ! Vient en moi ! Demanda Tweek.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, oui ! Dit le blond plus qu'excité. »

Craig attrapa les deux capotes. Il les ouvrit délicatement puis mis la première à Tweek et la deuxième sur lui. Tweek leva alors un sourcil.

« T'es pas censé me la mettre avant de me... Il laissa sa phrase en suspend.

-En fait, je pensais surtout au drap... Dit Craig. J'ai pas besoin de prendre mes précautions avec toi et moi je suis clean.

-T'as été faire un test ? Demanda Tweek.

-Oui,...

-Désolé, je pose plus de question.

-Merci. »

Il prit un oreiller et le mit en dessous des fesses de Tweek pour qu'elle soit surélevée.

« Ce sera probablement douloureux.

-Vas-y ! Demanda le petit blonde. »

Craig se mit à le pénétrer, Tweek fermait fortement les yeux et tentait de se détendre un maximum, Il serra les dents. Craig s'arrêta.

« Non... Continue ! Ce sera moins douloureux si t'y vas d'un coup... »

Obéissant, Craig continua sa progression, tout en gardant une œil attentif sur les réactions du jeune garçon sous lui. Il attendit quelques instants sans bouger puis finalement, Tweek se mit à bouger de lui même, alors, tendrement, Craig se mit à faire des mouvements de va et vient. Plus Tweek gémissait et plus il allait vite... Quand soudain, il heurta quelque chose et Tweek se mit à hurler de plaisir, il s'évertua à heurter ce point à chaque fois. Le petit blond criait, tremblait et gémissait de plus en plus fort.

« Craig... Je vais... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il se vida dans le préservatif, en sentant les chairs de Tweek se contracter autour de son membre, Craig fit de même quelques secondes après. Les deux enlevèrent leur préservatif et firent un nœud... Il restèrent un instant sans bouger... Reprenant leur respiration. Craig tendit alors sa main.

« Donne, je vais jeter...

-Mais... C'est dégoûtant. »

Craig leva un sourcil et Tweek fit ce qui lui était demandé. Il y avait une petite poubelle juste à côté du bureau de Tweek, alors le brun mit les préservatif à l'intérieur, il fit bien attention à les mettre au fond, pour pas qu'ils soient visibles.

_« Heureusement que c'est jour des poubelles... Pensa Tweek, distraitement. »_

Craig vint alors se rallonger contre lui. Tweek ferma les yeux, il se sentait si bien, là, dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait... Alors qu'ils venaient de...

« Gah ! Cria Tweek.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-On vient de... »

Il cacha son visage dans ses mains, Craig se mit à rire.

« Quoi ? C'est maintenant que tu es gêné ?

-Ben... Oui... On vient de... de... J'espère que mes parents m'ont pas entendu...

-Vu le bruit que tu as fait, je crois qu'on t'a entendu jusqu'en Antarctique ! Rit Craig.

-Oh mon dieu... »

Il cacha son visage dans le cou de son petit-ami et celui-ci le prit dans ses bras, simplement heureux d'être en vie.

« Je t'aime...

-Moi aussi.

-Et t'en fais pas... Je pense pas qu'ils t'aient entendu... Sinon ils seraient venu voir.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis sûr. »

_« Ou pas ! Rit Craig, sous cape. »_

Tweek lui fila un petit coup, il savait très bien ce qu'il pensait... Et il espérait sincèrement que ses parents n'avaient pas entendu.

Fin de Chapitre.

Encore merci à Getalo^_^ ! Je suis vraiment contente que ma fic plaise autant ! XD et t'en fais pas ! Elle sera encore bien longue parce que j'ai plein d'idée xD et puis quand elle sera finie... Ben j'en ferai une nouvelle xD ! South Park m'inspire :p *et les fan-art superbes aussi !*

Bref ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu aussi^^

**(1)** : Ceci est un cadeau pour Misro qui m'a demandé plus de CraigxTweek =)

**Keyko : Fiouuu... Je fais des chapitres de plus en plus long^^**

**Kyle : Y a quoi... dix lignes de plus que pour le précédent ?**

**Keyko : Mais je t'en prie... Casse ma joie !**

**Kyle : Mais toi aussi tu casses ma joie ! Ce chapitre c'est un centrage sur qui ?**

**Keyko : Mmh... Toi et Stan ?**

**Kyle : Alors je peux savoir pourquoi il y a un lemon Craig/Tweek et que nous on nous oublie ?**

**Keyko : Trop de lemon tue le lemon ! On verra au prochain chapitre si j'en fais un pour toi et ton n'amoureux...**

**Kyle : Ben t'as plutôt intérêt...**

**Keyko : Et ben... Ce que tu peux être râleur en fait, c'est pas possible !**

**Kyle : Je ne te permet pas de critiquer !**


	8. Tranche de vie et autres soucis

**Titre : Le collège de South Park.**

**Disclamer : South Park est une série télévisée d'animation américaine, créée et écrite par Trey Parker et Matt Stone. Ils ne sont donc pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mes délires personnels =). (D'ailleurs, ça se voit par le fait qu'il n'y a pas plus de yaoi dans South Park et en passant je suis pas assez tarée pour faire une série aussi dingue xD).**

**Auteur : Keyko-san.**

** PS : non, je n'oublie pas mes autres fics...**

**Résumé : A 16 ans, on est plus pareil qu'à 8 ans, les enfants de South Park sont devenus des adolescents, ils vivent et découvrent des choses... Des choses qu'ils n'auraient pas toujours voulu savoir. (/!\Yaoi)**

**Rating : T (scènes détaillées + langage vulgaire)**

**Genre : Violence, Yaoi, Romance, (et peut-être un viol ou semi-viol).**

**Note : Je me suis mise tout récemment à South Park (il n'est jamais trop tard xD) et j'ai tout de suite accroché =) tellement que j'ai dû regardé en un coup plein de saisons... Et finalement (comme à chaque fois) mon esprit dingue m'a soufflé une idée de fic... et là je me suis dit : Pourquoi Pas ?**

**Alors me voici^^ Je fais ça juste pour le fun mais j'espère que vous allez aimé quand même. Chaque chapitre est plutôt centré sur une personne et/ou un couple... Je les mets dans l'ordre que je veux, mais je mets une note en haut... Cette fic promet d'être longue par contre...**

** Sinon... **

** Pour les homophobes : petite croix rouge en haut à droite.**

** Pour les autres : Bonne lecture =)**

**Note(2) : Pour certains, se chapitre paraîtra un peu désordonné et peut-être même pas très intéressant, je m'en excuse. Je n'avais pas envie de le changer, je l'aime bien tel quel... Et j'en avais besoin pour mon chapitre suivant. Merci pour votre compréhension^^**

**Note(3) : Cette fois c'est sûr, c'est le dernier chapitre avant la semaine prochaine... *Minimum*. Le chapitre neuf me pose trop de problèmes... Bisou à tous :) et bonne semaine ! **

Chapitre 8 : Tranche de vies et autres soucis (pas de centrage)

« Respire bien à fond ! »

Le médecin mit le bout son stéthoscope sur le dos nu de Stan qui eut un petit frisson. Cependant, il fit ce qui lui était demandé. L'opération se répéta plusieurs fois et à chaque fois il respira du mieux qu'il put... Il finit par tousser.

« Ouais... »

Il retira son appareil et le mit sur le bureau, puis il s'approcha de Stan et se mit à lui toucher le cou, lui enfonçant les doigts.

« Tu as bien la respiration sifflante... Mais ne t'inquiète pas... Ton asthme a un peu empiré mais rien de bien méchant... Tu me dis que tu n'as mal que de temps en temps ?

-Oui, aujourd'hui tout va bien...

-Hum... Je pense qu'on va juste doubler ta consommation : deux le matin puis deux le soir... Je pense que normalement ça devrait aller, sinon on changera ton inhalateur pour quelque chose de plus puissant... Si ça ne va toujours pas n'hésite pas à revenir.

-Oui monsieur !

-Je vais déjà te faire deux autres ordonnances, d'accord ? Comme ça, tu ne tomberas pas à court... Tu continueras à prendre tes médicaments, hein ?

-Oui. »

Il prit l'ordonnance, remercia le médecin puis s'en alla. Sa mère avait insisté pour qu'il aille chez le médecin parce qu'on était 'jamais trop prudent'. Elle avait utilisé le chantage affectif, disant qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était qu'avoir un enfant de quatre ans qui tout à coup arrêtait de jouer parce qu'il ne respirait plus. Que c'était injuste de la laisser se morfondre d'inquiétude alors qu'une simple visite chez le médecin pourrait tout arranger... Mais qu'est-ce que Kyle avait imaginé avant d'en parler à sa mère ? Il se posait la question mais il en connaissait très bien la réponse : lui aussi s'était inquiété pour lui. Les petites attentions qu'il avait eu pour lui, le démontrait bien... Il devait bien l'avoué : il avait adoré se faire chouchouter par son petit-ami ! Il adorait recevoir des petits baisers, comme ça ! Et il adorait quand c'était Kyle qui les lui faisait... Ce qu'il pouvait être heureux d'être enfin avec lui...

On est tous très heureux pour Stan, il méritait son bonheur... Mais malheureusement, ailleurs... En ce beau samedi, quelqu'un n'avait pas autant de chance...

**oOoOoOoOo**

Kenny avait rendez-vous avec Butters aujourd'hui, il s'était donc levé de bonheur, il était vraiment heureux, mais lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la sortie pour pouvoir y aller. Il trouva son père, appuyé contre la porte, une bouteille de vodka dans les mains... Il déglutit et voulut repartir dans sa chambre... Trop tard ! Il l'avait vu.

« Kenny vient ici tout de suite !

-... Deux minutes papa, je reviens !

-Nan ! Tout de suite !

-Attend... S'il te plait !

-Je compte jusqu'à dix ! »

Kenny retourna dans sa chambre et posa ses affaires... 1... Il prit en vitesse son portable... 2,3,4... Il tapa un message à Butters « Je suis désolé je pourrais pas venir, je t'aime. » 5,6,7,8,9,10. Il éteignit son téléphone... 11, 12, 13, 14, 15... Puis fut devant son père avant qu'il ait pu prononcer le 17. Celui-ci lui envoya sa main dans la figure... Un grand 'clak' s'était fait entendre... Lorsque Kenny pensait que c'est ça qu'il allait devoir subir... Alors qu'il aurait pu être dans les bras de Butters. Un coup de poing dans le ventre lui coupa le souffle... Il se recroquevilla sur le sol.

« Bon... Où tu comptais aller comme ça ? Demanda le père, de sa voix d'ivrogne.

-... Chez... La personne que j'aime. »

Un coup de pied dans la figure le fit s'écrouler pour de bon. Du sang coulait de son nez, il devait être cassé, la douleur était insupportable. Sans pouvoir les retenir, Kenny laissa couler quelques larmes... Il préférait quand son père était trop bourré pour faire la conversation... Là, au moins, ça allait vite... Il mourrait rapidement et son père pouvait se déchaîné sur son corps mort autant qu'il le voulait...

« C'est des conneries tout ça... L'amour ! T'as vu où ça m'a mené ? Demanda le père.

-Si tu ne perdais pas tout l'argent qu'on avait en alcool, on aurait sûrement pas tous ces problèmes... Et peut-être même que maman serait toujours en vie !

-Ta gueule petit con ! »

Il se mit à le ruer de coup, Kenny sans protégea au maximum, il n'avait pas envie de se la fermer pour une fois... Il voulait dire à son père ce qu'il en pensait. Au bout de cinq minutes, son père fut essoufflé, alors Kenny se releva et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Stuart la repoussa mais Kenny recommença.

« Tu as vu ce que t'es devenu, papa ? Tu bats tes propres enfants ! Tu te rends compte ? Il est passé où le temps où tu pleurais quand je mourrai ? Maintenant, c'est toi qui me tue... Je t'aime papa... Mais t'es en train de devenir une épave ! Arrête la boisson ! Regarde... Kévin et moi on a trouvé du boulot... T'as des talents de mécaniques... Tu pourrais rejoindre la station de Kév'... Mais pour ça, faut que t'arrête de boire ! Parce qu'aucune boîte prendra un soulard ! Je t'en prie, papa...

-Mais ta gueule, bordel ! »

Il se mit à le cogner. Fort ! Kenny s'était reçu un coup à la tête, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir... Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il allait mourir... Alors il se mit à pleurer comme un gamin... Pourtant... Il avait essayé. Alors pourquoi son père n'arrivait-il pas à comprendre ? Et c'est ainsi que Kenny mourut, de grand matin...

En recevant le message, Butters fut étonné, il envoya un **« pourquoi ? »** qui resta sans réponse... Il attendit un peu... Toujours rien. Alors suivirent une multitude de message, il essaya même d'appeler mais il tomba de suite sur le répondeur... Le portable était coupé. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Il finit par appelé Kyle, au cas où celui-ci aurait une explication... En entendant la voix de celui-ci, il fut gêné... Il venait de le réveiller.

« _Hallo ? Dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée._

-C'est Butters...

-_Il se passe quoi ?_

-Tu sais où est Kenny ?

-_Dieu... Je sais même pas où je suis moi..._

-Désolé de t'avoir réveillé...

-_Non, c'est rien ! En plus, j'ai rendez-vous avec Stan dans... Dans dix minutes... Donc pour Kenny... Il a dû mourir, t'inquiète pas pour lui..._ **(1)**

-Mais... En général, il prévient pas quand il va mourir...

-_Ecoute Butters... Il arrive parfois que Kenny, en se réveillant le matin, sache qu'il va mourir très vite... C'est pour ça qu'il t'a prévenu... Et je parie qu'il a éteins son portable ?_

-Heu... Oui...

-_C'est pour éviter que sa famille n'y touche... T'as pas à t'inquiéter... Tu le reverras demain..._

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous me cachez tous quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il.

-_Mais que voudrais-tu qu'on te cache ? Fit semblant de s'étonner Kyle._

-Je sais pas...

-_Ecoute, t'auras qu'à demander à Kenny comment il est mort demain matin..._

-Le dimanche il veut jamais qu'on se voit... Parce qu'il doit aider son père...

-_... A mon avis, tu pourras le voir. Si il est mort ce matin, il l'aura mauvaise d'avoir perdu toute une journée de sa vie._

-Tu crois ?

-Oui. Allez, je vais te laisser, sinon Stan va me tuer parce que je serais toujours pas prêt pour notre rendez-vous...

-_Ok, à une autre fois._

-A plus ! »

Butters posa son portable... Il détestait quand Kenny mourrait, à chaque fois, ça le paniquait... Un jour, ils étaient occupés à se promener, et un lampadaire était tombé sur lui... Il était mort sur le cou. Il avait pas arrêté de pleurer pendant au moins dix minutes. Tous ses amis avaient dit que c'était idiot, que de toute façon 'il mourrait tout le temps' et que 'c'était pas vraiment un problème puisqu'ils le verraient demain matin...' Mais ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce que c'était que de voir la personne, qu'on aimait, mourir de manière aussi brutale. Eux semblaient sûr qu'ils le reverraient le lendemain... Lui par contre, non. A chaque fois, il avait peur de le perdre pour toujours... On pourrait dire 'qu'on s'y habitue'... Et bien non... Chaque fois que son Kenny mourrait, lui devenait fou. Il avait chaque fois de plus en plus peur de le perdre. Soudain, son portable vibra. Il vit que c'était un nouveau message. Priant pour que ce soit Kenny, il ouvrit le message... Mais ce n'était que Clyde.

**« Hey ! J'ai deux billets gratuit pour faire autant de partie paintball que je veux dans le tout nouveau commerce qui vient d'ouvrir, l'ami avec qui je devais aller à la base me fait faux bond, Du coup je suis tout seul. Tu veux venir ? »**

Butters réfléchit, il se rappelait des paroles de Kenny, celui-ci lui avait dit de ne pas s'approcher de Clyde pendant qu'il n'était pas là, parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui... Mais il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter ! Clyde était quelqu'un de gentil et il avait toujours été là pour lui quand il en avait besoin... Puis, là il était tout seul. Il se dirigea donc vers sa mère. Il avait toujours peur de ses parents... Il gardait quand même en mémoire, les maltraitances et le fait que sa mère ait tout de même essayé de l'assassiner, mais grâce à Kenny, il arrivait à leur parler plus franchement. Dès qu'il fut prêt de sa mère, il toussota.

« Salut maman...

-Bonjour mon chéri...

-En fait, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

-Essaye toujours...

-Et bien voilà,... Clyde, c'est un ami à moi, il m'a invité à faire du paintball avec lui. Tu veux bien, dit ?

-... Tu trompes déjà Kenny ? Il était pas censé venir ?

-Il peut pas...

-Alors tu le trompes ?

-Mais non ! Clyde, c'est juste un ami à moi !

-... Bon, tu reviens pour seize heures, grand maximum, d'accord ?

-Merci maman ! »

Butters pu donc envoyer un message à Butters : **« Ma maman est d'accord, on se rejoind où ? =) »**, il eut très vite une réponse : **« Je viens te chercher. »**. Butters sourit, soulagé de ne pas avoir à passer sa journée, seul... Il n'aurait pas aimé... Il aurait dû être avec petit-ami et il préférait ne pas penser que demain il ne le verrait peut-être pas... Est-ce que ces résurrections avaient des limites ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Damien et Pip s'embrassait tranquillement, lorsque tout à coup le portable de Damien sonna, il répondit. C'était son père. Pip s'éloigna donc un peu pour laisser son petit-ami parler affaires... Lui, toutes ces choses de damnées n'avaient aucun sens pour lui... La seule chose qu'il savait c'est que son âme appartenait à Damien, et c'était déjà bien. Il s'assit tranquillement... Au paradis, il avait revu ses parents... Il s'était senti aimé... Alors pourquoi dès qu'il avait vu Damien, il avait ressenti le besoin d'aller vers lui ? Il avait donné son âme au diable, parce qu'il était amoureux de lui. Tout à coup, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux et sourit.

« Quelque chose te tracasse ?

-Non... Pas vraiment ! Sourit-il.

-Je vois bien que si... Dis-moi ce qu'il y a...

-Tu m'aimes ?

-Tu connais la réponse... »

Il lui fit un petit bisou sur le front et s'en alla vers la cuisine... Il connaissait peut-être la réponse mais parfois il aimerait bien l'entendre... Sa relation avec le fils de Satan n'est pas toujours rose, c'était même le contraire : elle était souvent brutale... Parfois, quand Damien était en colère, il le prenait si violemment que le pauvre Pip ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer... Pourtant il l'aimait, et il savait que son petit-ami était capable de douceur... Mais c'était un côté de lui-même qu'il ne montrait que rarement. Mais en même temps, à quoi pouvait-on s'attendre quand on sortait avec le fils du diable ? Damien revint alors avec un verre de lait, il s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte et se mit à regarder le petit blond aux cheveux longs. Il finit son verre et le posa sur la table.

« Bon, maintenant tu me dis ce que tu as, avant que je perde patience !

-C'est rien... Je dois avoir un petit coup de blues...

-Tu veux que je te console ? Demanda Damien souriant.

-Non ! Je sais exactement où tu veux en venir et je n'en ai pas envie... Je suis pas d'humeur.

-Bon... Là, il y a un gros problème.

-... Pour toi, ça devient un gros problème quand on a plus envie de sexe ?

-Non, ça devient notre gros problème... Parce que ça veut dire que c'est à moi que t'en veux... »

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu.

« Je suis pas assez expressif, hein ? »

Pip prit un oreiller et le serra contre lui... Que répondre à ça ? Damien faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour lui plaire. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si il était ainsi... Il était brutal et aimait le sang, il avait été élevé comme ça... Il n'avait jamais appris à être autrement... Alors comment lui en vouloir ? Pip prit sa main et la colla contre sa joue.

« J'en ai assez de rester enfermé ici... Tu as toujours plein de choses à faire pour damner les âmes... Mais moi je suis la seule qui t'appartient vraiment... Et je me sens délaissé...

-Quand je propose de m'occuper de toi, tu veux pas...

-C'est pas comme ça que je parle ! Tu ne prends pas le temps de sortir avec moi...

-... Il y a une nouvelle boîte en ville... On pourrait peut-être y aller avec tous les autres ?

-Tu serais d'accord ?

-Oui... Disons... La semaine prochaine ? Parce que demain, je peux pas, y a déjà mon père qui...

-C'est bon, j'ai compris... La semaine prochaine, ça sera très bien...

-... Et maintenant ? Je peux m'occuper de toi ?

-Oui ! Viens ! Dit-il en tendant les bras. »

Damien ne se fit pas prier et s'approcha de son petit-ami... Il savait qu'il était bourré de défauts et il faisait tout son possible pour s'en débarrasser mais certaines habitudes avaient la vie dure... Un jour, il avait giflé Pip parce qu'il était énervé... Celui-ci s'était écroulé sur le sol en se tenant la joue et l'avait regardé choqué... Puis il s'était levé et était parti... Pip ne l'avait plus approché pendant un mois... Et le démon s'en était voulu à mort... Mais maintenant, il n'était plus aussi violent... Un peu agressif mais il essayait de ne jamais l'être avec celui qu'il aimait...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lorsque Stan était arrivé, Kyle était toujours en train de s'habiller, il avait donc découvert son petit-ami à moitié nu en train d'essayer de mettre son jeans en sautant. Le brun leva un sourcil sceptique... Qu'était-ce supposé être ? Juste à ce moment-là, le frère de Kyle (qui avait dix ans maintenant) apparu à côté de lui. Il jeta un regard espiègle à son frère. Il resta juste assez longtemps pour se moquer de son frère puis partit, laissant Stan seul. Kyle se retourna enfin vers la porte, il était occupé à boutonner sa chemise.

« Quoi ? T'es déjà, là ? Mais t'as cinq minutes d'avances !

-Oui...

-Donne-moi cinq minutes ! Et ferme cette porte !

-Oui mon cœur... »

Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Ce n'était pourtant pas le genre de Kyle d'être en retard... Heureusement qu'ils avaient juste prévu d'aller au cinéma et que les séances commençaient toujours avec une vingtaine de minutes de retard... Ils allaient donc rater les pubs... Quelle dommage !

« Bon... Sérieusement. Sourit Stan. Tu t'es réveillé en retard ?

-Oui ! Dit le rouquin en se coiffant les cheveux. C'est Butters qui m'a réveillé en plus.

-Butters ?

-Oui... Il m'a téléphoné !

-Ha ! Il voulait quoi ?

-Savoir où était Kenny...

-Tu lui as dit quoi ?

-Qu'il avait dû mourir...

-C'est la vérité.

-Oui, mais il commence à se douter qu'on lui cache quelque chose, faudrait parler à Kenny, lui dire d'en parler à Butters... Je pense qu'il est plus capable que n'importe qui de comprendre ce que Kenny ressent...

-Personne ne peut comprendre ce que Kenny ressent. Dit Stan. Si il accepte de se faire taper dessus ce n'est pas par peur, c'est parce qu'il veut aider sa famille... Mais bon, je pense que ça devrait bientôt s'arranger... Kenny et Kévin ont bientôt récolter assez d'argents pour s'acheter un petit appartement...

-Et tu crois sincèrement que Kenny va abandonner son père ?

-... Honnêtement, oui ! Kenny n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire, loin de là ! Si Stuart ne veut pas entendre raison, notre tombeur national le laissera sans remord dans sa merde... Mais si jamais il demande son aide, Kenny sera toujours là...

-Vive notre blond national...

-Comme tu dis... »

Kyle fut enfin prêt et le jeune couple d'amoureux se mit à marcher, se tenant par la main, ils étaient heureux pour eux et voulaient que tout aille bien pour Kenny... Mais ils étaient confiants pour Kenny... Il avait toujours su se débrouiller, et à la moindre occasion, eux étaient prêt à l'aider.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Butters s'amusait comme un petit fou. Il n'avait jamais joué au paintball de sa vie, et disons les choses franchement : il n'était vraiment pas doué. Il était la cible idéale pour tout le monde, il n'arrivait presque jamais à éviter les balles et ratait presque toujours sa cible mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que ça restait très rigolo. Finalement, après deux heures de jeu (et deux heures de paintball c'est vraiment énorme), il fut vraiment fatigué et demanda à Clyde combien de temps il comptait rester encore.

« Tu veux y aller ? Demanda Clyde.

-Oui s'il te plait...

-D'accord. »

Les deux garçons sortirent du terrain puis rendirent leur équipement, le petit blond sourit à son ami. Il avait été vraiment heureux de partager ce moment avec lui. Il avait vraiment aimé le paintball... Tous les gens qu'ils avaient rencontrés, n'avaient pas hésité à lui venir en aide -et à le massacrer au choix- mais tous avaient été hyper sympa. C'était donc un super bon moment qu'il avait passé. Il s'empressa donc de remercier Clyde d'avoir pensé à lui.

« Oh... De rien... Tu dois rentrer maintenant ? »

Butters jeta un œil à sa montre, il était simplement une heure de l'après-midi... En voyant l'heure, son estomac gargouilla. Clyde rit.

« Je dois être chez moi pour seize heures... Dit Butters. Je te paye à manger ?

-Pourquoi gaspiller ton argent ? Vient chez-moi ! Il y a personne, on fera des pizzas... enfin si tu veux.

-Oui je veux ! Sourit le petit blond. Je te suis. »

Ils allèrent donc dans la maison du jeune Donnovan, Butters avait pensé à Kenny toute la journée pour finir... Il n'avait pas arrêté de se demander 'si Kenny était là, est-ce qu'il aurait aimé ça ?' ou 'Est-ce que je pourrais inviter Kenny à faire du paintball avec moi ?'... Toute une série de petites phrases destinées uniquement au blond de son cœur. Il arriva finalement chez Clyde et ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. C'était une maison modeste mais bien décorée. Clyde alla mettre les pizzas au four, dès qu'ils furent arrivés. Les deux jeunes hommes discutèrent tranquillement puis passèrent à table. Ils mangèrent leur pizza... Butters se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise, Clyde le regardait de plus en plus bizarrement... Il commençait tout doucement à stresser. Finalement, arrivé à deux heures et quelques de l'après-midi, le blond finit par émettre l'idée qu'il devrait peut-être y aller.

« Pourquoi ?

-Ben... Il vaudrait mieux que je sois pas en retard chez moi...

-Tu pourras partir d'ici à trois heures et demi... Tu seras chez toi à temps.

-Je préfère être en avance chez moi...

-Ben, à trois heures alors...

-D'accord...

-Tu ne crois pas que je mérite une petite récompense ?

-Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-A ton avis ? »

Clyde s'approcha de Butters et mit ses mains sur ses cuisses. Le blond tenta de le repousser mais le châtain attrapa ses mains. Le blond ne pouvait donc pas bouger. Clyde voulut l'embrasser mais le blond tourna la tête de côté.

« Je trouve pas ça marrant du tout ! Lâche-moi Clyde ! Cria-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas une blague... J'ai très envie de toi...

-Quoi ? Mais je suis avec Kenny, non d'uneHUMPF ! »

Clyde avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes et sa langue entra dans sa bouche mais elle ressortit aussi tôt, ayant peur d'être mordue. Butters mit quelques instants à s'en remettre puis se mit à se débattre mais tout ce que cela eut pour effet, c'est que Clyde le tint encore plus fortement. Il fit tomber la chaise de Butters et le plaqua contre le mur, lui bloquant toutes les parties de son corps. Il lui dévorait les lèvres. Clyde se mit à mordre et à sucer la peau du cou de Butters, laissant des traces... Butters criait, mais Clyde lui envoya une gifle. Butters ne bougea plus. Le châtain défit les boutons de la chemise du petit il se mit à faire le même sort au torse de Butters qui gémissait de douleur... Finalement, Clyde se mit à défaire le pantalon de Butters puis mit une main dans son caleçon. Heureusement, pour se faire, il s'était légèrement décalé et complètement paniqué, le petit blond en avait profité pour envoyer son pied dans les parties de celui qu'il considérait comme son ami. Celui-ci s'écroula sur le sol et le blond le regarda choqué... Mais lorsque le châtain leva les yeux, Butters s'en alla en courant vers la sortie. Complètement stressé, il se mit à courir sans réfléchir, ni sans regarder devant lui... Si bien qu'il rentra de plein fouet dans quelque chose de grand et de mou. Il tomba sur les fesses.

« Et bien ? On peut savoir où tu coures, comme ça ? »

Il reconnut tout fr duiyr la voix et quand il ouvrit les yeux il tomba sur Cartman... Dès qu'il comprit que c'était bien lui, il lui sauta dans les bras et se mit à pleurer.

« Mais... Heu ! Oh ! Je suis pas une peluche, tafiole ! Dit Eric, plus gêné qu'en colère. »

Il lui posa tout de même une main réconfortante sur l'épaule et se mit à la lui tapoter. Wendy arriva alors, si elle fut surprise de voir Butters, elle ne le montra pas. Elle vint simplement lui frotter le dos dans un geste compatissant.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui... Merci... »

Il se releva et essuya ses larmes. Wendy lui tendit un mouchoir et il la remercia du regard. La jeune fille avait tout de suite vu les vêtements mal-mis, les cheveux en batailles et les morsures dans le cou du blond... Elle avait une vague idée de ce qu'il s'était passé.

« C'est Kenny ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Il la regarda étonné, puis il comprit que la jeune fille était bien plus futée que n'importe qui... Et Cartman aussi, apparemment, avait compris. Parce que tout de suite il vint prendre la défense de son ami :

« Comme si c'était le genre de Kenny !

-Oui bien, excuse-moi mais ton ami est un pervers notoire avec la bite et le cerveau interchangeable ! Il a très bien pu perdre le contrôle de lui-même !

-Non... Kenny n'est pas comme ça ! Renifla Butters.

-C'est qui alors ? Demanda Eric. »

Cartman était légèrement énervé, il aimait bien Butters (bon... fallait pas exagéré non plus ! Mais le blond était quelqu'un de sympa et il était tellement naif que c'était toujours un plaisir de le manipuler.) mais, en plus de ça, c'était le petit-ami de l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Il en faisait une affaire personnelle, il allait s'occuper du connard qui avait fait ça à Butters avant même que Kenny ne soit au courant qu'il s'est passé quelque chose (et vu les marques dans le coup de Butters, nul doute qu'il serait au courant !).

« ... Je ne sais pas. Dit Butters.

-Tu nous mens, là ! Dit Wendy. On est pas des imbéciles non plus, tu sais ! On voit très bien que tu sais qui est la personne qui t'as fait ça...

-Non... Je la connais pas.

-Bon... On te raccompagne chez toi ! Décida Wendy.

-Où est Kenny ? Demanda Cartman.

-Il... Je crois qu'il est mort ce matin.

-Je vois... Quand il va se réveiller, t'as intérêt à lui dire toute la vérité à lui, parce que lui, ne va pas du tout apprécier que tu lui mentes. »

Butters baissa les yeux. Il remit ses fringues en places et ses cheveux comme d'habitude. Et Cartman le ramena chez lui, Il était rentré juste à temps, sa mère n'y trouva rien à redire, et le laissa monter dans sa chambre. Une fois qu'il fut seul, il s'assit sur son lit. Il décida d'envoyer un message à Kenny... Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire... Cartman lui avait dit de dire la vérité à son petit-ami... Mais comment le prendrait-il ? Les larmes se mirent à couler toute seule... Il allait lui en vouloir... Il allait dire que c'était de sa faute, qu'il n'avait pas à aller avec Clyde, qu'il l'avait prévenu... Tout était de sa faute... Il n'était qu'un imbécile. Sa lèvre du bas se mit à trembler... Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Est-ce que sa relation avec Kenny allait être touchée à vie, tout ça parce qu'il avait été assez idiot pour ne pas l'écouter ?... Tant pis, il lui dirait en face.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

« Ha ! Des Gnomes ! Hurla Tweek, dans sa chambre. »

Craig ne leva même pas la tête, il était occupé à lire un livre passionnant. Même lorsque son amoureux le secoua il ne bougea pas d'un poil...

« Je ne doute pas de l'existence des Gnomes voleurs de sous-vêtements, Tweek... Mais tu comprendras qu'ils ne me passionnent pas plus que ça... En plus, ils ne sont même pas un danger pour toi car tu ne portes pas de slip. »

Et il tourna une page de son livre...

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Le lendemain matin, Kenny se réveilla sur son matelas. Il avait légèrement mal à la tête et était particulièrement sonné... Il avait l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose d'important, mais bon... Cette impression il l'avait à chaque lendemain de ses morts. Il soupira et partit se préparer pour sortir discrètement de chez lui. Dès qu'il fut frais, il prit ses affaires, laissa un mot pour son frère et sa sœur et dégagea discrètement... Ils n'auraient qu'à faire comme si ils avaient été mort pour de bon, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur. A coup d'œil à sa montre le fit remarquer qu'il était six heures du matin. Il alluma son portable, il attendit quelques secondes et celui-ci se mit à vibrer comme un épileptique... Dès qu'il eut finit de trembler dans sa main, il pu voir qu'il avait reçu douze messages. Onze messages paniqués de son petit-copain et un message de Wendy...

**« Ne brusque pas trop Butters... »**

Il fronça les sourcils... Ne pas trop le brusquer ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé exactement ? Si Wendy avait pris la peine de lui envoyer un message, c'est que c'était assez grave... Sinon, elle lui aurait laissé 'la surprise'. Il se mit à imaginer le pire... Puis finit par secouer la tête. C'était pas comme ça qu'il allait se rassurer. Il prit la décision d'envoyer un message à son petit-ami :

**« Quand t'es réveillé, dis-le moi =)... Sinon, je peux venir chez toi aujourd'hui ? »**

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Butters se réveilla lorsque son portable vibra. Il s'appuya sur un coude et regarda qui pouvait bien lui envoyer un message à cette heure-ci... Kenny ! Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et il sourit... Juste avant de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé... Les larmes lui revinrent. Après ça, c'était sûr que son amoureux ne voudrait plus le voir... Il n'avait pas suivi ses conseils et voilà où il en était. Il répondit au message :

**« Tu peux venir dans une heure. »**

Il partit se préparer. Mettre un pantalon jeans et une chemise. Il la mit de façon à ce qu'elle cache les marques sur son cou. Depuis hier, il avait reçu une vingtaine de messages de Clyde qui s'excusait... Il n'en avait répondu à aucun. Il était terrifié par lui, désormais. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce que son ami avait essayé de lui faire ! Il partit prendre un petit-déjeuner, son père et sa mère était déjà debout... Ce qui ne l'étonna guère.

« Enfin debout ? Demanda son père.

-Désolé d'avoir tarder, monsieur... »

Il s'assit pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Tout se passait dans un silence religieux. On entendait le bruit du couteau beurrant la tartine, le cliquetis des verres. Ce fut sa mère qui rompit le silence :

« Ton ami vient aujourd'hui ?

-Kenny viendra tôt... Si ça ne dérange personne.

-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients... Dit sa mère. »

Son père hocha la tête en signe de consentement. Butters fut soulagé. Dès qu'il eut fini de manger, il partit dans sa chambre... Et Kenny arriva pile une heure après avoir reçu le message de son blond. Butters partit lui ouvrir, Kenny lui souriait tranquillement et entra dès qu'il en eut la permission.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? Demanda Buttes.

-Ne te dérange pas pour moi...

-Tu as faim ?

-Non, c'est bon !

-Soit pas idiot ! Viens. »

Butters prit quelques tartines et de la confiture puis la ramena dans sa chambre, Kenny sur les talons. Le jeune homme blond fut ravi de déjeuner. Pour lui, c'était un repas de roi. Il avait rarement l'occasion de manger aussi bien et il en était reconnaissant à son petit ami.

« T'es un dieu ! Dit Kenny en finissant sa dernière bouchée. »

Butters lui sourit timidement. L'immortel avait bien remarquer que quelque chose clochait avec son ami, mais il attendait patiemment que celui se confie... Mais plus le temps s'écoulait, plus le silence devenait oppressant. N'y pouvant plus, Kenny finit par s'en mêler :

« Bon... Tu as un truc à me dire ?

-Moi ? ... Non ! Dit-il en regardant ses pieds.

-... J'ai reçu un message de Wendy. Dit Kenny à tout hasard.

-... Alors tu sais ? »

Kenny hésita à mentir... Il était sûr que si il répondait oui, il découvrirait à coup sûr la vérité... Mais il n'avait pas envie d'avoir besoin d'utiliser de stratagème pour obtenir la vérité de son petit-ami... Alors il décida pour l'honnêteté :

« Non, elle m'a simplement dit de ne pas brusquer... Mais ça veut dire qu'un truc grave c'est passé... »

Kenny se leva du sol et prit le plus jeune dans ses bras. Il respira l'odeur dans ses cheveux, il aimait le shampoing que Butters utilisait... Il sentait toujours à mélange de feuilles et de fleurs... Sa peau sentait la noix de coco ou le chocolat. Il avait fini par découvrir que Butters aimait bien les gels douches aux odeurs spéciales et les bains moussant, ce qui faisait qu'il sentait toujours extrêmement bon. Il se mit à lui frotter le dos... Puis il sentit que quelque chose mouillait son torse... Des larmes ?

Il ne bougea pas, laissant Butters pleurer si il en avait envie. Il se contenta d'être là mais il la sentait de plus en plus mal... Butters était sensible mais ne pleurait jamais de cette façon... C'était silencieux, plein de douleur...

« Je t'en prie, dis-moi ce qui t'arrive.

-Je... Je suis désolé...

-De quoi ? Dis-moi...

-Je... Hier... Je me sentais triste parce que t'étais pas là... Puis tout à coup...

-Oui ? Demanda Kenny avec un mauvais pressentiment.

-Clyde m'a envoyé un message... Il me proposait de fait une partie de paintball. »

Là, Kenny fronça les sourcils... Si ça concernait ce type, ça ne pouvait être que... Ses poings se fermèrent, la colère brillait dans ses yeux. Butters, voyant le visage de son petit-ami se durcir de cette façon, fut pris d'une crise de pleure encore plus forte.

« Et... Et au début, c'était bien... On a fait des parties... puis... Puis comme il était tard et que c'était l'heure de manger, il m'a proposé de venir manger chez lui... J'ai accepté... Et... Huuun...

-Oui ? Demanda Kenny. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Il... m'a sauté dessus... Je suis désolé...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait exactement ? »

Le petit blond baissa les yeux et Kenny s'éloigna de lui... Il avait froid tout à coup, il se sentait mal... Comme il l'avait prévu, son petit-ami n'avait plus envie de rester avec lui maintenant... Il lui en voulait, vraiment beaucoup !

« Il... Il m'a embrassé... Et... Il a mit sa main dans mon pantalon. Dit Butters.

-... Et... ?

-Il a pas pu faire plus. Dit Butters. »

Kenny soupira de soulagement et attrapa son petit-ami pour le serrer dans ses bras... Il n'avait pas pu faire plus ! Dieu merci ! Il avait eu tellement peur... Il ne se le serait jamais pardonné si le jour où il laissait Butters seul, celui-ci se fasse violer... Kenny se mit à embrasser les joues de Butters, son front, ses oreilles...

« Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Demanda Butters.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?

-Parce que... Il s'arrêta.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute si ce malade à essayer de te violer. »

Butters devint tout blanc. Il avait préféré ne pas s'imaginer ce qui serait arrivé si il n'avait pas pu se dégager... S'en rendre compte fit qu'il se remit à pleurer... Il ne savait pas si c'était de peur ou de soulagement... Peur que ça recommence, soulagement que ce ne soit pas arrivé. Kenny se mordit la langue et s'allongea sur le lit, Butters avec lui.

« Je te jure que je ferai mon possible pour plus mourir les week-end... Je te laisserai plus seul... Je suis désolé de t'avoir laisser seul avec ce malade...

-J'aurai dû t'écouter et ne pas m'approcher de Clyde...

-Ce n'est pas ta faute ! Qu'est-ce qui l'a empêché de continuer ? Demanda Kenny.

-Je lui ai envoyé un coup de pied.

-Dans les boules, au moins ?

-Oui...

-C'est bien ! Je te jure que je vais le tuer... »

Butters ne dit rien. Il se remit serrer dans les bras de Kenny et celui-ci remarqua quelque chose... Il passa ses doigts dans le coup de Butters... Il y avait des traces de suçon. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Le salaud ! »

Butters comprit et remonta son col mais Kenny lui enleva sa chemise... Il avait encore deux trois traces de dents sur le torses.

« Je vais l'assassiner ! S'écria Kenny... Il va avoir très mal...

-Non... Demanda Butters.

-... Pourquoi ?

-Je... Je veux pas que tu tues quelqu'un...

-... Alors je l'amocher, il se reconnaîtra même pas dans miroir ! J'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il a essayé de te faire... Heureusement que t'as eu les bons reflex ! J'en suis malade, tu peux même pas imaginé...

-J'avais tellement peur, que tu me repousses ! Dit le blond, triste.

-C'est n'importe quoi ! Te repousser parce que t'es tellement naïf que tu ne fois pas qu'on profite de toi ? C'est toi, tu as toujours été comme ça ! Je suis malade de savoir que Clyde ait essayé d'en profité... Et crois-moi... Il va le regretter ! Mais jamais, jamais... Je ne t'aurai repoussé. »

Butters le serra dans ses bras. Puis Kenny releva la tête.

« Où est-ce qu'il t'a touché ? Demanda Kenny. Montre moi. »

Butters ne comprit pas tout de suite puis finit par montrer ses lèvres...

« Avec la langue ? »

Il hocha la tête. Et Kenny lui donna le plus tendre des baisers, sa langue entra tout doucement dans la bouche qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Elle l'explora, faisant oublier le souvenir d'une autre. Butters rougit.

« Après ? »

Butters montra son cou puis son torse, et le grand blond se mit à embrasser le cou, il posait sa bouche là où Clyde l'avait posée et ne laissait que de tendres baisers... Il ne pouvait rien faire pour les suçons et les morsures, il espérait juste que ça partirait vite... Parce que les voir étaient une vraie épreuve. Il se mit ensuite à embrasser tout le torse de son petit blond.

« Combien de temps ça met pour partir un suçon ? Demanda Butters.

-Ceux-ci devraient partir dans deux-trois jours... ils ont l'air assez léger...

-Et les morsures ?

-Pareil... Il t'as touché ailleurs pas vrai ? Demanda Kenny. »

Butters rougit et monta son entrejambe. Kenny s'allongea sur lui mais sans pour autant l'écraser et à caresser son torse.

«Je veux le remplacer par moi... Mais à cet endroit, je comprends que ça te gêne...

-Non... Vas-y ! »

Kenny sourit et ouvrit la braguette de Butters, il sortir son membre de sa prison de tissu puis le prit en bouche. Butters mit ses mains sur sa bouches pour ne pas gémir. Kenny faisait donc sa première fellation... Il tenta de faire ce qu'il aimait bien qu'on lui fasse. Il utilisait sa langue pour faire des ronds et y imprimait un mouvement assez rapide et il veillait bien à l'engouffrer jusqu'au bout. Apparemment, vu les bruit étouffés que faisait son petit-ami, c'était plutôt réussi.

« Ken... Kenny... Je vais... Arrête ! »

Ne l'écoutant pas, et ne faisant pas attention aux efforts qu'il faisait pour le repousser, il continua jusqu'à ce Butters éjacule dans sa bouche. Il avala le tout. Il avait adoré le petit cri étouffé qu'il avait fait en jouissant.

« Voilà... Maintenant, tu oublies tout ce qu'il t'a fait ce connard, et tu penses qu'à moi ! D'accord ? »

Kenny était venu le prendre par la taille et ne bougeait plus. A bien des égards, Kenny agissait parfois comme un enfant... C'était un peu normal quand, comme lui, on avait pas vraiment eu d'enfance normale. Alors parfois, il avait quelques élans de gamin naïf.

« Tu crois que je peux dormir, ici ? Demanda Kenny.

-Qu... Quoi ? Demanda Butters.

-Si je peux pas c'est pas grave !

-... Tu rentreras chez toi si je dis, non ?

-Non... Mais la mère de Stan est cool, j'irai chez elle... C'est juste que chez moi... C'est un peu galère...

-Tu me caches quelque chose pas vrai ? J'ai essayé de faire cracher le morceau à Stan mais j'ai rien pu en tirer... Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !

-... Rien de spécial.

-Dis-moi...

-Tu sais que mon père est alcoolique et que ma mère est morte ?

-...

-Mon père est violent en plus de ça... C'est pour ça, que je préfère être ailleurs que chez moi... Enfin voilà...

-Oui... Dors ici, je réussirai à convaincre ma mère.

-Merci...

Fin de chapitre.

Getalo : C'est parce que je suis inspirée =p *j'écris depuis ce matin xD* ! Et la dernière fois que je peux écrire avant un long moment xD ! Malheureusement, du coup je vérifie pas l'orthographe xD et je sais que j'écris des horreurs du coup... Faudrait que je corrige un de ces jours ! Pour les crises, je compte en faire encore quelques unes^^ ! Parce que là, j'en ai pas vraiment fait... Mais je compte tourner un truc autour de ça xD Contente que ça te plaise ! *j'ai hésité à mettre ça... Parce que même si Stan est vraiment asthmatique *du moins c'est ce qu'un épisode suppose* il a jamais fait de crises ni rien alors bon... Le lemon Stan/Kyle sera probablement dans deux chapitres =p !

Et je suis contente que cette idée de groupe uni te plaise^^ En fait, c'est tout à fait comme ça que je vois Cartman plus tard : un putain d'enfoirés qui prend quand même soin de ses potes. Parce qu'il connait quand même tout le monde depuis ses huit ans xD je vois pas comment on peut rester avec des gens qu'on déteste 24h/24... du coup, je me dis qu'avec la maturité on le verrait plutôt comme ça... Mais c'est vrai que dans les autres fics que j'ai lue, à chaque fois c'est Cartman qui joue le méchant o_O... Moi, celui qui m'insupporte c'est Clyde *je sais pas pourquoi*... Bref ! XD J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu même si il était bizarre...

**(1) : cette phrase me fait délirer xD**

Keyko : Et voilà^^ !

Kyle : ... Bon... Ben... Ok... T'as presque violé Butters...

Keyko : ... Je me demande toujours pourquoi tu viens dans mes commentaires de fin, hein !

Kyle : ... Peu importe ! Donc... Sérieusement... Tu as quasi violé, Butters ?

Keyko : Ouais ! Mais il s'en remettra... Je prévoie pire pour la suite^^ !

Kyle : u_u...

Keyko : Bon, sinon... Ma Fée me demande de tuer Clyde.. Et Franchement j'hésite xD du coup, je soumets ça au vote... Bisou à tous =)


	9. Et si on faisait une sortie ? 1

**Titre : Le collège de South Park.**

**Disclamer : South Park est une série télévisée d'animation américaine, créée et écrite par Trey Parker et Matt Stone. Ils ne sont donc pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mes délires personnels =). (D'ailleurs, ça se voit par le fait qu'il n'y a pas plus de yaoi dans South Park et en passant je suis pas assez tarée pour faire une série aussi dingue xD).**

**Auteur : Keyko-san.**

** PS : non, je n'oublie pas mes autres fics...**

**Résumé : A 16 ans, on est plus pareil qu'à 8 ans, les enfants de South Park sont devenus des adolescents, ils vivent et découvrent des choses... Des choses qu'ils n'auraient pas toujours voulu savoir. (/!\Yaoi)**

**Rating : T (scènes détaillées + langage vulgaire)**

**Genre : Violence, Yaoi, Romance, (et peut-être un viol ou semi-viol).**

**Note : Je me suis mise tout récemment à South Park (il n'est jamais trop tard xD) et j'ai tout de suite accroché =) tellement que j'ai dû regardé en un coup plein de saisons... Et finalement (comme à chaque fois) mon esprit dingue m'a soufflé une idée de fic... et là je me suis dit : Pourquoi Pas ?**

**Alors me voici^^ Je fais ça juste pour le fun mais j'espère que vous allez aimé quand même. Chaque chapitre est plutôt centré sur une personne et/ou un couple... Je les mets dans l'ordre que je veux, mais je mets une note en haut... Cette fic promet d'être longue par contre...**

** Sinon... **

** Pour les homophobes : petite croix rouge en haut à droite.**

** Pour les autres : Bonne lecture =)**

**Note2 : JE M'EXCUSE ! JE ME JETE A VOS PIEDS ET JE PLEURE ! J'ai ce chapitre finit depuis un bail et je le poste pas :/ ! Et le pire c'est que j'ai aucune excuse : j'ai complètement oublié. Avec le boulot, les cours qui ont repris, et tout un tas de choses, j'ai complètement oublié mes histoires O_O ! Et de vérifier si le site remarchait ou quoi...**

**...**

**J'ai trois chapitre écrits et un autre déjà entamé (il ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes à finir, il est déjà presque terminé)**

**Je les mettrai au fur et à mesure avec maximum deux jours d'écart (c'est juste pour pas les mettre tous d'un coup... Surtout qu'ils sont assez longs...)**

**Et après c'est les vacances, je jure de me rattraper x_X'**

**Je me traîne à vos pieds et vous demande de me pardonner T_T ! *part également se cacher en regardant les dates... Dios -_-' je suis vraiment nulle.***

Chapitre 9 : Et si on faisait une sortie ?

Première partie.

(Pas de centrage)

Pour une histoire d'hippies.

Une semaine était passée, le groupe était contre un arbre en train de manger... J'ai dit le groupe ? Une personne manquait à l'appel : Clyde. Vous serez certainement sans surprise si je vous expliquais pourquoi... Notre immortel préféré avait attendu le moment propice pour aller « parler » à Clyde. L'occasion s'était présentée hier. Présentement, Clyde avait quelques côtes brisées et un bras cassé... Et Kenny aurait été beaucoup plus loin si il ne s'était pas retenu au dernier moment. L'immortel avait eu la rage. Et le pire c'est qu'à la base, il voulait juste effrayé le châtain mais dès qu'il l'avait vu, il était devenu comme fou, sa force avait été décuplée et il avait tapé si fort que désormais ses poings lui faisaient mal... Mais il se sentait détendu, il riait presque en se souvenant de la phrase que Clyde lui avait dit : « Tu me le paieras McCormick, je te jure que tu vas souffrir. », il lui avait simplement répondu : « J'aimerai bien savoir comment, bâtard ! ». Alors, maintenant que Clyde n'était plus à l'horizon, il tentait de profiter du moment avec les autres... Il vit Pip lancer un regard à Damien, celui-ci se mit à tousser.

« Bon voilà, commença le fils de Satan. Vous êtes au courant pour cette boîte de nuit qui vient d'ouvrir ?

-Oh, ça oui ! Dit Bébé. Je suis trop contente ! On avait jamais eu de boîte pour mineur avant...

-C'est vrai. Dit Kyle. Un lieu sécurisé avec de la bonne musique...

-Et sans alcool ! Rétorqua Kenny.

-On a pas besoin d'alcool pour s'amuser... Précisa Stan.

-Oui, dit Barbara, et c'est vrai que ça pourrait être marrant... Qu'est-ce que t'en pense Tweek ?

-... Je sais pas trop... J'ai entendu de drôle de rumeurs... Des trucs horribles qui se seraient passé dans des boîtes de nuit ! C'est arrivé à un garçon quand il était en soirée, il a quitté son verre des yeux deux secondes et on y a mis un produit étrange... La drogue du violeur ça s'appelle ! On se sent mal et on ne sait plus se défendre ! Et les gens qui lui ont fait ça, en ont profité pour le violer... Alors il ne faut jamais laisser son verre sans surveillance... Je pense qu'on devrait faire des tournantes où le couple à table ne quitterait pas les verres des yeux... Et peut-être que ça se passera bien... Sauf si le bâtiment prend feu ! Parce que là, comme il y aura beaucoup de gens on sera incapable de sortir et on va tous mourir... Puis ce qui pourrait arriver aussi c'est qu'à la soirée il y ait des casseurs de pédés et qu'ils nous voient et qu'ils décident de nous prendre à part pour nous cogner jusqu'à ce qu'on perde conscience et qu'on perde la mémoire... Dans le parking. Gah ! »

Tous se mirent à regarder le garçon tremblotant avec la bouche ouverte. Il eut un tic à l'œil droit.

« Quoi ?

-... Tu veux y aller ou pas ? Demanda Kyle.

-Je sais pas, ça a l'air d'être beaucoup de pression... Si Craig est d'accord, je veux bien...

-Heu... Ouais... Je crois que c'est cool... Mais alors, on fera comme a dit Tweek... Parce que son histoire de drogue du viol, j'en ai déjà entendu parler... Et sur le coup, il m'inquiète un peu.

-... Il y a pas que toi qu'il inquiète ! Rigola Cartman.

-Ta gueule, gros lard ! Dit Craig en lui montrant son majeur. Bref... on y va tous ?

-Ouais, je crois que tout le monde est d'accord. Dit Wendy.

-Moi faut que j'essaye de convaincre mes parents... Dit Butters.

-Je t'aiderai à leur parler... Si on rentre tôt il devrait pas y avoir de problèmes. Ajouta Kenny.

-Ce serait pour quand, quelle heure ? Demanda Token.

-Ce samedi ! Dit Pip. On a qu'à se rejoindre vers 17h... Comme ça Butters pourra partir vers 21h...

-Excellente idée ! Sourit Kenny.

-C'est quand même incroyable qu'on soit obligé de s'acclimater au bébé de la bande... Dit Cartman.

-Tu seras pas obligé de partir quand nous on s'en ira, tu sais ! Répliqua Kenny. Mais c'est vrai que toi, t'aimes pas les boîtes de nuit, tu y vas uniquement pour faire plaisir à ta copine... Soumis !

-... Pas du tout ! De toute façon, elle y serait allée avec ou sans moi, et quand je suis là, je peux la surveiller... Parce qu'on peut pas faire confiance aux filles !

-Je t'emmerde, Eric.

-Moi aussi, ma chérie.

-... C'est cool qu'on soit tous d'accord. Dit Pip. »

Craig regarda alors tout autour de lui...

« Il est où Clyde ? Normalement il est toujours avec nous pour manger...

-Il te manque ? Demanda Kenny en rigolant. »

Craig ne répondit pas mais jeta un regard soupçonneux à Kenny. Quoi qu'il en dise, Craig avait peut-être déconné mais c'était son ami... Et il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« Bref, il est où ?

-Il est rentré chez lui... Dit Butters. Il se sentait pas bien... Mais il aimerait être seul, il a dit.

-Je peux pas aller le voir ? Demanda Craig surpris.

-Il préfère pas. »

Kenny jeta un regard étrange à son petit-ami et se mit à chuchoter :

« Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda Kenny.

-... Il m'a envoyé un message avec ce qu'il avait exactement... Et quoi raconter pour que ça ne sache pas. Dit le blond en regardant son petit-ami droit dans les yeux.

-Tu lui parles encore ? Après ce qu'il a osé faire ?

-Oui...

-Je vois... Donne-moi ton portable, je vais bloquer son numéro. »

Butters hésita puis donna son portable à Kenny. Juste à ce moment là, la sonnerie retentit. L'encapuchonné fit vite puis tout le monde pu partir.

« On a quoi, là ? Demanda Kenny.

-Sieste ! Sourit Craig.

-Non... On a mon...monsieur Anhk... Histoire ! Dit Tweek.

-C'est ce que je dis... Sieste ! Ce mec c'est le pire pervers que je connaisse mais au moins, à part parler de sa fille, il fait que dalle.

-M-moi, i... il me fait peur ! Avoua le petit blond en s'arrachant une mèche de cheveux. Il arrête pas de crier...

-... T'as pas à avoir peur de lui. Il est super sympa... Dit Stan. »

On était donc, au cours d'histoire avec monsieur Anhk, c'était le type même du gros lourd. Il n'arrêtait pas de parler de sa fille -du coup la matière avançait très lentement-, ils faisaient sans cesse des blagues stupides -et si les élèves ne riaient pas c'est parce qu'ils étaient trop cons pour les comprendre-... Et depuis peu, son passe temps favori était d'effrayer Tweek. Et on peut dire que c'était très... très facile !

« Qui peut me dire pour quelles raisons les indiens ont été battu par les Espagnols à plat de couture alors qu'ils étaient des milliers ? ... »

Le prof se mit à marcher entre les bancs. Juste devant lui il y avait Tweek qui était occuper à trembler, il abattit sa main sur le banc en criant :

« A toi de nous le dire Tweek ! »

Le pauvre petit blond, hurla et tomba sur son voisin de table : Craig. Il tremblait encore plus fort qu'à son habitude et regardait le prof avec des grands yeux ronds. Il serra un peu la chemise de son petit ami dans ses poings. En voyant ça, le prof cru drôle d'ajouter :

« Tweek, si tu ne lâches pas tout de suite ton voisin, on va devoir t'attaquer pour agression sexuelle ! Rit monsieur Anhk. »

Et Craig lui fit un doigt d'honneur, avant de se reprendre et de se cacher la main. Il l'avait fait sans y penser, comme toujours.

« ... J'ai bien vu, là ? Tu m'as fait un doigt Tucker ? Demanda le prof d'histoire.

-... Non.

-Mais si... »

Craig faillit le refaire mais mit sa main à plat sur le bureau... Le geste n'échappa pas au prof d'histoire.

« Bon... Va chez le conseiller d'orientation... Il sera ravi de te voir...

-_J'en suis sûr... Dit Kenny. Avec le temps, ils sont sûrement devenus intimes !_ »

La plupart de la classe rit. Le prof se tourna.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit, monsieur McCormick ?

_-Je disais que vous étiez un trou de balle !_

-... S'il vous plait, soupira le prof, enlevez votre capuche quand vous voulez me parler, je ne comprends jamais rien à ce que vous baragouinez. »

Souriant, Kenny enleva sa capuche. Il adorait faire ce genre de coup et se foutre de la gueule des profs -bien trop rares- qui n'arrivaient pas à le comprendre.

« Je disais qu'ils étaient surtout morts de maladie...

-Hein ?

-Je parle des Indiens, monsieur...

-Ha oui ! La leçon d'aujourd'hui... On y reviendra tout à l'heure mais d'abord je voudrais vous parlez d'un sujet qui me tient à cœur : le respect des profs...

-_Putain, c'est passionnant ! Soupira Kenny qui avait -déjà- remis sa capuche._ »

**OooOooOooOooO**

Quand vint son tour, Craig soupira, il détestait devoir parler de ses 'problèmes'. Bon, il était vrai que le conseiller d'orientation était bien plus tolérant que monsieur McKay. Il était bien plus à l'écoute de ses élèves et savaient comment leur parler. Dans le fond, Craig l'aimait bien (bon... il irait pas le crier sur les toits et moins il le voyait, mieux il se portait... mais il l'aimait bien quand même.). Cet homme était chauve et avait un visage faussement strict, avec des petites lunettes en demi lune, dommage que l'homme ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire à tout le monde, ce qui cassait complètement son air méchant. Il portait également toujours des jeans et des chemises et... des cravates avec des petits animaux dessus. Craig entra donc dans le bureau, étant un habitué, il s'assit tout de suite sur le fauteuil devant le grand bureau de Monsieur Andrew McChave, c'était son nom. Celui-ci émit un soupir mais ne semblait pas surpris de le voir. Le brun vit que cette fois-ci McChave avait les Animaniacs sur sa cravate bleue. L'homme commença donc à parler.

« Craig, tu devrais arrêter avec cette manie... C'est extrêmement malpoli et... Bon... Je ne ferai aucune remarque mais veux-tu bien baisser ce doigt ?

-Désolé...

-Merci... C'est affligeant ! Je te vois ici tous les jours presque et...

-J'aime bien votre cravate... C'est votre fille qui l'a choisie ?

-Comme toujours...

-Vous pouvez rien lui refuser... C'est mignon à trois ans les enfants...

-Oui mais arrête de m'interrompre ! On parlera plus tard si tu veux mais je dois au moins faire semblant de te gronder... Donc... Je te vois presque tous les jours dans mon bureau et...

-Vous devriez vous estimer heureux... Monsieur McKay me voyait pratiquement toutes les heures... »

McChave émit un grand soupir puis posa sa tête sur son bureau. Il y eut un petit moment de silence et Andrew releva la tête :

« Je n'avais jamais vu un élève comme toi, avant ! Heureusement, après toi, ça m'étonnerait que je retrouve des gamins accrocs au doigt d'honneur...

-Bah... En fait vous allez voir quelqu'un de pire que moi l'an prochain.

-Quoi ?

-Ma sœur rentre au secondaire...

-... Seigneur... Et vous êtes encore combien dans la famille ?

-Après elle, c'est tout...

-Génial ! Bon, on a qu'à dire que je t'ai engueulé que t'as retenu la leçon, patati... patata... Que tu le feras plus... Et tu te tiens tranquille pendant au moins le reste de la journée...

-Oui monsieur !

-Attend la fin du cours avant de retourner en classe ! Sinon, on va me dire que je n'ai pas pris les mesures qui s'imposaient, te fais pas choper sinon je dis que je n'avais rien à voir là-dedans... Ha ! Et n'oublie pas que la prochaine fois je devrais te mettre une retenue ! Alors essaye de rien prévoir pour mercredi.

-Ok, merci, monsieur ! A une prochaine, je suppose !

-Oui, et bien, essaye de ne pas trop te presser... »

Le brun lui fit un clin d'œil et il s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était venu. Il regarda sa montre, il avait environs une demi-heure 'à ne rien faire'... Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il adorait ne rien faire et en plus ne devoir rendre de compte à personne pour sa flemmardise. Il se mit donc dans la salle d'attente du conseiller... Après tout, personne ne s'étonnerait de le voir là...

**OooOooOooOooO**

« Token ! Token ! Cria Barbara.

-Hum ? Quoi ?

-En fait, je voulais te demander... On est les seuls à pas être en couple de 'tout le groupe', hein ?

-Oui...

-Et, franchement... T'as pas envie d'être seul, en boîte, ce serait pas marrant ?

-... Oui...

-Et puis... Inviter d'autres gens, je vois pas très bien qui inviter...

-Ben... Tu pourrais inviter Kevin... Moi je comptais parler à Lola...

-Ha oui... D'accord... »

Elle était devenue rouge de frustration et s'était retournée pour partir mais Token la rattrapa en l'attrapant par la main, la serrant doucement dans la sienne.

« Bon... Demande-le moi, au lieu de tourner autour du pot...

-Ha ! Non ! Il est pas question que je demande quoi que ce soit ! Tu viens de tout flinguer, sur le coup ! Et pourtant, le moment aurait pu être vachement cool...

-Tu sais, on se souvient plus longtemps des demandes foireuses que de celles qui se sont super bien passées et qui ne nous ont apportée aucune surprise... Là au moins tu pourras t'en souvenir très longtemps.

-Ouais mais non... j'ai plus envie de demander...

-Bon... Et si, moi, je demande, tu acceptes ?

-Je sais pas... Faudrait que tu le dises vraiment bien alors ! Bouda Bébé.

-J'aimerai qu'on tente quelque chose, je veux sortir avec toi... Tu m'attires depuis très longtemps... Tu veux venir avec moi à la boîte ce samedi ?

-Moi aussi je veux tenter un truc avec toi. Sourit la blonde, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Et c'est oui...

-Je savais bien que j'arriverai à trouver les bons mots !

-T'es qu'un idiot ! Embrasse-moi... »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Plus loin, Wendy regardait son amie avec un sourire attendri et Cartman... Ben... Cartman il mangeait des chips en pensant à la boîte de nuit. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment, il ne savait pas d'où il lui venait. Eric était le genre de personne qui faisait confiance à ce genre de choses... Pas qu'il soit superstitieux ou quoique ce soit d'autres dans le genre... Mais il se faisait confiance à lui. Et quelque chose lui disait qu'un truc atroce allait se passer. Wendy se rappela alors à son bon souvenir :

« Tu ne les trouves pas trop mignon ?

-... Qui ?

- Token et Bébé ! Ils sortent ensemble !

-... Pas vraiment... En plus, ils auraient pu être ensemble bien avant.

-Tu peux parler ! T'as mis un temps considérable à te rendre compte que je te draguais.

-Non, non... Je le savais très bien... J'ai juste mis du temps à vouloir aller avec toi.

-... Je peux savoir ce que tu veux dire, par là ? S'énerva-t-elle.

-Tu veux des chips ?

-Non, merci. Tu veux dire quoi par 'j'ai mis du temps à vouloir venir avec toi' ?

-Exactement ce que ça veut dire ! T'es un genre de hippie... Moi je suis Eric Cartman... Toi et moi, on est pas les personnes les mieux assorties qui soient.

-On s'en fiche de ça.

-Je... Hum, hum, t'aime.

-Moi aussi. »

Wendy posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Cartman. En réalité, elle avait toujours aimé Cartman, mais elle n'avait simplement pas voulu l'accepter. Ils étaient si différents et parfois Eric agissait comme le pire des connards... Jusqu'à ses dix ans , elle n'avait pas arrêtée de s'énerver contre lui. De là, jusqu'à ses treize ans, elle n'avait eu de cesse de le rabaisser et de l'insulter... Mais Eric avait toujours répondu avec aplomb, la blessant parfois dans son amour propre... Puis c'était devenu un jeu, sans plus se faire mal, ils avaient continuer à s'insulter et maintenant, ils sortaient ensemble. C'était tellement bizarre que parfois elle se demandait si elle ne rêvait pas... Si elle ne rêvait pas et que bientôt elle allait se réveiller avec dans son lit, Stan. Lui dire en rigolant qu'elle avait rêvé qu'il était gay et avec son meilleur ami... Mais ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus ce béguin ridicule pour ce petit garçon qui avait tendance à vomir dès qu'elle s'approchait... Parfois elle regrettait cette époque où ils avaient huit ans et qu'ils faisaient des bêtises sans peur des conséquences.

« Il faut que j'aille m'acheter une robe pour aller avec toi en boîte...

-Cool...

-On ira à deux.

-... J'ai quelque chose à faire ce jour, là.

-Voyons ! J'ai même pas dit quand je voulais y aller.

-C'est pas grave ! De toute façon je suis trop nul pour ce genre de choses, je ne t'aiderais pas du tout à choisir !

-Mais si ! T'auras sûrement un avis.

-Pour moi, tout te va bien, ma chérie !

-... Ne pense pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça, Eric !

-Mais vas-y avec Bébé ! Faites des trucs de filles ! Choisissez vous-même vos habits !

-... Bébé compte y aller avec Token.

-... Pff...

-Merci, je savais que tu accepterai ! »

Et elle lui fit un petit bisou sur les lèvres pour lui montrer qu'elle était très heureuse qu'ils se comprennent.

°OooO*OooO°OooO*KylexStan*OooO°OooO*OooO°

A la fin des cours, Kyle et Stan partirent. En réalité, aucun des deux ne savaient comment se conduire. Devaient-ils faire comme d'habitude ? Après tout, pour eux, rien n'avaient changé mis à part que maintenant ils pouvaient laisser libre cours à leur envie l'un avec l'autre... Mais à quel point ? Devaient-ils se tenir la main ? Stan lorgnait sur celle de son ami roux. Il avait toujours aimé les mains de Kyle, elles étaient blanches et plutôt petites pour celles d'un garçon mais elles étaient douces. Elles savaient faire mille et une chose et quand son ami parlait, il les agitait dans tous les sens. Plus il était énervé ou atteint par des sentiments forts et plus les mains allaient vite.

Kyle balançait ses bras au rythme de sa marche, Stan qui était légèrement derrière, regardait ses fesses. Elles étaient magnifiques et lui donnaient trop envie. Tout à coup, le rouquin se retourna. Stan releva brusquement la tête et se mit à rougir.

« Pourquoi tu rougis ?

-Heu... Il fait trop chaud... »

Il enleva son bonnet et se passa les doigts dans les cheveux en riant bêtement. Kyle haussa les épaules.

« Tu veux pas marcher à côté de moi ? Et me tenir la main ?

-Quoi ?

-Enfin... C'est une idée qui me trotte dans la tête, mais tu dis que les homo... ben c'est pareil que les hétéros et qu'on a pas a subir de moqueries et de trucs dans le genre... Donc j'essaye de me demander ce que j'aurai fait si tu étais une fille... Ben je te tiendrais la main pour marcher... Alors je me demandais si tu voudrais pas qu'on se tienne la main... Mais si tu veux pas c'est pas grave... Enfin, non ! T'as raison, ça fait trop chochotte ! »

Et il se retourna pour recommencer à marcher. Stan courut derrière lui -hors de question de laisser cette occasion lui échapper- et vint lui attraper la main, entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de Kyle... Il rougit. Stan avait de plus grandes mains que lui, l'impression était très agréable.

« J'aime tes mains... T'as toujours eu de longs doigts... Ma mère dit que t'as des mains de pianiste...

-C'est rigolo que tu dises ça...

-Pourquoi ?

-Je me suis fait tout un délire depuis le début du trajet sur 'à quel point tes mains sont magnifiques'. Je suis con, je sais... Mais ça me fait rire que t'es le même truc que moi.

-... Ok... C'est vraiment très bizarre, alors on va faire comme si ni toi ni moi n'avions dit quoique ce soit, d'accord ?

-Si tu veux... Bon, on va chez toi ou chez moi ?

-Chez toi... Ta mère fait des hamburger ce soir !

-C'est cool... »

Une fois arrivé et dans la chambre de Stan, le brun voulut embrasser son ami mais celui-ci avait de tout autre projet...

« Non, Stan ! On doit faire nos devoirs...

-Nos quoi ? Mais on a tout le temps.

-Oui... C'est ce qu'on se dit à chaque fois mais à chaque fois, on s'embrasse, on remet à plus tard et on les fait pas, alors cette fois-ci je ne me laisse plus avoir : on fait ces devoirs et après on fait tout ce que tu veux...

-Mais ! S'apprêtait à protester Stan. Attend... Tout ce que je veux...

-Tout ce que tu veux après qu'on en aura fini ! Dit Kyle, sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Super !

-Super ?

-Oui ! Super ! Commençons ! »

Étonné, mais trop heureux de ne pas avoir à discuter, le rouquin acquiesça et ils firent donc leur travail... Après plusieurs heures, ils en eurent fini et purent enfin soupirer de soulagement.

« Putain... J'ai bien cru que la dernière page d'exercices de math allait me tuer...

-Ils étaient assez faciles ! Contredit Kyle. C'était plutôt rapide.

-On s'en fiche... Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ?

-Je sais pas...

-Tu m'as dit que tu ferais tout ce que je veux.

-Heu... J'ai dit ça ?

-Oui...

-Tu penses à quoi, là ? Stan, sérieux, j'aime pas du tout la façon dont tu me regardes, là !

-T'en fais pas... Laisse moi faire... »

Stan prit les épaules de Kyle et le força à s'asseoir sur le lit. Il s'assit avec lui et se mit à l'embrasser. Petit à petit, il l'allongea et se coucha sur lui. Le roux passa ses bras autour du cou de la personne qu'il aimait. Il avait confiance en Stan. Il avait toujours été là pour lui, toujours prêt à l'aider et il ne l'avait jamais abandonné. Ça avait toujours été eux deux contre tout... Pendant toute leur enfance et Stan aurait pu donné sa vie pour lui.

« Dites les enfants, vous voulez... »

Stan sauta sur ses pieds et Kyle s'assit en vitesse. Ils étaient tous les deux rouges et décoiffé.

« Des frittes ou des patates au four ? Finit le père en souriant. »

_« Ho putain de dieu ! Merci, il a rien remarqué ! Pensa Stan »_

« Bordel, papa mais avant de rentrer tu pourrais frapper !

-Ben, pourquoi ? Je vois pas ce que tu pourrais faire de si intéressant qui nécessiterait que je toque à la porte avant de rentrer !

-Fais-le c'est tout ! Fais comme si j'étais avec une fille et que t'aurais peur de nous retrouver dans une position gênante ! C'est exactement pareil !

-... Sauf que tu es avec Kyle ! Et que j'espère que quand tu seras avec une fille, tu fermeras la porte à clef...

-Merde, je le ferai avec plaisir si j'avais cette connerie de clef !

-Surveille ton langage jeune homme ! ... Bon, patate ou fritte ?

-... Moi ce sera fritte ! Intervint Kyle.

-Ouais, ça me va... Dit Stan.

-C'est super ! »

Et il ferma la porte. Stan soupira et se rassit sur le lit en regardant son meilleur ami.

« Bon... Heu... Désolé... C'est les parents... Tu vois ce que c'est...

-Embrasse-moi encore ! »

Stan s'approcha, trop heureux de pouvoir recommencer.

°OooO*OooO°OooO*OooO°OooO*OooO°

« Dégagez de là ! Hippies !

-Hippies ? Va te faire foutre Cartman ! Gueula une petite brune. On est pas hippies ! Si tu veux passer, tu fais le tour ! »

Eric était très en colère. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait au bon dieu pour mériter ça (bon... quelques meurtres, quelques arnaques et ses 'petites farces' ne sont pas une justification assez grande pour gagner la rancœur de dieu). De sa maison à la maison de Wendy, il y avait un magasin de cosmétiques qui apparemment -il venait de l'apprendre- utilisait des animaux pour tester leur maquillage... Alors, une bande d'hippies à la con protestait en bloquant le passage... Et apparemment, il y avait des millions d'hippies dans le monde à faire pareil.

« Il est hors de questions que des gens achètent encore leur maquillage dans cette boutique tant que ces animaux ne seront pas libéré !

-... Putain ! Mais est-ce que j'ai une tête à me maquiller ?

-Non... Mais ça ne change rien ! Nous faisons une manifestation pacifique ! Si on veut qu'on parle de nous, on doit faire chier les gens comme toi. Si tu veux qu'on dégage, t'as qu'à nous aider.

-PAS QUESTION QUE JE ME MELE A DES HIPPIES A LA CON !

-MAIS PUISQUE JE TE DIS QUE JE SUIS PAS HIPPIE ESPECE D'ENFOIRE !

-Moi, je le suis ! »

La petite brune se retourna vers son amie aux longs cheveux bruns.

« Je sais Callie, mais faut que tu comprennes que ce qu'il entend par 'hippie' cet espèce de gros dégénéré c'est les végétariens qui se lavent pas et qui passent leur temps à porter des couleurs psychédéliques et à fumer... Nous on est des hippies dans le sens où on est tolérante et où on aime porter des couleurs psychédéliques... Tu vois, c'est pas pareil.

-... Je hais les hippies ! Vous dégagez de mon chemin !

-Putain, mais t'as qu'à traverser la rue au lieu de me pomper l'air !

-... Il n'est pas question que je cède devant des hippies...

-... Ce mec est incroyable ! Soupira la jeune fille. »

Cartman s'assit avec elles puis vit Tweek, tremblant juste à côté.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-GAH !... Je viens aider les pauvres petits lapins à qui on met des gouttes dans les yeux...

-Je vais te poser une question très importante, Tweek... Est-ce que Craig sait que tu es ici avec ces... hum... débiles ?

-Hey ! On est juste à côté, gros lard ! Gueula Callie.

-Oui... Il le sait ! Gah ! Il est plus au milieu pour parler avec ses potes...

-... Tu veux dire, qu'il est ici ?

-Oui ! Ses animaux sont sans défense ! Ce serait injuste de les laisser aux mains de ces espèces de... de...

-De salaud de scientifiques ! Ils ont qu'à utiliser des cobayes humains ! Torturer des animaux c'est immonde... Dit Callie. N'est-ce pas Ely ?

-... C'est rigolo que tu dises ça alors que toi, tu t'en fous des animaux.

-Ouais, mais pas pour les expériences de ce genre ! Les buter pour les manger après, ça me parait juste alors que les utiliser pour savoir quelle couleur nous irait le mieux au teint... De toute façon, je suis juste là parce que toi tu es là alors me demande pas ce que j'en pense.

-Tss... »

Cartman croisait les bras et boudait. Tout à coup, des gens, des journalistes arrivèrent et se mirent à filmer le rassemblement de jeunes qui ne bougea pas d'un poil.

« ... Ouais ! Peut-être que notre mouvement va enfin avoir des conséquences ! Sourit Ely.

-Doux jésus.. mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? C'est tellement de pression !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va s'arranger... Puis tu as ton thermos de café !

-Gah ! »

Tout à coup, un reporter se rapprocha de Cartman et lui mit son micro juste sous le nez.

« Bonjour jeune homme, pouvez-vous nous dire ce qui vous motive à participer à cette manifestation et ce que vous pensez de la torture sur les animaux ? »

Il y eut un long silence... Les yeux de Cartman s'agrandirent... L'information monta jusqu'à son cerveau.

_« Ho mon dieu... Ils me prennent pour un connard de hippie ! »_

... Il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait fait contre eux avant d'en arriver là... Toutes ces années à les détester et à les persécuter. A les tuer, même ! Tout ça pour que, aujourd'hui, on le prenne pour l'un d'entre eux... L'un des leurs. C'était trop pour son pauvre cœur. Il hurla.

°OooO*OooO°OooO*OooO°OooO*OooO°

Kenny avait prit Butters dans ses bras. Il avait demandé aux parents de son chéri si ceux-ci étaient d'accord pour la boîte et après avoir donné les coordonnées, leur assurer qu'il n'y avait ni alcool ni quoique ce soit et que Butters ne resterait jamais seul, ils avaient fini par accepter. Le petit blond était extrêmement heureux. Depuis que Kenny était entré dans sa vie, ses rapports avec ses parents s'étaient sensiblement améliorés... C'est comme si ils voyaient que leur enfant avait grandi et qu'ils décidaient de le laisser battre un peu de ses propres ailes. Ils ne voulaient plus étouffer Leopold, mais juste lui montrer qu'ils seraient toujours là.

« Je t'aime, petit.

-Ho ! Ça faisait un moment que tu ne m'avais pas appeler comme ça...

-Et ça te manquait ? Sourit Kenny.

-Je t'aime aussi. »

Kenny passa sa main dans le t-shirt de son petit-ami tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Le plus petit des deux se laissa faire. Enhardi, l'immortel décida d'aller plus loin et se mit à enlever le t-shirt de son copain. Depuis qu'il avait fait sa première fellation à Butters, il lui était arrivé d'en faire d'autres. A chaque fois il avait été un peu plus loin... Il se mit à embrasser et lécher le torse de son aimer. Il s'arrêta sur les tétons qu'il mordilla avec passion, et il descendit sur le ventre plat. Il glissa sa langue dans le nombril. Butters gémit. C'était un peu son point faible, le nombril. A chaque fois que Kenny le touchait il avait envie de plus. Kenny allait d'ailleurs lui enlever son pantalon quand Butters l'arrêta. Pas vexé pour un sou, le blond lui sourit gentiment :

« Tu préfères que j'arrête ?

-C'est pas ça...

-Quoi alors ?

-A... A chaque fois c'est toi qui... Et je voudrais moi aussi... te rendre la pareille. »

L'immortel était un homme, un homme qui aimait le sexe... Mais surtout un homme qui avait parfois du mal à réfléchir rapidement. Ce n'était pas qu'il était idiot. Loin de là ! Kenny était même quelqu'un de plutôt intelligent -même si il ne le montrait pas et qu'il concentrait bien trop souvent son énergie sur des idioties- mais il avait du mal à réfléchir, car il n'en avait jamais pris l'habitude. C'était un homme d'action. Quelqu'un qui fonçait et se posait les questions après... Et là, devant l'annonce de son blond, il resta quelques secondes les bras ballants, se demandant ce qu'il avait dit. Une fois que ce fut fait. Il se demanda si il avait bien compris. Et le temps qu'il se décide, il avait dû s'écouler deux bonnes minutes... Deux très longues minutes pour Butters qui le regardait complètement stressé. Finalement, Kenny répondit :

« Tu es sûr ? »

Le blond hésita... Non pas à le faire ! Mais entre deux options : étrangler son petit-ami ou répondre oui. Il se décida qu'il se passerait de mots, apparemment c'était un art que Kenny ne maîtrisait pas très bien et lui, déjà malade de gêne, n'allait pas en plus se ramasser d'autres phrases comme « Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça ? Parce que sinon moi je peux continuer ce que je faisais, j'adore te voir jouir. ». Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir les nerfs pour supporter ça. Alors il allongea doucement son amoureux tandis qu'il l'embrassait avec ferveur. Il se mit à lui caresser le torse et ses mains descendirent jusqu'à son pantalon. Il ouvrit le bouton, défit la tirette et le baissa légèrement. Kenny portait un caleçon orange. Il se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas sa couleur préférée. Sa main droite vint cajoler la bosse conséquente qui se trouvait en dessous du boxer. Kenny poussa des petits gémissement appréciateurs et encourageant. Il avait posé ses mains sur le matelas pour éviter de toucher son amoureux. Il ne voulait pas se montrer pressant et que Butters se sente obliger de quoique ce soit... Si son amoureux faisait quelque chose, il voulait que ce soit par envie... Mais son blond en avait envie. Il y pensait depuis le départ mais n'avait jamais osé faire un pas, ayant peur de faire quelque chose de travers. Il libéra le sexe de sa prison de tissu et celui-ci se redressa fièrement de toute sa hauteur. Le blond en embrassa le bout puis dit d'une voix tranquille :

« Si il y a quelque chose que je ne fais pas bien dis-le moi. »

Et il laissa sa bouche glisser sur la longueur. Il entendit Kenny gémir profondément et il rougit. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait ça de la bouche de son petit ami. Le plaisir évident que ressentait le McCormick rendu son érection encore plus dure. Il adorait ces petits bruits qui se dégageait de sa gorge, afin d'en entendre d'avantage il enfonça le membre plus profondément à l'intérieur de sa gorge. Il tenta de suivre son instinct tout en imitant ce que lui avait prodigué Kenny et en faisant bien attention avec ses dents. Sa bouche se fit plus rapide et une de ses mains vint caresser les cuisses de son petit ami. Finalement il sentit que Kenny était au bord de l'explosion, son membre était plus dur que de la pierre et ses gémissements étaient complètement hachés, comme pour prouver sa pensée, il entendit :

« Butters... Je vais venir... »

Il ne s'écarta que quand il sentit le liquide entrer dans sa bouche, il n'avait pas réussi à avaler le tout et avait eu peur de s'étouffer. Le liquide coulait le long de son menton. Kenny reprit sa respiration et leva les yeux vers Butters. Il sorti un mouchoir en tissu de sa poche et entreprit d'essuyer. Butters se laissa faire en souriant.

« Je croyais que seul les grands-pères possédaient encore des mouchoirs en tissu... Lui dit honnêtement Butters. »

Kenny sourit.

« J'ai toujours utilisé des mouchoirs comme ça... C'est plus facile, et après il suffit juste de les laver. C'est plus écologique je pense... Et puis c'est moins cher que d'acheter sans cesse des mouchoirs en papier. »

Il plongea sur les lèvres de Butters et l'embrassa. Il sentit alors l'érection de son petit-ami. Il sourit et lui embrassa le cou :

« Tu veux que je m'occupe de toi ? Roucoula-t-il.

-Oui. Répondit son blond. »

Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une hésitation dans sa voix. Il l'avait dit sans trembler et en regardant son petit-ami droit dans les yeux. Il eut un sourire heureux. C'était la première fois que Butters lui déclarait aussi prestement son envie. Ses mains se mirent à parcourir son ventre afin d'ouvrir son pantalon. Butters s'en débarrassa. Kenny se mordit la lèvre d'excitation. C'était dingue comme le jeune homme pouvait lui donner envie. Il se mit à lui caresser les cuisses, Butters avait écarté les jambes et le regardait, rouge et plein de désir. Kenny en profita pour l'admirer... Sa peau blanche, ses yeux bleus plein de désir... Il était totalement fou de ce garçon. Il se mit à lui embrasser le ventre avec dévotion puis voulut prendre son pénis en bouche mais Butters l'arrêta. Kenny se releva, étonné. Ne lui avait-il pas dit avoir envie de lui ?

« Pas... Pas comme ça. Dit Butters. »

Le cœur de Kenny rata un battement.

« Co... Comment alors ?

-Prend moi ! »

Kenny en ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

« Mais... Heu... Tu es sûr que tu te sens prêt pour ça ? Tu... Tu vas me donner ta... ta... ta... _Il déglutit_. Ta virginité.

-Oui... Et il n'y a qu'à toi que je veux la donner. »

Quelque chose remua à l'intérieur du cœur de l'immortel. Il en eut les larmes aux yeux... Butters avait envie de lui... Butters l'aimait au point de **faire l'amour avec lui**. C'était très différent de tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à maintenant. La douceur dont faisait preuve Butters à son égard était totalement aux antipodes de la brutalité qu'il avait connu avant. Entre ces bras tout n'était qu'amour et espoir.

« Je t'aime mon petit...

-Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Kenny l'embrassa tendrement, mêlant sa langue à la sienne puis se releva. Il n'avait pas de lubrifiant sur lui... Et ce serait sûrement mieux avec... Il se souvint alors de la boîte de préservatif qu'avait donné -balancé- la mère de Butters quand elle les avait surpris la première fois. Il savait que Butters les avait rangé dans sa commode. Il se leva donc en faisant un sourire rassurant puis pris la boîte qu'il ouvrit. Il en sortit deux préservatif ainsi qu'une petite bouteille en plastique contenant un peu de lubrifiant. Il y en avait parfois dans la boîte et il avait eu bon espoir... Heureusement qu'il y avait pensé. Il retourna sur le lit avec ce dont il avait besoin puis se positionna entre les cuisses de son petit ami. Il fit glisser sa main sur les testicules puis attrapa sa verge pour y imprimer un mouvement de va et vient. Butters gémit. Grâce à sa bouche il ouvrit la minuscule bouteille et tout son contenu sur ses doigts et à l'entrée de l'endroit le plus intime de son petit-ami. Il se mit à le préparer. Il était attentif à chacune de ses réactions. Quand il eut mal, il intensifiait ses mouvements sur son membres et y allait plus doucement avec ses doigts puis continuait. Quand il le jugea prêt, il attrapa les préservatifs et mit le sien tandis que Butters enfilait le sien. Kenny retira son pantalon et sa chemise, se retrouva totalement nu. Le plus petit se mordit la lèvre... Son amour avait un corps magnifique. Il ressemblait à un ange.

Le dit ange prit les jambes de son petit-ami et les mit sur ses épaules, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Tu vas sans doute avoir mal au début.

-C'est pas grave mon amour...

-Normalement, ça ira mieux ensuite. Si tu veux arrêter, à n'importe quel moment. Dit-le moi.

-Viens ! »

Kenny se mordit la lèvre et commença à entrer. Comme il le supposait, Butters était extrêmement étroit. Il dû aller très doucement pour s'y enfoncer que de moitié sans que son petit-ami ne souffre trop. Le jeune blond avait d'ailleurs les larmes aux yeux. L'immortel ne bougea plus.

« Est-ce que ça va ?

-Nnnh...

-Tu as fort mal ?

-C'est trop gros...

-Tu veux qu'on arrête ?

-Non... Reste... Attend.

-Mon amour... Je suis désolé de dire ça mais moi, je suis super bien... J'ai jamais été aussi bien de ma vie.

-Je suis heureux que tu le sois Kenny. »

Butters sourit et Kenny se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres, manœuvre difficile vu la position dans laquelle il était mais pas impossible. Il soupira de bienêtre.

« J'ai l'impression que je pourrai mourir de bonheur, maintenant...

-Si tu meurs maintenant, je te jure que demain matin c'est moi qui t'assassine au réveil. »

Kenny acquiesça en souriant et se mit à faire glisser ses doigts le long du membre de son chéri. Ça le rendait triste de le voir mal et en même temps, rester immobile était une véritable épreuve. Cependant il ne bougea pas d'un pouce avant que l'autre ne soit totalement détendu. Ce fut pour finir Leopold qui bougea de lui même les hanches autorisant par la même Kenny à en faire de même. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et se mit à faire des vas-et-vient, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément à chaque coup. Butters se mit à gémir, son amoureux allait tout doucement en lui, c'était bon de le sentir.

« Plus vite... Murmura-t-il. »

Et Kenny obéit, tout pour faire plaisir à son amour. Il se mit à bouger de plus en plus vite, il attrapa les hanches de Butters afin d'avoir une meilleur prise et se mit à entrer et sortir furieusement de lui. Finalement, afin d'avoir une meilleur position. Il sortit totalement et obligea son amoureux à se mettre à quatre pattes, à ce moment là, il le pénétra plus violemment que les autres fois. Butters gémit. Kenny se mit à entrer et sortir de lui en vitesse et il toucha un point qui fit gémir Butters plus fort. Il comprit qu'il s'agissait de la prostate et s'évertua à le toucher à chaque fois. Son petit ami n'en pouvait plus. Il finit par jouir et Kenny le suivit quelques secondes plus tard. Kenny se retira... Il venait de passer le moment le plus merveilleux et intense de toute sa vie.

°OooO*OooO°OooO*OooO°OooO*OooO°

Token sonna à la porte de la maison de son ami. Il avait essayé de l'appelé mais il tombait directement sur son répondeur. Excédé, il avait fini par décider à se déplacer. Token était un brave type, il avait des principes et faisait des choix de vie par rapport à ces principes et il prenait garde à ses fréquentations, il n'avait pas envie d'être ami avec quelqu'un de mauvais, quelqu'un en qui il ne pourrait pas faire confiance. Et il avait été très déçu de l'attitude d'un ami en particuler. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait et il se demandait si il pouvait faire quelque chose pour lui, pour le raisonner avant qu'il ne perde totalement les pédales. Après quelques minutes de patience, ce fut monsieur Donovan qui lui ouvrit.

« Ha ! C'est toi, Token ? Tu es venu voir Clyde ?

-Oui... Il n'est pas venu à l'école et un ami m'a dit qu'il avait dû rentrer chez lui... Il est malade ?

-Ho... Et bien... Apparemment, mon fils ce serait fait agresser.

-Quoi ? Mais par qui ?

-Il ne sait pas. Il ne l'a pas vu.

-Je peux aller le voir ?

-Oui, bien sûr... Je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir.

-Merci, monsieur... Je ne serai pas long.

-Au contraire ! Prend tout ton temps ! »

Token partit rejoindre son ami dans sa chambre. Il retrouva celui-ci allongé sur le lit. Il avait un bandage sur le nez qu'il avait bleu. Il avait plusieurs bleus sur le visage, un plâtre au bras et semblait souffrir. Cependant, dès qu'il vit le jeune Black, son visage s'illumina.

« Token ! T'es venu me voir ?

-Oui... J'ai appris ce qu'il t'était arrivé... Tu sais vraiment pas qui t'as fait ça ?

-Hum... »

Le noir s'approcha et se mit à caresser les cheveux de son ami, puis ses bandages. Il se sentait triste de voir son ami dans un tel état.

« Tu mens mal... Je sais bien que tu sais... C'est Kenny, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Butters ?

-Pourquoi ce serait d'office de ma faute ?

-Parce que pour le moment, t'arrêtes pas de faire des bêtises plus grosses que toi ! Ou comme dirait notre ancien prof de travaux pratiques : tu déconnes trop ! Imita le jeune.

-Ha, ha... Ouais, je me souviens de lui ! Il était excellent !

-Oui... Alors, raconte... T'as fait quoi ?

-... »

Clyde détourna le visage en fronçant les sourcils. Il s'était juré que Kenny le lui payerait... Il ne savait pas encore comment mais il trouverait... Cet espèce d'enfoiré de fils de pute comprendrait sa douleur ! Et croyez-le ou non, ce sera horrible !

« N'essaye pas de te venger, Clyde ! Je suis sûr que dans le fond, tu as mérité ce qu'il t'arrive...

-Bordel ! J'en ai marre que tout le monde soit contre moi... Kenny ci... Kenny ça ! Moi, quand je me retrouve seul, il y a plus personne.

-Il souffre, Clyde...

-Putain ! Et moi je souffre pas, peut-être ? Putain... Tu sais quoi ? Casse-toi, Token... J'en ai marre, là !

-Non... Je reste là... Là, t'es en train de te plaindre qu'on est pas là pour toi et tu veux que je m'en aille... T'es même pas logique, dans ta tête ! Bon... Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

-Non... J'en ai assez... Laisse-moi Token... Sérieux. J'ai déconné, je vous jure de plus le faire... Je vais rester ici, tranquille, vous entendrez plus du tout parler de moi...

-Mais arrête avec ton mélodrame ! »

Token avait légèrement hausser la voix et s'était levé. Il s'approcha de Clyde et vit avec surprise que celui-ci pleurait. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

« Mais... Enfin... Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Parce que... J'en ai assez... Je... Je me suis conduit comme un enfoiré, et c'est bon... J'ai mérité ce que Kenny m'a fait... Mais... Mais c'est pas ce que je voulais... Je suis même pas intéressé par Butters... Je suis qu'un idiot.

-Craig m'en a parlé... A ce qu'il parait avec la personne que tu aimes vraiment, c'est pas possible ?

-Non...

-Tu lui as déjà dit ce que tu ressentais pour lui ?

-Non... Mais c'est pas la peine, je sais très bien que ça ne sert à rien... Je veux rester seul... Va-t-en Token... »

Token caressa les cheveux de son meilleur ami mais ne s'en alla pas pour autant. Parfois, on oubliait que Clyde souffrait aussi. A peu près la même année que Kenny, lui aussi avait perdu sa mère. Mais alors que Kenny savait qu'il perdrait sa mère, Clyde avait subit une perte bien plus brusque. Il était arrivé dans la cuisine, avait vu sa mère dormir. Il l'avait trouvée fort pâle mais en avait fait peu de cas. Elle était telle un ange, la tête sur la table de la cuisine, les yeux fermée. Clyde l'avait secouée pour la réveiller... Mais rien n'y avait fait. Il avait appelé son père... Le cœur de la pauvre femme avait lâché. Elle avait laissé sa famille seule. Clyde n'avait pas voulu y croire. Il était allé à l'école, il avait tout enfermé dans son cœur... C'est seulement deux mois après, qu'il s'était mit à pleurer en pleine classe. Tous s'étaient retournés vers lui... Et quand Token lui avait demandé ce qu'il avait, il avait juste répondu : « Je veux ma maman... »...

Oui... Tous oubliait que Clyde souffrait beaucoup, parfois... Parce qu'il ne le montrait pas et restait comme à son habitude : un enfoiré prétentieux.

« Tu devrais essayer avec la personne que tu aimes...

-Hum... Comment ça va avec Bébé ?

-On est ensemble ! Sourit Token.

-C'est bien... Je suis content pour toi... Tu le méritais. Dit-il sincèrement. Je vais déménager Token.

-Qu... Quoi ?

-Mon père et moi, on en parle assez souvent, ces derniers temps... Je lui ai toujours dit de ne pas le faire mais en fait, rien ne me retiens ici...

-Mais... Et tes amis ? Et moi ? Demanda Token, choqué. T'as toujours été mon meilleur ami ! C'était nous quatre : Craig, Tweek, toi et moi ! Craig et Tweek restait dans leur coin, nous du notre ! Ça a toujours été comme ça ! Je... Je t'aime Clyde ! T'es mon ami... T'as pas le droit de partir.

-... Token... Je ne suis pas heureux, ici ! Je suis un poids pour tout le monde...

-T'arrêtes maintenant ! Il est pas question que tu t'en ailles ! T'as toujours été là et t'y seras toujours ! Tu dois rester ici... Avec moi !

-...

-Réfléchis-y deux secondes ! Et tu te rendras compte que tu ne peux pas t'en aller...

-J'ai essayé de violer Butters...

-Tu as QUOI ?

-J'ai...

-Non, non ! Ne répète pas... Tu as réussi ?

-Non, il m'a envoyé un coup de pied dans les boules... Rit Clyde. Je suis heureux qu'il l'ait fait...

-... Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'entends un mec dire ça...

-En attendant, ça m'a remis les idées en place... Il a eu raison de le faire.

-Bon... Au moins, tu l'as pas violé...

-Ouais... Je m'en serai voulu... Mais... Je crois pas que je l'aurai fait...

-Hein ?

-Je... Je désire pas Butters... Rien du tout avec lui.

-T'es vraiment con...

-...

-Bon... Mais c'est pas une raison pour vouloir fuir tes responsabilités ! Tu dois rester...

-Tu veux dire... Que tu t'en fous que j'ai essayé de violer Butters ?

-Ben... T'as pas réussi... Tu regrettes... Je vais pas dire que je m'en fous mais... T'es mon ami... »

Clyde sourit tristement.

« Tu veux qu'on fasse un truc, samedi ?

-Heu... Tu veux venir en boîte avec nous ?

-Quoi ?

-On va à la nouvelle boîte qui vient d'ouvrir...

-J'irai pas ! Dit Clyde, cétégorique.

-Houlà... Pourquoi pas ?

-Ouais, ben figures-toi qu'à ce qu'il parait il y a déjà eu deux agressions sexuelles dans ces boîtes... Et avec mon mauvais karma, je suis sûr que si j'y vais ça tombera sur moi... Tu devrais dire à tout ceux qui n'ont pas de chance de ne pas y aller... A ce qu'il parait, le violeur drogue ses victimes avant d'abuser d'elle...

-... Heu... Waw ! On croirait entendre Tweek !

-Ben on ferait mieux de l'écouter plus souvent.

-... On en a déjà parlé, on va tous se relayer pour surveiller les verres et on restera par couple.

-Ouais... Ben faites bien gaffe quand même ! En tout cas, compte pas sur moi pour venir avec vous... Je préfère rester chez moi et jouer à la playstation... »

Fin de Chapitre.

**Getalo : MOUHAHAHAHAHA ! Butters est sauf ! T'as -presque- plus à t'en faire pour lui. Bref^^ Je suis d'accord avec toi et t'en fais pas, je vais essayer de mettre plus de KylexStan. Et sinon j'avoue... j'adore torturer Kenny o_O... Je ne sais pas pourquoi... J'espère que t'as apprécié ce chapitre autant que j'ai apprécié de l'écrire ^^ *et j'espère que tu ne trouves pas que ma fic est en train de tourner comme une série américaine à rallonge o_O***

**Bref, Bisou^^ à une prochaine.**

**Tim-dragon : Heu... Voilà qui est fait ^^'... Merci pour ton commentaire. (met ton adresse email ou quelque chose si tu veux être prévenu quand la suite arrive ou si tu veux que je te réponde par mail :) !**

**Southpark-fangirl : Bienvenue amie humaine :D ! Je suis heureuse que la fic te plaise ^^ ! Cartman gay... J'arrive simplement pas à le concevoir. Je suis heureuse que tout South Park homosexuel ne te choque pas :D ! Pressé de savoir qui aime Clyde ? ... Et bien ? x)**

**Je vais le mettre en scène dans le chapitre 12 :) on en apprendra plus sur lui. Bisou à toi, j'espère que cette suite est à la hauteur de tes attentes ^_^. Bisou à une prochaine. (J'espère que tu as eu ton bac ! :) (si tu l'as pas passé que tu étudies juste désolée, je suis Belge et pas très au courant de l'actualité du bac xD *qui me passe à trois cents km au dessus de la tête).**

Kyle : Putain!

Keyko : Quoi ?

Kyle : Je crains le pire... Qu'est-ce que tu vas -encore- nous faire ?

Stan : Punaise... J'espère que ça ne tombera pas sur nous...

Keyko : Quoi ? Mais... Mais arrêtez de vous introduire dans mes commentaires de fin ! C'est les miens !

Kenny : Les nôtres aussi ! C'est notre avenir, là !

Keyko : Argh ! D'accord... Bon... J'espère que le revirement de Clyde vous a plu^^ ! J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... Mais vous en fait pas =) c'est toujours un gros connard !

Clyde : Mais pourquoi tu m'aimes pas ?

Keyko : Allez... A force de travailler avec toi, je vais bien finir par t'aimer^^ ! Mais pour le moment, ton destin est misérable !

Clyde : Oh God, help me ! *Se met à pleurer*

Keyko : Bref... Ceci dit tu vas pas mourir... Merci aux personnes qui ne veulent pas que tu meures. Maintenant... VOUS DEGAGEZ TOUS DE MON COMMENTAIRE DE FIN !

Klyde : C'est bon t'as fini ?

Keyko : Pfff... j'abandonne !


	10. Et si on faisait une sortie ? 2

**Titre : Le collège de South Park.**

**Disclamer : South Park est une série télévisée d'animation américaine, créée et écrite par Trey Parker et Matt Stone. Ils ne sont donc pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mes délires personnels =). (D'ailleurs, ça se voit par le fait qu'il n'y a pas plus de yaoi dans South Park et en passant je suis pas assez tarée pour faire une série aussi dingue xD).**

**Auteur : Keyko-san.**

** PS : non, je n'oublie pas mes autres fics...**

**Résumé : A 16 ans, on est plus pareil qu'à 8 ans, les enfants de South Park sont devenus des adolescents, ils vivent et découvrent des choses... Des choses qu'ils n'auraient pas toujours voulu savoir. (/!\Yaoi)**

**Rating : T (scènes détaillées + langage vulgaire)**

**Genre : Violence, Yaoi, Romance, (et peut-être un viol ou semi-viol).**

**Note : Je me suis mise tout récemment à South Park (il n'est jamais trop tard xD) et j'ai tout de suite accroché =) tellement que j'ai dû regardé en un coup plein de saisons... Et finalement (comme à chaque fois) mon esprit dingue m'a soufflé une idée de fic... et là je me suis dit : Pourquoi Pas ?**

**Alors me voici^^ Je fais ça juste pour le fun mais j'espère que vous allez aimé quand même. Chaque chapitre est plutôt centré sur une personne et/ou un couple... Je les mets dans l'ordre que je veux, mais je mets une note en haut... Cette fic promet d'être longue par contre...**

** Sinon... **

** Pour les homophobes : petite croix rouge en haut à droite.**

** Pour les autres : Bonne lecture =)**

Chapitre 10 : D'accord, allons en boîte.

Deuxième Partie

(centrage couple ?)

Dossier.

« Kyle ! Maman demande si tu veux dormir ici ? Demanda Stan.

-On est en semaine, ma maman voudra pas...

-Tes parents ont appelé ma mère pour dire qu'ils rentraient tard et que si t'avais pas envie d'être tout seul chez toi tu pouvais rester.

-Et Ike ?

-Il est parti dormir chez un pote aussi... Alors ? Tu veux ou pas ? »

Stan s'assit sur son lit, juste à côté de son ami.

« Non ! Répondit Kyle.

-Qu... Quoi ?

-Non, je vais rentrer chez moi, je te remercie pour ce repas et ce moment passé avec toi mais non, je ne veux pas dormir ici. »

Le brun eut un peu de mal à comprendre. Il décortiqua la phrase de Kyle : je, ne, veux, pas, dormir, avec, toi. Je étant Kyle, toi étant lui-même... Ce qui voulait dire que son ami ne voulait pas dormir avec lui... C'était très clair mais en même temps ça ne l'était pas. Il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait.

« Mais... Pourquoi ? On... Quand on était petit...

-Oui mais on est pas petit ! Quand on était petit tu te faisais tabasser par ta sœur ! C'est toujours d'actualité ? »

Juste à ce moment là, Kyle se mordit les lèvres. Stan avait souvent été tabassé par sa sœur qui était une véritable salope et celle-ci aurait probablement continué si Stan ne lui avait pas cassé le bras en parant un coup... Depuis les deux ne se parlaient plus. Rectification, le brun ne parlait plus du tout de sa sœur, se contentant de l'ignorer. C'était un sujet sensible. Mais Stan se contenta de pousser un profond soupir légèrement agacé, mais contrairement à ce qu'avait pensé le roux, il ne se ferma pas comme une huitre.

« Très bien, Kyle... Tu as fini ? Si tu veux pas rester cette nuit avec moi, casse-toi c'est pas un problème ! Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir mais je me suis apparemment trompé... Et c'était pas la peine de mettre ma sœur sur le tapis ! C'était débile et méchant en plus. Je t'aime Kyle... Vraiment... Je peux comprendre n'importe quoi... Mais pas ça ! »

Il avait parlé doucement et de manière tendre, il tendit sa main pour caresser la joue de son roux mais celui-ci le repoussa violemment. Stan soupira mais ne fit pas le moindre commentaire, Kyle se comportait de manière trop bizarre pour lui. Sans se préoccuper de lui il se retourna, se déshabilla et mit son pyjama, quand il se tourna vers Kyle, il vit que celui-ci avait tourné pudiquement la tête et rougissait légèrement. Stan se rapprocha à nouveau de Kyle et mit son bras autour de ses épaules avant de lui embrasser la joue et il mit sa tête sur son épaule et la frotta contre lui. Mais il fut désarçonné par le lever brusque de son ami juif.

« Je vais y aller ! Je vais dire au revoir à tes parents... Je... »

Il se retourna et se mit sur les genoux de Stan, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa passionnément avant de partir. Le brun resta deux minutes sans bouger, les yeux ronds... Kyle ne lui avait jamais fait ça auparavant ! Il avait toujours été calme et maître de lui... Alors comment se faisait-il que désormais il lui faisait subir la douche écossaise ? Il était loin d'être préparé à ça...

OoOoOoOoO

En sortant de la maison, Kyle se flagella mentalement et s'arrêta... Que faisait-il ? Etait-il imbécile ? En réalité, il était juste mort de trouille à l'idée que Stan ait des... envies. Envies qu'il ne se sentait pas totalement capable de combler. Il avait décidé au début de la relation d'y aller lentement et là il s'était sentit au piège... Il était vraiment le pire des imbéciles à la con. Il venait d'agir comme le pire des débiles attardés avec son meilleur ami... Son petit ami... Les deux. Stan était son frère, son meilleur ami, son confident... Et l'amour de sa vie. Dieu que ça faisait cul-cul de dire quelque chose comme ça. Pouvait-on réellement dire de quelqu'un qu'il était 'l'amour de notre vie' ? Kyle continua à marcher... Il était de plus en plus lent... Puis il jura tout haut avant de courir faire demi-tour. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée après avoir toqué, le couple Marsh ne fermait jamais la porte à clef. Ils furent étonnés de voir Kyle revenir même pas deux minutes après être parti.

« Tu as oublié quelque chose ? Demanda Randy.

-Non... Je... Je suis désolée. Bégaya-t-il. Est-ce qu'il est trop tard pour changer d'avis ?

-Mais non ! Sourit Sharon. Tu es toujours le bienvenu. Tu as ta brosse à dent prête et tu n'as qu'à demander à Stan de te prêter un pyjama.

-Merci madame ! »

C'est vrai que Stan et Kyle dormait si souvent l'un chez l'autre qu'ils avaient tous les deux, deux brosses à dent. Une à leur propre domicile et une autre chez leur meilleur ami/petit ami. C'était 'au cas où'. Kyle sourit et courut à l'étage et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son meilleur ami qui était occupé à ôter le haut de son pyjama (la chaleur sans doute...), celui-ci,surpris, leva la tête.

« Kyle ? Mais tu... »

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase, le rouquin sauta sur lui, le faisant s'écrouler sur le lit et lui enleva lui-même son haut, avant d'embrasser passionnément le brun. Celui-ci se laissa faire, agréablement surpris. Leur langue se mêlèrent en un tango endiablé. Kyle caressait le corps de son ami. Puis nicha sa tête au creux de son cou.

« Je veux dormir avec toi ! Je veux que tu m'enlaces, je veux sentir ta respiration, tout en étant collé à toi. Je veux que tu me prennes la main en la caressant comme tu le fais depuis toujours. Je veux qu'on fasse exactement ce qu'on faisait quand on était petit et plus encore. Parce que ça a toujours été comme ça entre nous et que ça ne doit pas changer. Je veux me réveiller dans tes bras... Je t'aime très fort.

-Kyle... Tu me fais grave flipper ! »

Le roux se releva, la bouche légèrement ouverte.

« ... Je viens de mettre mon cœur sur la table et c'est ça que tu me réponds ? Sérieux ?

-Le prend pas mal, vieux... C'est juste que... Tu te rends compte ? Tu me repousses sévère et cinq minutes plus tard tu reviens pour m'embrasser... Dis-moi comment je dois réagir avec toi. T'es en train de devenir schizophrène... Et moi, fou. Je veux pas que ce soit compliqué entre nous. Je veux pas me poser de questions... Juste suivre mon instinct. Et tu me fais un peu peur... C'est comme si tu perdais les pédales ! »

Kyle leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'avoue... Je me comporte comme une gonzesse... Mais c'est pas de ma faute. Je suis un peu paumé en ce moment.

-C'est à dire ?

-Je suis fou amoureux de toi.

-... Oui, moi aussi, tu sais.

-Et j'ai la trouille, dit Kyle sans se préoccuper de l'air sarcastique de Stan. c'est la première fois que je ressens ça... Je veux te garder et en même temps... Je veux pas faire d'erreurs avec toi... Je me demande comment je dois réagir...

-Ton problème c'est que tu réfléchis trop, Kyle.

-Pardon ?

-Oui... Tu réfléchis trop. Si ta tête travaillait un peu moins, tu te rendrais compte que c'est bien plus facile que ce que t'as l'air de penser... Regarde, on va faire un petit exercice. Dis-moi du tac-au-tac de quoi t'as envie, là maintenant tout de suite. »

Kyle se mordit les lèvres pour se concentrer et répondre à la question mais Stan le pinça.

« Arrête de réfléchir, je te dis. Dis le premier truc qui te passe à l'esprit.

-Du sucre.

-Hein ?

-J'ai envie d'un truc sucré... »

Stan sourit. Il repoussa délicatement Kyle et alla chercher un paquet de bonbons dans un tiroir de son bureau.

« Et voilà ma réserve de dragibus ! »

Le rouquin sourit et en piocha un rose, son préféré, contrairement à Stan qui préférait largement les noirs.

« Tu vois ? C'est facile, tu te poses pas de questions, tu dis ce qui te viens... Et là de quoi t'as envie ?

-J'ai envie de te serrer dans mes bras. »

Jouant le jeu, Stan repoussa le paquet de bonbons sur le sol -afin qu'il ne se renverse pas en tombant sur le dit sol.-, et se mit contre Kyle qui le serra doucement contre lui, tout en lui frottant le dos... C'était agréable.

« Et là de quoi t'as envie ?

-De t'embrasser. »

Prenant les devant Kyle attrapa le menton de Stan et le lui releva pour appliquer sur ses lèvres un doux baiser. Leurs langues se mêlèrent, et ils s'allongèrent dans le lit. Kyle fut très vite au dessus de Stan et se frottait légèrement contre lui tandis que ses mains allaient se perdre sur les flancs de son compagnon. Kyle embrassa la mâchoire de Stan jusqu'à son oreille où il chuchota :

« J'ai envie de te mordre l'oreille et de te caresser les cheveux... »

Ce qu'il fit sans attendre. Il attrapa le lobe de l'oreille du brun et se mit à la lécher et la mordiller. Kyla savait depuis toujours que son meilleur ami était chatouilleux à cet endroit et que c'était une partie de son anatomie particulièrement sensible. Sans attendre, Stan se mit à gémir en se mordant la lèvre. Apparemment, ça lui faisait de l'effet. La main du juif caressait tout doucement la chevelure de son aimer... Stant finit par l'obliger à le regarder. Ses yeux étaient brillants...

« Et là Kyle... T'as envie de quoi ? »

Kyle se mordit la lèvre et Stan lui pinça tendrement la fesse droite.

« Réfléchit pas, je te dis...

-Je veux pas faire l'amour avec toi »

Stan prit son petit ami dans ses bras, et ce fut à son tour de lui caresser les cheveux tendrement. Il ferma les yeux, il se sentait bien là.

« Ben tu vois ? C'est rien. Je vais pas me fâcher ni quoique ce soit d'autre. On fera tout tranquillement, on est pas pressé et moi j'adore nos moments. Je t'aime, toi. A partir de maintenant, t'arrêtes d'avoir tes règles et tu te détends...

-Tu veux pas arrêté de me traiter de gonzesse, une fois ? Fit semblant de se vexer Kyle.

-Et non... ça me plait trop. J'adore t'embêter... Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi...

-C'est si difficile que ça de te laisser aller avec moi ?

-Non... C'est plus facile que de réfléchir...

-Alors fais-moi le plaisir de laisser ta tête de côté. »

Kyle se mit à rire.

« Allons nous brosser les dents puis dormons... Je suis épuisé... Soupira le brun.

-Bientôt y a la sortie en boîte ! Se rappela Kyle.

-Ha oui... C'est vrai.

-T'as pas l'air heureux ?

-Si, si ! Je trouve l'idée vraiment super ! Mais je sais pas... J'ai jamais été en boîte, je me demande si c'est si bien que ça d'aller s'enfermer dans un truc étouffant, avec de la musique à tue-tête... Je crois que je préfère les soirées de Bébé...

-Tu ne veux plus y aller ?

-Ho que si ! Je veux voir au moins une fois dans ma vie ce que c'est ! Je veux pas mourir idiot... Mais à ce que j'ai entendu, les boîtes c'est surtout fait pour draguer...

-Pas que ça... On peut y danser aussi... De toute façon, faut qu'on essaye !

-Oui, tu as bien raison. »

Stan embrassa son cou et se releva.

« Je viens de penser à un truc...

-Quoi ?

-En fait, on agissait déjà comme un couple avant...

-Quoi ?

-Tu trouves pas qu'on a pas du tout changer de comportement l'un envers l'autre ? Je te prenais déjà par la main avant, je te caressais déjà les cheveux...

-Quoi ?

-Change de disque, Kyle !

-Roh, ça va !

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on était déjà comme ça avant... Qu'en fait, notre amitié était plus que suspecte, qu'on faisait déjà tout comme un couple... Mais il y avait que nous pour ne pas le remarquer.

-C'est pas faux... On doit être sacrément con, hein ?

-On s'est fait souffrir pour rien...

-Te quiero.

-Hein ?

-Roooh ! Réfléchis à ce que ça veut dire, c'est facile ! J'ai changer de disque alors j'ai plus envie de répéter cette phrase à trois mots... »

Stan sourit.

« Mi tu yo ! Proposa-t-il, en réponse. »

OoOoOoOoO

Le fils de Satan caressa le petit corps nu et endormi, étendu à côté de lui,tout en lisant un dossier... Le dossier de Kenny McCormick... Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le karma du jeune homme. Chaque homme sur terre avait une dose de chance et de malchance tout au long de sa vie... Et en réalité, Kenny était né sous une bonne étoile... Mais quelque chose faisait qu'il était poursuivi par la poisse... Et qu'en plus il était maudit. La malédiction de la résurrection. Car oui, c'était bien une malédiction...

En réalité, Damien avait été voir le dossier de son ami à un moment creux pendant ses heures de 'travail'. Il était tombé sur lui par hasard dans une pile de dossiers de personnes destinées aux plus noirs enfers. Surpris de le voir là -il lui semblait pourtant que Kenny n'avait rien fait de si répréhensible pour mériter ça-, il avait décidé de prendre le dossier avec lui. Il était conscient que ça ne se faisait pas... Et que si ses amis apprenaient qu'il pouvait à tout moment consulter pour chacun leur dossier de vie, ils n'aimeraient sûrement pas... Mais c'était comme ça. Et puis de toute façon, le secret professionnel l'empêchait de dire ça à quiconque... Pip était au courant, mais lui ce n'était pas pareil.

Pour en revenir au dossier, il avait lu le parcours et rien ne l'avait surpris. Coureur de jupon, vie dissolue et triste, est né et est resté dans la pauvreté, se fait désormais battre... Les bêtises qu'il avait fait dans sa vie et qui pouvait en surprendre plus d'un. Au début il fut étonné de voir que le dossier ne se suivait pas. Normalement, le dossier d'un humain normal était linéaire et synthétique : chaque nouvelle étape donnait lieu à un retour à la ligne et un tiret... Mais chez Kenny, on changeait de feuille... Il y avait même des feuilles blanches. Après quelques instant de réflexion, il finit par en conclure que ça venait justement de ses morts répétées. Comme si chaque résurrection était une nouvelle étape, une nouvelle vie... Une nouvelle chance. Oui mais de quoi ?

Il avait vu que peu de choses bien était arrivée au blond et que tout ce qui était bon, finissait par lui être enlevé de façon horrible. Et il s'était alors poser cette question sur le karma... Le karma n'avait rien d'un hasard, on pouvait le calculer avec un pourcentage d'erreur de 0,5% si on tenait compte du sexe, des antécédents de la famille, du jour et du lieu de la naissance, de la couleur de peau et des origines ethniques, du karma familial... Il y avait un calcul très rapide pour faire tout ça mais il était bien trop compliqué pour l'expliquer à de simples humains, alors on passera les détails... Mais quoi qu'il en soit, Damien avait pu constater quelque chose ; Kenneth McCormick était né sous une très bonne étoile. Normalement, le jeune homme aurait dû rouler dans le bonheur ! Contrairement à Butters -autre heure creuse, curiosité oblige, dossier qui traîne...- qui lui, par contre, allait certainement avoir du mal dans sa vie avec un karma aussi bas, Kenny n'aurait pas dû vivre comme ça. Et Damien avait beau cogiter, il ne comprenait pas. Il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait et il DETESTAIT quand quelque chose lui échappait. Il avait lu et relu le dossier de son ami jusqu'à le connaître par cœur et il avait fini par en conclure qu'il manquait des pages car certains passages étaient décousus. Il jeta le dossier à travers la pièce et se passa une main dans les cheveux. C'était impossible qu'on arrache des pages à un dossier ! L'enfer était un bordel niveau organisation mais ça, c'était important... C'était ainsi que Dieu et son père pouvait s'y retrouver avec les mortels. Les dossiers étaient mis à jour tout le temps par des tonnes de démons travailleurs sans âmes qui s'attelait à la tâche sans relâche et puis...

Damien sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur sa cuisse nue. Il se tourna vers Pip et vit que celui-ci était désormais réveille et le regardait avec ses grands yeux ensommeillés.

« Je t'ai réveillé ?

-J'ai entendu un gros boom...

-Désolé... C'était un mouvement d'humeur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Non rien...

-T'es toujours sur le dossier Kenny ?

-Oui... Et ça n'avance pas. »

Pip se releva et se mit à genou, les couvertures ne le couvrait plus et Damien pu admirer son corps. Le blond sourit devant l'intérêt que lui portait son petit-ami. Damien leva un sourcil, normalement l'anglais rougissait quand il faisait ça.

« Tu pourrais demander à ton père...

-Mon père a d'autres choses à faire que de se préoccuper du dossier d'un simple humain...

-Pas si simple que ça... Il peut ressusciter.

-Oui, c'est vrai... Ce qui veut dire que l'âme de Kenny est souvent de passage mais ne reste pas... C'est vrai que cette particularité peut faire qu'il est connu... Peut-être pas de mon père mais sûrement dans le coin. Et probablement par le démon qui l'a maudit...

-Tu finiras par comprendre !

-Et à ce moment là, je pourrai très certainement aidé...

-Hooo ? Tu commences à aider les gens maintenant, mon méchant démon ? Se moqua gentiment le petit blond.

-Mmh... Mais je préfère m'aider moi, en premier. »

Il attrapa Pip par la taille et se mit à l'embrasser avec ferveur, glissant sa langue chaude dans la bouche du blond. Il se mit à caresser avidement les cuisses du blond puis remonta sur ses fesses. Son corps était un appel à la luxure, et lui était un démon : il ne résistait pas à la tentation. Il allongea le blond sur le lit tout en se mettant à lui malaxer l'entrejambe avec force. Le blond gémit.

« Dam.. Non... Ne... »

Mais le démon n'entendit rien. Il se mit à lui embrasser le cou puis le retourna, il enfonça ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui afin de le préparer, une fois qu'il fut satisfait, il s'enfonça d'un coup dans les entrailles du blond et sans attendre, se mit à bouger furieusement. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il fit du blond ce qu'il voulait. Pip ne réfléchissait plus à autre chose qui n'était pas ces mains qui l'enserrait et le caressait à des endroits qu'il avait honte de nommer et cette langue qui lui léchait le cou... Et il jouit en un cri puissant. Se libérant en un orgasme qui lui coupa le souffle... Son petit-ami bougea encore quelques instants avant de se déverser à l'intérieur de lui en un grognement satisfait avant de s'écrouler à ses côtés sur le lit. Le blond reprenait sa respiration. Timidement, la main de Damien vint lui caresser le dos et lui embrassa tendrement le dos. Le fils de Satan avec conscience d'avoir été brutal... Pip ouvrit ses grands yeux et lui sourit. Le garçon aux cheveux ébène se mordit la lèvre.

« Tu ne m'en as jamais voulu ? »

L'anglais fut surpris.

« T'en vouloir pour quoi ?

-Pour avoir... Pris ton âme.

-C'est moi qui ai signé pour ça.

-... En échange tu peux rester à côté de celui que tu aimes jusqu'à ce qu'il ne veuille plus de toi... T'as pas l'impression de t'être fait avoir ?

-Tu m'as expliqué qu'un contrat avec un démon n'était jamais équitable.

-Je suis désolé... »

Pip ouvrit de grands yeux effarés. Damien ne s'excusait que très rarement et seulement quand il se sentait extrêmement coupable -ou alors quand ça lui rapportait quelque chose-

« Pourquoi ?

-Pour tout... D'être parfois si...

-Démoniaque ?

-Oui...

-Tu es un être démoniaque !

-...

-Et je t'aime. Donc j'aime le fait que tu sois démoniaque. »

Pip le regarda tendrement, et le Thorn se plongea dans ses réflexions.

« Je crois que j'ai compris...

-Compris quoi ?

-Tu es masochiste.

-Hein ?

-Tu sais, ça ne me gêne pas... En fait, ça me donne des idées.

-Quelles idées ? »

Damien lui fit un sourire sadique avant de le coller contre son torse en lui massant les fesses.

« Je vais te montrer... »

OoOoOoOoO

Tweek avait une tasse de café bien chaude dans les mains, il était quatre heures du matin. La vérité c'était que le jeune blond dormait... Mais pas longtemps. Peut-être une demi-heure par jour. Il n'avait jamais ressenti la fatigue et ne se rendait même pas vraiment compte qu'il dormait... Il n'avait jamais rêvé non plus. Quand il était malade, il était tellement fatigué qu'il tombait dans une sorte de coma. Tout était noir et reposant. Il bougea sa tasse dans ses mains, ses mains chauffant sur le mug. Il aimait cette impression. Il aimait autre chose aussi... Une chose qu'il avait toujours aimé passionnément ; regarder Craig dormir. Il avait cet air bienheureux de celui qui fait de beaux rêves. Ils avaient toujours voulu rentrer dans l'un des rêves de son ami voir ce qu'il s'y passait. Il s'imaginait toute sorte de choses... Peut-être rêvait-il de petits rongeurs mignons tout doux... Il sourit à cette idée. Ou alors... de lui ? Il rougit. Il se demandait si Craig avait déjà rêvé de lui.

Depuis quelques temps, le jeune brun dormait tous les jours chez lui. Il avait pratiquement élu domicile dans la maison de Tweek. Ce qui ne dérangeait pas les parents de celui-ci -qui n'était jamais là et qui aimait beaucoup le jeune homme-. Le caféinoman considérait son petit-ami comme une sorte de rayon de soleil. C'était quelqu'un qui croyait en lui, qui l'encourageait... Qui était toujours là pour lui. Il se souvint de ce qu'il avait ressenti en le voyant dans les bras de Stan... Craig était son tout premier petit-ami... Lui était un énième... Alors il devait savoir s'y prendre dans les relations, il avait de la pratique. Lui avait peur de faire quelque chose de travers et c'était beaucoup de pression pour lui et son pauvre cœur. Il entendit alors un bruit à côté de lui. Il regarda sa tasse, elle était vide depuis longtemps, puis l'heure. Ça faisait trois heures qu'il cogitait. Il tourna la tête vers son amoureux qui ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

« T'as les yeux couleur café au lait... Dit Craig. »

C'était les premiers mots que Craig lui disait aujourd'hui. Tweek se mit alors à trembler... Est-ce que ça voulait dire quelque chose de particulier ? Est-ce qu'il devait faire quelque chose de spécial ? Rougir ? Devait-il rougir ? Devait-il dire simplement merci en lui lançant un sourire éblouissant comme le faisait Stan quand on lui faisait un compliment ? Il ne savait pas.

« Trop de pression ! S'écria-t-il. »

Craig ne s'en formalisa pas, se contentant de lui sourire puis se releva. Il enlaça son petit ami et l'embrassa tout doucement sur les lèvres. Le blond se calma instantanément. Son chéri était si tendre. Entre ses bras il avait l'impression de fondre à chaque fois.

« Toi tu as les yeux vert pomme... Répondit-il, timidement.

-Et ils te plaisent mes yeux, mon Tweekers ?

-Oui, beaucoup.

-Et bien ils sont que pour toi... »

Craig se mit à embrasser le cou du blond, à lui toucher le ventre et tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il aimait ces doux réveils.

« Il y a école aujourd'hui. Dit Tweek. On doit se lever sinon on va être en retard. On a pas assez de temps pour... pour...

-Faire l'amour ? Proposa Craig.

-Hn, hn... »

Tweek se leva donc comme une flèche et sauta littéralement pour retirer ses vêtements puis enfila ses vêtements. Le tout lui avait pris 5 minutes... Pourquoi si lent ? Parce qu'il avait mit 4 minutes à boutonner sa chemise. Le brun était bien moins rapide. Le temps que Tweek fasse tout ça et sorte en quatrième vitesse afin de se brosser les dents -et sûrement prendre un café- Craig était à peine lever. Il se massa le cou, puis le front, et fit un premier pas vers ses habits convenablement pliés sur une chaise. Il les enfila tout en s'étirant. Une fois habillé, il se traina douloureusement jusqu'à la salle de bain, un pied après l'autre, sans se presser. Il se regarda dans le miroir et se coiffa puis se brossa les dents. Il allait partir mais comme il était bien trop mal réveillé, il changea d'avis et se mit une bonne quantité d'eau froide sur le visage. Depuis quelque temps, il ne dormait que très peu. Il devait arriver à s'endormir vers une heure du matin, tellement il était occupé à embrasser son Tweek. Il se jura de dormir tôt cette nuit. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à faire la larve... Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Tweek ne dormait pas et du coup, passait son temps à le fixer, ça l'empêchait de dormir... Peut-être que si il le forçait à se coucher quand même et qu'il le gardait dans ses bras comme si c'était une peluche...

Un peu mieux réveillé, il alla vers la cuisine et pu trouver son petit ami devant une cafetière à moitié vide. A côté de lui, un chocolat chaud et une tartine à la confiture de framboise l'attendait... Tweek était parfait ! A tous les points de vue. Après l'avoir embrassé sur la joue, il se mit à manger.

« Dis-moi... Tu rêves de quoi ? Demanda brusquement Tweek.

-Hu ?

-Oui... De quoi tu rêves ?

-Je sais pas... De plein de choses.

-Cette nuit t'as rêvé de quoi ? »

Craig tenta de se remémorer le rêve de cette nuit.

« C'est très banal en fait...

-Raconte !

-J'ai rêvé que j'étais en croisière avec ma famille, tes parents et toi... Mais bizarrement, tes parents s'occupait du café du bateau... Je crois que je peux pas les voir autrement. Et toi et moi on était sur le pont en train de profiter du soleil.

-Ho... T'as déjà été en croisière ?

-Non, jamais.

-Alors comment ça se fait que tu en rêves ? »

Craig haussa les épaules.

« Je sais pas, c'est comme ça... Et toi ? Tu rêves de quoi ?

-... J'ai jamais rêvé. Ou alors je me souviens pas de me rêves.

-Sérieusement ?

-Sérieusement.

-Tu ne dors vraiment pas ? Comment tu fais pour tenir ? Tu carbures tellement au café ? Tu t'ennuies pas trop le week-end quand je dors jusqu'à midi ?

-Je m'ennuie jamais si je peux te regarder dormir... »

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit avec un si grand naturel, le blond devint rouge tomate et se mit à bégayer fortement :

« En-en-enfin j-je veux di-dire... que le... que la... que tu es très... Et que... que je... »

Il s'emmêlait totalement dans sa phrase et bientôt celle-ci n'eut plus aucun sens. Craig sourit, amusé. C'était dingue comme Tweek pouvait perdre ses moyens parfois.

« Moi aussi j'aime te regarder dormir. Quand t'es malade je passe mon temps à ça. »

Cette phrase n'aida pas du tout Tweek qui devint encore plus rouge mais qui fit un petit sourire en entendant ça. Ça lui faisait plaisir en un sens, que Craig aime le regarder. Le brun se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa. Il n'aimait pas le café mais dans la bouche de Tweek, celui-ci n'était pas du tout amer... Il était même sucré... Comme l'entièreté de sa peau, d'ailleurs. Sa langue se mit à parcourir la bouche, il sentit celle de Tweek rejoindre timidement la sienne mais très vite le petit blond arrêta le baiser et se remit à boire, comme pour se calmer de quelque chose. Le brun le regarda faire. Il avait un petit problème en ce moment. C'est que Tweek ne semblait pas trop apprécier quand il le touchait longtemps. Oui, il le laissait lui faire l'amour et il participait même, mais parfois il avait l'impression qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Comme si il se laissait faire comme ça mais sans réelle envie, et ça le perturbait. Il se dit qu'il devait poser la question et se résolut donc à demander :

« Dis Tweek... Tu penses quoi de nos baisers ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? Et quand on fait l'amour ? »

Le blond recracha tout son café devant lui, les yeux ronds comme des billes. Il devint rouge cerise puis se mit à bégayer quelque chose de totalement intelligible, puis à trembler et enfin cria un « trop de pression ! » mais il ne s'enfuit pas comme il en avait l'habitude avant. Il semblait juste terrifié. Ce qui était un grand progrès. Il se tourna vers son ami, on voyait qu'il tentait de se calmer afin de reprendre. Craig lui attrapa la main et se mit à lui caresser tendrement le dos de la main.

« N'aie pas peur de me dire la vérité... Sourit-il.

-D'ac... D'accord. Je...

-Dis ce que tu penses sans réfléchir. Proposa Craig.

-Je... Je ressens... Je me sens bien quand on s'embrasse. J'aime nos petits bisous. Dit-il, rouge et les yeux fermés. J'aime quand nos lèvres se rejoignent et que tu me caresses le dos.

-Et pendant nos gros bisous ? Demanda Craig, vivement intéressé.

-Je... Ça me stress un peu.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Je... Quand on s'embrasse trop longtemps on qu'on fait... j'ai l'impression... Je sais pas. Que quelque chose cloche. »

Tweek rougit et détourna les yeux. Craig pencha la tête, tentant de comprendre au mieux :

« Tu veux dire, que quelque chose cloche dans ma façon de faire ? Tu veux quelque chose en particulier ? »

Craig ne le montrait pas mais sur le coup, ça le vexait vraiment de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur avec la personne de sa vie. Il arrivait très bien à faire grimper aux rideaux des personnes qui ne comptaient pas pour lui, puis quand il voulait faire vraiment plaisir, il s'y prenait mal. En plus, ça choquait sa fierté masculine -aucun mec n'aimait qu'on lui dise qu'il était mauvais au lit, c'était quasiment une attaque-. Alors il était prêt à tout pour se rattraper et mettre le blond au supplice.

« N... Non ! Rougit Tweek. C'est... C'est pas toi... Tu es... Tu es... »

Il baissa totalement la tête et se cacha le visage dans les mains avant de hurler :

« Tu es merveilleux ! »

Craig était désormais à moitié sourd mais heureux (comme moi, on pouvait être heureux quand on nous faisait du mal, sans pour autant être masochiste). Il devait avouer qu'il était soulagé et qu'en plus ça lui faisait plaisir.

« Donc je te fais du bien ?

-V... Voui...

-Tu aimes quand je t'embrasses et que je te fasses des choses ? »

Sa main, comme pour appuyer ses dires, vint se posa sur la cuisse de son amoureux. Elle se fit caressante et se mit à monter tendrement vers le haut.

« Tu aimes quand je te pénètre ? »

Tweek était désormais d'un rouge qui n'avait encore jamais été atteint, d'une couleur profonde et irréelle -surtout pour un visage-.

« Ou... i ! Hoqueta-t-il au moment où la main se posa sur son entre-cuisse, l'empêchant totalement de bouger ou de réfléchir.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui cloche ?

-Je... Moi. »

La main cessa tout mouvement, Craig s'était attendu à quelque chose de totalement différent. Un truc comme 'je me sens un peu jeune pour faire ça' ou 'je me sens pas prêt' ou même quelque chose sur lui... Mais... Tweek ? Cloché ?

« En quoi tu clocherai ?

-Je sais pas... Je... Je suis pas très bon.

-Hein ? »

Le brun en resta bête.

« Ben... Tu es mon premier... Et, je n'ai jamais... J'ai l'impression de pas... Pas bien m'y prendre. »

Voilà c'était dit. Tweek se cacha le visage dans les mains. Craig était attendri. Il se remit à caresser le membre de son blond. Il le sentait durcir tandis que lui-même se sentait de plus en plus excité.

« Tu t'y prends très bien, mon cœur. Et je suis très heureux d'être ton premier. »

Il retint le « et je voudrais être le seul à tout jamais ». C'était tellement guimauve. Le blond retira ses mains et se mit à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Le blond était plutôt soulagé de l'avoir dit...

« En plus, tu sais... On est là pour se faire plaisir... On va pas commencer à noter nos performances sexuelles, ce serait vraiment con ! Moi, tout ce que je veux... C'est toi ! Il joignit le geste à la parole et se mit à caresser son petit-ami plus franchement.

-Craig... Ar... Arrête ! On a pas le temps...

-Hmm...

-Il nous reste qu'une demi-heure... Sinon on va rater l'école.

-C'est vrai... On a pas le temps pour « ça »... Mais je peux faire autre chose ! »

Il ouvrit la braguette de Tweek, comme il ne portait pas de caleçon (il trouvait la raison pour laquelle il n'en portait pas trop mignonne), il fut facile de chercher son membre... Qu'il engouffra dans sa bouche, faisant sursauter et crier son petit ami. Il se mit à le lécher et à le sucer avec énergie. Tweek avait poser ses mains sur les épaules du brun et gémissait. Puis soudain, il se sentit partir. Il prévint Craig ce qui que celui-ci intensifia son geste. Tweek gémissait tout à coup plus fort, il allait venir. En un dernier gémissement, légèrement plus fort que les autres, il se déversa dans la bouche de son petit ami qui avala tout d'un coup. Tweek tomba dans les bras du brun. Le plaisir l'avait sonné. Il reprit sa respiration puis ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

« L'école ! Gémit-il. »

Puis il eut un sursaut de conscience et se mit à rougir :

« Et... et toi ?

-Mmh ? Quoi et moi ?

-Tu... »

Il pointa l'entrejambe de Craig qui sourit tendrement.

« Est-ce que tu as aimé ce que je t'ai fait ? (roh ça va ! Il aimait que Tweek le lui dise, ça le faisait se sentir encore mieux).

-Oui... J'ai beaucoup aimé.

-Alors moi j'ai pris mon pied ! Allons-y. »

OoOoOoOoO

Kyle et Stan étaient arrivés à l'arrêt de bus ensemble, -c'était assez logique puisqu'ils avaient dormi ensemble-. Puis Kenny arriva à son tour. Il avait un air particulièrement ravi, comme si la meilleure chose au monde lui était arrivé. Le couple lui dit bonjour puis le rouquin -trop curieux- demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux ?

-Rien de spécial ! Dit celui-ci. Je suis heureux de vivre, heureux de voir mes amis heureux ensemble, heureux d'être avec Butters... Je trouve que tout va bien dans ma vie. Et je trouve ça merveilleux. »

Kyle sourit et alors qu'il allait rajouter quelque chose, Cartman arriva en gueulant un « salut les gars ».

« Ha ! Te voilà ?

-Et oui le juif, comme chaque matin.

-S'il te plait, là je vais bien, gâche pas cette journée avec ton gros cul, connard.

-Ecoute, ça fait des années et des années que tu me gâches tous mes matins avec tes cheveux roux, alors laisse-moi mon petit plaisir.

-Cartman, si tu savais à quel point tu m'emmerdes... Mais tu m'emmerdes !

-Ben moi ouais, je t'emmerde petite tapette.

-Je suis pas une tapette !

-Hooo ! Alors Stan est une fille ? NON ! En fait c'est toi, la nana ! ... D'ailleurs je suis sûr que c'est toi qui est en dessous, c'est sûrement toi qui fait la fille dans le couple !

-Putain Cartman, t'es trop con ! PERSONNE NE FAIT LA FILLE !

-... Tu veux dire que vous l'avez toujours pas fait ? Demanda Eric, choqué.

-C'est... C'est pas ça que je voulais dire ! Rougit Kyle. Je veux juste dire que c'est un stéréotype débile, y a pas quelqu'un 'qui fait la fille' dans un couple gay.

-Hmm... Peut-être pas dans les caractères... Mais de toute façon pour le sexe, c'est toi qui fait la fille ! »

Nouveau rougissement prononcé suivit d'un « Putain t'es trop con, Cartman ! » « Ta gueule le Juif ! » « Gros cul ! ». Rien d'anormal en cette matinée donc. Le bus arriva et ils montèrent, allant au fond. Comme toujours, Stan et Kyle se mirent l'un à côté de l'autre et en profitèrent pour se prendre discrètement la main. Ils aimaient leur échange, la tendresse entre eux. Kyle se sentait tellement bien. Son petit-ami était quelqu'un d'absolument génial. En même temps, c'était son meilleur ami depuis toujours. Il ne pouvait être QUE génial. C'était obligé. Il profita du fait que personne ne regardait derrière pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Stan. Puis de toute façon, si quelqu'un se retournait, c'était pas grave. Il ne comptait pas spécialement cacher sa relation... Il ne savait pas ce qu'en pensait son chéri mais il supposa que comme il ne le repoussait pas, c'était qu'il était d'accord. De plus, il fallait dire aussi que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se mettaient dans cette position. Avant de sortir ensemble, ils se mettaient déjà souvent comme ça le matin. D'ailleurs, il y avait une liste plutôt énorme des choses qu'ils faisaient avant de sortir ensemble et que jamais ils auraient fait avec quelqu'un d'autre. En y repensent, la pire chose qu'il faisait était la suivante : pour se consoler d'une grande tristesse, ils leur étaient déjà arriver de s'embrasser sur les lèvres. Bon, pas une pelle ! Mais un petit bisou. Pour eux, c'était totalement anodin, ça montrait qu'ils étaient proches, et ce n'était pas du tout un baiser qui sous-entendait quelque chose, c'était simplement pour montrer qu'ils étaient là pour l'autre. Bien sûr, ils avaient déjà conscience que deux garçons ne devaient pas se faire ça -d'ailleurs ils pensaient même que ça faisait tapette de s'embrasser sur la joue pour deux mecs, mais ça ne les empêchait pas de le faire quand ils étaient seuls. Il y avait d'autres petites choses... Mais en définitives ils se 'touchaient' trop. C'était comme la manie qu'avait Stan de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux épais de Kyle quand il en avait l'occasion. Il adorait faire ça. C'était son petit plaisir et alors qu'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, il le faisait aussi souvent que possible...

« Kyle ? Tu crois que tu pourras encore dormir chez moi ce soir ?

-Heuu... Je sais pas, peut-être... Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai adoré la façon dont tu m'as réveillé. »

Le roux rougit en s'en souvenant. Il s'était réveillé au dessus de Stan alors que celui-ci dormait comme un bienheureux, il l'avait regardé quelques instants puis avait pris son parti de le réveiller à coup de bisous papillons. Il s'était mis à lui embrasser le cou, puis les lèvres, les joues, comme il sortait doucement du sommeil, il s'était mis à l'embrasser sur le torse et était descendu jusqu'au nombril avant de remonter l'embrasser. Stan s'était réveiller en gémissant alors que Kyle lui suçotait l'oreille. Il avait attrapé son petit ami et s'était mis à l'embrasser furieusement, sa langue était entrée dans sa bouche et s'était mise à caresser l'autre avec ardeur. Ce fut, alors, au tour du roux de gémir... Il devait bien l'admettre, le baiser a été très agréable, et lui avait fait beaucoup d'effet...

Revenant au moment présent, Kyle serra un peu plus fort la main de Stan. Il était fou amoureux de lui. Il se sentait bien mieux depuis qu'il comprenait un peu mieux leur relation, qu'il ne se sentait plus obligé de rien... Son brun était tellement gentil avec lui, toujours adorable, toujours prêt à l'aider. Toujours derrière lui, à l'encourager. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il l 'aimait ? Alors que Stan avait toujours été là pour lui, ils avaient toujours été sur la même longueur d'onde... Il releva la tête et observa le profil de son petit ami. Stan tourna sa tête vers lui et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et se sourirent gentiment.

Puis l'école fut en vue, il était l'heure de se séparer. Ils n'avaient pas spécialement envie de se cacher mais ils ne voulaient pas non plus s'afficher, sans même se consulter, ils avaient décidé d'agir comme si de rien n'était. Dès qu'ils furent arrivés, ils se dirigèrent dans le coin qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de squatter, à savoir ; un arbre qui se trouvait dans un coin de la cours. Ils s'assirent, il y avait déjà Token et Bebe ainsi que Craig et Tweek. Ils étaient tranquillement en train de parler... Pardon : les trois premiers parlaient, le dernier buvait du café froid en regardant autour de lui comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelque chose d'horrible ne se produise. Craig lui frottait distraitement le dos. Après tout, Tweek était dans son état normal. On ne s'attendait pas à le voir autrement. Avait-on jamais vu le blond calme et détendu ? Stan et Kyle s'installèrent tout en disant bonjour et en demandant comment les autres allaient. Tous répondirent par l'affirmative (encore une fois : sauf Tweek qui cria que c'était trop de pression pour lui.)

« Les amis, j'ai hâte qu'on arrive au week-end pour enfin aller dans cette boîte. Dit Bébé en s'étirant à la manière d'un chat. Je suis sûre qu'on pourra danser comme des fous sur la piste.

-Ben oui, c'est fait pour. Sourit Stan. Franchement, moi je sais pas... J'aime bien les fêtes qu'on organise.

-Baaah... Si c'est pas bien on retournera à ça. On verra bien.

-Ouip !

-Salut les tapettes ! »

Tous roulèrent des yeux en entendant ça. Cartman -car c'était bien lui- s'assit contre l'arbre, un peu en dehors du cercle de ses amis. Wendy se mit à côté de son amie blonde.

« Vous parlez de la boîte ?

-Oui ! Dans trois jours...

-Déjà ? Dit Eric, sérieusement ennuyé.

-Et oui... ça va être fun ! Sourit Bébé. »

« Espérons-le... Pensa Cartman. »

Fin de chapitre.

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires =) Suite plus tôt que prévue x) *la prochaine jeudi donc :o*

**Kyle : Ton scénario est trop prévisible...**

**Keyko : La ferme toi ! Je fais ce que je veux ! Tant pis si il est prévisible.**

**Kyle : Et c'est quoi cette histoire ? Pourquoi je veux pas coucher avec Stan ?**

**Keyko : Huhu... Parce que t'es une petite vierge effarouchée !**

**Kyle : Je vais t'en montrer moi, de la vierge effarouchée !**


	11. Et si on faisait une sortie ? 3

**Titre : Le collège de South Park.**

**Disclamer : South Park est une série télévisée d'animation américaine, créée et écrite par Trey Parker et Matt Stone. Ils ne sont donc pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mes délires personnels =). (D'ailleurs, ça se voit par le fait qu'il n'y a pas plus de yaoi dans South Park et en passant je suis pas assez tarée pour faire une série aussi dingue xD).**

**Auteur : Keyko-san. **

**PS : non, je n'oublie pas mes autres fics...**

**Résumé : A 16 ans, on est plus pareil qu'à 8 ans, les enfants de South Park sont devenus des adolescents, ils vivent et découvrent des choses... Des choses qu'ils n'auraient pas toujours voulu savoir. (/!\Yaoi)**

**Rating : T (scènes détaillées + langage vulgaire)**

**Genre : Violence, Yaoi, Romance, (et tentative de viol).**

**Note : Je me suis mise tout récemment à South Park (il n'est jamais trop tard xD) et j'ai tout de suite accroché =) tellement que j'ai dû regardé en un coup plein de saisons... Et finalement (comme à chaque fois) mon esprit dingue m'a soufflé une idée de fic... et là je me suis dit : Pourquoi Pas ?**

**Alors me voici^^ Je fais ça juste pour le fun mais j'espère que vous allez aimé quand même. Chaque chapitre est plutôt centré sur une personne et/ou un couple... Je les mets dans l'ordre que je veux, mais je mets une note en haut... Cette fic promet d'être longue par contre... Sinon... **

**Pour les homophobes : petite croix rouge en haut à droite.**

**Pour les autres : Bonne lecture =)**

**Note 2 : Pas très convaincue par ce chapitre mais ma fois... Je le laisse comme ça =) Dédicace à Roxy ^_^**

Chapitre 11 : D'accord, allons en boîte.

Troisième et dernière Partie

(centrage Candy)

On y est !

Le jour J était enfin arrivé pour la petite bande. La boîte semblait être bondée, il y avait une file d'attente de jeune assez conséquente. Tout le monde venait, sûrement par curiosité d'ailleurs. Son ouverture était très récente et les jeunes n'avaient encore jamais pu aller en boîte... Bien sûr, celle-ci ouvrait assez tôt et fermait à minuit et ne servait pas d'alcool. C'était un milieu sécurisé pour les jeunes se défouler. A dix-sept heures, tous étaient là et ils purent entrer dans la boîte.

« Hnn... Trop de pression ! Cria Tweek encore plus fort que d'habitude. »

Ses paroles restèrent sans réponse, le bruit de la musique étaient bien trop fort. Tweek, pareil à lui-même, n'avait pas pris grand soin de sa personne pour venir. Une grande première peut-être : sa chemise étaient bien boutonnée. Elle était de couleur noire et il portait un jeans bleu déchiré. Cependant, il avait toujours ses cernes, toujours ses cheveux en pétard... Mais Craig le trouvait très mignon. Il adorait ces cheveux dans lesquels ils pouvaient passer des doigts. L'air fragile et stressé de Tweek l'avait toujours fait craquer. Craig portait un jeans noir d'où pendouillaient des chaînes et un t-shirt noir avec en rouge le signe de l'apocalypse ainsi qu'une petite touche de couleur : son éternel blouson bleu.

Kyle approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Stan qui eut un long frisson :

« Je n'aime pas du tout l'ambiance... La musique est beaucoup trop forte...

-T'en fais pas Kyle, ça va aller. »

Les deux étaient venus en jeans bleu très large. Mais Stan avait préféré une chemise blanche qu'il avait laissé un peu ouverte et Kyle, un petit pull orange. Ils avaient fait dans le simple. Ils n'avaient jamais été de grand fan de mode, ils avaient toujours sur rester beaux et classes malgré tout.

La bande finit par se trouver une table assez grande et tout le monde s'assit, il fut décidé qu'un couple resterait là pour surveiller les boissons tandis que les autres danseraient et ainsi de suite. Token et Bébé furent désigner pour le premier tour. Chacun alla commander sa boisson puis partirent s'amuser sur la piste.

Restés à table, le couple se sourit timidement. Token prit la main de Bébé et la serra dans la sienne. Il trouvait la jeune fille très jolie. Elle s'était attachée les cheveux et portait une top rouge ainsi qu'une mini-jupe noire et des petites chaussures de la même couleur. Elle était maquillée simplement. Elle lui donnait envie. Il la prit dans ses bras et se mit à l'embrasser. De son côté, la blonde trouvait son petit-ami vachement sexy dans son pantalon haute couture, ses chaussures de marques et sa chemise blanche qui faisait ressortir sa peau chocolat. Elle passa ses mains dans son cou, tout en fermant les yeux... Et un toussotement les interrompis. Ils se séparèrent et purent voir Damien. Bébé eut un frisson. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment beaucoup apprécié le garçon qui lui faisait très peur. Elle ne niait pas qu'il était sympathique -et c'est bien pour ça qu'elle ne disait rien- mais il lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il portait un ensemble chemise et pantalon totalement noir ainsi que des mitaines noires, il avait un air mortel. Il sourit tout en prenant sa boisson.

« Cessez de vous embrassez comme ça... Vous êtes là pour surveiller les verres, j'aurai eu le temps de les droguer mille fois. »

Le couple rougit. Et Damien s'en alla rejoindre Pip, celui-ci était très mignon dans son jeans bleu et son pull rouge. Le fils de Satan le prit tendrement dans ses bras.

« Tu me montres ton déhanché sur la piste ? Demanda-t-il.

-Sans problème, mon cœur. »

Ils se sourirent avant d'y aller...

***B**_u_n**n**_y_°B**u**_n_n**y**°_B_u**n**_n_y*

« M'enfin Butters, puisque je te dis que ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance. »

Kenny fit un geste vague de la main. Butters baissa la tête. Le plus petit des deux, avait tenté d'être à la hauteur de son petit ami, il avait prit soin de prendre un jeans qui le moulait et un haut à manches longues noir aux bords blancs avec une rose grise dans le dos. Kenny l'avait trouvé à croqué et lui aurait enlevé son pantalon pour lui faire l'amour sur place si il n'y avait pas eu tant de gens... Mais Butters avait surtout vu les regards sur son petit-ami... Et il faut dire que Kenny était magnifique. Ses cheveux totalement en bataille lui retombait devant ses yeux bleus. Il portait une chemise orange qui était largement ouverte et laissait voir un torse blanc absolument magnifique. Et il portait un jeans taille basse laissant apparaître par moment son caleçon noir... Il était magnifique. Et beaucoup de gens -hommes et femmes- se retournaient à son passage pour le mater sans vergogne... C'était déjà le cas habituellement, et Butters faisait de son mieux pour ravaler les mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit mais là, c'était différent. Le blond, totalement dans son élément, répondait par des sourires et des clins d'œil à toutes les propositions... Et Butters se sentait de plus en plus mal, il avait fini, excédé, par lui faire la remarque. Mais encore une fois, Kenny en portait peu de cas.

« Kenny... S'il te plait...

-M'enfin... Tu sais que je t'aime, non ?

-Oui mais...

-Quoi ?

-... Je veux pas que tu te mettes à flirter avec d'autres gens.

-Butters, je ne flirtais pas...

-Mais... Tu leur souris... Leur fait espérer qu'il y a 'moyen'...

-Pas du tout ! Je te prends tout de suite la main, ou je te désigne. Ça veut juste dire que je suis flatté mais que ça va pas être possible. Il y a que toi mon cœur, et j'ai envie de personne d'autre.

-Tu promets ?

-Mais oui mon cœur. »

Il lui attrapa le menton et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant langoureusement pendant plusieurs minutes, transmettant tout son amour dans le baiser. Lui montrant que c'était lui l'homme de sa vie.

« On va danser maintenant, mon cœur ?

-Oui... »

Kenny lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna sur la piste.

***C**_a_n_**d**_**y**°_C_a_**n**_**d**_y_°C**a**_n_d_**y**_*

Dans tous les couples, ils arrivaient qu'il y ait des disputes, et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'avec le caractère bien trempé de Cartman et Testaburger se soit bien rare... Mais pour une fois, ils ne plaisantaient pas, et l'agacement était bien présent.

« Mais Eric ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Tu m'as encore écrasé le pied. S'énerva Wendy.

-Je suis désolé... Je le fais pas exprès, je t'avais dit que j'étais pas doué.

-Non mais là c'est même pas que t'es pas doué c'est que t'es une catastrophe ambulante ! »

Cartman fut réellement blessé par ces paroles. C'était la première que ça lui arrivait depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble... Wendy lui avait déjà fait mal par le passé, elle avait toujours su taper là où ça faisait mal -et lui, lui rendait bien l'appareil-. Mais depuis qu'ils s'étaient avoués leur amour, il n'y avait eu plus que des pics sans conséquences... Mais là, sa chérie était réellement énervée.

« Tu sais ! Si t'as pas envie de danser avec moi, tu peux le dire ! De toute façon, dans cette boîte, il y a sûrement plein de gars supers mignons, _**eux**_, qui voudront. »

Deuxième et troisième pointe au cœur. Eric la regarda... Et il devait avouer qu'elle avait raison : tous les mecs hétéros de la boîte se jetterait sur elle. Ses cheveux noirs étaient lâchés et lui retombait sur les épaules. Elle était maquillée très légèrement ; un peu de rouge à lèvres, du mascara et un trait de crayon pour souligner ses magnifiques yeux mauves si uniques. Elle portait un haut blanc sans manches avec sur le devant de minuscules étoiles roses qui partait de la pointe gauche jusqu'au sein droit et une jupe noire qui laissait voir ses longues jambes graciles. Elle était superbe, à tomber sur le sol... En la voyant, il s'était mis à l'observer, béat d'admiration... Et cette manière d'appuyer sur le 'eux'... Cette phrase voulait juste dire : moi je suis belle, j'en ai rien à foutre de toi, je peux te remplacer par n'importe qui... Mais toi t'es super laid... Et il ne pouvait pas lui donner tord. Pourtant il avait fait des efforts... Il avait pris une chemise couleur vin ainsi qu'un jeans noir, il s'était coiffé et avait fait tout son possible pour être présentable... Mais bien sûr, le résultat n'était toujours pas terrible, lui-même le pensait... Sincèrement blessé, il continua donc doucement, s'écrasant -chose totalement inhabituelle pour lui- :

« Je suis désolée Wendy... J'ai fait des efforts... Mais c'est la première fois que je danse, je t'avais dit que ça allait être merdique. »

La jeune fille soupira d'exaspération. Effectivement, on ne pouvait pas dire que le garçon ne l'avait pas prévenue. Il avait effectivement insisté lourdement sur le fait qu'il ne savait pas danser et qu'il allait sûrement être très nul... Mais ce qui l'énervait, c'était qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il n'avait même pas essayé. Qu'il le faisait exprès. Elle le lui fit donc savoir :

« Le gros problème, Cartman, c'est que tu n'as pas envie de danser avec moi ! Dès qu'un truc me fait un minimum plaisir c'est un truc 'pour les tapettes' ou pour les hippies ou je ne sais quoi, encore ! Tu danses avec la pire des mauvaises volontés, c'est normal que tu rates.

-Mais... mais non ! Bredouilla-t-il. Je t'assure que j'essaye.

-Oui bien sûr ! Ou tu restes les pieds collés au sol comme un abruti, ou tu écrases les miens. T'appelles ça faire de ton mieux ? Tu pourrais regarder où tu les mets, non ?

-Mais... Mais c'est pas super facile non plus... Tu bouges super vite et...

-Et quoi ? Tu sais pas anticiper ? Je croyais que t'étais le meilleur d'entre nous ? Mais le Grand Cartman ne sait pas faire les choses les plus simples ? Tu sais quoi ! Je suis vrai...

-Ferme-la, Testaburger. Merde ! »

La jeune fille ouvrit grand les yeux... Elle était choquée. Jamais Cartman ne lui avait parlé aussi froidement, méchamment... Même à l'époque quand ils étaient 'ennemis', il y avait toujours eu quelque chose de chaud dans la voix de son amoureux... Cet état de fait la rendit dingue... C'était comme s'y son cœur c'était changé en glace tout à coup... Et elle avait froid. Elle leva le menton :

« Et bien... Tu m'appelles par mon nom de famille, maintenant ?

-Oui ! Parce que si je t'appelles par ton prénom c'est parce que je t'estime... Mais là tu me les casses sérieusement. Alors je te le dis tout de suite : ça peut pas continuer comme ça. »

Il avait voulu parler de la discussion... Wendy le prit autrement, ses yeux se mirent à lancer des éclairs. Elle aurait fait peur à n'importe qui avec ce regard-là... Mais pas à Cartman. Elle pouvait lui casser la gueule encore une fois, l'envoyer brûler sur le soleil, le condamner à mort ; il n'aurait jamais peur d'elle.

« Alors c'est comme ça ?

-Oui c'est comme ça. Répondit calmement Cartman. Je ne veux pas continuer à discuter avec quelqu'un qui sort de ses gonds et qui ne veut même pas prendre en compte mon point de vue... Je croyais que tu voulais une relation basée sur la conversation ?

-Cartman... Putain ! Toi aussi tu m'énerves.

-Wendy, reprit-il plus doucement. Je veux bien danser avec toi mais aie un peu de patience... Je finirai par prendre le truc... Je peux pas être doué partout, tout de suite, tu sais?

-Oui mais moi, j'en ai marre de devoir toujours attendre monsieur ! J'ai l'impression que dans notre relation, moi j'essaye de courir et toi tu marches et parfois tu t'arrêtes.

-... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire cette métaphore à la con ?

-... Exactement ce que ça sous-entend ! Que toi tu regardes notre relation passé en attendant je-sais-pas-quoi... Ha si ! Tu attends que moi je fasse les premiers pas, que je te déblaye le chemin et que je fasse tout le boulot pour que monsieur puisse suivre !

-... »

Il avait du mal à répondre à ça. Qu'est-ce que c'était supposé vouloir dire ? ... Son instinct lui avait bien dit de pas venir en boîte. Il **savait** pertinemment que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il s'était toujours fait confiance... Et son lui intérieur lui avait hurler de ne pas venir... Alors pourquoi il ne s'était pas écouté ? Il aurait pu simplement rester chez lui, prétendre être malade. Lui ne faire aucun effort pour leurs relations ? Depuis qu'il était avec Wendy, il disait amen à presque tous ses caprices, il faisait tout pour la rendre heureuse... Ce n'était pas un choix ; il voulait la voir heureuse. Il avait même changé. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas non plus des changements colossaux mais il avait fait de son mieux pour s'adoucir, pour être à la hauteur d'elle... Il avait toujours cru qu'elle voyait ses efforts et qu'elle l'encourageait à continuer... Mais en fait, elle ne voyait rien. Elle ne voyait pas qu'il avait lentement mais sûrement détruits bon nombre de ses stéréotypes... Et ce n'était pourtant pas si facile que ça pour lui. Depuis qu'il était né, on le baignait dans tout ça. C'était lui. Ses sourcils se froncèrent... il savait qu'il allait regretté ses paroles, mais là, il en avait plus que marre :

« Ben si t'es tellement mieux, _Wendy_ ! -Il avait appuyé de manière ridicule sur le prénom- T'as qu'à me laisser, et draguer l'un de ces mecs 'si mignons' complètement cons qui te prendront juste pour tes fesses... Parce que dans le fond c'est tout ce que tu veux ; une bonne poire aveuglée par ton cul. »

Il ouvrit grand les yeux à ses mots... Et sa (ex ?)petite-amie le regarda encore plus froidement.

« Oui... Je pense que tu as raison, Cartman ! »

Elle s'éloigna, et plus par énervement que par réelle envie, elle attrapa le premier type qu'elle trouva, lui fit un sourire ravageur et lui demander de danser... Ce que le garçon accepta tout de suite avec grande joie. Cartman la regarda... Regarda le mec. Si ils s'écoutaient, il se serait élancé et lui aurait casser la gueule... Mais là, bizarrement, il en avait aucune envie. Il se sentait étrangement vide. Il décida d'aller trouver une table vide pour se poser... Histoire de rester tranquille quelques instants.

*Style°O°Style*

Un slow venait d'être entamé, Stan sourit et regarda timidement Kyle, celui-ci partit se nicher dans les bras de son super meilleur ami. Le brun posa ses main sur ses hanches et sa tête dans son cou. Ils se mirent à danser tout doucement en rythme avec la musique. Le Marsh se sentait merveilleusement bien. Il avait toujours adoré l'odeur du rouquin. Quelque chose de sucré et d'épicé à la fois... Une odeur unique, une odeur de Kyle. Il laissa glisser ses mains, caressant les hanches et le haut des cuisses du juif. Il l'embrassa dans le cou. Il se mit à le lécher, sentant son ami frissonné. Soudain, il sentit une petite chaîne. Il releva la tête pour regarder. Elle était en or et lui ne l'avait jamais vu. Était-ce nouveau ? Il la prit en main. Son petit-ami détourna les yeux, comme honteux. Stan releva la chaîne et put voir qu'au bout il y avait l'étoile de David, il la caressa du bout des doigts. Le roux releva la tête vers lui, ils continuaient de danser mais Stan ne cessait de regarder l'étoile. Kyle finit par la ranger à nouveau. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie que tout le monde la voit. Il aimait juste la porter à certain moment. Elle le rassurait. La sentir contre sa peau lui faisait du bien. Il finit par demander :

« Il y a un problème ?

-Je... Je me posais une question à propos de ton étoile.

-Ha ? Laquelle ? Heu... Tu... Tu préfèrerai que je l'enlève ?

-Ho non ! Surtout pas ! Surtout ne l'enlève pas ! Demanda Stan, comme paniqué.

-Hein ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je la retire à ce point ? S'étonna le juif.

-Ahum... Peu importe... En fait, c'est pas vraiment pour ton étoile... C'est ta religion.

-Oui ? Encouragea Kyle. »

Cependant, Stan remarqua très vite que son petit-ami semblait sur la défensive, comme si il attendait une attaque ou quelque chose comme ça. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et se mit à l'embrasser, lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il adorait le goût du corps de son petit-ami... En fait, Stan se demandait ce qu'il n'aimait pas en Kyle... Même ses défauts il les aimait. C'était dire ! Pour lui, les défauts embellissaient la personnalité du garçon, ça rendait son âme plus colorée. Si il n'était pas comme ça, il n'en serait pas tombé amoureux.

« Ne t'en fais pas Kyle, c'est juste de la curiosité... Enfin... Je voulais savoir... Pour l'homosexualité dans la religion juive. »

Stan rougit. Il se dit qu'il devait avoir la tête d'un débile profond. En réalité, en voyant la croix, il s'était demandé si ça ne posait pas des problèmes religieux à Kyle de rester avec lui... Il voulait bien en discuter avec lui, tenter de l'aider... Stan était athée. Lui n'avait donc aucun problème car il ne faisait confiance qu'en sa propre religion. Il n'avait foie quand lui et à sa perception. Mais il ne voulait pas être un poids pour la personne qu'il aimait. Kyle le comprit très bien et lui sourit doucement.

« En fait... Je pense que c'est un peu comme dans la religion catholique, on a pas un avis très différent... Donc c'est condamné mais pas partout. Dans le judaïsme reformé américain, même les rabbins ont le droit d'être homosexuel... Seulement un passage de la torah dit que... »

Il sembla gêné. Il posa ses lèvres sur celle de Stan. Comme pour se donner du courage ou rassurer son aimer. Pour lui dire que pour lui ça n'avait aucune importance. Il dit quelque chose en hébreu. Stan avait déjà entendu cette langue qu'il trouvait magnifique et il sentit quelque chose remuer à l'intérieur de lui. Il déglutit.

« ''Tu ne coucheras pas avec un homme comme on couche avec une femme. C'est une abomination.'' Et semble condamner les relations sexuelles homosexuelles entre homme... Mais pas les sentiments.

-Ho...

-Mais... Ne t'inquiète pas... Je pense que... Que tout doit évoluer. Que c'est un peu... Comme la religion chrétienne, non ?

-Oui. Kyle. Je t'aime, tu sais ? Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

-Tu es sûr que tu n'as aucun problème vis-à-vis de ta religion ?

-Si ma religion m'empêchait d'être heureux, elle ne serait pas bonne pour moi. » **(1)**

Ils continuèrent à danser, ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Ils aimaient bien cette sortie. Ils étaient heureux d'être là, tranquille. Stan posa sa main sur la tête de Kyle pour le maintenir contre lui. Il lui caressa doucement ses cheveux. Et la musique finit, elle fut remplacée par quelque chose de bien plus rythmé. Ils restèrent sans bouger quelques instants, juste profitant du corps chaud de l'autre.

« On va s'asseoir ? Proposa Kyle qui n'avait plus envie de danser. Allons remplacé Bébé et Token... Ils doivent avoir envie de danser.

-Oui je pense aussi... Allons-y. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur table, se frayant un passage parmi la foule. Ils furent arrêté par quelques mains baladeuses. Les gens ici, étaient là pour draguer. La plupart n'était pas en couple. Kyle tapa une main qui tenta d'attraper les fesses de son petit-ami. Il lança un regard furibond à Stanley.

« Je préfère les fête de Bébé. Dit-il. Au moins on connait les gens. Ici, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a que des mecs et des filles en manque.

-Je suis d'accord... Baah... C'est pas si mal. C'est sûr que moi aussi je préfère nos fêtes. C'est plus intime, c'est mieux.

-Oui voilà... Et moins bruyant... Je sens que quand je vais sortir je vais avoir mal à la tête...

-Pardon ? J'ai pas entendu à cause du bruit.

-... Laisse tomber, mon cœur... Allons nous asseoir !

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la table et proposèrent à Token et Bébé d'échanger. Ce que les jeunes acceptèrent avec reconnaissance avant de se diriger vers la piste de danse. Les deux jeunes prirent leur verre pour le boire tranquillement tout en ne quittant pas les autres. Kyle sourit.

« Tweek aura vraiment finit par nous inquiéter, hein ?

-Il est un peu parano mais il n'a pas forcément tord...

-Je l'aime bien... même si il est un peu flippant.

-Un peu ?

-Bon... Beaucoup ! Rit Kyle avant d'embrasser son petit-ami. »

Plus loin, Barbara et Token se mirent à danser. Quelque chose de chaud, la blonde se frottait lascivement contre le noir qui en redemandait. Il aimait le corps contre le sien. La jeune fille était vraiment belle. Il n'avait qu'une envie ; la déshabiller. Ils dansèrent longuement, chaque fois le noir lançait des regards engageant, frôlait les seins ou les fesses de sa petite-amie. Le couple était sensuel. Et au bout d'un moment, les slows reprirent. Ils se prirent donc dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Cette petite séquence leur permettait de souffler un peu. Bébé posa sa tête sur la poitrine du garçon, elle pouvait entendre le cœur battre frénétiquement. C'est vrai que c'était du sport. Et puis il faisait chaud. Les bras du garçon enserrait sa taille. Elle était bien là. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle aimait Token, c'était quelqu'un de bien, de riche, de beau... Il avait absolument tout pour plaire. Il était doux aussi. Elle avait été si heureuse quand il avait accepté de sortir avec elle... Bon, par contre, il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait... Est-ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose ? Parce qu'au final, il lui avait juste dit qu'elle l'attirait et qu'il voulait commencer un truc avec elle... Soudain, Token se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura :

« Tu es vraiment la plus jolie fille que j'ai jamais vu...

-Merci... Rougit-elle. Toi aussi tu es très beau...

-Je t'adore Bébé... »

Elle ne dit rien et se contenta de sourire. Il l'adorait... Mais ne l'aimait pas... Bien sûr. Elle reposa sa tête contre lui. Elle s'en contenterait. Après tout, il valait mieux ça que de ne rien posséder... Elle l'aimait tellement...

***B**_u_n**n**_y_°B**u**_n_n**y**°_B_u**n**_n_y*

Kenny avait dû laisser Butters partir chercher une boisson, le pauvre n'était pas habitué à danser autant et était assoiffé. Son petit-ami avait insisté pour y aller seul et qu'il l'attende là sans bouger et 'sans faire de bêtise'. Le blond s'appuya contre un mur et ferma les yeux, souriant. Il était vraiment heureux avec son petit-ami. Il était sa petite lumière dans la nuit de sa vie... Il se souvenait un jour, il avait été avec une fille qui tirait les cartes. C'était l'amie d'une fille avec qui il sortait. Il avait tenté de coucher avec elle mais il n'avait pas insisté en comprenant que ce n'était pas son genre. Il avait fini par lui demander -par curiosité- de lui tirer les cartes... ça avait été une expérience très bizarre. La jeune fille était très convaincante. Elle avait même dit qu'il était maudit à cause de ses parents. Il avait très bien compris ça... Tous les McCormick étaient destinés à être des ratés... Mais elle lui avait dit que ce n'était pas ça. Que lui était différent des gens de sa famille mais qu'elle parlait d'une autre malédiction qui était encré profondément en lui. Elle n'avait cependant pas su lui dire ce que c'était... Mais il lui avait dit autre chose. Qu'il rencontrerait quelqu'un... Et que ça venait de la carte de la lune. Il avait trouvé cette carte magnifique et encore plus quand elle lui avait expliqué le dessin dessus. C'était une jeune fille effrayée dans la nuit noire, avec au dessus d'elle une lune qui lui éclairait le chemin de sa maison. Mais la jeune fille avait peur de la lune et la lune en pleurait parce qu'on la comparait à nouveau à toutes ces créatures maléfiques alors qu'elle ne demandait qu'à aider... Et Kenny était exactement comme cette fille ; effrayée par les choses alors que celles-ci ne lui veulent que du bien. Il était effrayé par la vie. Il avait connu tellement de choses horribles qu'il s'était décidé à ne continuer la vie qu'en spectateur... Se fichant de tout... Mais enfin, et grâce à Butters, il voyait le bout du tunnel. Il sentit quelqu'un le tirer par le bout de sa chemise et il baissa les yeux. Il y avait devant lui une magnifique jeune fille. C'était une asiatique avec de très longs cheveux noirs et des yeux marrons clairs. Elle était très jolie dans son ensemble rouge. Kenny lui sourit poliment, déjà prêt à la repousser.

« Bonjour. Dit-elle. Je m'appelle Meiling...

-Moi c'est Kenneth.

-Je... Je voulais savoir si tu ne voudrais pas danser avec moi.

-En d'autres circonstances, ça aurait été un véritable plaisir... Mais malheureusement je suis venu avec mon petit-ami et il est du genre jaloux. Rit le garçon. »

La jeune fille prit une douce teinte carmine. Elle n'en revenait pas. Pour une fois qu'elle prenait son courage à deux mains pour demander à un garçon de danser avec elle, elle s'essuyait un refus. Elle lâcha la chemise. Et s'éloigna un peu, toujours aussi rouge.

« Ton... Ton petit-ami ? Tu es... Tu es gay ?

-Oui et surtout pris. Dit-il fièrement.

-Où est l'heureux élu ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Mort de soif et parti chercher à boire.

-Et tu ne l'accompagnes pas ? Avec toutes ces personnes dans mon genre qui voudrait lui mettre le grappin dessus ? Plaisanta la chinoise.

-Ho... J'ai confiance en lui. Et c'est lui qui m'a dit de l'attendre, il sait à quel point je déteste faire la file. »

Elle rit un peu. Kenny, en relevant la tête, croisa le regard d'un autre asiatique qui le regardait avec de la rage dans les yeux... Nul doute qu'il était mort de jalousie. Il se dit alors qu'il allait faire une bonne action.

« Dit-moi... Tu es venue avec des amis ?

-Heu... Oui... Une amie à moi et son... Son frère. Dit-elle rouge.

-Il te plait ?

-Oui... Mais...

-Dis-moi... Ce ne serait pas le garçon, là-bas. Assit à une table qui tente de m'assassiner du regard ? »

Surprise, elle se retourna et put voir son ami détourner les yeux brusquement, l'air de rien. Elle fut étonnée mais se sentit tout à coup très heureuse.

« Je crois que tu lui plais. Lui dit Kenny. »

Elle releva la tête. Le remerciant silencieusement.

« Tu sais, ça fait des années que j'ai le béguin pour lui mais à chaque fois je me dis que c'est impossible.

-Tu ne devrais pas te dire ça. Moi j'ai failli passer à côté de l'homme de ma vie en pensant comme ça.

-Merci...

-Allez, va le rejoindre ! Avant que je me fasse tuer par ton futur copain ou mon petit-ami.

-D'accord... Sourit-elle. Désolée de t'avoir déranger.

-Ho... Mais tout le plaisir était pour moi. »

Il lui fit un sourire ravageur et la jeune fille rougit. Elle s'apprêta à se retourner quand soudainement, un petit blond arriva vers eux. Il semblait en colère. La première chose que pensa la chinoise fut « Ho ! Il est trop mignon ! » et la deuxième fut « ... Et merde... ». Le petit blond attrapa Kenny par le col.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, là !

-Mais... Mais rien du tout je...

-Tu flirtais ! Accusa-t-il. Depuis le début, t'es venu ici pour flirter. C'est sûr que là, t'es dans ton élément.

-M'enfin But' t'as bu ou quoi ? T'es en train de m'accuser de te tromper ? Je te tromperai jamais.

-Oui mais pour toi c'est quoi tromper ? Tu t'en fous de draguer parce que tu comptes pas aller plus loin ? Tu veux juste savoir si ton charme est toujours d'actualité ? Alors ? Rassuré ?

-Mais arrête ! J'essayais rien du tout. Je répondais simplement poliment à...

-Oui, c'est elle qui a commencé, donc tu ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne devrais pas poursuivre. Mais si je dérange dis-le ! »

Butters était hors de lui et Kenny en était carrément sur son cul. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça et il n'en croyait ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles... La jeune chinoise se demandait sincèrement si elle ne devait pas faire quelque chose... Intervenir ou s'enfuir ? Telle est la question...

« Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? J'ai rien fait ! Tu m'accuses alors que...

-Alors que quoi ? Explosa le petit blond.

-Si... Si je peux me permettre... Tenta la chinoise. »

Butters, furibond, se tourna vers elle. Attendant qu'elle parle. Il la transperça de ses yeux bleus et elle se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas voulu ça.

« Je... heu... C'est moi qui suis venue demander à votre petit-ami si il voulais danser MAIS ! Cria-t-elle en voyant Butters ouvrir la bouche pour la couper. Il m'a tout de suite dit qu'il était avec vous et m'a repoussée. »

Le regard du blond s'assombrit encore.

« Vous n'être qu'une... une... Méchante femme ! Dit-il. »

Et il tourna les talons et s'en alla. Kenny tiqua.

« Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Murmura-t-il.

-Je... Très jaloux, le petit-ami...

-Bon dieu, oui ! Même moi j'ignorai à quel point... Je vais devoir te laisser. Bonne chance avec ton gars. »

Et il planta la jeune fille là qui espérait réellement que ça aille mieux entre eux. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et pria le seigneur de les aider puis s'en alla demander à la personne qu'elle aimait vraiment si il ne voulait pas danser avec elle...

« Butters ! Cria Kenny en rattrapant le blond. »

Celui-ci se retourna et il put voir qu'il y avait des larmes au coin de ses yeux. Kenny entreprit des les essuyer tout en gardant Butters contre lui. Celui-ci le regarde... et Kenny finit par plonger ses lèvres sur lui en l'embrassant doucement.

« Je suis désolé de ma réaction. J'aurai pas dû réagir comme ça. C'est juste que... Que tu es tellement beau... Et tout le monde te veut tellement... Moi à côté je me sens tellement fade.

-M'enfin... Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de fade, Butters ! Et t'es tellement préoccupé par les gens qui me regardent moi que tu ne remarques même pas ceux qui te matent sans vergogne alors que je t'ai dans mes bras. Regarde à ta gauche, le type avec sa veste bleue. »

Butters fit ce qui lui était demandé et le gars lui fit un sourire engageant en lui levant son verre. Le petit blond rougit et se retourna vers Kenny.

« Tu es loin d'être désagréable à regarder tu sais. Et bon nombre de gens dans cette boîte voudrait être à ma place... Est-ce que tu me vois m'énerver et aller casser la gueule à ce type pour autant ?

-Heu... Non.

-Pourtant c'est pas l'envie qui me manque. »

Butters leva la tête vers lui. Il devait avouer que Kenny était étonnement calme mais que dans ses yeux brillaient une lueur dangereuse qui le fit frissonner.

« Kenny... Tu ne me quitteras jamais ?

-Jamais mon cœur. Tu es trop important pour toi.

-Je t'aime tellement fort Kenny... Je veux pas te perdre.

-Moi non plus je veux pas... Alors, tu vas m'arrêter ta putain de crise de jalousie, maintenant ? Rit Kenny.

-Oui... Rougit Butter. J'ai été idiot.

-Non... T'as été amoureux ! »

Et il l'embrassa.

OoO***C**_r_ee**k**°*°_C_r**ee**_k_°*°C**r**_ee_k*OoO

Tweek était sur les genoux de Craig qui lui caressait tendrement le dos. Tweek avait posé sa tasse de café sur la table et il était tellement bien qu'il ne tremblait même plus. Il avait remarqué que sa consommation de café avait baissé de manière drastique depuis que Craig était avec lui. Il avait toujours son thermos avec lui mais alors qu'avant il le vidait et était en manque, maintenant il ne la remplissait que de moitié. Craig était devenu sa caféine... La plus douce des drogues. Bien entendu, jamais il ne pourra se passer totalement du café mais au moins sa consommation baissait. Ce qui réduisait ses tremblements et ses crises d'angoisses.

« A quoi tu penses, petit ange ?

-Au café. Répondit très sérieusement Tweek. »

Craig eut un petit rire et nota dans un coin de sa tête 'ne plus jamais demander à Tweek ce qu'il pense quand il a envie de romantisme : ça ne sert à rien.'. Il prit la tasse de café qui se trouvait sur la table et la tendit à son petit ami qui se redressa pour la boire tranquillement. Ça faisait une vingtaine de minutes qu'ils avaient remplacé Stan et Kyle qui étaient repartis se défouler sur la piste, plus qu'heureux. Les deux amoureux adoraient se câliner tranquillement. L'endroit n'était pas si mauvais mais bien trop bruyant. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir revenir... Surtout qu'ici, la plupart des gens étaient là pour draguer. Craig avait vu pas mal de personnes faire les yeux doux à son petit-ami à lui. Bien sûr, il y en avait aussi pour lui mais il n'y avait guère prêté attention. Bizarrement, dans ce genre de truc, on était plutôt intéressé par les prétendants de l'autre que par les siens. Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'énerver car son blond surcaféïné n'en voulait aucun. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour lui et il en était très heureux. Car pour lui c'était exactement pareil. Rien ne valait les bras de son copain.

« Dis-moi Craig... Est-ce que je t'apporte quelque chose ? Est-ce que c'est bien être avec moi ?

-Mmmh ? C'est-à-dire ? »

Il sentit le petit corps tremblé entre ses bras et il le serra donc un peu plus contre lui, il plongea son nez dans son cou tout en l'embrassant et en le mordillant.

« Je... Grâce à toi je me sens mieux... J'ai l'impression que tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes... Et je me demandai si toi aussi... Tu ressentais ça, si je t'apportais du bonheur.

-Tu m'apportes tout ce dont j'ai besoin Tweekers, je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre. »

Il eut droit à un joli sourire, timide mais franc, il posa donc ses lèvres sur celles de son aimer. Il était si mignon. Le brun se mit à mordre la lèvre du blond, il avait très envie de lui, là maintenant tout de suite. Sa main passa sous le t-shirt et il se mit à caresser son torse, un doux gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Tweek.

« Craig... Tu as vu où on est ? Demanda-t-il.

-Mmh... Tout le monde pourrait nous surprendre... Je trouve ça excitant.

-Craig ! Non ! Ordonna Tweek, la voix peu sûre. »

Mais le brun n'en fit rien. Sa bouche se mit à caresser l'oreille de son blond. Il avait très envie de lui tout à coup. Ses émotions avaient pris le dessus... Ce corps tellement désirable pressé contre le sien. Toute cette peau qui lui hurlait 'touche-moi, embrasse-moi !'

« Ton corps m'appelle ! Dit le brun très sérieusement.

-N... non, non ! Il t'appelles pas ! Pas du tout ! C'est juste dans ta tête.

-Ho non crois-moi ! Je l'entends me hurler qu'il a envie que je le prenne avec fougue. Il a envie que je m'occupe de chaque recoin, que je le lèche partout, que je le fasse mien. Ton corps a besoin de sentir qu'il n'y a que moi et uniquement moi qui peut le posséder et lui faire du bien. »

Tweek était désormais rouge écrevisse. Il devait avouer que la proposition était bien alléchante et en plus, son petit-ami trouvait très facilement les mots pour l'exciter comme pas possible. Il avait le besoin urgent de s'en aller de cette boîte pour qu'il lui démontre tout ça... Craig continuait à faire courir ses mains dans des endroits qu'ils ne pouvaient pas nommer. Et lui gémissait dans son cou en tentant de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

« Craig... Pas ici ! Gémit-il une dernière fois. Je veux pas.

-D'accord mon cœur... Mais alors je veux qu'on aille chez toi maintenant. Tu restes là pour surveiller les verres ?

-Voui... »

Craig se leva et embrassa une dernière fois son copain avant de partir à la recherche de quelqu'un. Tweek rester seul, se mit à trembler d'un air stressé... Craig était réellement son calmant. Quand il était avec lui, il se sentait bien plus calme... De plus, grâce à lui, il avait dormi -toujours pas rêvé cependant- mais il avait dormi pendant une heure ! C'était impressionnant pour lui. Et il s'était senti incroyablement reposé. Il savait que ça n'allait qu'aller en s'arrangeant. Il eut un doux sourire, toujours en tremblant. Il se sentit perdre dans ses pensées et quand il vit Craig revenir accompagné de Cartman ses premiers mots furent :

« C'est pas moi, j'ai rien fait !

-... heu... D'accord ? Cartman veut bien rester là pour les verres. Tu veux qu'on y aille Tweekers ? Demanda doucement son petit-ami.

-Ou... Oui ! Partons ! Loin, très loin ! Trop de pression ! »

Craig vida son verre de sirop de menthe et Tweek son café. Puis ils partirent tous les deux. Laissant Cartman sur le siège. Il s'assit et fixa intensément son verre de grenadine. Il était en colère. Il n'avait qu'une envie ; aller démonter la gueule à tous les connards qui toucher sa petite... Son ex. Il devait bien l'avouer, là ! Si ils étaient encore ensemble ils ne voyaient pas très bien où ils l'étaient. Et ça lui faisait mal... Qu'avait-il fait ? Il se posait la question. Ne prenait-il pas assez en compte les sentiments de son amie ? Après réflexion, il se dit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème de ce côté là. Avant de faire quoique ce soit, il se demandait toujours si ça plairait à Wendy... Sa plus grande peur avait été de la perdre par sa faute... On peut dire que ça avait réussi. Oui, il était incertain avec les filles. Mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait beaucoup d'expérience. Son physique et surtout son caractère, ne lui avait pas laissé beaucoup le temps de prendre des petites-amies... Et puis il était tombé très vite amoureux de Wendy et n'avait pas eu envie d'autre chose... Puis très sincèrement quel était le problème avec ça ? Bien sûr qu'elle, elle avait de l'expérience, bien sûr que tous les mecs la voulaient alors que lui... Cartman ne doutait jamais de lui habituellement... Il savait qu'il pouvait faire n'importe quoi... Et qu'il pourrait très bien s'arranger pour coucher avec une fille sans jugeote mais néanmoins très jolie. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait... Ce qu'il voulait, lui, c'était Wendy. Wendy pour sa vision douce du monde, pour son punch, pour sa joie... Et même pour son caractère de merde. Il l'aimait... Il ne le lui disait pas assez mais c'était vrai. Elle était la seule à faire battre son cœur et ce depuis déjà très longtemps... pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas ?

Il tourna la tête et la vit, enlacée par un mec. Le genre beau gosse fashion victime... Il détourna les yeux. Ce que ça pouvait le dégoûter. Il haïssait ce qu'il voyait. Il avait envie de hurler, de courir vers le couple, de les séparer, de ruer le mec de coups, de prendre Wendy sur son épaule et de la traîner ailleurs, loin d'ici... Comment osait-elle lui faire ça ? Est-ce qu'elle le voyait embobiner des jeunes filles comme ça ? Ha tiens... Une bonne idée... Et si il se mettait à draguer, lui aussi ? Ou plutôt _se faire_ draguer. Cartman n'était pas beau mais il en imposait. Il était grand et musclé... Sa graisse ne se voyait du coup pas autant que quand il était petit, car elle était noyée dans la masse. C'est sûr qu'il était toujours obèse mais ça se voyait qu'il faisait du sport. Ses cheveux châtain foncés, ses yeux marron... Il n'était pas réellement moche. Il n'était juste pas beau. Il se mit donc dans une position décontractée. Et se mit à regarder une fille au hasard. Une petite blonde assez mignonne et à l'air fragile. Celle-ci finit par se sentir observée et se tourna vers le garçon. Elle rougit en le voyant et détourna pudiquement les yeux. Cartman fit alors semblant de ne plus prêter attention à elle et de boire sa boisson tranquillement. Mais la jeune fille se tournait de plus en plus souvent vers lui et finit par venir lui parler.

« Bonjour. Dit-elle en souriant.

-Salut. Répondit-il simplement. Je m'appelle Eric.

-Moi c'est Vanessa. Mais... On se connait ? Demanda-t-elle incertaine. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu...

-Je pense pas non...

-Ho... »

Elle parut perturbée.

« Ho mais si ! Tu es le type qui hurlait aux scandales contre ces trucs de maquillage, aux infos ! Reconnut-elle.

-... Ouais... Heu... Si on veut. Soupira le gros en se disant que c'était pas son jour.

-C'était toi, hein ? Je peux m'asseoir ? Je m'ennuie un peu et t'as l'air sympa.

-Mais je t'en prie. »

Du coin de l'œil, Eric put voir que Wendy l'observait. Il en jubilait intérieurement. La jeune fille s'assit.

« Je suis ravi de te rencontrer. Dit-il.

-Moi aussi... Tu... Tu es venu tout seul ?

-Non, je suis venu avec quelques amis. Mais quelqu'un doit rester ici pour surveiller les verres... Tu sais... Avec toutes les rumeurs qui circulent.

-Oui... Je vois... On fait pareil à ma table. Dit-elle en souriant.

-Toi aussi tu es venu accompagnée ?

-Oui... Ce genre de sortie c'est censé être plus amusant à plusieurs. »

On voyait clairement que la jeune fille en avait ras-la-casquette. Les boîtes s'étaient bien quand on se faisait invité ou qu'on venait avec son amoureux (ou si on trouvait des gens à son goût). Ce n'était pas son cas.

« Au fait, en parlant de verre, ça te plairait que j'aille t'en chercher un ?

-Et bien, oui... Bien sûr. Sourit-elle, très timidement.

-Tu bois quoi ?

-Du sirop de pêche.

-Tu restes là pour surveiller les verres ? Si quelqu'un arrive tu dis que tu es une amie à moi. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et s'en alla chercher la boisson, il passa en exprès devant Wendy pour qu'elle le voit bien prendre deux verres puis repartit à la table. Il avait remarqué que sa petite-amie était rouge de colère. Il savait bien qu'il faisait une erreur en jouant sur ce terrain-là. C'était pas du tout son fort. Mais jamais il n'avait eu le plaisir de voir Wendy enrager parce qu'une fille était intéressée par lui ou le contraire. C'était toujours lui qui était touché par des phrases du genre 'Waw ! Ce mec a vraiment un trop beau cul !' ou des 'Si seulement tu pouvais ressembler un peu plus à...'. Au début il s'en était offusqué puis au fil du temps c'était devenu sans importance. La seule chose dont il n'arriverait sûrement jamais à s'habituer c'était quand Wendy se faisait draguer... Il apporta donc son sirop de pêche à la fille. Lui se remit à boire son sirop de menthe. Apparemment, tous les deux optaient pour des sirops plutôt que des boissons pétillantes. Les deux se mirent à parler, ils étaient très près l'un de l'autre pour pouvoir s'entendre... Et au final, Cartman passa un bon moment. Il fit rire la jeune fille qui entrait volontiers dans son délire sur les juifs et les roux. Elle finit par lui avouer qu'elle-même était juive et que donc elle n'était pas d'accord avec lui. Eric et elle firent un mini-débat assez gentil. Et Eric se mit à l'appeler « La Juive ». Ce qui ne dérangea absolument pas la blonde qui riait en comprenant que c'était plus affectif qu'autre chose. Elle avait l'air un peu naïve mais c'était quelqu'un de très bien. Le gros finit par l'apprécier et à vouloir en savoir plus sur elle.

« Tu as un numéro ? Finit par demander la jeune fille. Ou tu as aussi un problème avec les gens qui vendent les téléphones ? Plaisanta-t-elle.

-Mmmh... Ça dépend. Si ceux qui vendent les téléphones sont des roux, juifs, homos...

-Ha tu n'aimes pas non plus, les homosexuels ? Rit-elle.

-Bien sûr que non voyons ! Oui, je dois avoir ça, sinon. Je te le donne si tu me refiles le tien !

-Ça marche. »

Souriant, ils s'échangèrent leur numéro. Et ils recommencèrent à parler. Oublié la Wendy, au moins pour un moment. Par contre, la jeune fille avait même arrêté de danser pour regarder le manège. Elle avait voulu rendre Cartman jaloux, qu'il s'énerve. Qu'il vienne faire quelque chose. Apparemment, elle s'était complètement foirée. Maintenant, il en profitait pour passer à autre. Mais ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça, foi de Testaburger.

« Sérieusement ! Tu as vraiment quelque chose contre les roux et les juifs ?

-Mmmh... Oui... Et le fait que j'ai un ami roux juif et homo n'y change rien.

-Ho ! Tu as réussi à trouver un mec avec tous ces défauts ? Et il a fini par trouver quelqu'un ? Rit-elle.

-Ha oui, bizarrement... Et un chic type en plus ! Doué en sport et tout... Enfin, ça aurait pu être pire pour lui... Il y a un défaut qu'il n'a pas.

-Ha bon ? Lequel ? Plaisanta la jeune fille.

-Il n'est pas noir. »

La jeune fille rit un peu. Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer si Cartman était sérieux ou pas quand il disait tout ça. Elle finit par se dire qu'il l'était à moitié au moins.

« Tu sais pourquoi il n'existe pas de roux noirs ? Demanda Cartman.

-Non... Pourquoi ?

-Parce que le bon Dieu ne punit jamais deux fois.

-Roh non ! Elle est nulle ! »

Elle rit cependant aux éclats. Elle passait vraiment un bon moment. Ils finirent par se parler de leur vie passée, de leur étude, de ce qu'il faisait, de leur amitié. Et finalement, Vanessa lui posa une question :

« Dis-moi, tu as une petite amie ?

-C'est malpoli de poser une question à laquelle on a pas répondu soi-même. Dit Cartman, souriant.

-Ho... Moi je n'ai personne. Mais j'aime quelqu'un._ Elle rougit_. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque... J'espère.

-Tu devrais tenter ta chance.

-J'y pense... Mais c'est difficile...

-Si tu ne fais rien, tu vas le perdre et tu t'en voudras pour ne pas avoir essayer... Alors que ça aurait pu être une belle histoire.

-Tu as raison... Et toi ? Monsieur le raciste philosophe ? Quelqu'un en vue ?

-J'ai une copine... Enfin j'avais... je sais plus. On s'est disputé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne sais pas danser.

-...

-Je sais, dit comme ça... En fait, je sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé... Moi-même je ne me l'explique pas. C'était la première fois de ma vie que je dansais et j'ai dû être vraiment nul parce qu'elle s'est énervée... Elle a sous-entendu qu'elle serait mieux avec un des beaux mecs de la boîte plutôt qu'avec moi... Et je lui ai dit un truc comme « ben va avec eux alors. »... Ce qu'elle a fait.

-Ho...

-Alors ? Je suis encore en couple ou pas ? Plaisanta Cartman.

-Et... Et tu n'es pas triste... »

Cartman détourna les yeux... Si il n'était pas triste ? Il avait envie de hurler et d'arracher les yeux de quelqu'un. Vanessa le remarqua et considéra qu'il avait répondu à la question.

« Tu ne pars pas à sa recherche ?

-Non... J'ai pas envie... J'ai aucune envie de me traîner à ses pieds encore une fois. Si elle me quitte pour ça, c'est que cette relation n'aurait de toute façon mené à rien.

-... C'est tellement triste... »

Vanessa tourna la tête et croisa un regard améthyste absolument effrayant. Elle eut un sursaut. Qui était cette furie ? Elle fit le lien... Alors c'était comme ça ? Cette crétine bouillait de jalousie pendant qu'elle parlait à son mec. Elle était stupide ou quoi ? Vanessa n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire. Elle n'avait qu'à venir lui régler son compte au lieu de souffrir comme une idiote. Faisant semblant de ne plus s'intéresser à la fille, elle appela son nouvel ami qui se tourna vers elle.

« Ne tourne pas la tête. Dit doucement Vanessa. »

Eric tiqua. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

« Ta petite amie est bien une brune avec des yeux mauve, n'est-ce pas ?

-Heu... Ouais ? Comment tu sais ça ?

-Je te le répète, ne te retourne pas. Elle est là, et elle te regarde. Elle a l'air super en colère.

-Sérieusement ?

-Oui... Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ? Peut-être qu'entre fille...

-Non... Ce que je vais te dire va te sembler connard mais : je veux qu'elle ait des remords.

-Hein ?

-Je veux pouvoir la regarder en face et lui dire : moi pendant que tu batifolais, je n'ai rien fait. J'ai juste parler avec une amie.

-... Du coup elle passe pour la méchante... Et si elle t'aime vraiment elle s'en veut à mort.

-... Exactement ! »

Cartman lui lança un long regard et la jeune fille haussa les épaules. Décidément, elle était tombée chez un type très spécial. Elle allait lui poser une question quand soudain, deux garçons arrivèrent en se tenant la main. Un roux et un brun. Elle supposa que le premier était le juif roux homo. Celui-ci prit son verre et le but d'une traite. Le brun fit pareil. Ils se mirent alors à regarder la blonde avec insistance. Kyle parla en premier :

« Bonjour. Je suis Kyle et voici mon ami, Stan. »

La jeune fille faillit rétorquer qu'ils avaient l'air plus qu'amis mais se reprit. Elle n'allait pas se mettre à plaisanter avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle n'avait pas envie de l'embarrasser. Elle lui sourit donc timidement :

« Moi c'est Vanessa.

-Nous sommes ravis ! Sourit Stan, puis il reprit en fixant Cartman, intensément. Où est Wendy ? »

La jeune fille, prise d'une inspiration subite dit alors :

« Ho ? Ta copine est là ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ! Ça fait longtemps que tu m'en parles Eric.

-Ho ? Dit Kyle. Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

-Oui... Je viens d'origine allemande. Répondit Vanessa. Eric voulait améliorer son allemand -vous savez ! Pour ses cours-, et il s'est inscrit sur un site et il a remarqué que l'un des membres, moi donc, avait mis comme localisation South Park... Et faut dire que c'est assez étonnant comme coïncidence alors ce raciste par excellence et venue me parler. Et bon... J'avoue que c'était pas du tout prévu qu'on se retrouve ici... Mais c'était une agréable surprise.

-Ha oui... Dit Kyle visiblement intéressé mais sceptique. »

Il faut dire que la jeune fille mentait plutôt mal. Elle rougissait un peu et son histoire était un peu... heu... Bizarre. Elle finit par avoir une autre inspiration.

« Oui... Et il me parle souvent de toi... Tu sais qu'on a le même surnom ? »

Elle prit sa chaine et la leva, faisant voir l'étoile de David. Kyle lui sourit plus franchement et Stan fut rassuré. Dans sa tête, il était impossible que Cartman sorte avec une juive. Ce gros-cul avait trop d'idées préconçues. Même si il s'était beaucoup amélioré ces derniers temps. On ne pouvait pas dire que ce soit parfait. Stan allait dire quelque chose mais il fut interrompu par un petit blond.

« Vanessa, c'est l'heure de rentrer.

-Ho... Déjà ? Qu'est-ce que s'est passé vite... Bon ben... Au revoir les garçons. Cartman, appelle-moi quand tu veux. »

Elle sourit et s'en alla.

« Je savais pas que t'avais d'autres amis juifs... Dit Kyle réellement surpris.

-Comme tu le vois t'es pas le seul... Jaloux ?

-Non, je me demande juste pourquoi tu l'as pas dit.

-J'en ai parlé à personne, c'était censé rester une amie du net. Mais comme on s'est rencontré on en a profité pour se passer nos numéros, tout ça...

-Je vois... Et où est Wendy ?

-Je sais pas... On s'est disputé et elle est partie danser. D'ailleurs, moi je vais rentrer. J'en ai marrer, cette soirée me saoule. »

Et sans un mot de plus il s'en alla, laissant Stan et Kyle, qui en étaient... sur le cul.

_***Dapip°Dapip*Dapip°**_

Le petit blond passait une excellente soirée avec son copain, ça faisait des siècles qu'il voulait juste être seul avec lui et s'amuser. Il avait passé une très agréable soirée.

« Pip... Dit Damien.

-Oui ?

-Demain, je devrai partir...

-Partir ?

-Oui, j'ai du travail aux enfers...

-Ho... Tu reviens quand ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. »

Il lui caressa les cheveux.

« Tu m'en veux pas ?

-Oublions ce que tu viens de dire, tu me le rappelleras demain... Continuons juste cette soirée pour qu'elle soit inoubliable. »

Et ils continuèrent à se serrer l'un contre l'autre.

Fin du chapitre.

**(1) : Si des juifs lisent ça et pensent que j'ai fait une faute (par rapport à la torah, la réaction de Kyle ou quoique ce soit) ils peuvent me le dire :/ je me suis renseignée avant mais on est pas à l'abri de faute.**

**Voire même xD les catholiques peuvent me le dire si j'ai fait une faute ! Il m'a semblé que c'était pourtant la vérité quand j'en ai parlé mais... Bon. Bref ! J'étais pas sûre de moi en écrivant ce passage ^_^**

Kyle ; Quoi, quoi, quoi ? Tu n'as violé personne ?

Keyko : Ben non... Le mauvais pressentiment, c'était à Cartman, non ? Pourquoi ? Tu te désignes pour un viol ?

Kyle : HA NON !

Keyko : Je veux bien faire un viol si tu insistes.

Kyle ; Hein ?

Keyko : Ou toi, ou Pip, ou Kenny ou Tweek (ou même Clyde). Tiens je soumets ça au vote :D ! Qui préférez-vous voir ? XD (on sait jamais, hein xD et vu que je m'éclate en écrivant cette fic...)

Kyle ; Mais...

Keyko : Je sens que je vais m'amuser... ça t'apprendra à t'introduire dans mon commentaire de fin.


	12. J'en ai fait des erreurs

**Titre : Le collège de South Park.**

**Disclamer : South Park est une série télévisée d'animation américaine, créée et écrite par Trey Parker et Matt Stone. Ils ne sont donc pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mes délires personnels =). (D'ailleurs, ça se voit par le fait qu'il n'y a pas plus de yaoi dans South Park et en passant je suis pas assez tarée pour faire une série aussi dingue xD).**

**Auteur : Keyko-san. **

**PS : non, je n'oublie pas mes autres fics...**

**Résumé : A 16 ans, on est plus pareil qu'à 8 ans, les enfants de South Park sont devenus des adolescents, ils vivent et découvrent des choses... Des choses qu'ils n'auraient pas toujours voulu savoir. (/!\Yaoi)**

**Rating : T (scènes détaillées + langage vulgaire)**

**Genre : Violence, Yaoi, Romance, (et tentative de viol).**

**Note : Je me suis mise tout récemment à South Park (il n'est jamais trop tard xD) et j'ai tout de suite accroché =) tellement que j'ai dû regardé en un coup plein de saisons... Et finalement (comme à chaque fois) mon esprit dingue m'a soufflé une idée de fic... et là je me suis dit : Pourquoi Pas ?**

**Alors me voici^^ Je fais ça juste pour le fun mais j'espère que vous allez aimé quand même. Chaque chapitre est plutôt centré sur une personne et/ou un couple... Je les mets dans l'ordre que je veux, mais je mets une note en haut... Cette fic promet d'être longue par contre... Sinon... **

**Pour les homophobes : petite croix rouge en haut à droite.**

**Pour les autres : Bonne lecture =)**

Chapitre 12 : J'en ai fait des erreurs...

(Centrage Clyde.)

Le jeune châtain se leva. Il avait passé une semaine chez lui mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus tirer sur le certificat médical. On était lundi et il devait aller à l'école. Il se leva difficilement. Son bras dans le plâtre l'embêtait plus que tout. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se lava partiellement puis s'habilla de son éternel haut rouge et un jeans. Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Il n'avait plus de bleu sur le visage, il semblait en parfaite forme mis-à-part son bras et ses côtes. Au moins il avait une excuse pour ne pas faire le sport (le cours qu'il détestait le plus au monde). Il s'était toujours levé tôt pour aller à l'école. Il aimait être dans les premiers et détestait les retards... Il se dirigea donc vers la salle à manger et prit le pain et la confiture et du yaourt à boire... Son père arriva quelques instants plus tard et s'assit silencieusement à table. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux... Les yeux du plus vieux étaient éteins et fatigué. Il mangèrent silencieusement, puis monsieur Donovan se leva et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils avant de partir. Pas un mot ne fut échangé. Le jeune garçon eut les larmes aux yeux, quand est-ce que leurs rapports avaient dégénérés à ce point ? Pourtant, il savait que son père l'aimait encore (sinon il ne ferait rien pour lui) mais l'indifférence faisait mal. Il rangea la table, prit son sac et partit vers l'école. Il n'attendait pas le bus, il préférait marcher ; le trajet était calme et agréable, il n'avait pas à faire semblant, il pouvait simplement faire son bout de chemin en décompressant. Il était toujours dans les premiers à arriver malgré sa marche d'une demi-heure. Il lança un regard morne autour de lui puis parti s'asseoir dans un coin. C'était un vieux banc en bois, personne ne venait jamais s'asseoir là, c'était un l'ombre d'un mur -jamais le soleil ne battait l'endroit car en face c'était les arbres qui bouchait le ciel. L'endroit était donc toujours froid. Il en eut même froid aux fesses, une fois installé.

Il se mit à réfléchir et à regarder les gens arrivés. Il y avait toute sorte de gens à South Park : des grands, des petits, des blonds, des bruns,... La masse s'écoulait et se ressemblait. Puis quelqu'un attira son attention : Token. Le seul noir de tout South Park. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il attirait l'œil de Clyde sur lui mais bien parce qu'il était une personne importante pour lui. Il le suivit des yeux un instant puis se remit à regarder le reste des gens. Se faisant, il ne remarqua pas que le garçon l'avait remarqué et se dirigeait vers lui. Le noir s'assit lourdement sur le banc, il en eut un sursaut.

« Yoh ! Salua-t-il.

-Hey... Tu vas bien ?

-Ouais. Je vais bien. Et toi ?

-Très bien merci... C'est bien que tu reviennes à l'école.

-Si tu le dis... Je serais bien resté chez moi encore un peu mais on m'a pas laissé.

-C'est pas plus mal... Tu aurai pris trop de retard, déjà que t'es pas le plus doué de la classe. »

Clyde détourna les yeux... C'était vrai. Il était loin d'être aussi bon que Token. Pourtant le noir ne lui avait pas dit la chose méchamment... Il n'avait fait qu'énoncer une vérité : Clyde n'était pas bon en cours... Pas bon du tout même. Il se maintenait à peine au dessus de la moyenne alors que contrairement à Craig -pour ne citer que lui- il travaillait.

« Tout va bien avec Bébé ? Demanda-t-il en changeant de sujet, les études ne causant pas chez lui une envie de communication.

-Ouais... Super ! C'est vraiment une chic fille.

-Oui... Elle est vraiment sympathique. Elle mérite pas de souffrir... »

Clyde se tourna vers lui, comme si il venait de dire la vérité universelle.

« Dis-moi Token... Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

A son ton de voix, on aurait pu presque croire que la réponse de Token était capitale pour la survie de l'humanité.

« Je sais pas... Elle m'attire... Pourquoi tu demandes ?

-Je pense pas que ce soit à moi de te le dire... Mais je vais quand même le faire, je suis pas à une connerie près : Barbara t'aime.

-Heu... Quoi ?

-Si elle sort avec toi, c'est parce qu'elle est amoureuse de toi depuis très longtemps... Et elle ne veut pas juste 'd'une relation comme ça.' Elle veut plus... Alors si tu es incapable de l'aimer, laisse-la... Ne la fais pas souffrir inutilement.

-... »

Token le regarda, surpris. Clyde se remit à observer la cours, les gens, les arbres. Il faisait souvent froid à South Park. Et tous avaient des capuchons, des gants, des écharpes afin de se protéger de cette température... Clyde se demanda si ce temps pouvait gelé les cœurs à la longue. On était en octobre... Bientôt les vacances d'Halloween... Il en eut un frisson... Si tôt que ça ?

« Personne ne mérite de souffrir. Dit finalement Clyde, plein de tristesse. »

Il avait presque failli laisser s'échapper une larme, mais il ne voulait pas paraître faible, il n'avait plus huit ans... Les jérémiades, c'était plus de son âge. Enfin... Il était encore un pleurnichard, malheureusement les années ne l'avaient pas vraiment aidé. Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant.

« Alors ? Tu ne sais vraiment pas ? Reprit-il.

-Je... Je ne savais pas que Bébé était amoureux de moi.

-Et ça ne te fais pas quelque chose ? Barbara est vraiment une fille super, tu sais. Insista le châtain. »

Token regarda Clyde... Il demanda, pris d'une inspiration subite :

« Est-ce que tu aimes Bébé ? »

Clyde rougit.

« Oui... C'est ma meilleure amie.

-Non je veux dire... Est-ce que tu es amoureux d'elle ? »

Clyde rougit encore plus mais fit un mouvement désordonné avec sa tête, comme un mouvement circulaire qui ne voulait rien dire. Il mit sa tête entre ses mains et soupira pour se redonner contenance.

« J'aime Bébé comme si elle était ma petite sœur, maintenant... J'ai été amoureux d'elle... Ou du moins je l'ai cru... Mais je ne l'aime pas comme un homme devrait aimer sa petite amie... Je l'aime comme un frère aime sa sœur. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse... Et je trouverai ça super qu'elle le soit avec le gars qu'elle aime... Et qu'en plus ce soit mon meilleur ami. »

Il se tourna vers Token et lui lança un petit sourire et le noir le lui retourna puissance mille. Il était heureux de savoir qu'il ne 'piquait' pas la personne que Clyde aimait.

« Tu vas y réfléchir pas vrai ? A toi et Bébé... Je voudrais... Que ça se passe bien. Essaye de connaître vite la réponse. Histoire que si tu l'aimes, elle puisse être totalement heureuse et si c'est le contraire... Qu'elle puisse passer à autre chose. »

Il restait une semaine avant les vacances d'Halloween. Clyde voulait régler quelques petites choses avant la date limite. L'être humain faisait des erreurs mais était pourtant persévérant car il essayait de les réparer. C'était exactement ce qu'il faisait, là : il tentait de se rattraper. Dès qu'il vit Kenny, Clyde se leva.

« J'ai quelque chose à faire, 'Ken... on se voit après. »

Sous l'œil surpris de l'afro-américain, il se dirigea vers l'encapuchonné. Il fut plutôt vite près de lui et il lui attrapa la manche. L'immortel se retourna et dès qu'il le vit ses sourcils se froncèrent. Clyde le lâcha en vitesse pour ne pas l'énerver et garda sa tête vers le sol. Il dit d'une petite voix :

« J'aimerai te parler...

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Dit brusquement le blond, particulièrement énervé de voir ce type.

-Je... Juste parler. Tu veux bien me suivre ? »

Kenny le jaugea un instant puis, se disant que de toute façon il ne risquait rien, hocha la tête. Le châtain l'emmena alors derrière le gymnase, endroit totalement désert. Il regarda les yeux bleus ouvrit la bouche, la ferma, baissa la tête, recommença et ce plusieurs fois. Finissant par avoir raison de la patience du blond :

« C'est bon là ! Dit-il.. J'ai pas que ça à foutre, alors parle ou je me...

-Je suis désolé ! Coupa brusquement Clyde. Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai essayé de faire, désolé pour ce que j'ai dit, désolé pour tout. J'aurai jamais dû. Je pensais pas un mot de ce que j'ai dit, je regrette ce que j'ai fait et je voulais... Je suis désolé. J'aurai jamais dû. Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras pas...

-Et t'as bien raison. Répondit ironiquement le blond. »

Le brun releva la tête et vit les yeux si froids, ce regard si méprisant... Comme si il était pire qu'un déchet. Il se dit que le blond avait raison et il baissa à nouveau la tête, ne pouvant soutenir ça.

« Je... Je voulais juste que tu le saches. Je t'ennuierai plus jamais... Je vais disparaître. J'espère que tu rendras Butters heureux et que toi aussi tu le seras. »

Il passa rapidement à côté de lui pour s'éloigner de l'endroit mais Kenny le retint par son bras cassé, ce qui le fit gémir de douleur, malgré le plâtre, le moindre coup lui faisait mal. Il releva à nouveau la tête, le visage s'était un peu -mais vraiment un tout petit peu- adoucit.

« C'est pas à moi que tu dois t'excuser... C'est à Butters.

-C'est déjà fait.

-Pardon ? Quand ça ? »

Il tira un peu plus le bras, le blessé fit une grimace.

« Hun... Je sais plus trop... Il est venu chez moi pour voir comment j'allais... Je lui ai dit que je m'excusais pour ce qu'il s'était passé... »

Butters était vraiment quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Il lui avait pardonné simplement. Il lui avait souri et avait oublié. Lui disant que ce n'était pas grave parce qu'il ne s'était au final rien passé. Il avait été ému et s'en était voulu deux fois plus. Il avait alors trouvé important de s'excuser aussi auprès de Kenny qui avait également subi sa connerie. Il avait réellement fait son salaud et tout ça parce qu'il avait été un imbécile, incapable de contrôler sa douleur. Il avait toujours retrouvé du réconfort dans le malheur de Kenny. Le voir souffrir lui faisait plaisir. Car il était plus malheureux que lui... Du moins il se plaisait à le croire. Mais là, si il avait Butters, il s'était dit qu'il serait enfin heureux et il n'avait pas pu le supporter. De plus, Butters lui plaisait, le blond était toujours de bonne humeur et semblait toujours tout prendre du bon pied... Cette assurance tranquille lui avait fait du bien et il n'avait pas voulu que ça change. Oui, c'était horrible et égoïste... Mais comme on dit ; le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres. Et maintenant, il ne trouvait plus aucun réconfort. Attention ! Ne dites pas qu'il ne se complaisait pas dans son malheur, c'est faux. Sincèrement, il avait tout fait pour retrouver le moral et tenter de faire retrouver le sourire à son père... Mais il avait échouer. Et son père avait perdu son travail... Il ne savait pas que Clyde le savait. Lui, faisait semblant, chaque matin, de se lever et de s'habiller convenablement puis partait Dieu sait où... Comme pour maintenir quelque chose.

« Il t'a pardonné pas vrai ?

-Ou... Oui.

-Et tu as cru que j'aurai fait pareil ? »

Il tordit son bras. Clyde baissa la tête en gémissant, mais il le laissa faire. Il avait bien le droit de se défouler. Il se sentait comme le pire des connards... Il avait même pensé à se venger. Mais ces semaines loin de tout et de tout le monde (seul Token et Butters étaient venus le voir... Et seulement une fois chacun. Mais après tout c'était une situation qu'il avait cherché car il avait délibérément demandé aux gens de ne pas venir. Ils l'avaient écouté.), il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Seul, ignoré par son père et avec pour seule compagnie, le souvenir de sa mère. Il avait compris à quel point il avait merdé. Et avait pris quelques décisions capitales...

« Non... Je l'ai pas pensé un seul instant... J'ai pensé que tu allais rire ou recommencer à me tabasser. »

Kenny le regarda dans les yeux. Il y vit de la sincérité, de la détermination... Et autre chose qui l'obligea presque malgré lui à le lâcher. Il ne reconnaissait pas ce sentiment... Pas du tout. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Pourtant... Il l'avait déjà vu dans les yeux de quelqu'un... Mais de qui ? Il finit par hausser les épaules.

« Est-ce que... Tu as dit à quelqu'un pour... ? Tenta le châtain.

-Non. C'est pas mon genre...

-Merci... Dit-il en gardant les yeux baissés.

-Clyde...

-Oui ?

-Je ne peux pas te pardonner aussi facilement que Butters... Mais... Bref. Tu peux traîner avec la bande et tout... Je te ferai plus rien. »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux... Le bleu avait l'air incertain, le vert reconnaissant. Kenny le lâcha et partit, laissant le châtain tout seul. Kenny n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de rancunier. Il avait toujours eu toutes les pires merdes du monde et avait toujours su garder le sourire, continuer à aider les autres.. .Ce mec était une perle et méritait tout le bonheur qu'on puisse trouver. Encore maintenant, son père était malade depuis quelques jours et il gérait tout seul la maladie de son père et le soignait. Il ne faisait aucun reproche à son géniteur, se contentant de le soigner... Comme si c'était normal ! Ce mec avait un cœur d'or. Clyde soupira et s'appuya contre un mur. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Ce n'était pas du tout son genre d'agir comme ça... Il n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, il ne souhaitait de mal à personne... Il était juste un gamin un peu trop capricieux à qui il manquait les choses qu'il voulait et qui ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Un peu amer, il alla rejoindre le groupe qui était déjà formé, tous ses amis -et ses non amis qui traînaient avec ses amis... Car malheureusement la phrase 'les amis de mes amis sont mes amis'... n'était pas si souvent vraie.. Tweek lui sauta dessus dès qu'il le vit, une vraie petite pile électrique. Le châtain le serra doucement contre lui.

« Clyde ! Cria-t-il. »

Le blond resserra son étreinte, heureux de retrouver son ami qui lui avait manqué. Le pauvre garçon poussa un petit cri de douleur et le blond se recula brusquement, regardant son ami avec inquiétude.

« Désolé, Tweek... Je suis tombé dans les escaliers... Et je me suis casser le bras et quelques côtés... Je suis vraiment trop nul. »

Il se mit à rire comme pour se moquer de lui même, et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami, pour le rassurer. Craig vint aussi vers lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux (décidément, c'était une mode aujourd'hui ! Il devait être coiffé comme Tweek désormais), content de le revoir.

« Ben alors ? Tu reviens parmi nous ?

-Je t'ai manqué ?

-Ouais ! Surtout tes pleurnicherie... C'était trop silencieux. »

Il fut heureux de l'entendre. C'était la manière de dire « Je t'adore vieux, tu me manquais, c'est bon de te revoir. » Dans le langage Tucker. Il vit ensuite Bébé arriver et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher (et surtout sans réfléchir), il fonça vers elle, la prit dans ses bras.

« Bébé ! Tu es la meilleure amie que j'ai jamais eu ! Crois-moi ! Sans toi ma vie aurait été beaucoup plus merdique ! Grâce à toi j'ai vécu des moments fantastiques ici à South Park ! Tu es la fille la plus géniale qu'un mec puisse avoir et tu mérites tout le bonheur du monde ! N'en doute jamais... »

Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Les scènes émouvantes lui faisaient toujours cet effet, tous ses sentiments passaient dans par les yeux. Et là, il ressentait quelque chose de fort envers sa meilleur ami. Il voulait profité. Barbara se mit à lui tapoter le dos, surprise.

« Heu... Toi aussi Clyde, t'es mon meilleur ami... Et je suis contente de t'avoir, tu sais... »

Elle avait hésité sur les mots, pas très sûr de quoi dire. Clyde s'était écarté d'elle, lui offrant un sourire heureux. Token arriva alors et fronça les sourcils en voyant la position de Clyde avec Bébé... Barbara était sa copine après tout, il avait le droit de ne pas aimer qu'on la touche... Il commençait à avoir des doutes. Est-ce que son meilleur ami aimait vraiment la blonde comme on aimait une petite sœur ? Le châtain le vit et lui fit un sourire encourageant en lui désignant Bébé du menton... Comme pour lui signifier qu'il avait quelque chose à faire. Il sourit. Impossible que Clyde aime la fille... Si c'était le cas, il aurait tout fait pour qu'il ne l'approche pas. Le noir s'approcha de la blonde et lui embrassa la joue. Elle se tourna vers Token et sourit, elle l'embrassa fougueusement sur les lèvres. Ils étaient entré dans leur petit monde... ça se voyait tellement qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Le châtain eut l'air triste... Pourquoi lui, n'avait pas droit à ce bonheur ?

***C**_a_n_**d**_**y**°_C_a_**n**_**d**_y_°C**a**_n_d_**y**_*

Eric entra dans l'école en même temps que Kenny, Stan et Kyle mais se sépara d'eux tout de suite. Il avait passé un dimanche affreux, à attendre un quelconque signe de Wendy mais en se refusant à faire le premier pas -fierté masculine oblige-. Il n'avait, bien entendu, eu aucune nouvelle et avait espéré pour rien. Qu'était-il supposé faire maintenant ?

Toutes ces histoires d'amour étaient trop compliquées, pourquoi n'existait-il pas un manuel des relations amoureuses ? Quelque chose pour réussir à s'en sortir sans devenir fou, sans risque de perdre l'autre ? Ce genre de manuel était, bien entendu un fantasme... En plus, ce qu'il y avait de bien dans l'amour, c'est qu'il était imprévisible... Alors tenter de le contrôler ? Ce serait ridicule et idiot. Il poussa un profond soupir. N'empêche que des fois, ça lui manquait vraiment.

Il se mit à marcher sans but le long de la cours, voulant s'éloigner des autres... Pour finir, il tomba sur Wendy. Il jura intérieurement... Lui qui avait espéré l'éviter justement, voilà qu'il la trouvait. La brune le remarqua très vite elle aussi... Elle plongea ses améthystes dans les yeux marron. Les deux se regardèrent, sans vouloir faire le premier pas, sans vouloir prendre la parole... Que dire ? Que faire ? Eric s'humidifia les lèvres puis s'approcha.

« Hey... Commença-t-il.

-Bonjour Cartman... »

Ton de voix froid, mais le sien n'était pas mieux. Il retira son bonnet et se mit à se frotter les cheveux, réfléchissant en vitesse... Que dire, que faire ? Il s'appuya sur un pied... puis sur l'autre. Se repassa une main dans les cheveux et remit son bonnet par dessus.

« Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, très bien merci, et toi ? Comment ça va avec ta nouvelle copine ? »

Elle lui faisait un reproche, il reconnaissait la tête qu'elle faisait. Ça voulait dire 't'es vraiment qu'un gros con, je te déteste'../ Quand elle était dans cet état-là, valait mieux la prendre avec des pincettes. Il la connaissait aussi assez pour comprendre qu'elle lui ferait payé. Il fit semblant d'être surpris ;

« Ma... Ma copine ? De quoi tu parles Wendy ?

-Ne nie pas ! La fille au bar... T'avais l'air de vachement bien t'entendre avec elle. Dit-elle.

-Tu parles de Vanessa ?

-Ho c'est mignon... Tu l'appelles par son prénom.

-Je la connais depuis un bail. Soupira Cartman. Et arrête avec ça. Moi j'ai dansé avec personne, je n'ai fait des avances à personne, je n'ai fait que discuter... Contrairement à certaine qui ce sont bien défoulée en boîte samedi. »

Il lui lança un regard. A son tour de faire des reproches. Wendy détourna la tête, elle rougissait. C'est sûr qu'elle ne pouvait pas être fière de sa conduite. Elle avait sauté sur une dizaine de garçons différents... Mais elle avait juste dansé. Elle voulait faire enrager son petit-ami. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait ?

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes Eric ? »

Le garçon planta ses yeux chocolat sur elle. La regardant sans répondre... Que dire ? 'Non' par fierté ? Alors qu'il la perdrait définitivement ? 'Oui' et se risquer au ridicule si jamais ce n'était pas réciproque ? Il avait déjà vécu cette scène par le passé quand il avait fait sa déclaration... Il ne pensait pas qu'il se verrait un jour la rejouer (et avec la même fille en plus).

« Et toi ? Contra-t-il. Tu m'aimes ? »

Un partout, balle au centre... Qui irait la chercher ? Wendy le regarda... Elle avait espéré qu'il réponde.

« Pourquoi tu m'as dit d'aller voir d'autres gars ? Et pourquoi tu ne t'ai pas énervé quand je l'ai fait... C'est comme si tu t'en fichais. »

Il poussa un profond soupire... Dieu que les femmes étaient compliquées... Pourquoi, bon dieu, pourquoi ? Ne pouvaient-elles pas se contenter de rester dans la cuisine et faire à manger en attendant que leur mari rentre ? Pourquoi Wendy, devait-elle le rendre aussi fou ? Elle aurait voulu qu'il vienne la chercher ? Pourquoi faire ?

« Parce que c'était comme si c'était ce que tu voulais. Tu m'as dit toi même que tu préfèrerais être avec l'un de ces garçon pour danser plutôt qu'avec moi qui t'écrasais les pied... Alors que je t'ai dit et répéter que je ne savais pas danser. »

Nouveau reproche. C'était lui qui menait. Wendy le regardait avec ses grands yeux, elle combla la distance entre eux... Elle avait toujours été là, cette foutue distance. Ce n'était pas une barrière physique mais psychologique. Ils étaient si différents autant dans leur façon de faire, de penser et d'agir. Il l'aimait, elle l'aimait mais ils n'avaient jamais agi simplement tous les deux, ils avaient toujours été obligé de se compliquer la vie avec des futilités. Elle s'approcha de lui au maximum. Elle lui prit le col et se mit à l'arranger. Cartman avait ce gros défaut qui l'embêtait à chaque fois : il n'arrangeait jamais ses cols et ceux-ci ne ressemblaient à rien. Elle s'évertuait toujours à bien le mettre pour que son petit-ami soit à nouveau présentable. Eric la laissa faire, puis brusquement, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser léger.

« Je suis désolée Eric... J'aurai pas du faire ce que j'ai fait... Mais des fois, il y a tellement de problèmes entre nous, tellement de tensions que je finis par paniquer... J'aurai jamais dû dire ce que j'ai dit.

-Je t'aime, Wendy. »

Il l'avait dit. Il avait été le premier à céder. Elle avait gagner. Pourtant quand elle lui répondit son 'moi aussi' juste avant de l'embrasser. Il avait l'étrange impression d'être vainqueur.

Certains couples avaient besoin de se disputer de temps en temps, pour mieux se réconcilier et comprendre à quel point ils s'aimaient.

_***Dapip°Dapip*Dapip°**_

La journée était passée très lentement, en particulier pour un petit blond qui marchait désormais jusqu'à son chez lui. Il était malheureux comme les pierres. Il avait passé un samedi merveilleux mais le dimanche matin avait été horrible. Damien était parti et l'avait laissé seul. Il avait, bien entendu, passé la journée avec ses amis mais les voir tous en train d'embrasser la personne qu'ils aimaient l'avait rendu plus que nostalgique. Il se sentait triste.

Il savait très bien que le manque qu'il sentait été en partie dû au fait que Damien était littéralement un bout de lui : il avait son âme -et c'était quand même pas rien-. Mais surtout : c'était la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout. Et il ne voulait pas qu'il soit loin de lui. Ça le rendait dingue. Il marchait toujours quand soudainement, il reconnu quelqu'un qui marchait devant lui, il courut le rejoindre.

« Clyde ! Cria-t-il en souriant. »

Le sus-nommé se retourna et put apercevoir le petit blond. Il lui sourit doucement. C'est vrai que Pip et Damien habitaient dans la même direction que sa maison (seulement Clyde était plus loin). Ils se mirent à marcher à deux.

« Damien n'est pas là ? S'étonna le brun.

-Non... Il est parti parce que... »

Il chercha ses mots. Clyde comprit tout de suite et lui sourit. Ils continuèrent en silence. Le châtain avait appris à aimer le blond et Damien et lui s'entendait plutôt bien... Enfin... Aussi bien que le fils de Satan pouvait s'entendre avec quelqu'un... Au moins, quand il irait en enfer pour toutes les bêtises qu'il avait faite, il connaîtrait quelqu'un. Ils finirent par arriver devant la maison de Pip.

« Est-ce que ça ira ? S'enquit le châtain.

-Oui... Ne t'en fais pas. Il me manque un peu mais je vais survivre. Sourit le petit blond.

-Tu veux que je reste un peu ?

-Tu n'as rien à faire ?

-Non... Tu pourras m'expliquer les devoirs, et puis moi je te tiendrai compagnie... Et je te ferai à manger. »

Pip rit et invita le brun à rentrer.

***Kenny**°_Kenny_°Kenny*

Le jeune blond était occupé à lire des magazines pornos dans sa chambre. Il était enroulé dans son anorak orange et on ne pouvait voir que ses yeux bleus. Il entendit alors des bruits de pas... Son père. Il releva la tête et fut surpris d'entendre un gros boom. Décidé à aller voir, il se mit sur ses pieds et avança prudemment. Il vit alors son père, allongé sur le sol, des bouteilles autour de lui. Il soupira et se décida à aller l'aider. Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était son père et il l'aimait.

« Putain, papa ! Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à arrêter de boire, hein ?

-J'ai pas bu...Gémit-il.

-Ouais, c'est ça, et mon cul c'est du téflon. »

Il releva son père et le traîna jusqu'à sa chambre, il le posa alors sur le lit. Son père était dans un piteux état, Kenny se demanda vaguement depuis combien de temps il ne s'était pas nourri convenablement... Depuis qu'il était malade, il s'occupait de lui mais malgré tout ses efforts, il ne l'avait jamais vu manger.

« Papa, tu n'as pas faim ? Je crois qu'on a de la soupe dans le frigo... Tu veux que je te la réchauffe ? »

Soupe que leur avait donné une quelconque association en début de semaine car normalement, ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'argent pour ça.

« Pas faim... Répondit simplement le père. »

Kenny soupira, il s'assit sur le matelas de son père et lui prit la main, profitant de son état pour lui parler. Pour une fois il ne semblait pas agressif. Juste... Apathique.

« Tu devrais arrêter de boire papa...

-Tu sais... ça va faire deux semaines et demi que je ne bois plus... »

Kenny leva un sourcil.

« Je n'ai plus envie d'alcool... Je ne ressens pas le besoin d'en boire... Je veux autre chose... Ta mère me manque... »

Kenny devait avouer que ça faisait un petit moment que son père ne l'avait pas battu, il avait juste pensé que celui-ci buvait simplement trop pour se relever et passait son temps dans le coma... Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il ne buvait plus (bien sûr, ça lui arrivait de temps en temps d'avoir des périodes sans boisson maisi l n'en avait pas eu depuis la mort de sa femme)... Et la déclaration... C'était la première fois qu'il parlait de sa mère depuis sa mort...

« Papa... Je suis sûre, que si elle voyait tout ça...

-Si elle n'était pas morte, elle serait morte de honte en me voyant. Dit-il piteusement. »

L'enfant voyait son père si fragile... Que faire ? Que faire pour qu'il aille mieux ? Il vit avec surprise des larmes coulés le long de son visage, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Voir son père si malheureux... C'était horrible pour lui.

« Je m'en veux tellement pour ce que je t'ai fait... Dit-il alors. Je... Je suis vraiment une ordure.

-Papa...

-Dis-moi... Est-ce que toi et Kévin avez amassé assez d'argent pour vous prendre cet appartement ?

-Heu... Et bien je... »

Le blond fut surpris... Il ne savait même pas que son père était au courant pour ça. Il lui avait caché, il s'était dit que si il savait que ce qu'il cherchait à tout pris à faire était le quitter, il deviendrait encore plus fou... Mais apparemment son père était peut-être un soulard mais pas un abruti. Il finit par répondre par la négative :

« Il nous manque encore de l'argent.

-Beaucoup ?

-Heu... Quand même.

-Va voir dans mon placard. Dit-il. »

Kenny se leva et alla dans le placard, il vit une petite caisse métallique, il la prit et regarda son père, celui-ci hocha la tête.

« Ouvre-la. Demanda-t-il. »

Il obéit et il put voir que la petite boîte contenait de l'argent... Pas encore assez pour pouvoir se payer l'appartement mais ça les aidait déjà bien...

« Ce n'est pas grand chose... Mais moi et ta mère on économisait pour vous, pour vous donner une meilleure vie... Je te jure que je n'ai jamais touché à cet argent... Il est pour vous. »

Kenny s'approcha de son père, la boîte sur les genoux.

« Promets-moi que tu ne vas pas suivre mes traces... Ne touche pas à la boisson... Jamais... Après tu ne pourras plus t'en passer et tu perdras tout ce que tu as de plus cher... »

Le blond le regarda et lui reprit la main. Son père paraissait tellement fragile. Stuart ferma un instant les yeux puis les ouvrit à nouveau.

« J'ai sommeil. Annonça-t-il, simplement. Tu veux bien me laisser ?

-Papa... Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas manger ?

-J'ai mangé il n'y a pas longtemps... »

Kenny ne sut dire pourquoi, mais il savait qu'il mentait. Son cœur était broyé dans sa cage thoracique, comme si celui-ci savait quelque chose que lui-même n'avait pas encore saisi... Il savait pourtant que c'était évident... Mais sa tête ne semblait pas vouloir comprendre.

« Je vais te laisser alors, papa. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, juste dis-le... D'accord ?

-Bien sûr, Kenny... Tu sais ?

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime.. Toi, ta sœur, ton frère... Je suis un pauvre con.

-Dis pas ça...

-Je ne te ferai plus jamais de mal... Je te le jure. Je m'en veux tellement.

-Ne t'en fais pas, papa... Je suis là quand même. Et c'est rien. Je vais très bien. »

Il s'approcha de lui et lui embrassa le front, quand il releva la tête son père s'était endormi. Dans un dernier soupir, il quitta la chambre pour la sienne, se disant que peut-être les choses allaient s'améliorer...

Malheureusement pour lui, les choses ne s'améliorèrent pas. Lorsque le lendemain, il alla voir son père, celui-ci n'avait juste pas bouger... Quand il était venu voir, l'homme était froid. Pris de panique, il voulut prendre son pouls... Mais rien. Stuart McCormick avait rendu son dernier souffle... Il était mort de chagrin et avait laissé derrière lui trois enfants...

Tout se passa alors très vite. Kevin, le grand-frère de Kenny, prit les choses en main. Agé de vingt-et-un ans, il était majeur et pouvait donc prendre les décisions. Il devint le tuteur de sa sœur et de son frère et organisa les funérailles de son père qui se déroulèrent deux jours plus tard... Le jeudi donc.

En se levant ce matin-là, la première pensée de Kenny fut 'j'ai toujours détesté les jeudis...' et c'était vrai. Pour lui, c'était les pires jours qui puissent existé. Déjà à l'école, c'était toujours le plus chiant. Il était juste avant le vendredi, et c'est là qu'on était le plus fatigué. Puis les pires crasses qui lui étaient arrivées s'étaient déroulées les jeudis... Déjà, sa mère était morte un jeudi... Et maintenant, on enterrait son père.

Ce fut un enterrement horrible. Il n'y avait personne pour son père. Tout le monde se fichait qu'il soit mort. Même lui ne pleurait pas. Ses amis étaient là, pour lui pour le soutenir. Ceux qui avaient été là à chaque moment de cette histoire sordide. Il y avait également les amis de Kévin et de sa sœur Sarah... Mais personne pour son père... Mis à part ses trois enfants. Kenny tenait la main de Butters tandis que Cartman, Kyle et Stan étaient derrière lui. Prêt à l'aider. Pourtant, il n'eut besoin d'aucune aide. Ni quand il fit un discours pour rendre hommage à son père, ni quand il marcha derrière le cercueil, ni quand juste après son frère, il mit la première poignée de terre dans le trou où reposerait désormais son père. Il était heureux qu'il fut enterré dignement au côté de sa mère et non pas dans une fosse commune... Heureusement, à South Park, il préférait financer eux-même ce genre de chose que de devoir imposer ça à la famille... Bien sûr, ce serait la seule aide qu'il aurait. Une fois que tout fut finit, Kyle et Stan le prirent dans leurs bras. Ils lui demandèrent si tout allait bien... Il répondit par l'affirmative. Cartman vint lui poser sa grosse main sur l'épaule et lui demanda si il tenait le coup... Bien sûr qu'il tenait le coup... La main de Butters était toujours dans la sienne. Il vit sa sœur qui avait les yeux fermés, devant la tombe de son père... Il savait qu'elle priait... elle priait pour que son père soit pardonné, qu'il rejoigne sa mère... Il espérait que Dieu ait pardonné à son père... Il avait tellement souffert. De l'autre côté, appuyé contre un arbre, Kévin fumait une cigarette. Deux émotions se peignaient sur son visage : la tristesse et... le soulagement. Il voyait enfin comment sortir du tunnel. Sans le père pour bouffer toutes les économies, il allait être plus facile de déménager et de prendre une meilleure vie... De plus, il venait de recevoir une augmentation à son boulot. Il était l'un des mecs les plus doués en mécanique de tout South Park... Kenny avait même entendu qu'il comptait ouvrir son propre garage dès qu'il le pourrait.

Tout ça avait passé à un rythme fou, et sans savoir réellement comment il se retrouva dans la chambre de Butters... Regardant autour de lui. Son petit blond lui caressait le visage.

« Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Oui... Dit-il. »

Il avait dit ça sans émotion aucune... Comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance. Après tout c'était comme ça... Tout le monde était destiné à mourir... Lui-même était déjà mort plusieurs fois... La seule différence, c'est que lui en revenait... Ce ne serait pas le cas de son père. Soudainement, il vit Butters se mettre à pleurer. Il en ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

« Mais... M'enfin... But' ! Pourquoi tu pleures ? Ça ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il affolé.

-S-si... Je...

-Pourquoi tu pleures ? Demanda-t-il doucement. »

Il prit le petit blond dans ses bras et se mit à lui frotter le dos.

« Je... je pleure parce que ton père est mort...

-Hein ? »

Le plus grand des deux en fut surpris. Quelqu'un pleurait pour son père ? Personne jusqu'à maintenant n'avait pleuré pour lui... Les gens de South Park s'en fichait... Même Gerald Broflovsky, l'ancien ami de son père n'avait même pas daigné pointer le bout de son nez. Et la propre famille de Stuart hésitait entre le soulagement et la tristesse... Et là, ce petit blond, se mettait à pleurer... Bizarrement, il sentit quelque chose remuer à l'intérieur de lui, et enfin... Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues... Et il se sentit triste... Son père venait de mourir.

« C'était mon père ! Gémit-il. Je l'aimais...

-Non Ken'... Tu l'aimes toujours. Ne parle jamais des morts au passé. »

Et les deux se mirent à pleurer dans les bras l'un de l'autre... Kenny avait vu passé ces derniers jours à une vitesse affolante... Maintenant le temps reprenait son cours. Il n'irait pas à l'école avant la rentrée... Séchant ce dernier vendredi... Ne voyant pas l'intérêt de venir... Qu'on lui laisse encore un peu pleurer ce père qui l'avait tant fait souffrir... Mais qui l'avait aimé et que lui même aimait... Juste encore un peu, après il redeviendrait ce Kenny insouciant que tout le monde voulait voir...

***Clyde**°_Clyde_*Clyde°

Clyde vit le vendredi se terminer avec un soulagement certain... C'était le dernier jour. L'heure du changement. Il chercha la personne qu'il aimait des yeux, histoire de s'imprégner de lui, de sa vision. Il avait l'air heureux... Réellement. Et pour lui, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter de savoir si tout se passait bien pour son amour... Il se secoua la tête et se décida à ne plus le regarder. Il devait comprendre que ce n'était pas possible entre eux, que le regarder jusqu'à en avoir mal aux yeux n'y changerait rien et qu'en plus... Il sursauta en entendant Token lui parler. Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et lui sourit doucement, à lui et à Bébé.

« Salut vous deux ! »

Ils étaient heureux, grâce à lui, Token s'était rendu compte qu'il avait des émotions plutôt forte pour sa meilleure amie et celle-ci semblait flotter sur un petit nuage. Voir ce sourire si heureux le rendit jaloux mais il ne dit rien. Il fallait avouer que tous ces couples autour de lui avait eu raison de lui... Et le rendait passablement triste.

« Salut ! Lui sourit Token. Dit mec, ça te dit de sortir avec nous ce week-end ?

-Heu... Et bien... »

Une excuse, vite... Une excuse !

« Non... ça va pas être possible. »

Waaaaa ! En voilà de l'excuse qui déchire.

« Ha bon, pourquoi ? Demanda Barbara. »

Be oui, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas venir ? Quelque chose de vraisemblable...

« Heuu... Un truc à faire avec mon père. »

Token allait dire encore quelque chose mais Clyde regarda l'heure avant de s'écrier :

« Ho mince ! Je dois y aller ! On se revoit un de ces quatre ! »

Et sans laisser le temps à qui que ce soit de rajouter quoique ce soit... il s'enfuit en courant. De toute façon, c'était vrai. Il devait se dépêcher. Son père était parti mardi vers une nouvelle ville... une nouvelle vie. Il lui avait proposé qu'il reste là en pension (car de toute façon il devait avoir quitter la maison avant lundi, il ne restait plus rien dans cette maison qui lui appartenait, tout avait été vendu). Mais il avait dit qu'il voulait venir avec lui. Son père lui avait sourit, mais semblait totalement indifférent à sa décision... Clyde ne pouvait juste pas rester à South Park... Plus jamais.

Il fut dans sa maison en une dizaine de minutes... il avait couru comme un dératé pour y arriver. Il allait être en retard pour le train. Une fois chez lui, il prit ses bagages. Il n'y avait guère que deux valises. Il eut un pincement au cœur et regarda autour de lui... Sa maison... En ce moment elle était synonyme d'enfer mais habituellement... Il y avait eu tant... Tant de rire... Tant de tout. Il ferma les yeux. Chaque pièce lui rappelait sa mère... Cette maison dans laquelle il avait passé toute son enfance lui manquerait. Mais il voulait commencé une nouvelle vie. Il le fallait... A tout prix.

Il soupira et prit ses deux valises bien trop lourdes pour lui, mais il le devait. Il les traîna. Il n'avait pas assez argent pour le taxi -déjà qu'il avait eu du mal à se nourrir en fin de semaine, son père n'ayant pas prévu assez d'argent-. Il mit une bonne heure à atteindre la gare (et une heure de marche c'est assez long). Mais il y arriva enfin. Il soupira de soulagement. Il avait une demi-heure d'avance -il aimait l'avance-. Il sourit en trainant ses valises avec lui puis arriva devant une boutique, il regarda dans sa poche, il lui restait cinq dollars. Il sourit. C'était son jour de chance. Normalement, il ne lui restait jamais assez d'argent pour quoique ce soit... Et là, il y avait cette brioche qui lui faisait de l'œil. Heureux de son karma, il s'approcha de la vendeuse. Un joli bout de femme, grande avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux marrons. Il rougit en la regardant. Elle était totalement son genre de fille (il faut dire qu'il aurait fallu qu'il soit vachement difficile pour que cette jeune femme ne soit pas son genre). Il commanda donc la brioche et partit sur un banc la manger. Il mordit dedans avec un plaisir évident.

Le temps passa vite au final. Il avait passé toute sa vie à South Park et pour la première fois de sa vie il allait s'en aller... Commencer sa vie ailleurs et maintenant qu'il y était, il hésitait... Mais il se ressaisit : c'était pas le moment de flancher. Il fallait qu'il y aille. _Rien_ ni _personne_ ne le retenait _ici_. C'était comme ça... Il devait commencer une autre vie. Tout oublier.

Il rejeta au loin la pensée qu'il s'enfuyait. Non il ne s'enfuyait pas. Bon... Il n'avait prévenu personne qu'il s'en allait : mais il allait bientôt le faire. Dès qu'il serait assis dans le train. Ok, c'était un départ un peu brusque et précipité... Mais n'avait-il pas droit à un peu de bonheur ? A aller reconstruire sa vie avec son père ? Tout le monde avait le droit à ça, non ? Il vit alors son train arriver. Il avait cinq minutes de retard, ce qui le fit grogner... Mais il se dit qu'après tout, on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à ce genre de choses pour respecter les horaires. Il traîna encore une fois ses deux valises (il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il avait toujours un bras dans le plâtre, c'était donc très dur pour lui) et il arriva enfin à son siège. Heureusement, un gentil passant l'aida à ranger ses valises dans l'endroit prévu à cet effet (qui avait mis le range-bagage en hauteur ? Qui avait eu cette idée à la con ?). Et il put enfin s'asseoir sur la banquette. Il prit son portable... Que faire ? Et si il ne les prévenait pas pour finir ? ... Il se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il soupira et fit un message de groupe (pas très personnel mais si il devait en plus personnalisé, il se mettrait à pleurer et pour finir, il ne s'en irait jamais... Et il avait besoin de ce départ. Il se mit à chercher dans le répertoire de contact et sélectionna les personnes les plus importantes. Le reste des personnes -la bande à Stan-, n'était pas réellement ses amis... Ou du moins, il ne leur avait jamais parlé sérieusement... Il ne se voyait par leur annoncer son départ au même titre que ses vrais amis (et puis de toute façon il n'avait pas leur numéro). Il envoya donc :

**« Salut les gars... Je suis sûr que vous allez m'en vouloir de pas vous avoir prévenu de vive voix mais il le fallait... Je vais partir. Mon père et moi on a décidé de s'en aller de South Park, il y a trop de mauvais souvenir ici, de choses qu'on veut oublier. On va se reconstruire ailleurs. Je suis désolé de vous faire ça. Vous êtes les personnes les plus importantes que j'ai jamais rencontré dans mon existence (ouais même toi Craig ! :p)... Vous avez été un soutien pour chaque moment de ma vie et je suis heureux de vous avoir rencontré. Je vous dit adieu. Je sais qu'on se reverra une de ces fois... Je reviendrai sûrement un jour à South Park... J'en aurai fait des erreurs... J'en aurai fait du mal... J'espère qu'un jour vous me pardonnerez.  
Je vous aime. »**

Il n'osa même pas relire son message et l'envoya. Il se mit à pleurer à grosses larmes. Il allait quitter les personnes les plus chères à son cœur... Mais comme il ne cessait de se le répéter : il le fallait... Il le fallait. Ses larmes finirent par cesser de couler d'elles-même et il s'essuya les joues et ferma les yeux... Il éteignit son portable. Il était prêt à partir... A tout oublier.

...

Hum... Il était prêt à partir !

...

Non mais bon dieu, que faisait ce train ?

Il était toujours en gare, et ça faisait vingt minutes que le train aurait dû partir. Il jura. Ce qu'il pouvait haïr les retards. Lui qui était toujours ponctuel, ne pouvait-on pas lui rendre la pareille au moins une fois, dans sa vie ? Ok... Quand il était petit il avait souvent été en retard, mais il s'était assez rattrapé comme ça, non ? Il n'avait plus jamais été en retard depuis l'âge de dix ans ! Pas même de la moindre petite seconde... Il jura. Il avait la fâcheuse impression que quelqu'un se foutait de sa gueule en haut.

Il se rappela alors pourquoi il ne supportait pas attendre ou faire attendre les autres... Attendre c'était long et c'était vachement chiant. Bordel, si il était dans un film, le train aurait démarré à l'heure et lui serait déjà endormi, bercé par le mouvement de ce foutu train. Il soupira... Il attendit une heure entière avant que quelque chose se passe... Et il aurait préféré attendre un siècle entier plutôt que d'avoir à faire cette confrontation...

« Putain de merde ! Entendit-il. Heureusement que ce train a attendu. »

Tous les cheveux de Clyde se dressèrent sur sa tête un à un. Pourquoi de toute les personnes de South Park, avait-il fallu que ce soit _**CETTE PERSONNE**_ qui vienne ? Il en aurait pleurer de désespoir.

_« C'était censé être une bonne journée ! Hurla-t-il intérieurement. Pourquoi, alors ? Mais pourquoi ? »_

Il pria pour avoir été victime d'illusion auditive et se retourna très lentement vers la provenance de la voix... Mais non. C'était bien lui. Toujours aussi beau... Toujours aussi lui.

« Clyde. Entama la voix, sévèrement. Il faut qu'on parle. »

_«Mais pourquoi . Pensa-t-il. »_

OoO***C**_r_ee**k**°*°_C_r**ee**_k_°*°C**r**_ee_k*OoO

Craig avait un œil fermé et gardait l'autre péniblement ouvert. Il était en train de lire un livre palpitant mais il devait être quatre heure du matin... Il n'arrivait pourtant pas à décoller. Il se frotta les yeux. Ce livre était horrible. Chaque fois qu'il finissait un chapitre il se disait 'un dernier'... Il était persuadé qu'il finirait par finir le livre sans le déposer une fois, tout ça parce qu'il était trop impatient... Et il avait le sentiment qu'il ne pourrait pas décoller du livre tant qu'il n'en connaîtrait pas la fin...

Un doux ronflement le sortit alors de ses pensées. Il se tourna et vit que c'était Tweek qui dormait. Il en sursauta de surprise. Tweek... Dormait ? Bon... Effectivement il était quatre du matin, il lui avait déjà dit qu'il dormait un peu à ce moment là. Tweek le regarda plus attentivement. Tweek était beau quand il dormait... Lui qui ne l'avait jamais vu que dormir malade, devait admettre que c'était bien différent. Tweek semblait totalement apaisé et en paix avec lui même. Il faisait une sorte de demi sourire...

Craig se demanda alors : Peut-être qu'il rêve ? Et que son rêve et si joli qu'il en sourit ? En tout cas, il l'espérait... Tweek était adorable, il méritait lui aussi d'avoir sa part de rêve.

Il oublia complètement le livre à côté de lui et se mit à caresser les cheveux du garçon... Tweek était la personne la plus belle de tout l'univers.

*Style°O°Style*

Une horrible toux se fit entendre et un bruit de respiration hachée. Des cris. Un bruit de sac en plastique l'on bouge. Stan et Kyle étaient initialement en train de parler tranquillement, Kyle avait sorti une blague et Stan s'était mis à rire comme à son habitude. Mais ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu c'est que les poumons du brun fassent des siennes et se bloquent soudainement, en plein milieu de l'éclat de rire. Stan s'était alors allongé. Il ne paniquait plus depuis très longtemps durant ses crises d'asthme mais reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration était un véritable défi. Le roux avait fini par comprendre que quelque chose allait mal et avait fini par se précipiter sur son petit ami. Le brun était rouge et se tenait la poitrine en ouvrant grand la bouche. Il allait mal... Et Kyle avait mal pour lui. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il assistait à une véritable crise d'asthme et c'était assez impressionnant. Stan lui attrapa la main et lui pointa son tiroir. Comprenant, Kyle s'était précipité dessus et avait trouvé un sac en plastique, il avait collé l'ouverture à la bouche de son petit-ami et celui-ci s'était mis à respirer dedans. Sa respiration devint de plus en plus lente, jusqu'à reprendre un rythme normal... Il repoussa le sac avant d'étouffer. Il avait les yeux fermés et des larmes au coin des yeux.

« Tu vas bien ?

-Hmm... Oui... Désolé que tu ais assisté à ça.

-Mais non... T'excuses pas... Est-ce que... C'est normal ? Tu te sentais mal ce matin ?

-Pas du tout... »

On pouvait sentir dans la voix du brun comme une pointe d'agacement. Il ne supportait pas quand son corps montrait des faiblesses. Il voulait toujours que tout ce passe comme lui le voulait. Il ne supportait pas avoir des limites.

« Surtout que je prends mes médocs et tout. Dit-il. Je crois que je vais devoir retourner chez le médecin...

-Ho... Tu as mal ?

-... »

Il ne répondit pas mais son regard voulait tout dire... Oui il avait mal, comme si il avait inhaler du verre.

« Je hais le médecin... En plus, il y a pas si longtemps j'en ai fait une de crise... ça devient répétitif, non ? S'agaça tout seul Stan.

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Demanda Kyle en souriant.

-... Tu veux bien ? »

Pour unique réponse, Kyle l'embrassa sur le bout du nez... Il l'aurait accompagné n'importe où.

Fin du chapitre.

Kyle : Et bien... J'ai toujours pas eu mon lemon... Et on apparait presque pas dans ce chapitre !

Keyko : je sais mais je vais me rattraper... Puis bordel ! T'es pas censé venir dans mon commentaire de fin, tu sais ?

Kyle : Tu espères vraiment maintenir un suspens avec Clyde ? Je crois que tout le monde a deviné tu sais...

Keyko : -_-'... Tu m'ennuies Kyle.

Kyle : En même temps... C'est facile... Review's pour lui demander mon lemon ? C'est qu'on est un peu le seul couple à avoir rien fait... C'est saoulant.

Keyko : Chuuuut Kyle ! Et puis pourquoi tu m'en veux autant ?

Kyle : mais je t'en veux pas ! Je t'aime bien en fait... d'ailleurs ! Je t'aimerai dix fois plus quand tu auras fait mon lemon !

Keyko : mais quel chantage affectif o_O (et puis quel pervers, c'est dingue, ça !) ! T'en fais pas, Kyle, ça arrive... chap 15 selon mes prévisions... mais 14 c'est possible aussi. En fait tout est possible vu que j'ai beau faire un scenario, les personnages prennent possession de la fic et contrôlent tout, ne suivent plus mes directives T_T ILS ME POSSEDENT !

Kyle : n_n... Calme-toi et va écrire la suite.

Keyko : C'est quoi ces ordres ? n_n...

HAHA ! :D Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire : 29 octobre xD je pars donc fêter ça ! YOUHOU ! Je vous revois sûrement mercredi prochain pour la suite ^_^ quoique j'espère de tout cœur que ce sera bien avant :D... Et pas bien après n_n...

Bonnes vacances à ceux qui y entrent aujourd'hui =D Je vous aime mes lecteurs.


	13. Le Sang

**Titre : Le collège de South Park.**

**Disclamer : South Park est une série télévisée d'animation américaine, créée et écrite par Trey Parker et Matt Stone. Ils ne sont donc pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mes délires personnels =). (D'ailleurs, ça se voit par le fait qu'il n'y a pas plus de yaoi dans South Park et en passant je suis pas assez tarée pour faire une série aussi dingue xD).**

**Auteur : Keyko-san. **

**PS : non, je n'oublie pas mes autres fics...**

**Résumé : A 16 ans, on est plus pareil qu'à 8 ans, les enfants de South Park sont devenus des adolescents, ils vivent et découvrent des choses... Des choses qu'ils n'auraient pas toujours voulu savoir. (/!\Yaoi)**

**Rating : T (scènes détaillées + langage vulgaire)**

**Genre : Violence, Yaoi, Romance, (et tentative de viol).**

**Note : Je me suis mise tout récemment à South Park (il n'est jamais trop tard xD) et j'ai tout de suite accroché =) tellement que j'ai dû regardé en un coup plein de saisons... Et finalement (comme à chaque fois) mon esprit dingue m'a soufflé une idée de fic... et là je me suis dit : Pourquoi Pas ?**

**Alors me voici^^ Je fais ça juste pour le fun mais j'espère que vous allez aimé quand même. Chaque chapitre est plutôt centré sur une personne et/ou un couple... Je les mets dans l'ordre que je veux, mais je mets une note en haut... Cette fic promet d'être longue par contre... Sinon... **

**Pour les homophobes : petite croix rouge en haut à droite.**

**Pour les autres : Bonne lecture =)**

Chapitre 13 : Le Sang.

« Merde de merde de merde de merde ! Pensa le châtain paniqué. Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit lui qui vienne ? »

« Je le répète, Clyde... Nous devons parler. Mais d'abord, je te sors d'ici. »

Ni une, ni deux. Le garçon prit les deux valises du dessus, il les leva d'une main comme si il s'agissait de paquets de plumes, puis attrapa Clyde par son bras valide et le sortit du train. Une fois fait. Il fit signe au conducteur qui démarra. Le pauvre garçon vit le train qui avait signifié sa liberté partir. Il en eut un pincement au cœur, il avait réellement voulu quitter South Park.

« Est-ce que tu sais à combien s'élève le pot-de-vin que j'ai dû donner à la gare pour retarder ton train ? S'énerva le garçon.

-Désolé, Token...

-Tu peux l'être. Je me sens légèrement baisé là. Tu te rends compte que tu es mon meilleur ami ? Tu te rends compte que tu allais partir sans même me l'avoir dit en face ? Je t'ai envoyé des centaines de messages pour que tu descendes de ce train... Mais vu que j'ai pas reçu d'accuser de réception, je suppose que tu n'avais simplement pas ton portable allumé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le noir était terriblement en colère et le deuxième garçon le plus gros de tout South Park, baissa piteusement la tête. Il avait été lâche, c'est vrai... Il aurait mieux fait de leur dire, mais il n'avait pas voulu qu'on tente de le faire changer d'avis car il était persuadé qu'ils auraient fini par le convaincre mais pour lui rien n'aurait changé... Mis-à-part qu'il n'aurait même plus eu son père avec lui.

« Je suis désolé... Recommença-t-il, totalement misérable. »

Ce qui augmenta l'énervement de Token qui sortit son propre téléphone. Il se mit à chercher dans son répertoire, Clyde ne fut même pas étonné de voir 'la bête' que tenait Token. Le tout dernier modèle, le must du must en matière de téléphone. Presque un mini-ordinateur... Dès qu'il eut ce qu'il cherchait, il lui mit sous le nez le message qu'il avait envoyé.

« Tu te rends compte que ce... ce... ce truc que tu m'as envoyé fait trop pitié ? **« Blablabla, je suis désolé de pas vous le dire de vive voix, je vais partir, blablabla, pardonnez-moi, blablabla, je vous aime... »**. Lit-il. Non mais tu te fous de la gueule de qui, là ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu pars comme un voleur, comme le pire des enfoirés, t'en as pas marre de faire des conneries ?

-Tok...

-Sérieusement, pas une parole pour moi, t'aurais eu milles occasions de me le dire, t'en a saisi aucune... Pourquoi ? S'énerva-t-il.

-Parce que je savais que tu allais réagir comme ça. »

Un moment de silence. Clyde avait la tête baissée sur ses chaussures. Il devait avouer qu'il s'était encore une fois comporté comme un imbécile et que le noir avait raison d'être en colère contre lui... Mais une fois dans sa vie, ne pourrait-il pas avoir de la chance ? Ne pourrait-il pas s'en aller sans avoir besoin de donner des explications ou subir la colère de ses amis ?

« Il faut que je parte, Token...

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis malheureux...

-Pauvre chose ! Se moqua le richard. Donc tu préfères fuir ? Alors que les personnes qui t'aiment réellement sont à South Park ? Que des gens sont prêt à t'entourer chaque instant ? Clyde... Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que Tweek, Craig et moi avons fait pour toi ? On était là, tout le temps ! Toujours derrière toi. Reprocha l'afro-américain. On était toujours là pour t'entourer. Quand tu pleurais, quand tu te plaignais... On a _toujours_ été là ! Alors putain de merde, t'as aucune excuse pour t'enfuir.

-... Je sais. Mais je ne pouvais pas t'affronter... Ni toi, ni les autres... Mais surtout pas toi. Je sais très bien que tu ne voulais pas que je parte mais... Ici je vais mal. Je me sens tout le temps perdu et je suis de plus en plus détruit de l'intérieur... Avec mon père, c'est la merde, et j'espérais tellement...

-Tu sais, c'est pas en partant que tu vas régler tous tes problèmes. Et en plus... Si on est pas là pour t'aider, qui le fera ? »

Il avait tenté de plaisanter un peu mais la blague tomba à plat. Il vit que le châtain se retenait à grande peine de pleurer... Il se souvenait de tellement de bons moments quand ils étaient tous les quatre. Ils avaient toujours su s'amuser et s'éviter les problèmes... Quand est-ce qu'ils avaient arrêté de s'occuper les uns des autres ? Ils auraient dû réagir quand Clyde avait commencé à faire ses conneries... Mais ils l'avaient tous abandonné. Lui reprochant son amour non-partagé, lui reprochant d'agir comme un connard prétentieux. Alors qu'ils savaient tous très bien que ce n'était pas son genre... Ils auraient dû être là pour lui... Mais il l'avait abandonné et laissé se plonger dans une sorte de dépression...

« Personne... N'est là réellement pour moi. Finit par dire Clyde. Vous avez tous quelqu'un et vous avez fini par m'oublier... Vous aviez d'autres préoccupations. Je vous en veux pas du tout, c'est normal, on a grandi... Et vous pouviez pas vous occuper éternellement de moi. C'est pour ça que je m'en vais... Je vais voler de mes propres ailes Token. Il le faut... »

Il baissa la tête et les larmes se mirent à couler de plus belle... Ils étaient toujours sur le quai. Token voulait retenir son ami. Il ne voulait pas le laisser s'en aller il ne savait où. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça... C'était son ami. C'est vrai que la bande s'était dispersée, au plus mauvais moment pour Clyde, en plus... Quand il perdait sa mère, soudainement, Craig se mettait à courir après Tweek et lui-même, se mettait à s'intéresser aux filles (et plus particulièrement à Bébé)... Et le pauvre orphelin s'était retrouvé seul. Etant toujours traité de 'gros' par Stan et les autres. Le châtain, par son caractère avait toujours eu du mal à se faire des amis et dans la team à Craig, il s'était senti bien et accueilli... Il n'avait pas été chercher plus loin... Et il s'était retrouvé seul... Avec en plus la personne qu'il aimait qui ne voulait pas de lui... La seule chose que Token ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi il avait sauté sur Butters ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait trouvé ? Le blond n'avait aucune des qualités que Clyde recherchait chez une personne. Il connaissait assez son meilleur ami pour savoir que ce qu'il aimait ce n'était sûrement pas la fragilité et le fait de devoir s'occuper de quelqu'un : il avait déjà bien à faire avec lui-même... Alors pourquoi le blond ? Enfin, maintenant ça n'avait aucune importance, Token reprit :

« Clyde... Reste à South Park. Je... Tu viendras habiter chez moi, je t'aiderai financièrement et tu seras bien... Tu es mon meilleur ami.

-Tu... es aussi le mien. »

Clyde s'essuya rageusement les joues avec son gant. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de pleurer comme une fille tout le temps ? Son système lacrymal était déréglé ou quoi ?

« J'ai plus d'argent pour me repayer un billet de train... Dit-il misérablement.

-Tant mieux. Parce que tu ne vas nulle part. Tu rentres avec moi.

-Non !

-Non ? »

Jamais, Clyde n'avait dit non à Token, le noir avait toujours eu une sorte de pouvoir sur lui qui faisait qu'à chaque fois, le châtain se contentait de hocher la tête et de le suivre aveuglément... Quand est-ce que ça avait changé, ça aussi ?

« Non... je m'en fous si je dois vivre comme un clochard dans cette gare mais je refuse de retourner là-bas.

-Ho mais si tu vas y retourner. Menaça Token. Tu vas venir avec moi et maintenant.

-Non ! Je veux pas.

-Arrête de faire ton gamin, Clyde.

-Mais pourquoi tu veux pas que je parte ? Hurla-t-il.

-Parce que t'es mon meilleur ami ! Cria Token, au moins deux fois plus fort.

-Mais t'arrêtes pas de le dire ça ! Mais ça veut rien dire bordel ! Je veux pas venir, je veux retrouver mon père et reconstruire une vie et...

-Et quoi ? Tu crois qu'il va se passer quoi une fois que tu seras seul avec ton père ? Réfléchis-y deux minutes.

-... Je... On va... Redevenir une famille ? »

Il releva lentement les yeux vers le noir, l'espoir plein les yeux. Que répondre face à ça ? Le noir prit le petit brun dans ses bras... Enfin plus petit, il faisait presque un mètre quatre-vingt mais comparé au noir, c'était plus petit. Il lui frotta le dos.

« Ne penses-tu pas qu'il vaudrait mieux, laisser ton père un peu seul ? Demanda Token. C'est peut-être ça qu'il lui faut... un peu de temps avec lui-même pour se reconstruire...

-Non... Je veux pas le laisser tout seul... Et puis... J'aimerai m'éloigner...

-Clyde ! Tu veux t'éloigner de quoi exactement ?

-De... J'ai l'impression que partout où je pose les yeux, il y a le fantôme de ma mère. Je vois les bêtises que j'ai faites, je vous vois, vous, qui êtes en train de faire vos vies et moi je suis un poids. Si je reste, je vais te freiner, par rapport à tout... Par rapport à Barbara et à ta vie... J'ai besoin de m'éloigner, et me retrouver sans vous, je préfère... C'est trop dur de vous voir vous éloigner petit-à-petit alors que moi je stagne... Et puis je m'éloigne de la personne que j'aime... Et de toute un tas d'autres choses... »

Clyde baissa les yeux. Token perdait de plus en plus de terrain, à chaque fois son ami trouvait quelque chose pour pouvoir s'en aller. Mais il ne voulait pas, bordel.

« Clyde... Tu veux vraiment tout perdre ? Tu sais ce que tu quittes, tu ne sais pas où tu vas... Est-ce que tu crois que le jeu en vaut vraiment la chandelle ? »

Le châtain releva ses yeux et les plongea dans ceux, totalement noir, de Token. Il y avait beaucoup d'affection dans ces yeux-là... Le noir était l'une des personnes les plus importante pour lui. Il était sa perfection, la personne sur qui il pouvait toujours compter... Il s'était toujours occupé de lui comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait, toujours à lui expliquer les choses calmement sans jamais s'énerver. Le fuyard sourit même en se disant qu'il était la seule personne à lui dire : 'arrête tes conneries, tu n'es PAS gros.' peut-être juste pour avoir la paix mais ça lui faisait plaisir de l'entendre... Il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme un idiot comme la plupart des autres personnes.

« Non... Il n'en vaut pas la chandelle et je vais perdre quelque chose de très important pour moi... Je crois que je ne pleurerai jamais autant de ma vie une fois que tout sera fini... Mais je ne peux simplement pas resté là à souffrir... Il arrive un moment où on ne peut pas se contenter de rester là à stagner, il faut bouger... Il faut chercher son bonheur ailleurs plutôt que de regarder son malheur sans rien faire. J'ai fait mon possible pour me reconstruire ici... Mais ça n'a pas marcher. Il est temps de commencer autre part. En outre, rien ne me retiens ici.

-Et Craig ? Et Tweek ?

-Ils se suffisent très bien à eux-même... Ce sont mes meilleurs amis mais ils finiront par passer à autre chose.

-Et... Et moi ?

-Tu as Barbara.

-Mais, j'ai besoin de mon meilleur ami.

-Tu finiras par m'oublier. Dit-il certain de lui.

-Mais... ! Il n'y a absolument rien qui te fera changer d'avis ?

-Rien...

-Dis-moi qui est cette personne que tu aimes que je lui bote le cul et que je la force à t'aimer ! Si avec ça tu ne te sens pas obligé de rester...

-Tu veux savoir qui c'est ?

-Vu où on en est... Dis toujours que je vois si c'est si désespéré...

-Tu as peut-être raison... Avant de partir je ferai mieux de te le dire. »

Clyde s'approcha de lui et colla ses lèvres aux siennes une demi-seconde. Il avait passé sa main valide dans sa nuque... Token était resté bloqué sur le moment et avait eu l'impression qu'ils étaient restés des années, leurs lèvres soudées alors qu'en réalité, ça n'avait duré qu'une ou deux secondes avant que Clyde ne s'éloigne très rapidement. Ils étaient à deux mètres de distance. Le noir toujours sous le choc mais cette fois, devant lui il n'avait non pas un gamin pleurnichard mais un homme. Un homme qui le regardait droit dans les yeux, déterminé. Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réaction, le châtain se mordit la lèvre et se mit à parler :

« Comme ça tu sais tout... Je suis amoureux de toi, Token. Je sais très bien que tu es hétéro, je suis pas idiot. Et je suis très heureux que tu sois avec Bébé... C'est ma meilleure amie. Tu lui diras que je l'aime.

-Clyde... je...

-Alors ? Je n'ai toujours pas d'argent, moi... Dois-je rester coincé dans cette gare ou autre chose ? Décide-toi, Token. »

Le noir le regarda... Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Ils se fixèrent intensément, les yeux dans les yeux... Token était hétéro et son ami soufrait à cause de lui. Il sortit son porte feuille et lui tendit quelques billets... Clyde eut un léger vertige puis s'approcha, il prit les billets en mains, il y en avait beaucoup trop mais l'afro-américain semblait s'en foutre. Comme un moyen de se débarrasser de lui... Il mit les billets dans sa poche.

« Adieu Token... Bonne chance avec Bébé. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde... A toi et aux autres. »

Il attendit une réponse, quelque chose... Mais le noir n'avait plus de réaction. Alors... Avant de se mettre à pleurer, il se retourna, prit ses valises et s'éloigna. Laissant le noir là... Sur le quais.

Quand il revint, quelques minutes plus tard... Personne ne l'attendait.

*Style°O°Style*

On était samedi matin, et Kyle et Stan attendait tranquillement le bus, Stan avait un énième rendez-vous avec le médecin et son meilleur ami venait l'accompagner pour lui faire plaisir... Et aussi pour pouvoir poser ses innombrables questions sur la maladie de celui qu'il aimait. Stan savait qu'il s'inquiétait et il pouvait le comprendre. Lui même était souvent mort de trouille à cause du diabète de son meilleur ami. Lui qui n'aimait pas trop les aiguilles, avait fini par les remercier de tout son cœur car c'était grâce à elles que Kyle pouvait faire ses piqûres d'insuline et qu'il ne tombait pas en crise d'hypoglycémie -sa plus grande peur-... Kyle trouvait que faire une crise d'asthme était impressionnant... Et bien il ne s'était pas vu lui... Dans le genre effrayant, y avait pas pire.

Stan réprima ce souvenir, très loin dans sa mémoire, ne désirant pas se remettre à se ronger les sangs. Il ne put s'en empêcher, il pose une main sur la nuque de son meilleur ami et remonta dans son chapeau pour lui caresser les cheveux de l'arrière du crâne, il ne le fit que quelques secondes, juste le temps de pouvoir le toucher et retira sa main. Les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire et leur bus arriva. Kyle leva les yeux et poussa un soupir en voyant à quel point il était bondé. Il détestait les bus. En plus, on était samedi ! Que faisait tout ce monde à dix heures du matin dans un bus, hein ? C'était une blague ?

Stan et Kyle montèrent, se frayant un passage dans la marée de gens et ils finirent par arriver dans un coin, coller l'un contre l'autre. Logique, vu le monde, tout le monde était collé à son voisin, qu'il soit un inconnu ou non. Stan s'étaient mis dos à la foule et face à Kyle. Celui-ci était devenu très légèrement agoraphobe avec le temps (pas qu'il ait vraiment peur de la foule, juste qu'il ne supportait pas être avec autant de gens, ça le stressait). Mais là, comme il n'était pas en contact direct avec les personnes ça lui allait très bien.

« Je hais le bus, confia le rouquin.

-Ça, je sais... Dit, tu sais que dans le parc d'attraction ils font un spécial Halloween ?

-Un spécial Halloween ? C'est-à-dire ?

-Ben, les gens seront habillés en zombie, il y aura des maisons d'horreur et ça va durer jusqu'à minuit. Ça a l'air vraiment marrant, on pourrait en parler avec les autres et y aller, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Ho oui ! J'adore les parcs d'attraction en plus ! S'enthousiasma Kyle. Ça pourrait être réellement... »

Le bus s'arrêta brusquement, Stan en perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva tout contre son ami roux, un mouvement de foule fit qu'il fut coincé comme ça. Il rougit. Kyle se mit à pester :

« Bien sûr, ça c'est le grand plaisir des chauffeurs de bus ! Accélérer quand ils vont avoir besoin de freiner comme ça ils peuvent être sûr qu'ils vont bien secouer les passagers ! C'est des enfoirés sadiques ces mecs ! »

Stan, la tête dans le cou de Kyle ne put que hocher la tête. Il était tellement coller qu'à chaque secousse du bus les deux garçons se frottaient l'un contre l'autre. Si le roux n'en tenait pas compte, le brun qui avait les hormones qui lui travaillaient depuis quelques temps sentit sa température monter de plus en plus.

« Penser à autre chose ! Se dit-il... Cartman en string léopard en train de danser la macarena devant une Wendy. »

Malheureusement l'image ne fut pas assez perturbante et le nouvel arrêt brusque ne l'aida pas du tout avec 'son problème naissant'. Il était complètement rouge. Il tenta de se dégager mais les mouvements étaient encore pire pour lui et augmentait les frottements.

« Stan ? Ça va ?

-Hum hum... et toi ?

-Hum hum ? Ça veut dire quoi ça, 'hum hum' ?

-Tout va bien, t'en fais pas... Mais la température est vachement... Non ?

-Ouais... T'es tout rouge. »

Stan enleva son précieux bonnet. Kyle sentait tellement bon, il avait envie de lui depuis déjà quelque temps mais il ne savait pas qu'il en était à ce point là ! Bander parce qu'ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre (Bon... c'est sûr que la position était totalement indécente et que les arrêts et les accélérations ainsi que les nids de poules les faisaient se frotter l'un contre l'autre de manière totalement délicieuse ! Mais Kyle n'avait rien remarqué et semblait aller très bien donc... C'était lui qui avait un gros problème.)

Après un énième nid de poule qui le fit s'encastrer un peu plus dans son ami, il gémit... Ce qui ne passa pas du tout inaperçu aux oreilles d'un roux qui rougit. C'est alors qu'il comprit que ce qu'il s'entait contre sa cuisse depuis un moment était... Il rougit deux fois plus. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas comprendre ? Il remonta un peu plus sa cuisse, appuyant contre l'érection de Stan qui gémit à son oreille... Un son absolument exquis ! Il se mordit la lèvre.

« Ky... Je... Désolé... Je... Hiiin ! Ne fais pas ça ! Murmura-t-il. »

Le pauvre garçon serrait le t-shirt de son ami en haletant, si celui-ci se mettait à le chauffer, comment était-il supposer se calmer ? Ils étaient dans un bus merde ! Un léger coups d'œil derrière lui, et il remarqua que personne ne faisait attention à lui. Il en profita pour déplacer sa main droite et la poser entre les cuisses de son ami. Kyle gémit aussi quand Stan se mit à lui masser l'entrejambe. Il voulait jouer à ce jeu, là ? Et bien ils allaient être deux à jouer.

« T'es tellement beau... Sourit Stan à l'oreille de son ami roux.

-St... an ! C'est notre arrêt ! »

Il se retourna et put effectivement remarquer qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ils jouèrent des coudes un instant histoire de sortir en un morceau du bus et purent enfin respiré la liberté. Il ne restait plus qu'à longer la rue et ils arriveraient chez le médecin avec une petite demie heure d'avance. Les deux garçons se regardèrent en rougissant. Ils n'arrivaient pas à croire ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Stan fut le premier à réagir et enroula un bras autour de ses épaules avant d'avancer... Une question arriva alors à l'esprit de Kyle :

« Tu sais... Ma mère m'a demandé plusieurs fois pourquoi je venais tellement dormir chez toi...

-Hum ? Et tu lui as dit quoi ?

-Simplement que t'étais mon meilleur ami...

-Je vois. Ça veut dire qu'on doit rester discret ? Ta mère le prendrait comment si elle savait ?

-Très mal, je crois... Pour elle, un homme doit aimer une femme et vice-versa... En fait, deux hommes ne peuvent simplement pas s'aimer. En fait, si tu veux, un jour on était en train de se promener pour aller faire les courses et on a trouvé Butters et Kenny en train de s'embrasser... Tu sais comment ils sont une fois à deux, ils se mettent à se rouler des pelles et tout.

-Ouais... Je vois. Rougit Stan qui s'imaginait très bien la scène. Les deux blonds s'assumant parfaitement, ils ne se gênaient pas pour s'embrasser en public.

-Et bien elle a reconnu Kenny et m'a sorti ''C'est avec ce genre de pervers que tu traînes ? Je t'interdis de lui reparler ! C'est une honte !'' J'ai dit qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre et elle m'a répondu ''C'est ridicule ! C'est une femme qui amène l'amour dans une relation ! Ils ne peuvent pas s'aimer c'est simplement de la luxure.''... Donc je pense que si elle savait pour moi, elle le prendrait très mal. »

Kyle avait dit ça tristement, Stan lui embrassa la tempe en le rapprochant de lui.

« Tu veux que je mette une robe ?

-... J'étais sérieux Stan.

-Mais moi aussi. Je ferai tout ce qui en mon pouvoir pour que tu sois heureux et pour ne pas déplaire à tes parents... C'est sûr que ça va pas être facile quand ils l'apprendront mais je pense que l'amour qu'ils te portent est plus important... Quand ils verront que tu es heureux... Enfin, je suis peut-être naïf mais je pense que ça finira par s'arranger. Ta mère t'aime à la folie. Alors c'est sûr que je peux pas changer la nature, mais si il le faut, je veux bien porter une robe. »

Kyle rit. Il comprenait que son ami avait voulu détendre l'atmosphère tout en lui disant qu'il serait toujours là et ça lui faisait plaisir. Il décida de continuer sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

« Et bien, oui. Je veux que tu portes une petite jupe ! Je suis sûre que j'adorerai, _Sandy_.

-Si il y a que ça pour te faire plaisir... Je me ferai toute belle pour toi, comme ça tu me présenteras à tes parents en tant qu'amie au début, je dînerai chez toi, histoire de tâter le terrain, puis je viendrai de plus en plus souvent jusqu'à ce qu'on annonce à ta mère qu'on s'aime... Elle va adorer. »

Kyle rit en s'imaginant la tronche de ses parents en voyant arriver Stan avec des habits féminins. Il était sûr que sa mère se poserait encore plus de question sur la santé mentale de son fils.

« Je suis sûr que tu serai absolument ridicule habillé en fille. Finit par dire Kyle.

-Ne sois pas si sûr de toi, je suis persuadé que je pourrai être très sexy.

-Le seul mec que je connaisse qui n'ait pas l'air trop con une fois habillé en fille c'est Butters !

-Un point pour toi... Remarque que vu la taille fine et la petite taille de Tweek, je pense que sur lui...

-... Non. Il ferait juste très peur.

-Ha ben voilà ! On est chez le médecin. »

Ils donnèrent leur nom à l'accueil puis partirent dans la salle d'attente, c'est vrai qu'ils avaient une bonne avance.

« En fait, je voulais te poser une question avant qu'on en vienne à envisager de te travestir.

-Ha ? Laquelle ?

-A ton avis, comment réagiraient tes parents si... Si on leur disait ? »

Stan attrapa la main de Kyle, il regardait fixement devant lui. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Il avait l'impression de nager continuellement dans le bonheur.

« Ma mère est au courant. Finit-il par dire.

-Ha ?

-Ouais... Enfin, disons qu'elle a deviné. Quand je lui ai dit que tu venais avec moi chez le médecin elle m'a dit « Ok... Mais n'allez pas jouer au docteur, hein ! »... J'ai trouvé ça marrant. Je m'en doutais qu'elle avait deviné mais je lui ai jamais vraiment dit parce que je savais pas très bien comment tu allais le prendre...

-Et ton père ?

-Papa est très tolérant, je pense qu'il s'en fout de tout du moment que je suis heureux mais je crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose... Non. C'est pas tout à fait ça : il a l'impression que quelque chose lui échappe à notre propos et ça l'énerve. Je pense que quand il saura ça l'étonnera pas tant que ça... Tu sais, à part Wendy quand j'avais huit ans, je me suis intéressé à aucune fille... Et la seule personne dont je parle à la maison c'est toujours toi... Et mes parents sont... heu... Bon, ils font partie de South Park donc ça laisse des traces mais ils sont pas si aveugle.

-Alors pourquoi mes parents ne le comprennent pas ?

-Je pense que ce n'est pas qu'ils ne peuvent pas mais qu'ils ne veulent pas... T'en fais pas mon cœur, tout ira bien ! »

Stan prit Kyle contre lui et le cala confortablement sur son torse.

« Stan... Pour ce qu'il s'est passé dans le bus...

-On en parlera plus tard... J'ai pas envie de me retrouvé super excité dans le cabinet du médecin, ça la fout mal. »

Kyle lâcha un petit rire. Il avait envie du garçon.

« Dis Stan... ça se passe comment un rendez-vous pour l'asthme ?

-Et bien, ça dépend. Parfois je dois souffler dans un tube le plus fort possible, parfois je dois faire du vélo en respirant de l'air froid... Et parfois on m'allonge juste et le médecin m'écoute respirer et autre. En fait, à moins de déclencher une crise d'asthme, on ne peut pas savoir ce dont j'ai vraiment besoin...

-C'est bizarre que tu ais tout à coup des crises alors que ça va faire huit ans que tu n'en as plus une seule...

-Je suppose que c'est à cause de l'âge et de l'air qui est de plus en plus pollué. Ça pourrait très bien être simplement le stress...

-Stress à cause de quoi ? »

Le brun enleva l'oushanka du roux et lui fit un shampoing amical.

« Arrête de poser toutes ces questions ! On verra bien. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire, c'était effectivement le plus sage à faire...

« Marsh Stan ? »

Quand on parlait du loup...

_***Dapip°Dapip*Dapip°**_

Le son du téléphone. Driing, driiing. Quel son horrible ! Pourquoi ne faisait-il pas comme Damien et ne mettait-il pas une musique qu'il aimait plutôt que de laisser le son par défaut ? Ha oui, parce qu'il ne voyait en général pas l'intérêt. Il ouvrit difficilement un œil et vit qu'il était midi. Bon, c'était sa faute, il se réveillait un peu tard. Il se frotta les yeux. Driiing. Est-ce que ce serait si impoli de laisser sonner ? Driiiiing. Oui, vu l'insistance de la personne, ça devait être important. Surtout que peu de personne possédait son numéro. Hier, il s'était endormi tard car il n'avait cessé d'envoyer des messages à Clyde pour tenter de comprendre... Peut-être que c'était lui ? Il se précipita sur son portable et décrocha :

« Hallo ! Dit-il précipitamment. »

Son cœur battait la chamade, c'était un numéro masqué, ça pourrait être n'importe qui. Une voix qui lui fit rater un battement lui répondit :

« Hey Pip...

-Da... Damien ? Mais... Tu n'es pas... ?

-Si. Mais j'ai réussi à établir le réseau, c'est pas si difficile...

-Tout se passe bien ? Ça fait une semaine... J'avais tellement besoin d'entendre ta voix. »

Il était ému. Après une semaine sans obtenir le moindre signe de vie, l'entendre était merveilleux. C'était la voix de la personne qu'il aimait. Toujours si froide mais il pouvait aisément s'imaginer ses yeux rouges dans lesquels -si on savait regarder- on pouvait trouver de l'amour.

« Pleure pas... Dit la voix embarrassée. Je suis désolé. Ici c'est la folie, j'ai pas eu le temps jusqu'à maintenant, je profite d'un blanc.

-Je t'aime. »

Il sécha ses yeux. Quand était-il devenu à ce point dépendant de l'antéchrist ? Un démon qui lui avait pris son âme, alors qu'il était avec ses parents et heureux... mais sans Damien, il ne pouvait pas être réellement heureux.

« Tu reviens quand ?

-Je sais pas _mon ange_... Le plus vite possible. »

Pip rit au surnom... Venant d'un démon c'était plutôt ironique.

« Tu me manques, Damien... J'ai vraiment besoin de toi.

-Toi aussi... »

La voix semblait embarrassée, Damien reprit :

« Je suis désolé, Pip. Mon père a besoin de moi, c'est en train de me gaver moi aussi... En plus, je suis vraiment en manque. »

Pip hésita entre rire et lever les yeux au ciel. Son petit ami ne changerait jamais. Les sept péchés capitaux ? Ils les personnifiaient et la luxure semblait être son préféré...

« J'espère que tu ne fais rien avec les autres...

-Grn... Tu fais références aux orgies ?

-Oui... Ou autres.

-Tu sais très bien que je n'y participe plus depuis que je suis avec toi. »

Un silence gêné prit place. Damien était un démon, comme tout ceux de son espèce, il avait des pulsions sexuelles anormalement élevées, il se réjouissait du malheur des autres et s'en fichait de tout et de tout le monde... Mais ça avait changé depuis qu'il était arrivé à South Park... D'abord rejeté par tout le monde sauf par Pip, il avait voulu la reconnaissance et l'amitié... Puis après il s'était senti mal pour ce qu'il avait fait au blond... Et totalement détruit quand il avait su qu'il était mort. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le retrouver.

« Je ne veux que ton cul, maintenant.

-Damien ! C'est trop te demander de paraître un peu moins... Vulgaire ! On s'est pas parlé depuis une semaine. Reprocha gentiment Pip.

-Comme tu dis ça fait une semaine... Enlève ton pantalon.

-Qu... Quoi ?

-Enlève-le. Imagine que c'est moi. Allonge-toi sur le lit. »

Pip resta quelques instants sans savoir quoi faire.

« S'il te plait. »

La voix suppliante de Damien... C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait comme ça. Il ne put s'empêcher, il fit ce qui lui était demandé. Il se retrouva sans son pantalon et sans son caleçon dans son lit.

« Caresses-toi le torse. »

La main se mit à parcourir le torse, il ferma les yeux, s'imaginant que son petit-ami était là et lui faisait subir ça, il poussa un petit soupir d'aise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu portes ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je suis nu, dans mon bureau.

-Il n'y a pas quelqu'un qui pourrait entrer ?

-Aucune chance, j'ai mis quelques sorts pour empêcher qui que ce soit d'entrer. Tu es dur ?

-Oui...

-Si j'étais là, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais que je fasse ?

-Je... Je sais pas.

-Et si je me mettais au dessus de toi pour t'embrasser ?

-Oui.

-Je ferai descendre doucement ma langue le long de ton cou puis sur ton torse... Je lècherai tes tétons... J'irai sur ton ventre, je lècherai ton nombril avant de m'occuper de ton pénis... »

Les mots de plus en plus érotiques du démon, excitèrent au possible le petit blond, après s'être détendu il se mit à répondre à ses fantasmes, il se prit en mit et se toucha jusqu'à l'orgasme. Il entendit un son étouffé à travers le combiné, il était persuadé que Damien aussi avait joui. Il y eu quelques halètement avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur esprit.

« Tu me manques.

-Toi aussi... J'ai hâte de rentrer pour pouvoir enfin te faire trembler sous mes doigts.

-Seulement pour ça ?

-Non... J'ai une surprise pour toi.

-Une surprise ?

-Oui... Enfin, si on veut. C'est quelque chose d'important pour moi... Et je pense que ça te fera plaisir.

-C'est quoi ?

-Si je te le dis, ce sera plus une surprise, juste ?

-Oui mais...

-N'insiste pas, je te dirai pas. Pip, je suis en train de travailler et en parallèle je m'occupe du dossier Kenny... Et j'ai besoin de lui pour régler quelques petites choses et lui poser quelques questions. Est-ce que tu peux me l'envoyer ?

-... Te l'envoyer ?

-Oui, demande-lui de se tuer au plus vite. Ça va faire quelques semaines qu'il n'a rien eu et j'ai pas encore réussi à lui parler du coup...

-Je lui passerai le message... Autre chose ?

-Hmm... Je sais pas. J'espère pouvoir te parler bientôt. Ça m'emmerde d'être loin de toi... La prochaine fois, je t'emmènerais avec moi... enfin... si ça ne t'ennuie pas trop.

-Non ! C'est de ne pas t'avoir avec moi qui me rend fou.

-... Je vais y aller, j'ai encore plein de travail...

-Oui... Je t'aime tellement.

-Moi aussi. »

Et il raccrocha. Pip ferma le portable et soupira. Il avait tellement besoin de ses bras.

***O*Tweek*O°Tweek°O*Tweek*O***

Aujourd'hui il y avait foule au café des Tweak, deux blonds étaient occupés à faire le service le plus rapidement possible. Apparemment, le samedi du premier jour des vacances faisaient que personne ne voulait rester à la maison et allait un peu partout pour profiter. C'était midi et beaucoup de gens voulaient leur boisson le plus vite possible. Kenny était heureux, c'était bon pour les affaires et les filles lui donnaient toujours autant de pourboire -bien qu'il soit en couple, ça ne l'empêchait pas de 'charmer' au travail.

« Un thé tilleul-menthe et un autre églantier avec des biscuits au chocolat. Dit Kenny.

-Ho ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas vu mesdames Charlotte et Laurette. Sourit Tweek en reconnaissant les commandes -il n'y avait que ces deux vieilles dames tout simplement adorables pour prendre de telle commande-. Je vais leur donner des caramels en plus, je sais qu'elles aiment ça. »

Il fit au plus vite tout en continuant à discuter avec Kenny qui profitait d'un moment de repos (personne ne le hélait, personne n'était entré).

« Beaucoup de pourboire ? Demanda le blond.

-Ouais, les filles là-bas ont adoré mon show... »

Le blond accroc au café lâcha un petit rire.

« Des fois, je me dis que tu devrais faire le service habillé en boxer... Je suis sûre que ça rameuterait du monde...

-Ho, je dirai pas non. J'adore travailler ici.

-T'y aura toujours ta place. Sourit Tweek. »

Il lui mit la commande dans les bras et Kenny partit le servir aux deux dames. Tweek en profita pour se servir un café et le boire les yeux fermés. Quand le goût amer du café coulait dans sa gorge c'était comme si tous ses problèmes s'en allaient, il se sentait s'évader et rien autour de lui ne pourrait le stresser... C'était un moment de tranquillité qui ne durait que le temps d'avaler la boisson mais ça lui faisait un bien fou. Il aimait travailler au café ; il avait toujours du café à disposition, les gens ne le regardaient pas bizarrement (effectivement, la plupart des gens qui venaient étaient des habitués et les autres ne s'étonnaient pas de voir un gamin trembler et bégayer leur servir leur café... De toute façon, on était à South Park, des gens bizarres c'est pas ce qui manquait.). Tweek était donc parfaitement dans son élément ici. Ses parents l'obligeaient à aider pendant les vacances et le week-end mais c'était loin d'être une corvée... Le café était toute sa vie. En plus, en ce moment il avait bien le besoin de se détendre. Hier, il n'avait pas ouvert son portable et il l'avait amèrement regretté ce matin en voyant un message... Clyde. Clyde était parti sans rien dire. Un de ses plus proches amis. Il avait mis quelques instants à comprendre puis s'était mis à pleure. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, le faisant sortir de ses pensées. L'officier Barbrady, car c'était bien lui, sourit en voyant Kenny et lui dit bonjour. Il était parfaitement au courant que le blond travaillait au noir mais le laissait faire, il connaissait la situation difficile dans laquelle était le McCormick et faisait son possible pour l'aider (en fermant les yeux sur certaines choses, en aidant sur certain point...) L'officier était réellement quelqu'un de bien. Il se dirigea tout de suite vers le comptoir.

« Salut Tweek, ton père n'est pas là ?

-Gah ! Non c'est moi qui le remplace !

-Je peux avoir la même chose que d'habitude ?

-Mais oui bien sûr ! »

Le blond prit un chat mécanique (son père lui avait raconté qu'au début il faisait ça avec un vrai chat mais qu'après il avait dû arrêté car la SPA s'en était mêlé... Tweek ne savait pas si il devait le croire ou non) qui était sous le comptoir et frappa l'officier avec.

« MIAOU !

-Aïe ! » **(1)**

Il rangea le chat mécanique dans le casier, il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi l'officier Barbrady voulait chaque jour se faire taper avec cette chose, mais son père l'avait toujours fait... De toute façon, il valait mieux ne pas trop se poser des questions sur les habitudes des adultes de South Park, à moi d'avoir envie de devenir fou...

« Merci ! A une autre fois, Tweek ! Tu remettras le bonjour à ton père.

-Bien sûr ! Au revoir. »

L'officier partit mais quelques instants plus tard, quelqu'un d'autre entra, trois jeunes hommes en fait. Tweek fronça les sourcils, il ne les avait jamais vu. Un coup d'œil à Kenny lui fit remarquer que celui-ci était occupé avec d'autre client, il prit donc le calepin et alla prendre les commandes lui-même. Il fit son sourire le plus poli et s'approcha :

« Bienvenu ! Que puis-je vous servir ? Dit-il prit d'un tic nerveux à l'œil.

-Ho mais qui voilà ! C'est le monstre qu'on a à l'école ! Sourit l'un des garçons.

-Ha mais ouaiiiiiis ! Reconnut un autre. C'est Tweek Tweak ! Le mec complètement schyzo dans notre classe qui crie tout le temps quand on l'appelle.

-Bordel ! Et t'as trouvé du travail malgré tout ? S'étonna le dernier.

-Mais non ! C'est le café de ses parents, c'est bien, comme ça il finira pas au chômage. »

Les rires fusèrent, le sourire du blond devint crispé et ses tremblements et ses tics s'intensifièrent à mesure que le stress augmentait. Pourquoi ces gens lui disaient-ils tout ça ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Il reprit de la voix la plus calme qu'il put, en essayant de bégayer le moins possible :

« P... Puis-je pr-prendre votre commande ? GAH ! »

Sa locution fit rire les autres, il en était désespéré, ça lui rappelait de désagréable souvenir, les garçons qui l'avaient fait commencé à se mutiler, avant que Craig ne s'en mêle. Ces grands de sixièmes et ces garçons étaient pareils... leur sourire et leur manière d'être était pareille. Beaucoup de gens s'étaient moqués de lui par le passé... Craig, Token et Clyde l'avaient protégé... Enfin, surtout Craig. Mais en réalité c'est ce qu'il était ; un monstre. Il n'était pas comme tout le monde... Tout ça était trop douloureux. Son stress augmenta d'un cran. Son œil droit se fermait et s'ouvrait et ses membres bougeaient de manière totalement anarchique. Il répéta une troisième fois sa phrase en essayant de couvrir les rires des garçons.

« Ha ouais... Moi ce sera un café serré avec un club mayo et crudité.

-Moi un thé froid au citron avec un sandwich au poulet-andalouse.

-Et moi un club avec un macchiato latte froid. » **(2)**

Tweek les remercia et s'en alla en courant. Pendant qu'il faisait les commandes, il buvait frénétiquement des gorgées et des gorgées de café pour se calmer. Quand il revint, il tremblait tellement qu'on avait l'impression qu'il marchait sur un trampoline ultra sensible.

« Voilà vos commandes. Dit-il le sourire crispé.

-Et t'en as pas fait tomber une goute ! S'impressionna l'un des garçons. Je suppose que ça vient avec l'habitude.

-Ouais ! Parce qu'il y a pas moyens d'être comme ça... Dis mec, et tu arrives à sortir de chez toi sans avoir honte ? »

Leur sourire était cruel. Les trois garçons n'étaient pas réellement méchants, mais quand on trouve plus faible que soit, parfois il était tellement tentant de montrer qu'on était plus fort, que l'autre était de la merde, ça nous permettait de se sentir moins nul et de supporter notre vie un peu plus longtemps... Le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres. Kenny vit que Tweek semblait en mauvaise posture, il se dépêcha de prendre les commandes et alla vers le blond qu'il prit par les épaules pour lui donner du courage.

« Un problème avec la commande messieurs ? »

Il leur sourit de manière polie mais sa voix avait été tellement froide qu'un frisson les parcourut.

« Heu... Non, tout va bien. On plaisantait juste avec le serveur.

-Ho je vois. Et bien mon ami a dû travail, donc manger puis partez... Et si je vous y reprends je vous jure que ça ira très mal. »

Il regarda sur la table et compta rapidement ;

« Vous payez ensemble ou séparément ?

-Ensemble...

-30$ ! J'arrondis parce que mon ami a bien mérité un petit pourboire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il fit craquer ses phalange et le plus grand de la bande sortit l'argent de son portefeuille, tous connaissaient le McCormick, malgré sa tendance à mourir, il était pire que la peste.

« Merci. Bon appétit et au plaisir de vous revoir. »

Sa voix disait tout le contraire, Tweek partit avec l'argent, soulagé que Kenny lui soit venu en aide. Mais il ne se sentait pas très bien... Il avait l'impression que les garçons avaient raison... Il était un monstre, un poids. Craig ne disait jamais rien à ce propos mais parfois il le voyait froncer les sourcils quand il prenait trop de café... Et Cartman l'appelait toujours 'le phénomène', comme pour souligner sa différence... Tout le monde dans le groupe voulait le protéger, faisait tout pour qu'il ne soit pas en contact avec d'autres gens, qu'il n'entende pas les insultes... Mais il n'était pas idiot, il savait pertinemment que beaucoup de gens se moquaient de lui. Et il le voyait très bien dans leurs yeux. Personne ne lui laissait oublier sa différence. Il se prit une nouvelle tasse de café et alla répondre aux demandes, toujours perdu dans ses pensées noires...

« Enfin terminé ! Soupira Kenny en se jetant sur une chaise. Il prit son téléphone et l'alluma, histoire de vérifier si il avait reçu des message de Butters. Tweek s'assit à côté de lui et fit de même... Pas un message. Il faut dire que Craig n'était pas très expansif et à moins d'une urgence il ne lui envoyait jamais de message pendant ses heures de travail. Le blond se tourna donc vers son ami et le vit froncer les sourcils.

« Un problème ?

-Damien veut que je meure...

-Quoi ? Ho mon dieu ! Il va venir te tuer ! Gah!

-Mais non ! Rien de tel... Il veut me parler, et pour le moment il est en enfer... Alors il voudrait que je me suicide...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ? C'est trop de pression...

-Ouip... Je trouve aussi. Bah, ça attendra demain. J'ai un Butters à aller voir... Je t'aide à fermer et on y va...

-N... Non ! Je peux m'en occuper. Va le rejoindre !

-... Sûr ?

-Ou... Oui ! Parfaitement sûr. T'en fais pas. »

Kenny lui envoya son plus beau sourire.

« A demain, alors ! »

Et il s'en alla d'un pas pressé et heureux... Tweek sourit. Depuis qu'il y avait Butters, le blond semblait toujours de bonne humeur alors qu'avant, il semblait si maussade quand il partait du café, ça lui faisait plaisir. Il se releva et passa un coup de ballet, nettoya les tables et fit la vaisselle qui restait. Il éteignit ensuite les lumières. Il allait partir puis fit demi tour. Il ouvrit un tiroir et prit un couteau. Il le regarda fixement. Il ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps et souvent il sentait son bras lui piquer, comme pour lui rappeler ce qu'il faisait avant et le bien que ça lui faisait. Quand il se mutilait il avait l'impression que toute la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son âme s'écoulait en même temps que le sang qui se déversait, et il se détendait, plus rien n'avait d'importance. La douleur était tellement minime comparé à celle de son cœur. Il voulait retrouver cette impression. Mais c'était toujours cette réponse là qu'il avait quand quelqu'un venait lui faire du mal... Il ne l'avait pas fait depuis si longtemps... La lame brillante l'appelait. Deux ans sans le faire... Pourtant il avait toujours garder un couteau dans son sac, et à chaque fois que ça allait mal, il l'avait sortie pour finalement la ranger... Mais Craig ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui... Et si il ne se faisait que de toutes petites entailles ? Pas très profondes ? ... Il n'en saurait rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Ne pouvant plus résister, il prit le couteau et s'en alla dans sa chambre.

***_O°Craig*oOo*Craig°O_***

Craig était tranquillement en train de jouer à la playstation avec Token. Le noir avait une tête de déterré total... Nul doute que ça avait un rapport avec Clyde. D'ailleurs, sa présence dans la maison de l'afro-américain était sûrement dû au départ du châtain. Ce matin il avait lu le message de son ami puis s'était reçu son blond en larme dans les bras. Tout le monde devait être au courant maintenant. Il avait même eu une Barbara Stevens hystérique au téléphone. Apparemment, Clyde avait éteint son portable et ne répondait à aucun appel. Puis c'était Token, il lui avait simplement demandé de venir. Sûrement avait-il besoin d'une présence amicale à ses côtés, il était donc arrivé. Mais ça faisait bien cinq heures qu'ils étaient là devant la télé et le garçon le plus riche de South Park ne disait rien.

« Bon... Soupira Craig. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Entendre sa voix fit sursauté le noir. Il le regarda quelques instants puis détourna les yeux.

« Il t'a dit, n'est-ce pas ?

-Dit quoi ?

-... Ne fait pas l'idiot, Token ! Ça marchera pas avec moi...

-Il est réellement amoureux de moi ?

-Depuis un bail, mec... Mais il savait très bien que c'était pas possible. Alors il se contentait de pleurer et te regarder de loin... »

Craig soupira. Il aurait dû intervenir avant que ça ne dégénère... Il était le seul à avoir compris, il aurait dû l'aider, mais quand il avait essayé, Clyde l'avait repoussé... Il n'était pas du genre à se mêler aux affaires des autres, il n'avait rien dit... Mais il aurait dû faire quelque chose... C'était trop tard pour les regrets.

« Je suis allé jusqu'à la gare, j'avais appelé pour empêcher de le train de partir... Puis on s'est disputé. Il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas resté... Et il m'a avoué ses sentiments... Je lui ai donné de quoi se payer un billet, et je suis parti... J'ai été trop con.

-Je confirme, Token... Mais en même temps, c'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire... Je suis persuadé que Clyde reviendra quand ça ira mieux pour lui...

-...

-Pourquoi t'es aussi mal ?

-... Clyde est amoureux de moi...

-Et toi non...

-...

-... N'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es pas amoureux de Clyde, pas vrai ?

-Je...

-Répond Token... Est-ce que tu as été assez con pour laisser Clyde partir alors que tu es amoureux de lui ?

-Non ! Bien sûr que non... Je... Je suis choqué. J'ai toujours voulu que Clyde soit heureux, et en fait... Il est malheureux parce que je ne peux pas lui offrir ce qu'il veut... ça me rend malade.

-C'est la vie, Token.

-Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte.

-Je sais... »

Token envoya valdinguer sa manette qui partit s'exploser contre un mur, manquant de peu la télé, ce qui fit pousser un soupir de soulagement à Craig. Token était riche et parfois ne se rendait pas compte de la valeur des choses mais Craig lui, la connaissait bien et il ne supportait pas qu'on casse inutilement des objets. Il ne roulait pas sur l'or -il aimait les euphémismes- et il prenait toujours soin de ses affaires. Il regarda la manette un instant, priant pour son âme, puis se retourna vers Token.

« Clyde finira par revenir, j'en suis persuadé... Et tu pourras lui dire que tu... »

Un long frisson d'angoisse, de peur et de stress le parcourut, le coupant dans sa phrase. Il se leva d'un bond sous le regard curieux de Token.

« Tweek ! Merde ! Je dois y aller ! On en reparlera !

-Heu... D'accord mais... »

Il n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase de son ami et s'en alla en courant. Il ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi mais il avait senti comme le besoin urgent de voir son petit ami. C'était comme si un pressentiment lui glaçait le sang. Il courut et arriva chez les Tweak en un temps record. Il souffla, reprenant son souffle et sonna. Après quelques instants la mère de Tweek lui ouvrit et lui offrit un doux sourire.

« Bonjour Craig.

-Bonjour madame... Je suis venu voir Tweek. »

La femme lâcha un petit rire et s'écarta.

« Tu connais le chemin. »

Il acquiesça et partit vers la chambre, il fit son possible pour faire le moins de bruit possible (il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, son foutu instinct sans doute) et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Tweek. Ce qu'il vit le fit s'arrêter un moment. Il ouvrit la bouche de surprise et de douleur. Là, devant lui, Tweek avait retiré son gant de cuir et se passait un couteau sur le poignet. Il ne s'était pas encore ouvert mais nul doute sur le fait que c'était ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Le blond leva les yeux vers lui, totalement paniqué. Il n'était censé être là ! Il n'était pas censé le voir là. Le visage de Craig se ferma, il prit la chaise du bureau et s'assit. Le blond ne le quittait pas des yeux, comme craignant sa réaction.

« Ho non, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis juste là de passage, dis moi quand t'as fini. »

Il croisa les bras et se mit à le dévisager avec insistance, Tweek ne bougeait toujours pas. Le blond se mit à penser à tout un tas de choses. Les autres avaient dit qu'il était quelqu'un de différent... Mais pour Craig, ça n'avait jamais été vrai... Les seuls moments où il l'avait regardé comme quelqu'un de monstrueux... Et même avec une pointe de pitié (alors que Craig n'avait pitié de personne) c'était dans ces moments là... Quand il agissait comme un faible. Il regarda le couteau, son poignet, ses cicatrices... Et le rejeta au loin avant d'éclater en sanglot. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était apprêté à faire ? Deux ans d'abstinence foutu en l'air par trois connards qui lui rappelaient les autres débiles qui l'avait fait commencé à faire ça ? Bordel ! C'était une des pires erreurs de sa vie et il allait tout jeter par la fenêtre ! Des connards, il y en aura toujours, et ce qu'à chaque fois il aurait besoin de Craig pour s'empêcher de faire le con ?

« Si j'étais pas arrivé, tu l'auras fait, pas vrai ? Dit le brun. »

Il n'y avait aucune émotion notable dans sa voix, mais Tweek baissa les épaules. Ce n'était pas réellement une question, plus une affirmation. Le blond cacha son visage entre ses genoux. Craig se déplaça et vint le prendre dans ses bras.

« Je ne veux plus jamais que tu ne touches un seul de ces objets, c'est compris ?

-...

-C'est compris ? Répéta-t-il.

-Oui, j'ai compris... »

Craig le serra dans ses bras à l'étouffer. Il avait eu peur en le voyant, il détestait quand Tweek faisait ça, ça le rendait complètement malade. Il se mit à lui embrasser le cou, et lui laissa même un suçon à la base du cou. La première fois qu'il avait vu Tweek avec un couteau, dans les toilettes de l'école, il avait senti son cœur se déchirer en deux. Il l'avait giflé, il ne comprenait pas lui-même cet acte violent avec la personne qu'il aimait mais il avait agi sous le coup de l'émotion... Mais il ne regrettait pas totalement de l'avoir fait.

« Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je... Je suis désolé.

-C'est pas une réponse, ça ! Reprocha-t-il.

-J'ai été idiot... Il... Je me sentais mal et...

-Et quoi ? Quand je suis pas là, ça y est ? Tu recommences à te mutiler ? Est-ce que tu l'as déjà fait avant ? Tu pensais pouvoir me le cacher combien de temps que tu continuais ? Depuis combien de temps, tu me mens ?

-S'il te plait, Craig... Ne crie pas... Pleura le pauvre blond. »

Le garçon se rendit alors compte qu'il avait commencé à hausser la voix. Il n'avait pas calculé, il avait fait ça comme ça, sous le coup de l'émotion, encore une fois. Il prit sur lui et commença à se calmer.

« Je suis désolé, Tweek... C'est juste que quand tu fais ça... ça me fait mal.

-Pardon.

-Jure-moi que tu le feras plus jamais.

-Je te le jure... Plus... Plus jamais. Ça ne vaut pas le coup... Juste, sur le moment, j'ai vu les couteaux et... Et avant...

-Chuuut... »

Il se mit à le bercer contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Des... Des garçons dans le café... Et... Et j'ai commencé à me sentir mal... Je sais, ce n'est pas une excuse. Dit-il piteusement.

-L'important c'est que je sois arrivé à temps.

-Oui... Heureusement. Je... Je ne l'avais plus jamais fait... C'est la première fois, je te le promets. »

Tweek posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et tout stress partit... Craig était meilleur que le café et la mutilation, et les effets duraient plus longtemps. Le brun quant à lui se posait une question... Comment se faisait-il qu'il avait compris ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé exactement ? Ce n'était pas logique... C'était comme si au plus profond de lui-même il avait ressenti les émotions de son amour... Comme si il faisait partie de lui. Cette constatation le fit trembler. Il avait l'impression d'avoir mis le doigt sur quelque chose de très important mais de ne pas le saisir complètement. Craig prit un peu plus Tweek dans ses bras et celui-ci se mit sur ses genoux. Le blond était un être très spécial, il n'était pas humain. Il plongea sa tête dans son cou pour l'embrasser. Il devait protéger Tweek. Cette certitude lui étreignait le cœur... Cette impression était très bizarre et le terrorisait. Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait là.

« Craig ? Demanda le blond en voyant son petit-ami agir de manière étrange.

-J'ai envie de te faire l'amour... »

Le blond rougit.

« Moi aussi... »

Et ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre pour un baiser passionné.

°**Kenny***_Kenny_*Kenny°

Kenny avait eu le temps d'aller jusqu'à la chambre de Butters, l'embrasser... puis était mort d'une crise cardiaque extrêmement douloureuse au dessus de son petit-ami qui l'avait regardé partir en paniquant totalement...

Maintenant, le blond se retrouvait dans les enfers en pestant. Non mais c'était quoi ce bordel ? Un être fait de fumée noire fut la pour l'accueillir.

« Le pince demande à vous voir monsieur McCormick, le prince noir vous attend... Nous sommes heureux de vous revoir parmi nous !

-Grumf... Bougonna le blond. »

Bien sûr ! Un coup de Damien, il aurait dû s'en douter. Cet enfoiré de fils de pute n'avait pas dû aimé qu'il traîne avant de venir et lui envoyé une quelconque malédiction destiné à le tuer... La vapeur noire toqua à une grande porte rouge qui s'ouvrit dans un bruit strident. Et la chose noire disparut. Kenny haussa les épaules et entra, dans un fauteuil se tenait Damien, il semblait fatigué et avait une tonne de dossier autour de lui.

« Quelle heureuse surprise, Kenny. Dit l'antéchrist.

-Je t'emmerde Damien... Bon, tu voulais quoi ?

-Juste te poser quelques questions... Quelque chose m'intrigue et j'ai besoin de toi.

-Ha bon ?

-Oui. Merci d'être mort aussi vite...

-Ho mais tout le plaisir était pour moi ! Répondit sarcastiquement Kenny. J'adore mourir comme une merde d'une crise cardiaque au dessus de mon petit-ami, c'est mon plaisir secret ! Tu savais pas ?

-Ne t'en fais pas...

-Ne pas m'en faire ? Comment diable as-tu fait ça ?

-Justement, c'est une histoire de diable... J'ai ensorcelé Pip de manière à ce que quand il te prévienne que tu devais mourir... Tu le fasses.

-Super.

-Pour me faire pardonner tu pourras rejoindre ton corps d'ici une vingtaine de minutes comme si rien ne c'était passé... On va dire... Que tu vas ressusciter dans le même corps pour une fois.

-... Je dois te donner mon âme pour ça ?

-Ho non... Ton âme appartient déjà aux enfers.

-Heu... Quoi ? Mais j'ai jamais rien signé, moi !

-Ha non ?

-Non ! Comment ça se fait que mon âme appartient aux enfers ? »

Kenny semblait sincèrement surpris, Damien soupira alors. Il pensait que le McCormick avait signé quelque chose avec un démon et que celui-ci avait oublié de le mentionner dans le rapport mais apparemment ce n'était pas ça... Alors pourquoi l'âme du blond était aux enfers ? Damien se leva et s'approcha de son 'ami'.

« Bon... Je vais devoir boire ton sang.

-Heuu... Un petit creux ? Tu vas me vider ?

-Ne sois pas ridicule, Kenneth. Je ne suis pas un vampire et tu n'as pas réellement de corps ici. Je ne te prends pas réellement du sang, mais un liquide qui coule dans tes veines mortes, ça va me donner des informations sur toi, et j'en ai besoin.

-Heu... D'accord. »

Après ces quelques mots, Damien lui sauta dessus et planta ses canines sur lui, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Il sentit le démon s'abreuver et quelque chose qui était sûrement très précieux quitter son corps. Il avait très mal. Le fils de Satan s'éloigna de lui, un liquide rouge lui coulant sur le menton. Il semblait réfléchir.

« Hum... Muzlök. Dit-il.

-Hein ?

-Non rien, je me parlais à moi-même. Au revoir Kenneth.

-Quoi ? Attend ! Avant j'aimerai bien que tu m'ex... »

Il sentit la tête lui tourner. Tout devint flou et il s'écroula, se faisant très mal à la tête.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était dans une chambre, dans les bras de quelqu'un qui pleurait et sa tête lui lançait horriblement.

« But... Butters ? Appela-t-il.

-Kenny ! Mon dieu ! »

Le petit blond lui sauta dans les bras et se mit à pleurer plus fort. Le pauvre se mit à lui frotter le dos.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Tu t'es écroulé soudainement... Tu... Tu ne respirais plus... Tu vas bien ?

-Je crois... C'est un coup de Damien, il voulait me parler.

-De quoi ?

-Alors là... Aucune idée. »

Il prit son blond dans ses bras et le força à s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

« Désolé de t'avoir inquiéter. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi... »

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

**(1) : Je sais pas pourquoi xD mais ce truc me fait marrer d'une force, je devais le mettre c'était trop irrésistible !**

**(2) : Je ne sais pas si on sert ce genre de choses dans le café Harbucks des Tweak mais on a qu'à imaginer que... :p !**

**Luna : YOUHOU ! J'ai reçu ton commentaire pendant que j'écrivais la suite alors ça m'a motivé à finir :) ! J'espère que cette suite te plait ^_^ !**

**Alors... Verdict pour Clyde ? XD Je suis contente que tout ceux qui ont lu n'ont pas pu deviné o_O ! Moi j'avais l'impression que c'était tellement évident... Mais apparemment non alors ça m'éclate ! *MOUHAHAHAHA***

**Et j'avoue, non, on peut plus le détester... Si après tout ce que je lui fais subir en plus on le hait, ce serait vraiment triste :p ! (il a tout abandonné, son amour ne sera jamais partagé, son père est indifférent à tout...)**

**Et t'en fais pas ^_^ je continue encore mon histoire... Même que normalement, je devrais faire encore 3 ou 4 chapitres avant de la finir :o ! On se rapproche de la fin, ça m'émeut ='D ! *mais j'ai encore des idées de fanfic ! XD je me suis attachée aux personnages de South Park !***

**Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise en tout cas =) !**

**Gros bisou à toi =)**

Commentaire de fin :

Keyko : MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Pile dans les temps =D ! Un peu avant mercredi...

Clyde (boudeur) : ouais... Mardi un peu avant minuit.

Keyko : Tu vas bien ?

Clyde : Ouais... Je suis juste abandonné de tous, avec un amour non partagé et seul... C'est trop bien !

Keyko : Oui j'avoue... o_O ! Et en plus, je compte pas te mettre avec Token... à moins que t'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance et que j'ai une demande pour ça, c'est pas prévu dans le scénario. Mais tu apparais encore, par contre...

Clyde : Je peux l'avoir ce scénario ?

Keyko : Heuuu... T'es sûr que tu le veux ?

Clyde : Oui, je suis absolument sûr !

Keyko : booon... *lui tend*

Clyde *le lit* : Tu vas pas...

Keyko : Ben si ! C'est dans le scénario...

Clyde : OUAIIIIIIIIN !

Keyko : mais... MAIS NON PLEURE PAS !

Clyde : POURQUOIIIIII ? T_T !

Keyko *tente de lui arracher ses papiers* : Calme-toi Clyde ! C'est pas si terrible !

Clyde : Siiii ! Je veux pas moudfskdjhfdfkjhdf !

Keyko : Chuuuut ! Pas de spoil enfin =O ! ... Tiens... C'est bizarre o_O... Pas de Kyle ?

Kyle ; Ha non... j'ai pas à me plaindre moi.

Keyko : Waw... ça me change. Bref ! La suite, avant... Soyons fous ! Je la mettrai pour vendredi ! *c'est un horaire de malade que je m'impose là mais je vais essayer xD après au plus tard dimanche^_^ En plus je vous prépare quelques surprises =D ! Des indices ce sont glissés dans ce chapitre quant à la suite mais à moins d'être tordu vous n'aurez sûrement pas compris xD

Indice ? Tout est une question de sang.*


	14. Mais arrêtez de crever !

**Titre : Le collège de South Park.**

**Disclamer : South Park est une série télévisée d'animation américaine, créée et écrite par Trey Parker et Matt Stone. Ils ne sont donc pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mes délires personnels =). (D'ailleurs, ça se voit par le fait qu'il n'y a pas plus de yaoi dans South Park et en passant je suis pas assez tarée pour faire une série aussi dingue xD).**

**Auteur : Keyko-san. **

**PS : non, je n'oublie pas mes autres fics...**

**Résumé : A 16 ans, on est plus pareil qu'à 8 ans, les enfants de South Park sont devenus des adolescents, ils vivent et découvrent des choses... Des choses qu'ils n'auraient pas toujours voulu savoir. (/!\Yaoi)**

**Rating : T (scènes détaillées + langage vulgaire)**

**Genre : Violence, Yaoi, Romance, (et tentative de viol).**

**Note : Je me suis mise tout récemment à South Park (il n'est jamais trop tard xD) et j'ai tout de suite accroché =) tellement que j'ai dû regardé en un coup plein de saisons... Et finalement (comme à chaque fois) mon esprit dingue m'a soufflé une idée de fic... et là je me suis dit : Pourquoi Pas ?**

**Alors me voici^^ Je fais ça juste pour le fun mais j'espère que vous allez aimé quand même. Chaque chapitre est plutôt centré sur une personne et/ou un couple... Je les mets dans l'ordre que je veux, mais je mets une note en haut... Cette fic promet d'être longue par contre... Sinon... **

**Pour les homophobes : petite croix rouge en haut à droite.**

**Pour les autres : Bonne lecture =)**

Chapitre 14 : Mais arrêtez de crever !

(centrage Style)

_« Haaa ! Non..._

_-Calme-toi Kyle ! »_

_Les mains de Stan se mirent à parcourir le corps du roux, tout en lui embrassant le cou. Le pauvre juif ne pouvait faire que gémir alors que son amant l'embrassait de la manière la plus érotique qui soit. Il n'avait jamais eu de petite amie (à huit ans ça ne comptait pas vraiment), et il découvrait tout dans les bras de son super meilleur ami. En particulier ce qu'il lui faisait subir maintenant, ça le rendait complètement fou !_

_« Stan ! Non... Pas ta main là ! »_

_Le brun ne l'écoutait pas et avait passé sa main dans le caleçon du roux avec un air extrêmement pervers et satisfait de lui-même. Kyle le regardait, les joues rouges et totalement à sa merci. Stan lui enleva son jeans tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Il était complètement fou de ce corps._

_« Stan ! Gémit le pauvre Kyle. J'ai... J'ai envie de toi._

_-Patience... »_

_Pourquoi devait-il le torturer de cette manière ? Qui aurait pu imaginer que son meilleur ami était à ce point pervers ? Il allait se mettre à gémir à nouveau alors que le brun lui léchait le cou quand..._

Kyle ouvrit les yeux en grognant. Il prit son réveil matin et l'envoya faire son vol plané matinal contre le mur. À se demander comment cette chose résistait encore (je pense que les mères achètent des réveils matins spéciaux multi-résistants à leur enfant, c'est pas possible autrement.). Le pauvre appareil n'émit plus qu'un son de vieille ferraille pendant quelques secondes avant de se taire. La pauvre petite chose avait dû avoir très mal. Ce n'était pas le problème du roux qui se leva et alla se laver. Il rougit en repensant à son rêve. Il venait de s'imaginer faire des choses... avec son petit-ami. Et vu ce qui se trouvait dans son pantalon, ça lui avait fait de l'effet. Il se dit que tout compte fait, c'était pas une si mauvaise chose qu'il ait dû se réveiller tôt, car il n'imaginait pas l'état des draps si il avait pu finir... Vous vous demandez sûrement qui avait assez de motivation pour se lever un dimanche à dix heures du matin ? Et bien sûrement pas Kyle Brovlovsky ou en tout cas, pas sans une bonne raison, et il en avait une ! Aujourd'hui, Stan, Cartman, Kenny et lui avait prévu d'aller au magasin d'arcade jouer au jeu vidéo. Il fallait profiter des vacances et puis comme ça ils se retrouvaient 'comme au bon vieux temps'. Kyle, une fois prêt, parti dans la salle à manger. Il avait la tête complètement dans le cul. Il bailla et s'assit à côté de son frère, Ike, qui semblait occupé avec son portable.

« T'fais quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

-J'envoie des messages à ma copine.

-Ho ? Tu m'as pas dit que t'avais une copine ! »

Léger reproche qui n'en était pas réellement un. Les deux frères s'entendait à merveille et partageaient tout. Mais ça n'étonnait pas vraiment Kyle que son frère ait une petite-amie ; pour ses onze ans, il était absolument magnifique ; avec des cheveux noirs toujours en bataille qui lui donnait un air rebelle, des yeux noisette qui donnerait envie de le croquer et son look de skater -il était d'ailleurs un champion dans ce domaine et ne se déplaçait jamais sans son skate au grand malheur de Sheila qui jugeait ça 'trop dangereux'. Mais Ike était moins docile que Kyle et avait réussi à se faire entendre.-

« C'est une vengeance personnelle. Dit Ike en le regardant droit dans les yeux avec un sourire sadique.

-Une vengeance ? S'étonna Kyle. »

Le brun se pencha vers l'oreille de son frère et lui chuchota :

« Toi non plus, tu ne m'as rien dit pour ton 'petit ami'. »

Les joues de l'aîné prirent la même teinte que celle de ses cheveux et il ne put rien dire pendant quelques minutes. Ike était déjà reparti dans ses sms et riait à moitié.

« Comment tu... ? Demanda Kyle, totalement sous le choc.

-C'est ma copine qui me l'a dit.

-Avec qui tu sors ?

-Ruby Tucker**(1)**... La sœur de ton ami 'Craig'. Elle a surpris son frère en train de vous parler toi et Stan... Et à ce qu'il parait vous aviez l'air vachement proche... J'ai préféré ne rien dire avant d'être sûr mais ta réaction ne fait que confirmer. »

Il avait chuchoté pour éviter que leur mère n'entende, il faut dire que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon de lui annoncer l'homosexualité de son fils. Kyle se gratta la joue. Il était intimidé.

« Donc tu sors avec la sœur de Craig ?

-Ouais ! Elle est trop cool. Tu sais qu'elle est fan de Jack l'éventreur ? Qu'elle se fait tout le temps appeler dans le bureau du conseiller et qu'elle s'en fout ? En plus elle fait du skate aussi...

-... Apparemment le gêne Tucker est transmissible... Soupira Kyle.

-Bref ! J'ai rendez-vous avec elle... Tu peux me couvrir et dire à maman que je suis avec toi ? Si elle savait qui je fréquente elle piquerait une crise. Dès que quelqu'un me plait, maman la considère comme...

-Une enfant médiocre qui ne fera que te mettre dans des problèmes ! Dit Kyle en riant. Maintenant demande-toi quelle serait sa réaction si moi je lui disais...

-... Un point pour toi, frérot. »

Les deux se mirent à rire en déjeunant et leur père arriva. Gérald était quelqu'un de bien, un homme franc et gentil. Un peu soumis à sa femme mais il arrivait toujours à se faire entendre. En réalité les enfants le respectaient bien plus que leur mère... Chaque fois qu'ils avaient un véritable problème c'est vers lui qu'ils se tournaient car lui, ne sortait pas de ses gonds à la moindre occasion mais savait quoi faire en cas de soucis. Par contre, il était bien plus impressionnant une fois qu'il était en colère. Si Sheila n'impressionnait plus personne -ses crises étaient quasiment une routine-, celle de Gérald était pire que tout.  
Les enfants aimaient leur deux parents. Ils n'étaient pas parfaits mais ils faisaient de leur mieux pour les élever et les entourer d'amour (et n'était-ce pas le plus important ?).

« Salut papa ! Dirent en chœur les enfants.

-Salut Kyle, Ike... Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

-Très bien... On va aller au magasin d'arcade avec des amis.

-Ha ? Vous rentrez à quelle heure ?

-Je dors chez Stan, moi. Dit Kyle. Et Ike rentre pour le dîner.

-En fait, Kyle... Je pensais dîner chez Jason. »

Jason était le meilleur ami de Ike. Une parfaite couverture, donc...

« Ha ? Ben tu fais comme veux.

-Vous avez ma permission, les garçons. Ne faites pas de bêtises c'est tout ce que je demande... Ike, rentre pour avant neuf heures. Prévint Gérald.

-Pas de problème, papa. »

Ils continuèrent à parler de choses et d'autres tout en mangeant. Une fois leur petit-déjeuner avalé ils partirent ensemble, ils se séparèrent, au coin de la rue, allant chacun de leur côté. Tout deux ayant des projets bien différents.

*°OTuckerO°*

Une autre famille prenait son petit-déjeuner, c'était rare pour eux, alors ils en profitaient. Ils étaient tranquillement occupés à manger, le silence n'étant cassé que par le bruit du portable de Ruby qui vibrait sans cesse... Ce qui finit par agacer.

« Tu veux pas éteindre ta merde, là ? On est en train de manger en famille. Dit Craig en faisant un doigt.

-Fous-moi la paix ! Même réponse du côté de la sœur.

-Tu sms à qui là ?

-A mon petit-ami.

-Tu sors avec qui ? »

La question du grand frère suspicieux et protecteur.

« Le frère de ton ami juif. »

Et toc ! Ça restait dans les connaissances.

« Ike ? Cet imbécile ? »

Ils se firent à nouveau un doigt. Puis Craig haussa les épaules.

« Tu fais ce que tu veux, c'est pas mon problème. »

Manière de dire ; tu as de la chance, en fait je l'aime bien le petit Ike.

« Encore heureux, t'es mon frère, pas mon père !

-Et ça se passe bien ?

-Ouais.

-Vous sortez ensemble depuis combien de temps ?

-Depuis deux semaines. »

La conversation s'arrêta là. Il n'y avait plus rien à en dire. Ils continuèrent à manger leurs céréales. C'était les seuls jours où ils prenaient tous leur petit-déjeuner ; le dimanche. Leur père ne travaillait pas et les enfants avaient le temps pour prendre quelque chose de consistant. (En semaine, c'était un peu plus galère, ils courraient dans tous les sens en hurlant et finissait juste par prendre une pomme avant de s'enfuir pour ne pas arriver en retard en cours)

« Au fait, pendant qu'on y est avec les révélations, je sors avec quelqu'un. Dit Craig.

-Ha bon ? Dit sa mère.

-C'est un garçon.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Tweek Tweak.

-Ho... Fut la réponse habituelle du père.

-Ne dis pas « Ho » à ton fils ! Intervint la mère.

-Ouais papa ! Ne me dis pas « Ho » !

-Je dis « ho » à qui je veux ! »

La mère lui fit un doigt. Le père leur montra son majeur. La sœur le fit aussi. Et Craig, par habitude, fit de même. A South Park, certaines choses ne changeront jamais.

o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o

Kenny était en train de marcher, légèrement devant ses amis. Il adorait la fraicheur de l'automne et était heureux de passer une journée avec ses potes comme avant. C'est sûr que maintenant qu'ils avaient tous quelqu'un dans leur vie, ils ne faisaient que des sorties de couple et ne prenaient plus le temps de faire les cons comme avant, simplement entre eux.

« Il parait qu'il y a un nouveau jeu. Dit Cartman. J'ai bien envie de l'essayer, il faut tuer des zombies juifs.

-... Des zombies juifs ? Qui est l'empaffé qui a sorti un tel jeu ? S'énerva Kyle. C'est totalement discriminatoire !

-T'as bien raison. Dit Cartman.

-Ha... Ha bon ? J'ai raison ? Questionna Kyle, suspicieux.

-Oui, c'est comme dire que tous les zombies sont des juifs ! C'est complètement cons... Je suis sûr qu'il y a aussi des zombies catholiques ou musulmans...

-Cartman t'es qu'un enfoiré !

-Et toi une tapette !

-Gros cul !

-Sale juif !

-Au fait les gars, interrompit Stan. Ça vous dirait d'aller au parc d'attraction, demain ? Avec les autres...

-On invite Pip, aussi ? Demanda Kenny. Il est tout seul parce que Damien travaille.

-Encore ? Ça fait plus d'une semaine.

-Je sais. Je sais même pas ce que ce connard fabrique... Hier il m'a forcé à mourir pour me parler. Et après qu'on ait discuté il m'a pris du sang puis m'a dit un truc comme 'Meusleuk'... Ou je sais plus quoi !

-Meusleuk ? Et ça veut dire quoi ? S'étonna Stan.

-Baaah... On s'en fout. Il nous expliquera bien, ça sert à rien de se torturer avec ce que dit ce mec, sinon on a pas fini... Et en plus, ça lui plairait trop.

-Bien vrai...

-Ben oui sinon, on invite Pip, Craig, Tweek et les autres... Le parc fait un spécial halloween. Et c'est demain.

-Tu crois pas que ça va être bourré de monde ? Demanda Kyle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pas si sûr... Il parait que demain il va pleuvoir. On sera peut-être les seuls courageux à bien vouloir y aller.

-Ha... Pas con. Oui je suis d'accord. »

Ils se donnèrent donc rendez-vous. Et appelèrent les gens tout en continuant à marcher. Tout était donc prévu pour demain. Stan voulu se retourner pour dire que Bébé était plus qu'heureuse de venir quand soudainement il écrasa la queue d'un chien et tombe de tout son long sur le pavé, le chien s'enfuit en courant, il rencontra dans sa course une vieille dame qu'il bouscula. La dame fit alors tomber son sac. Kyle voulut le ramasser et s'approcha de la femme mais il écrasa une planche et avec un effet de catapulte, une pierre qui était au bout de celle-ci alla casser un carreau. Kyle mit ses mains sur sa bouche, choqué parce qu'il venait de faire.

« Mais c'est quoi ces sales gamins ! Hurla la voix d'un homme. »

Il ouvrit alors sa fenêtre pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé mais il fit glisser un pot de fleur qui était là, celui-ci se mit alors à tomber. Kenny leva les yeux et vit que le pot allait tomber droit sur sa tête.

« Ho non... Murmura-t-il. »

La plante lui fracassa la tête et son crâne s'explosa sur le sol, faisant couler son sang et sa cervelle sur le trottoir. Devant les yeux horrifiés des passants.

« Ho mon dieu ! Ils ont tués Kenny ! Cria Stan.

-Bande d'enfoirés ! Répondit Kyle. »

Cartman soupira, il y avait des choses qui ne changerait jamais...

« Bon ? On fait quoi ? Demanda Stan.

-... Sans Kenny c'est plus très marrant. Rajouta Kyle.

-... Bon moi j'en ai assez ! Explosa le gros. Les gars je vous emmerde ! _Il pointa ses amis._ Et je rentre à ma maison. _Et il pointa l'autre côté_. »

Il tourna les talons et se rendit chez lui, bien décidé à profiter de sa journée avec la fille qui faisait battre son cœur ; à savoir Wendy. Kyle et Stan restèrent donc là, à regarder l'endroit par où était parti Cartman.

« En fait... Dit Kyle. Rien a changé.

-Si. Répliqua son ami.

-Quoi ?

-La façon dont on voit les choses... On a grandi. Avant, quand Kenny mourrait, on s'en foutait. Maintenant, on sait qu'il va revenir et on s'en inquiète pourtant un peu. Et on est là, les uns pour les autres. Avant... C'était pas comme ça. On était des sales petits cons mais on a muri. Puis Cartman aussi... Maintenant c'est vraiment notre ami et plus un salaud qui veut juste profiter de nous.

-... Oui. C'est vrai. »

Les deux amis se regardèrent dans les yeux. Stan se mordit la lèvre.

« On fait quoi, alors ?

-Et si on allait se balader ?

-Oui, c'est un programme qui me plait. »

Ils s'en allèrent donc. Bien décidé à aller profiter de leur journée... mais en amoureux cette fois.

**$Tobé*O*Tobé°oOo°Tobé$**

Un couple constitué d'un afro-américain et d'une blonde était occupé à s'embrasser dans la chambre du garçon. Ils se serraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre de manière désespérée. La disparition de Clyde les rendait tous les deux malades. Ils avaient un horrible pressentiment et plus ça allait, plus Token regrettait sa réaction... Il aurait dû mettre Clyde sur son épaule et l'obliger à venir avec lui. Il n'avait rien dit à Bébé, il n'osait pas lui dire qu'il aurait pu éviter le départ de leur ami. Qu'il aurait pu le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire que ça ne changeait rien pour lui, qu'il était son ami et qu'il avait besoin de lui... Il aurait dû, si seulement il n'avait pas été si choqué sur le moment. Il se sépara de Bébé pour mettre sa tête contre ses genoux. La jeune blonde lui caressa les cheveux. Elle comprenait exactement ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Elle aimait Clyde, profondément. C'était son meilleur ami, la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle, avant Token même. Car si elle aimait son petit-ami, elle savait très bien que ce n'était qu'un amour passager, des amours adolescentes qui finissaient par n'être que de beaux souvenirs une fois qu'on était plus vieux. Mais Clyde s'était différent. Il avait une place extraordinaire dans son cœur. Les larmes lui vinrent. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Elle aurait pu le retenir.

« Token... Calme-toi... Il avait pris sa décision. Il ne voulait pas rester. C'est comme ça... Je t'aime. »

Elle partit chercher ses lèvres. Token plongea sa main dans sa magnifique chevelure or. Barbara Stevens était la fille la plus belle qu'il connaisse mais ça ne lui rendrait pas son meilleur ami. Il lui avait dit « mais tu as Barbara »... Et alors ? Ce ne serait jamais pareil. Une fille, entre eux ? Jamais de la vie... Alors une fille le remplacer ? Plutôt mourir.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, Bébé. Ça me fait tellement chier ce qu'il se passe.

-Je sais, à moi aussi... Mais tu verras, ça ira mieux...

-J'ai un pressentiment horrible... J'ai l'impression qu'il va faire le con et qu'on sera même pas là pour le soutenir...

-Tu penses ça, juste parce que tu as toujours été à ses côtés. Tenta-t-elle de le rassurer. Je suis sûre que ça ira.

-Tu crois ?

-Oui. »

Il la serra contre lui. La jeune fille enfonça sa tête contre son épaule. Elle avait le même pressentiment que Token... Et que celui-ci soit partagé ne lui disait rien qu'y vaille... Elle aimerait tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose... Elle se secoua la tête. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien arriver à Clyde ?

Elle se baffa mentalement quand en réponse, elle entendit une petite voix lui faire « Absolument n'importe quoi... »

OoO***C**_r_ee**k**°*°_C_r**ee**_k_°*°C**r**_ee_k*OoO

Craig et Tweek se tenaient tranquillement la main en regardant la télé. Craig mangeait un cornet de vanille tandis que Tweek buvait un café noir. Mais le blond finit par remarquer que ça faisait dix minutes que le brun regardait son café avec insistance.

« Tu en veux ? Finit par demander le possesseur de la tasse. »

Le brun rougit.

« Pas exactement.

-Ce qui veut dire ? S'amusa le blond.

-Je peux tremper ma crème dans ton café ?

-... De quoi ?

-Oui, c'est un truc que j'adore faire, tremper ma glace dans le café, ça donne un goût terrible. Quand j'étais petit, mon père me donnait toujours son café pour que je le fasse... Par contre ça fait que le café est super crémeux... Mais mon père aime ça. Alors je sais pas... Le fait que j'ai une glace et toi un café, ça m'a rappelé des souvenirs et ça m'a donné envie. »

Étonné, mais plutôt curieux, Tweek lui passa ce qu'il demandait et il vit son petit-ami devenir rouge. Comme si il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose de particulièrement gênant. Il mit son cornet dans le liquide, le fit tourner quelques secondes puis rapporta la glace à ses lèvres, il lécha tout ce qui avait toucher le café et recommença avant de tendre sa glace à Tweek.

« Goûte. »

Obéissant, le blond approcha ses lèvres de la vanille et se mit à la gober. C'était effectivement très bon, le café chaud avait fait un peu fondre la crème et l'avait rendue un peu plus amère. C'était délicieux, ça donnait un goût particulier, ce n'était pas tout à fait de la glace au café mais ce n'était plus non plus de la glace à la vanille, un truc entre les deux. Les deux adolescents se mirent donc à manger la glace ensemble. Craig semblait s'amuser comme un fou. Il vint même embrasser son petit-ami et enfoncer sa langue dans sa bouche pour profiter de son goût mélangé à la vanille. Finalement, ils finirent la glace et Tweek but son café. Effectivement... C'était crémeux. Bien trop pour lui ! Mais il le but jusqu'à la dernière goutte, c'était un petit prix à payer pour le moment de pur bonheur qu'il venait de passer. Il nota alors mentalement qu'il devait absolument racheter de la vanille...

***S**_t_**y**_l_**e**°O°_S_**t**_y_**l**_e_*

« Kyle... ?

-Oui, Stan ?

-Tu veux bien qu'on rentre ? Je commence à être fatigué de courir les rues. »

Stan l'embrassa doucement dans le cou, c'est vrai que ça faisait trois heures qu'ils se promenaient. Ça commençait à faire long.

« Tu veux qu'on aille chez toi ?

-Oui... Chez moi, c'est pas possible, ma mère est à la maison... Et puis de toute façon j'ai dit que je dormirai chez toi.

-Haha ! Accroc à moi ?

-Oui, tu es un excellent nounours et tu es tout le temps à bonne température. C'est un plaisir de me servir de toi comme chauffage. »

Stan émit un petit rire et prit la direction de sa maison.

« Il y a qui chez toi ?

-Hmm... Mon père, sûrement... Mais je pense pas qu'il nous dérangera... En plus, j'ai trouvé la clef de ma chambre ! »

Kyle rougit en pensant que si la porte était fermée, ça voudrait dire qu'il pourrait... Est-ce que Stan pensait à ça, aussi ? Il déchanta très vite en entendant la suite ;

« Comme ça, on sera tranquille pour se mettre dans la position qu'on veut. Ça m'emmerde toujours quand je me mets un peu sur toi puis quand quelqu'un entre brusquement je doive me mettre dans une position décente pour pas qu'on se fasse cramer...

-Une position décente ? Répéta Kyle, légèrement déçu.

-Oui. Ça m'emmerdait que mon père ne frappe pas avant de rentrer. Au moins là, on stressera pas pour rien. »

Kyle se mordit la lèvre. Il s'était déjà imaginer en train de... Il se mit une baffe mentale. Il faut dire que c'est lui qui avait calmé les ardeurs de son petit-ami en lui disant que lui ne voulait pas... Mais il pensait que depuis l'épisode du bus, Stan demanderait pour plus... Mais il s'était comporté de manière très correcte (malheureusement) et n'avait pas du tout tenter de le toucher en dessous de la ceinture après ça. Et Kyle se disait que c'était bien dommage car il n'aurait certainement pas dit non. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le faire changer d'avis si vite ? Uniquement la scène du bus ? Non... En réalité, dès qu'il avait dit non à Stan, il s'était mis à le regretter. Parce que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai qu'il n'en avait pas envie (il était un garçon et comme tous les garçons de son âge, il avait des envies, quoi !) Mais il avait peur. Peur d'avoir mal, peur de ne pas bien faire... Kyle n'était pas quelqu'un qui intéressait. Il était un premier de classe, roux avec une peau trop blanche. Son seul atout était ses yeux verts. Mais il était trop mince et pas assez sportif. Il n'intéressait donc pas. Il n'avait donc aucune expérience amoureuse contrairement à Stan. Le brun était beau, légèrement musclé grâce à son sport, il avait un petit air rebelle que les filles adoraient. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de petites amies mais il en avait eu (une ou deux mais c'était par manque d'envie). Son ami était vierge mais si il l'avait voulu il ne le serait plus... Et Kyle avait un peu peur de le décevoir. Il se disait que c'était totalement ridicule mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Bordel ! C'est vrai que je réfléchis trop, je devrais me laisser aller à mes envies au lieu de faire le con... Murmura-t-il.

-Hein ? Tu as dit quelque chose Ky' ?

-Heu... Non, non. Rien. Oublie. »

Stan haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son meilleur ami parlait tout seul. Ils arrivèrent chez le brun qui ouvrit la porte. Ils saluèrent rapidement les parents Marsh qui regardaient la télé puis montèrent dans la chambre. Stan ferma la porte avec la précieuse clef.

« Comment tu l'as eu ? Demanda Kyle par curiosité.

-J'ai cherché dans tous les tiroirs de la maison, pardi ! J'ai pu me rendre compte que mes parents m'avaient pas menti : effectivement, ils avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où il avait foutu les clefs. J'ai même pu donner à Shelley la sienne...

-Ho... Et ?

-Et rien... Elle a pris la clef et est partie sans rien dire... »

Stan regardait tristement ses chaussures.

« C'est ma sœur tu sais... Je sais que c'est une salope parfois... Mais je l'aime.

-Je suis sûr que tout finira par s'arranger. »

Kyle le prit dans ses bras et se mit à l'embrasser tendrement. Il se mit tout contre lui pour profiter au maximum du baiser tout en changeant les idées de son super meilleur pote. Ce qui fonctionna très bien. Stan se mit à répondre avec empressement, ses mains se retrouvèrent sur la taille de Kyle, en dessous des vêtements et il le caressait doucement avec le pouce. Kyle repensa tout à coup à son rêve et se mit à rougir. Il se sépara de Stan, les joues complètement en feu. Le brun pencha doucement la tête sur le côté en voyant son ami s'asseoir sur le lit. Il le rejoignit. Il y eut un instant de silence. Le brun prit la main de Kyle et se mit à jouer avec ses doigts, respectant l'instant de silence et laissant son ami cogiter. Le juif finit par parler :

« Demande-moi ce que je veux faire ! Dit le roux en rougissant.

-Heu... D'accord... Des fois je m'inquiète pour ta santé mentale, vieux...

-Stan !

-Ok, ok ! Kyle, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

-J'ai envie de te raconter le rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit. »

Stan leva un sourcil, intrigué. Qu'est ce que son ami roux essayait de lui dire ? Etait-ce une devinette ou quelque chose du genre ? Ou est-ce que même son ami qui était la personne la plus normale de tout South Park avait fini par péter un plomb ?

« Heu... D'accord... Raconte-le, alors.

-Non ! Je peux pas !

-... Kyle. Je comprends rien, là.

-... Stan... j'ai fait un rêve rose, cette nuit. »

Les deux amis prirent une jolie teinte rose. Et se mirent à regarder le magnifique mur devant eux. Blanc le mur. On pourrait croire que c'est un mur simple mais non, il était en fait très intéressant quand on y regardait de plus près... Vraiment beau... C'était pas plutôt du blanc cassé ?

« Ahum... Et... C'était, toi et moi ?

-Non, non ! J'étais avec Bébé...

-Quoi ? Cria Stan.

-Mais non idiot ! Bien sûr que c'était avec toi, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

-Ouais... Ben on sait jamais.. Bougonna le brun. »

Il croisa les bras, il venait de casser un instant super romantique, là, le Kyle ! Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'ils étaient à deux, ça faisait ça ? Ils demandaient pourtant pas grand chose... Juste de temps en temps pouvoir profiter d'un moment sans que celui-ci ne finisse par une phrase comme « j'ai rêvé que je me tapais Barbara Stevens. »

« Tu boudes ? Demanda Kyle en rigolant.

-Non, je boude pas. Puis quoi encore ? »

Le rouquin rigola en attrapant le brun et en appliquant un furieux baiser sur ses lèvres. Il plongea sa langue dans sa bouche, et se mit à parcourir le corps du brun avec ses doigts. Si Stan était toujours chaud, Kyle avait souvent les mains froides et justement, sentir ses bouts de glaçon parcourir sa peau, enchantait Stan qui gémit doucement.

« Kyle... J'ai envie de toi. Avoua-t-il doucement.

-Moi aussi Stan... »

N'attendant que ces mots, le brun passa ses mains en dessous du pull orange de Kyle et se mit à le lui enlever. Le roux se laissa faire. Presque avec admiration, Stan se mit à embrasser et lécher chaque recoin de la peau de son ami. Il avait tellement envie de lui que ça lui tordait l'estomac. Cette peau si blanche appelait son attention, lui demandait de l'embrasser encore et encore. Il caressa le ventre plat et mordilla la peau du cou. Il s'enivrait de l'odeur que dégageait son meilleur ami. Cette odeur qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Kyle l'obligea à se mettre droit pour qu'il puisse lui enlever son haut à lui aussi, le pull se retrouva sur le sol. Balancé à travers la pièce. Kyle se mit à embrasser les épaules et le cou, tandis que ses mains s'aventuraient sur les fesses du brun, bien qu'au dessus du pantalon. Très vite les deux garçons furent en boxer, Kyle sur les genoux de Stan en train de se frotter contre lui. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs s'accrochaient désespérément à son ami pour l'embrasser. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait perdre la tête. Il se sépara de Kyle pour regarder dans ses yeux verts... Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau !

« Tu te rends compte de ce qu'on est occupé à faire ? T'es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

Pour toute réponse, le roux lui donna un baiser brûlant avant de le forcer à s'allonger, il l'embrassa sur tout le corps puis ses doigts passèrent sous le boxer avant de le faire glisser sur les cuisses. A ce moment là, Kyle eut un temps d'arrêt et se mit à regarder le pénis de Stan. Le brun se mit à rougir puis attrapa son slip pour le remonter afin de cacher ses parties intimes à l'œil inquisiteur mais Kyle l'en empêcha en retirant totalement le vêtement.

« Quoi ? Demanda quand même Stan, rouge de gêne et de honte.

-Tu n'es pas circoncis. Répondit simplement Kyle.

-Beeen... Quand on était petit, on a déjà pris notre bain ensemble, tu devrais le savoir... Dit Stan, très rouge.

-Oui mais à ce moment là, j'avais jamais pensé à regarder.

-Ha ? Moi si. »

Kyle eut un sourire en remarquant à quel point son petit ami était rouge. Il l'embrassa tendrement tout en caressant son membre, il voulait lui donner le plus de plaisir possible. Ça allait être leur première fois à tous les deux. Il stressait comme un malade à cette idée, ses mains tremblaient alors qu'au contraire, Stan avait l'air sûr de lui.

« Je t'aime Ky'... Dit simplement le brun. »

Il le prit sur ses genoux et alla lui aussi chercher le sexe de son roux pour lui donner du plaisir. Ils se touchèrent plusieurs minutes puis arrêtèrent quand ils furent au bord de l'explosion. Kyle quitta son dernier vêtement sous l'œil gourmand de Stan. Il força le roux à s'allonger puis le prit en bouche, imprimant un mouvement de va et vient, enroulant sa langue. Le plus petit se tapa la bouche avec les mains pour éviter de gémir trop fort. Il n'oubliait pas que les parents du bruns étaient dans le salon et qu'ils pourraient l'entendre si il criait. Ce que lui faisait Stan était diablement bon. Il se cambra et Stan arrêta, le faisant haleter. Stan s'allongea sur lui et se mit à l'embrasser tout en jouant avec la chaîne du juif ; l'étoile de David. Il la faisait courir entre ses doigts.

« Prépare-moi, Ky'... »

Le roux leva les yeux vers son ami. Celui-ci rougissait et avait la tête baissée. Presque honteux.

« J'ai envie de te sentir en moi... Et... Enfin... Si tu veux pas, on peut juste... Mais... »

Il bégayait. Le roux trouvait ça trop mignon. Il le força à se coller contre lui et l'embrassa chaudement. Il avait lui aussi envie d'être en lui. Il voulait sentir Stan, ne faire plus qu'un avec lui.

« J'ai envie de toi... Murmura-t-il simplement. »

Stan se coucha sur le lit, toujours aussi rouge et le roux se mit à le préparer. Il utilisa sa salive comme lubrifiant. Il lui enfonça un doigt puis un deuxième. Toujours soucieux des réactions du brun. Il agissait par instinct, n'ayant jamais fait de telles choses. Mais c'était tellement bon. Rien que de sentir ses doigts en Stan l'excitait. C'était chaud et serré... Et ça donnait envie de plus, tellement plus...

Quand il sentit que Stan était prêt, il le regarda, pas très sûr de ce qu'il devait faire.

« Allonge-toi ! Demanda Stan. »

Le roux fit ce qu'on lui demandait et se mit sur le dos. Stan se mit au dessus de lui. Le juif le prit par les hanches et très doucement, le brun s'empala sur le roux. Celui-ci fit de son mieux pour ne pas se cambrer ou bouger les hanches -laissant totalement le contrôle de la pénétration à son ami- et rejeta la tête en arrière en poussant un gémissement. Stan était serré et se sentir en lui était absolument génial. Il haleta. Il reprit le contact visuel avec Stan et se perdit dans ses beaux yeux bleus. Kyle finit par être totalement en son ami, les mains toujours sur ses hanches. Les deux amis se regardaient dans les yeux l'un de l'autre.

« Tu vas bien ? Demanda le roux.

-Oui... C'est très douloureux mais ça passe. Répondit honnêtement le brun.

-Je t'aime... Si tu veux arr...

-Moi aussi, je t'aime ! Coupa Stan. »

Il se passa quelques instants puis Stan se mit à bouger, rapidement. Kyle accompagna tous ses gestes par des mouvements de hanches et en guidant Stan avec ses mains. Les deux amis allaient de plus en plus vite. Kyle attrapa le membre de Stan pour imprimer un mouvement semblable à celui de leur deux corps. Il heurta quelque chose à l'intérieur de son ami qui fit gémir celui-ci. Il le heurta plus souvent à partir de cet instant. Il perdait totalement la tête. Les mouvements étaient de plus en plus anarchique. Il allait...

« Stan ! Gémit-il. »

Il se déversa à l'intérieur de lui. Sentir le liquide se répandre en lui fit que Stan gémit à son tour entre leur deux torses puis il s'écroula sur son ami, fermant les yeux et tentant de reprendre son souffle. Ils avaient fait le moins de bruit possible mais ils n'avaient pu s'empêcher de hurle au moment ultime. Ils tendirent l'oreille... Pas un bruit. Apparemment ils avaient été assez discret. Stan rit un peu et reprit les lèvres de Kyle.

« Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Stan... C'était... Magique. Répondit honnêtement le roux. »

C'était comme si il avait été complet. Les corps s'étaient épousés parfaitement, comme si ils avaient été fait pour ça, qu'il n'avait attendu que ça pendant toute leur existence et qu'enfin ils avaient trouvés ce qu'il leur fallait.

« C'était merveilleux ! Surenchérit le brun. »

Il se sépara de Kyle puis s'allongea à ses côtés, sa tête sur son épaule. Sa main s'amusant avec l'étoile de David, encore.

« Tu sais... Dit-il. Je trouve ton étoile vachement sexy...

-Quoi ?

-Ouais... Je sais pas pourquoi... Quand je la vois sur toi, ça me donne envie de t'embrasser. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il se mit à embrasser le roux qui eut un petit rire.

« Et quand tu parles hébreu ça me fait aussi de l'effet...

-Ha bon ?

-Ouais... Je trouve ça... Fascinant !

-En fait, tu aimes les juifs. Rigola Kyle.

-Pourquoi pas ? »

Il lui embrassa le cou. Il venait de donner sa virginité au garçon qu'il aimait... il se sentait tellement bien, tellement complet... Tellement satisfait.

« Je t'aime Ky'...

-Moi aussi Stan... T'imagines si tes parents nous avaient entendus ?

-On est chanceux, ça a pas l'air d'être le cas... Puis je trouve que ça en valait vachement le coup !

-... Moi aussi. »

Kyle lui caressa doucement l'épaule.

« Je suis heureux de t'avoir. »

o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o

_L'Homme ne peut jamais prévoir ce qui va lui arriver... Il se contente d'avancer en espérant prendre le meilleur chemin possible. Mais on ne fait pas toujours les meilleurs choix pour nous-même ou pour les autres. Et on finit par perdre quelque chose de très important._

Clyde soupira, il se promenait dans les rues animées. Ça ne faisait qu'un jour qu'il était là et South Park lui manquait déjà. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il détestait plus que tout la grande ville, il préférait South Park. L'endroit où il connaissait tout le monde, où tout le monde se souciait de tout le monde. Ici les gens semblaient toujours pressés, ils se bousculaient et ne s'excusaient même pas. Encore une fois, il se fit pousser par une dame qui ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder. Il soupira.

Ici, ça craignait. Il voulait ses amis. En fait, non... Il voulait que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Il voulait que tout soit comme avant. Il prit son Ipod et mit le son à fond. Il mit les écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Son père l'avait regardé comme si il s'en foutait de lui et lui avait donné de l'argent en lui disant « Va te promener et voir si quelque chose t'intéresse. » ... Non, rien ne l'intéressait. Il ne connaissait personne et n'allait pas s'amuser à accoster des gens dans la rue. Ça faisait très... Psychopathe. Il ne lui avait d'ailleurs fallu qu'un regard pour comprendre qu'ici, ce qui était normal à South Park était totalement décalé... C'était pas ici qu'allait s'établir le fils de Satan, ça ferait tout de suite polémique. Clyde se décida à rentrer chez lui. Il fit demi tour et regarda le feu de signalisation du passage piéton. Le bonhomme devint vert. Il traversa. La musique à fond dans ses oreilles l'empêchait d'écouter quoique ce soit. Il n'entendit ni les cris, ni le klaxon.

Par contre il sentit le coup. Une voiture roulant bien trop vite et faisant peu de cas du feu rouge venait de le heurter. Encore quelque chose qui ne se serait jamais passé à South Park. Il sentit ses os se briser au contact brutal. Et il fit un vol plané et atterrit quelques mètres plus loin. Sa tête heurta durement le sol, il avait l'impression qu'on venait de la lui éclater. Le sang coulait abondamment. Mais ça ne veut rien dire ! Une blessure à a tête saignait toujours beaucoup.

Son Ipod continuait sa musique.

_**« Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Be strong believe »**_

Le son des violons le berçait. Il pensa à son père... Comment allait-il lui dire de venir le chercher ? Il n'avait plus la force de marcher. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

_Les Hommes font toujours ce qu'ils croient être bons pour eux, et pour ceux qu'ils aiment... C'est une qualité. Et quand ils font des erreurs, ils tentent de les réparer. Ils sont persévérants. Et c'est parce qu'ils font des erreurs qu'on sait que parfois ils ont raison... **Parfois ils ont tord.**_

**Fin du chapitre.**

_La musique qu'écoute Clyde c'est 'Believe' De YellowCards._

**Luna :**Ha oui, oui ! Ta review m'a bien aidée =) ! Et oui Token l'a laissé... Il aurait pas dû... C'est triste. Quand tu m'as dit pour la faute de frappe c'est moi qui me suis mise à rire xD j'avais pas du tout remarquer ! (logique tu vas me dire), j'ai été courir la corriger en pouffant... Des fois je suis terrible ^_^ en plus je sais que c'est pas la première que je fais xD une amie m'en a fait remarquer plein dans le genre. A chaque fois je me marre de mon inattention. x) Mais j'avoue que là, j'ai fait fort !

Et ouais ! Heureusement que Craig est là pour Tweek =D ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait sans lui, hein ?

Comme je l'ai dit ; si quelqu'un comprend les indices c'est un gros tordu (ou quelqu'un qui lit dans mes pensées) ^_^ ! Tu n'es ni l'un, ni l'autre =D ! C'est plutôt cool, non ?

J'espère que tu as apprécié cette suite ^_^ !

Gros bisou, et à une prochaine.

**Commentaire de fin :**

Bon, un chapitre plus court ^_^ mais comme le dernier était très très long ça équilibre (nan ?)

Clyde : OUAIIIIIIIIN !

Keyko : Mais... Pleure pas ! T'en fais pas...

Clyde : Pas m'en faire ? Je viens de me faire percuter par une voiture !

Keyko : Mais c'est rien ! Au moins comme ça t'es apparu dans ce chapitre :D !

Clyde : T_T ! Je te hais !

Keyko : T_T ! Désolée que ça se passe comme ça entre nous. Je t'aime bien moi, maintenant !

Clyde : T_T Oui ben non ! Tu m'aimes et tu me fais ça ?

Keyko : Je sais pas... Qui aime bien châtie bien ?

Clyde : OUAIIIIIIIIN ! C'EST PAS JUUUUSTE !

Keyko : *gros soupir* Bref ! La suite très prochainement j'espère o_O ... Je tiens pas à ce que vous mouriez d'angoisse à cause de cette fin... mais je sais pas quand est-ce que je pourrai à nouveau écrire ^_^ ! Promis, j'essaye d'avoir une suite pour dimanche. (j'ai promis d'essayer, hein !).

Est-ce que Clyde va bien ? Que va-t-il lui arriver ? Quel est le secret de Kenny ? En quoi consiste le lien entre Craig et Tweek ? Stan va-t-il apprendre l'hébreu ?

Les réponses au prochain chapitre : « Parc D'attraction. »

Pour les menaces de morts, c'est dans les review =) ! (et je réponds déjà à la question : oui, j'étais obligée de faire ça à Clyde.

Clyde : non tu l'étais pas !

Keyko : ha si, si je t'assure ! C'était obligé. Tiens lit le script ! Tu vas voir comme c'est utile.)


	15. Le Parc d'Attraction

**Titre : Le collège de South Park.**

**Disclamer : South Park est une série télévisée d'animation américaine, créée et écrite par Trey Parker et Matt Stone. Ils ne sont donc pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mes délires personnels =). (D'ailleurs, ça se voit par le fait qu'il n'y a pas plus de yaoi dans South Park et en passant je suis pas assez tarée pour faire une série aussi dingue xD).**

**Auteur : Keyko-san. **

**PS : non, je n'oublie pas mes autres fics...**

**Résumé : A 16 ans, on est plus pareil qu'à 8 ans, les enfants de South Park sont devenus des adolescents, ils vivent et découvrent des choses... Des choses qu'ils n'auraient pas toujours voulu savoir. (/!\Yaoi)**

**Rating : T (scènes détaillées + langage vulgaire)**

**Genre : Violence, Yaoi, Romance, (et tentative de viol).**

**Note : Je me suis mise tout récemment à South Park (il n'est jamais trop tard xD) et j'ai tout de suite accroché =) tellement que j'ai dû regardé en un coup plein de saisons... Et finalement (comme à chaque fois) mon esprit dingue m'a soufflé une idée de fic... et là je me suis dit : Pourquoi Pas ?**

**Alors me voici^^ Je fais ça juste pour le fun mais j'espère que vous allez aimé quand même. Chaque chapitre est plutôt centré sur une personne et/ou un couple... Je les mets dans l'ordre que je veux, mais je mets une note en haut... Cette fic promet d'être longue par contre... Sinon... **

**Pour les homophobes : petite croix rouge en haut à droite.**

**Pour les autres : Bonne lecture =)**

Chapitre 15 : Le Parc d'Attraction.

Damien continuait à compléter des dossiers qui ne semblaient plus en finir. Il était sérieusement ennuyé... C'est de _**ça**_qu'il allait hériter ? Un boulot administratif à souhait et chiant au possible ? Il n'était réellement pas fait pour. Il aimait les enfers bien sûr, il aimait la souffrance et ce genre de choses -même si depuis quelques temps il avait des sentiments plus... ahum ! ''humain'' (il vous tuera si vous dites quoique ce soit à ce sujet, vous en êtes conscients, n'est-ce pas ?)-. C'est alors que son père fit son entrée -sans toquer à la porte, cela va de ça ! Comme si on était poli aux enfers, un comble...-. Il enleva ses lunettes de lecture pour le regarder, le foudroyant des yeux. Bien sûr, son père ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de lui dire ;

« Fils... Je voudrais qu'on fête ta naissance sur terre ! »

Damien, tout en gardant un visage neutre, leva un sourcil intrigué, preuve qu'il écoutait. Satan, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, n'était pas du tout quelqu'un de sérieux ou de réfléchi. Il avait parfois des idées totalement stupide et c'était toujours à lui, son fils, de lui faire retrouver la raison. La semaine dernière, il avait voulu déclencher l'apocalypse, ça avait été à lui de lui expliquer qu'on ne pouvait pas organiser l'apocalypse comme ça ! -c'était tout de même quelque chose de sérieux, la fin du monde ! Fallait pas déconner...-, puis ensuite il y avait à peine deux-trois jours il avait voulu lâcher une centaine de démon sur terre pour demander à tout le monde pour des contrats... Ce qui est complètement débile, fallait l'avouer. Justement, la grande force du malin c'est que tout le monde ne connaissait pas son existence. Et qu'il ne faut pas proposer des contrats à des gens comme ça ! Car sinon, ils sauraient qu'ils sont sur la bonne voie et qu'on désire leur âme ! Il fallait se faire désirer un minimum, venir quand la personne était dans le besoin... Un peu de subtilité, quoi ! Il avait bien fallu vingt minutes à l'antéchrist pour dire à son père que non, c'était pas une bonne idée car ça pourrait avoir pile l'effet contraire : que l'église se mette à prêcher de plus en plus en ayant pour preuve les témoignages de toutes ces personnes ayant failli succomber -et pourquoi pas celles qui ont signé et qui regrettent-, et alors tout le monde deviendrait bon et gentil en tentant d'éviter tout petit écart... La plus grande force du mal était -après tout- de ne pas être clairement définie. Si tous les humains connaissaient la vérité sur eux, ils n'auraient plus aucun client.

« En fait, tu te rends compte qu'une fois par an, Jésus a droit à sa fête ? Pourquoi pas toi ? »

Mais bien sûr ! On y était. L'idée débile du jour... De quoi est-ce qu'il pouvait parler, encore ? Son père se faisait vieux, c'était certain. Damien posa sa tête entre ses mains et massa le front. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de bien pour mériter ça ? Ha oui, ça lui revenait. Ça lui apprendrait à être gentil avec ses amis pour faire plaisir à Phillip. Il poussa un gros soupir.

« De quoi tu parles, papa ?

-Et bien, je me disais que ce serait bien de s'arranger avec le Père-Noël pour que tous les six juin, il aille donner des cadeaux aux enfants méchants et du charbon aux gentils...

-... Non papa. Les gens 'méchants' ne doivent pas être heureux, on a remarqué que plus les gens sont malheureux, plus ils veulent faire le mal et faire regretter à leur entourage ce qui leur arrive. Ça ferait baisser nos statistiques.

-... Bon alors on a qu'à donner des cadeaux aux enfants sages et du charbons aux méchants...

-Papa ! Tu veux _**réellement**_ un deuxième noël ?

-Non mais je trouve ça important que tu ais ta fête, toi aussi ! C'est injuste que seul Jésus...

-Papa... Il faut que les humains participent à cette _fête_, sinon ça ne peut pas entrer dans les mœurs... A part une secte, je ne vois pas très bien qui accepterait...

-Mais... »

Le téléphone de Damien sonna, il le prit et se mit à parler à sa secrétaire. Il lui parla deux minutes puis raccrocha.

« Papa, je suis occupé, j'ai de la visite... Et si tu retournais coucher avec ton nouvel amant ?

-C'est bas ça, comme façon de te débarrasser de ton père ! Je te signale quand même que c'est encore moi Satan !

-... Très bien, alors moi je me casse et je retourne là-haut !

-C'est petit...

-Je suis un démon, père.

-Je suis fière de toi... Ma foi, tu as raison pour cette histoire. C'est bien dommage, d'ailleurs... J'avais dans l'idée de faire quelque chose de plus sanglant en tuant par exemple tous les amis des gentils enfants... Mais peut-être est-ce un peu drastique ?

-Peut-être, oui.

-Mmh... Nous verrons cela une autre fois. Je vais te laisser à tes affaires donc. »

Satan parti donc. Il ne s'était pas améliorer avec le temps, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais il restait cruel et sans reproche. Juste que de plus en plus souvent ils disaient des bêtises de ce genre et ne réfléchissait plus trop... Sûrement que c'était ça vieillir... Devenir sénile. Très vite, la place fut prise par un châtain aux yeux verts délavé et au pas incertain. Damien lui sourit -c'est à dire qu'un pli se forma du côté gauche de sa bouche- et Clyde lui renvoya au centuple. Heureux de voir un visage connu. Il s'était toujours dit qu'il était heureux d'être ami avec l'antéchrist justement pour le moment où il irait en enfers ; au moins il connaitrait quelqu'un.

« C'est comme ça alors ? Dit Clyde tristement.

-On dirait bien...

-Je suis heureux de te voir... Ici c'est horrible... J'en pouvais plus d'être enfermé dans le noir... Dans cette boîte. »

Il laissa s'échapper quelques larmes en s'asseyant sur la chaise que Damien lui présentait. Il avait passé, il ne savait combien de temps (il avait l'impression que ça avait duré mille ans), dans un endroit tellement petit et serré qu'il n'avait pu ni bouger les bras, ni les jambes. Il était seul dans le noir sans aucun moyen pour s'en sortir. Il avait bien cru qu'il allait devenir fou, si Damien ne l'avait pas fait sortir... C'est sûrement ce qui lui serait arrivé.

« Heureusement que j'ai su à temps que tu étais là. Soupira le démon. J'aurai été plus rapide si je n'avais pas eu cette montagne de dossiers à traiter... Je vais m'assurer que tu passes ici le meilleur séjour possible et je vais m'arranger pour que tu ais un entretien avec ta mère. »

Clyde le regarda étonné. Bien sûr, il était ami avec Damien -bon... Plus ou moins !- mais pas au point qu'il lui rende service ou quoique ce soit.

« Mais j'aurai d'abord, un petit service à te demander... »

Le châtain était rassuré... Il le faisait par pur intérêt ; son bon vieux Damien restait lui-même, après tout.

« J'ai pas trop le choix, je crois. Sourit le jeune homme.

-On dirait bien oui...

-Alors ? C'est pour quoi ?

-Muzlök...

-Heu... Quoi ? S'étonna le jeune homme.

-Rassure toi... Je vais t'expliquer. »

o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o

« J'adore les parcs d'attraction ! Sourit Stan. Et toi Ken ? »

Il essayait vainement de remonter le moral au jeune homme, tout le monde savait que Kenny détestait mourir de grand matin. C'était pour lui l'une des pires expériences qui soit car il perdait toujours une journée entière de vie. Et en plus, vu la mort douloureuse qu'il avait eu à subir hier -se faire fracasser le crâne n'était pas indolore, loin de là-, il avait de bonne raison d'en vouloir à Stan et Kyle.

« Si je meurs aujourd'hui, je crois que je fais un malheur ! Soupira le phœnix.

-T'en fais pas. Le rassura Kyle. Je suis sûr que tout ira bien. »

Il était neuf heures et le petit groupe se rejoignait à la gare pour prendre le train afin de pouvoir aller à ce parc d'attraction tant convoité. Le premier arrivé sur le lieu avait été Kenny -bizarrement, car habituellement lorsqu'il mourrait il avait le sommeil lourd et finissait toujours par arrivé en retard- ensuite Kyle et Stan. Et maintenant les trois jeunes hommes attendaient les autres. Ils voulaient être là dès l'ouverture du parc -à dix heures-. Un peu plus tard, ce fut au tour de Token d'arriver. Le jeune homme traînait des pieds et semblait avoir passé une petite nuit.

« Salut Tok' ! Dit gentiment Kyle. Tu vas bien ?

-Hmpf ! Fut la réponse de l'afro-américain. »

Se rendant compte qu'il venait de grogner, il se passa une main sur le visage et poussa un profond soupir d'exaspération. Il avait passé une nuit horrible à se tourner et se retourner, une impression horrible au fond de l'estomac. Un peu comme si le pire venait d'arriver et qu'il ne le savait même pas. Mais il avait promis qu'il viendrait au parc -il l'avait fait pour Bébé-, alors il était là.

« Ouais... J'ai passé une nuit de merde mais ça va. Et vous ?

-Très bien. Répondirent Kyle et Stan d'une même voix.

-Super ! Répliqua sarcastiquement Kenny. »

L'afro-américain leva un sourcil mais ne dit rien, il alla simplement s'asseoir sur un des sièges de la gare. Il fut étonné qu'il n'y ait pas plus de monde, il s'attendait à ce que des centaines de personnes décident d'aller au parc en prenant le même train qu'eux... Mais il n'y avait guère qu'une petite dizaine de jeunes.

« Salut les pédales ! Fit Cartman en tenant la main de Wendy.

-Ta gueule ! Siffla Kenny.

-Ouais... C'est bien, y en a qui sont de bonne humeur. Répliqua le gros avec un sourire narquois. Et vous autres ça va ? ... Mis-à-part Kenny, bien sûr.

-Je t'emmerde, Cartman.

-Ho ! Rien que ça ?

-C'est bon, hein ! Me saoule pas, je suis déjà assez énervé comme ça. »

Alors que le plus gros de la bande allait répliquer, il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Craig et Tweek. Kenny haussa un sourcil en voyant les deux sacs de Tweek rempli de... thermos.

« T'auras assez de café, tu crois ? Le devança Token, moqueur.

-Je sais pas... Répondit très sérieusement le blond. J'ai peur d'en manquer. Qu'est-ce que je ferai si il m'en manque ? Ho mon dieu ! La pression est tellement forte !

-Tranquille Tweekers ! Dit son brun d'une voix apaisante. Comment va Token ?

-Une merveille ! Ça se voit, non ?

-Ouais, t'as l'air en pleine forme, confirma Craig, sarcastique. »

Finalement Barbara, Butters et Pip arrivèrent quasi instantanément (Un débarquement de blond ?). Ils dirent bonjour à tout le monde puis Bébé alla s'enrouler dans les bras de Token alors que Kenny venait chercher son chéri pour un gros câlin bien mérité.

« Pfiou ! Fit Stan. Au moins Kenny a l'air de meilleure humeur maintenant que son copain est là.

-En même temps ça se comprends, ce qu'il fait là rendrait tout le monde de bonne humeur. »

Ils se sourirent d'un air entendu.

« Je t'aime, Kyle.

-... _Ani oèvete otah, ahouvi ! _Répondit malicieusement le rouquin. »

Un long frisson parcourut le corps du brun qui se mordit les lèvres. Il avait eu tord de dire à son ami que l'hébreu lui faisait de l'effet car maintenant celui-ci s'amusait à le torturer avec en lui susurrant des petits mots doux dans cette langue si spéciale... Qui lui donnait envie de lui sauter dessus. Il comprenait pas un traître mot (même si il se doutait que cette petite phrase qu'il lui répétait tout le temps voulait dire je t'aime). Il se retint à grand peine de lui montrer son désir et les jeunes purent monter dans leur train, heureux de la journée qui s'offraient à eux. Kenny obligea Butters à s'asseoir sur ses genoux pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Il avait un besoin impérial de sa dose de câlin. Wendy se mit alors à les regarder avec un petit sourire envieux. Puis elle envoya un coup de coude à son petit-ami.

« Tu te rends compte que ce sont nos amis gay qui passent leur temps à s'embrasser devant tout le monde sans aucun problème et que moi, j'ai jamais droit à ce genre de manifestation en public ? Se plaignit-elle.

-Simplement parce que ce n'est pas mon genre de me donner en spectacle, ça m'étonnerait que qui que ce soit s'intéresse à la façon dont nous nous embrassons et c'est pas parce que mes amis ont pour désir secret de jouer dans un film porno que ce doit forcément être mon cas. »

Il avait dit ça assez fort pour que le couple l'entende mais la seule réponse qu'il eut fut le majeur de Kenny pointé dans sa direction alors que le blond ne lâchait pas les lèvres appétissante qui s'offraient à lui.

« Et vulgaire avec ça ! Fit semblant de râler Eric. »

Wendy le regarda l'air ennuyé et il se sentit obligé de se pencher vers elle pour poser très chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pas que Cartman soit timide ! Loin de là ! Il adorait avoir une foule de gens là pour l'admirer, et se vanter devant cette populace puis les faire venir derrière lui pour un but commun -le sien bien sûr-. Mais il y avait une différence entre diriger les gens et les réduire en esclavage et étaler sa vie privé devant eux. Bon, il n'était pas contre un baiser ou deux de temps en temps mais il ne pourrait jamais faire comme les deux bonobos en face de lui. Il prit la main de sa chérie et se mit à lui embrasser très doucement le cou puis lui murmura quelque chose de tendre à l'oreille.

« Wow !

-Quoi Stanley Marsh ? Soupira le massif.

-En fait, je savais pas que t'étais capable de ce genre de chose ! Mais en fait, le surnom de Wendy 'nounours' te va pas si mal, après tout... »

Tous éclatèrent de rire sous le regard furieux de celui qui s'était laissé aller une demi-seconde. Plus jamais ! Se promit-il.

« Super ! Pensa joyeusement Butters. Tout le monde a l'air de bonne humeur, je suis sûr qu'on va trop bien s'amuser ! »

Ils finirent par arriver à destination, ils étaient là dix minutes avant l'ouverture du parc, c'était parfait ! Le seul ennuie était ce gros nuage noir qui planait au dessus d'eux. Token tiqua.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il va pleuvoir...

-C'est pour ça qu'on vient. Dit Kenny. Ainsi il y aura moins de monde et ce sera mieux pour nous. »

Craig se rapprocha de son amoureux en le prenant par la taille, effectivement, le fait qu'il y ait moins de monde arrangeait ses affaires. Car ça voudrait dire que Tweek serait un peu moins stressé que si il était obligé de rester avec des centaines et des centaines de personnes tout le temps. Et qu'en plus, il n'y aurait pas trop de gens pour critiquer le couple gay qu'ils étaient. Ils ne se voilaient pas la face ; si ses parents s'en foutaient profondément -est-ce qu'il y avait une seule chose qui intéressait la famille Tucker, de toute façon ?-, ce ne serait pas le cas des autres personnes. Ils finirent par pouvoir rentrer dans le parc. Bien qu'il y avait beaucoup moins de gens que d'habitude, pas mal de personnes avaient eu la même idée qu'eux, le parc était donc loin d'être vide.

« On fait les mêmes attractions ou on se sépare ? Demanda Pip une fois à l'intérieur. J'ai très envie d'aller voir les attractions d'eau !

-Moi aussi ! Sourit Butters. Ça a l'air vraiment génial.

-Je viens avec vous. Dit Kenny. Mais tenez-moi, j'ai pas envie de me noyer. »

Les blonds se mirent à rire ensemble. Le groupe se sépara, les gens n'ayant pas tout à fait envie de faire les mêmes activités. Stan, Kyle, Craig et Tweek partirent faire les attractions à sensations tandis que Cartman et Wendy se dirigeait vers les attractions calmes pour les 'amoureux'. Le seul couple qui n'arrivait pas à se décider était celui de Token et Bébé.

« Mais ! Je veux qu'on aille avec Cartman et Wendy ! Râla la blonde.

-Mais j'aime pas ce genre d'attraction. Soupira Token. Tu peux aller avec eux et moi avec Craig et les autres, non ? On se rejoindra plus tard.

-Mais ce genre de truc c'est pas marrant seul.

-Je veux bien en faire une ou deux mais après j'aimerai réellement aller faire les trucs à sensation. »

Malheureusement, la blonde ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille :

« On verra. Allez, viens ! »

Elle voulut attraper la main de Token pour l'entraîner à sa suite mais le noir fronça les sourcils. Il savait que Barbara était une enfant un peu... bon disons-le 'pourrie-gâté' lui-même avait toujours eu tout ce qu'il voulait mais c'est justement parce qu'il était riche qu'il avait toujours dû faire attention aux dépenses et veillé à ne pas devenir un salaud richard (ses amis l'avaient beaucoup aidé sur ce coup-là ! Sans eux il serait sûrement un gosse de riche comme on en voit tant). Mais la blonde était fille unique, ses parents faisaient toujours tout ce qu'elle voulait. Alors effectivement, elle était très intelligente, sympathique et tout ce qu'on voulait mais de temps en temps son côté 'insupportable' prenait le dessus. C'était une gentille fille, pourtant ! Mais juste un peu casse-pied... Et Token n'était pas tout à fait d'humeur aujourd'hui.

« Non pas, on verra ! Je veux pouvoir m'amuser avec les autres et pas faire juste ce que toi tu veux ! Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais c'est pas ce que je te demande non plus ! Râla-t-elle. Mais j'ai envie d'aller rejoindre Cartman et Wendy...

-Oui mais c'est pas le genre de truc que moi je fais. Je vois pas pourquoi on ferait que ce que toi tu veux.

-Mais je suis sûre que tu vas aimer au final ! Puis tu seras avec moi. Roucoula-t-elle.

-C'est pas ça le problème Bébé... C'est que j'aime pas tes attractions. Je veux bien t'accompagner un temps mais...

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment ou tu fais juste semblant ? Explosa-t-elle. Eric il fait ce que Wendy veut, je te signale !

-Mais oui, ma puce mais... »

Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser mais elle se dégagea, très énervée.

« Tu viens avec moi, ou pas ?

-... C'est bon je viens. T'énerves pas. Râla-t-il. »

Il prit la main de sa petite-amie et ils partirent rejoindre Cartman et Wendy.

OoO***C**_r_ee**k**°*°o0o°O°_S_**t**_y_**l**_e_*

Les deux couples étaient dans la file pour une montagne russe. Ce n'était pas le pire de tout le parc mais ça avait l'air vachement sympa. Stan et Kyle se sentaient mal à l'aise sous le regard de tous les gens. Kyle finit par lâcher la main de Stan, non sans un :

« _Sliha, larziz _! »

Stan se mordit la lèvre mais se rapprocha tout de même de son amoureux, hésitant à l'embrasser. Il aurait dû en profiter plus dans le train mais Kyle était un peu trop timide. Il avait peur de croiser quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, sa mère étant de plus en plus suspicieuse.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda-t-il la voix rauque.

-Désolé, mon chéri... Rougit Kyle.

-Tu aimes me torturer en parlant ta langue, hein ?

-C'est devenu une de mes activité préférée... Avoua-t-il en se mordant la lèvre. »

En fait, il adorait ça pour être totalement sincère. Il pouvait dire n'importe quoi que Stan avait à ce moment là envie de lui (utiliser l'hébreu comme un jouet sexuel, on aura décidément tout vu !), il voyait ses yeux s'étinceler, il se mettait à mordre la lèvre inférieure... Il avait toujours détesté les cours d'hébreu mais maintenant il remerciait sa mère de l'avoir inscrit et obliger à apprendre toutes ces prières. Il ne parlait pas à proprement parler l'hébreu, il connaissait quelques expressions, pouvait réciter des prières entières, le lisait et le prononçait. Mais ne le **parlait** pas. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance, tant qu'il pouvait sortir quelques petits mots du genre 'je t'aime, mon cœur' à Stan.

Tweek les regardait en tremblant, Craig avait toujours une main possessive autour de sa taille, il refusait de le lâcher. Tous ces gens les regardaient comme si ils étaient des monstres... Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils étaient gays ? Lui ne voyait aucun problème à ça et emmerdait tous ces gens débiles. Le blond accroc au café était nerveux dans la foule et il n'aimait pas attendre. Autant dire que les parcs d'attraction ce n'était pas du tout son truc. Il avait surtout accepter pour faire plaisir à son petit-ami. En plus ; il haïssait les attractions à vitesse, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de celle qui n'apportait aucune sensation... Alors il se demandait très sincèrement ce qu'il fichait là. Il releva la tête et tomba sur les orbes grises de Craig. C'était sûrement un effet de lumière car il savait très bien que normalement les yeux du brun était bleu mais ce regard sombre lui fit l'effet d'un calmant. Instantanément, il se sentit rassuré et il se blottit un peu plus dans ses bras. Oubliant tout ce qui l'entourait.

Ce furent à leur tour de s'asseoir dans le petit train, ils s'attachèrent et une dame vint vérifier si ils étaient bien sangler. Puis finalement le train partit. Une montée d'abord, très lente. On entendait ce bruit mécanique stressant au possible. Et pendant une fraction de seconde, ils restèrent en haut, à pouvoir observer le parc... Puis ça partit à toute vitesse dans une descente atroce. Tweek sentit que son estomac était restait en haut et l'attendrait sagement là-bas. Son cœur battait la chamade et il s'accrochait comme un malade à la main de Craig. Pas de looping dans cette attraction, mais pas mal de sensation à cause des descentes brusques. Quand l'attraction s'arrêta brusquement à la fin, il entendit une voix masculine derrière lui dire ; « HO PUTAIN MES BOULES ! » ... C'est sûr que si on était mal placé, ça pouvait faire très mal, ce n'était heureusement pas son cas. Craig lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« T'as trouvé ça comment ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-C'était... Génial. Murmura-t-il. »

Le brun lui offrit son plus beau sourire :

« On en fait une autre ?

-Ho oui ! S'écrièrent leur deux amis devant. »

Et ils partirent pour une autre attraction qui se trouvait juste un peu plus loin. En voyant ça, Tweek faillit faire une attaque. Il prit un thermos et but à grande gorgée pour se calmer. Ça s'appelait le cobra, c'était une attraction qui contenait trois looping à 360°, on partait une fois en avant, une fois en arrière. Ça avait l'air... dément.

« On fait ça ? Demanda Stan.

-Tweek ? S'assura Craig.

-On y va. Dit-il en tremblant plus que jamais. »

***B**_u_n**n**_y_°P_**ip° **_**B**_u_n**n**_y*_

Les trois blonds était dans les attractions d'eau. Malgré le froid ils avaient tenu à les faire et étaient trempés. La première qu'ils avaient faites, ils s'étaient retrouvé dans un engin qui allait, emporté par le courant, à une vitesse respectable. Comme prévu, à un choc, Kenny faillit passer par dessus bord mais c'était sans compter sur Pip et Butters qui l'avaient empoigné solidement. Un comble ! C'était les deux plus petits qui prenaient soin que le plus grand ne se fasse pas mal. Ceci dit, Kenny avait désormais un beau bleu sur la cuisse. Ils l'avaient fait deux fois de suite, tellement ils avaient aimés (en plus, peu de monde voulait y aller, alors ils pouvaient resté sur l'attraction et faire des 'tours gratuits'). Ils étaient ensuite parti vers quelque chose qu'on appelait 'le flash'. C'était une sorte de canoë qui montait très haut puis descendait très vite, ce qui aspergeait les occupants avec une quantité conséquente de flottes. Kenny prit Butters pour lui frotter l'épaule.

« Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda-t-il. »

Ils étaient là pour s'amuser, pas pour prendre une pneumonie et ils étaient déjà pas mal mouillés.

« Oui ! Dit le blond, très enthousiaste.

-Il faut dire qu'il fait plutôt bon. Rajouta Pip. Je suis très heureux d'être là avec vous, c'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi, Kenny.

-Roh, c'est normal. En plus, je me doute que ça doit pas être très marrant sans Damien. Il doit te manquer.

-Assez, oui. Mais je sais qu'il a des obligations, alors j'attends. »

Le petit blond leur jeta un regard plein d'amitié. Pip était la bonté incarnée. Il ne détestait personne, il voulait faire plaisir à tout le monde, il était triste quand les gens allaient mal, il voulait aider et on pouvait lui demander n'importe quoi ; il le faisait. Naïf et innocent. Comment avait-il pu conquérir le cœur noir de Damien ? C'était ce que plusieurs personnes se demandaient mais n'était-ce justement pas pour ces mêmes raisons ? Peut-être que l'antéchrist avait vu en lui, un ange à protéger. C'est sûr qu'il n'était pas la personne la plus avisée pour ce travail mais il était tombé amoureux de cet être si fragile. A l'époque, les enfants avaient été d'une cruauté terrible envers lui, et pourtant, celui-ci avait voulu revenir, et leur souriait comme si il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Kenny comprenait parfaitement Damien dans un sens. Lui-même n'était-il pas tomber amoureux d'un ange qu'il ne méritait pas ? Butters était un peu comme Pip dans ses manières. C'était le garçon le plus tendre qu'il ait jamais vu... Alors, que lui, il était lui... Kenny McCormick et cette appellation se suffisait très bien à elle-même.

« C'est notre tour ! Sourit Butters.

-Génial ! On va pouvoir s'éclater dans ce truc. »

Ils s'installèrent en vitesse dans le canoë, le gros problème (ou l'avantage ?) des attractions d'eau, c'était qu'elles ne s'arrêtaient jamais, il fallait monter dans l'attraction 'en marche'. Le bon point c'est que quand il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde (maximum quatre personnes dans la file d'attente), ils pouvaient rester tranquillement dedans, à faire des tours et des tours.

« J'ai jamais autant aimé la pluie ! Sourit Butters.

-Je te comprends ! »

Le Flash était absolument génial, ça allait vite, ça apportait pas mal de sensation... C'était vraiment sympa. Butters hurla au moment de la descente final -en ligne droite s'il vous plait- et il se retrouva avec une tonne d'eau dans la bouche et les cheveux collés à son visage. Ce qui fit rire Kenny et Pip qui l'aidèrent à sortir de l'attraction avant qu'ils ne s'étouffent.

« C'était... kof kof, réellement, kof kof ! Trop cool ! S'extasia le petit blond.

-Il y en a une dernière. Dit Pip. C'est une énorme descente dans une sorte de bouée géante, il parait qu'on se fait trimballer mais que c'est sympa.

-On y va ? Dit le blond, tout excité.

-On y va. Confirma Kenny »

Le couple se prit par la main et ils se mirent en marche vers le suivant. L'immortel était ravi que son ami soit si heureux. Il était là, avant tout, parce qu'il avait voulu voir le visage de son amoureux pris par l'adrénaline de ce genre d'activité. Il avait voulu faire une sortie entre amis et avec lui, pour s'amuser et oublier tous ses soucis... Oublier son père mort récemment, oublié qu'il travaillait comme un dingue pour pouvoir déménager au plus vite, oublié son frère qui était de plus en plus en colère pour rien. Kévin devenait invivable. Il passait son temps à donner des ordres, se prenant déjà pour le 'chef de famille plein de responsabilité'. Il engueulait son frère et sa sœur plus jeunes et leur imposait des 'horaires' alors que la famille McCormick n'en avait jamais eu. Si sa sœur, s'y pliait sans trop broncher, lui n'était pas du genre à respecter les règlements, ce qui avait le don d'énerver Kévin. Il savait pourtant que son grand frère voulait bien faire, que c'était pour les aider... Mais il n'avait plus besoin de ce genre d'attention, c'était avant qu'il aurait fallu les lui donner. Maintenant, il pouvait très bien se débrouiller seul.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'attraction, la file était bien plus conséquente. Apparemment, celle-ci plaisait plus que les deux autres.

« Bon... Dit Kenny. On en a pour une heure de queue. Quelqu'un a une carte qu'on décide de notre itinéraire ?

-Moi j'aimerai bien tenter le cobra ! Dit Butters.

-Ho oui ! Ça a l'air absolument génial.

-Je suis bien d'accord... Et après ? »

Les amis se mirent à rire et à prévoir quoi faire pour le reste de leur temps. Ils allaient resté, ici huit heures et ils avaient l'impression que ce n'était pas assez...

***C**_a_n_**d**_**y**°_C_a_**n**_**d**_y_°**Tobé°oOo°Tobé$**

« Barbara, soupira Token une énième fois. On peut y aller maintenant ? Je commence à en avoir marre de faire la queue pour ce genre de truc.

-Ho aller ! Une dernière.

-Tu as déjà dit ça pour les cinq autres ! Je commence sérieusement à en avoir ma claque ! »

Il fut interrompu par un homme déguisé en zombie qui bavait du sang. Il leva un sourcil, il devait avoué que le déguisement n'était pas mal fait du tout. Bébé se blottit contre lui, comme dégoûté.

« Je veux une photo avec ce type ! Dit-il.

-Ho putain, ouais ! Sourit Cartman. Wendy ?

-Oui ! Il est trop génial ce costume ! Je veux une photo avec ce zombie.

-Pas moi ! Râla Bébé. Pas question que je m'approche de ce truc !

-Alors ça te gêne pas de faire la photo ? Demanda Token. »

La jeune fille le regarda en fronçant les sourcils mais lui tendit sa main et il lui donna son appareil tout en lui donnant les directives pour savoir comment l'utiliser. Il se mit ensuite à côté du mec qui se laissa faire et ils prirent plusieurs photo avec le zombie. Dont une très amusante où le zombie faisait semblant de dévorer Cartman qui avait pris une pause de victime terrifiée. Ils remercièrent le type qui -prit dans son rôle- n'émit qu'un grognement. Ils partirent ensuite. Ils firent une sorte de manège pour amoureux, un petit train qui avançait calmement entre des paysages paradisiaques. Encore une fois Token émit de nombreux soupirs et au sortir réitéra sa demande ;

« On peut y aller maintenant, Bébé ?

-Mais attend ! Il y a un truc que je veux absolument faire ! S'il te plait !

-Non, j'en ai vraiment marre, je veux aller sur les autres attractions.

-Mais moi j'aime pas les manèges à sensations...

-Je ne te demande pas de venir avec moi. On peut se rejoindre après... »

Il s'approcha d'elle mais elle le repoussa, en colère ;

« T'es sûr que tu m'aimes et que tu ne confonds pas désir et amour ? Parce que j'ai l'impression que tout ce qui t'intéresses c'est mon cul !

-Mais t'as des règles aujourd'hui, ou quoi ? S'énerva-t-il. Tu me fais chier depuis le début de la journée. J'ai fait tout ce que tu voulais jusqu'à maintenant. On est même pas ensemble depuis un mois que tu me saoules.

-Ha c'est comme ça ? Tu crois franchement que dès qu'une fille est en colère parce que le mec agit comme un goujat c'est parce qu'elle a ses règles ? Alors va te faire foutre ! »

Elle tourna les talons et laissa là son petit-ami. Totalement éberlué. Énervé au possible, il s'en alla de son côté. Wendy leva un sourcil devant la scène alors que Cartman mangeait un hot-dog, totalement insensible à ce qu'il venait de se dérouler.

« T'as vu ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ouais...

-Et ça te fait rien ?

-Que veux-tu que ça me fasse ? Je vais pas me mettre à pleurer parce qu'ils agissent comme des débiles, quand même ! »

La brune leva les yeux au ciel et se mit à courir derrière sa meilleure amie, Cartman toujours derrière. Elle lui attrapa la main, Bébé avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Mais enfin ma chérie ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'en ai marre de Token. Dit-elle, énervée. Il agit toujours comme si il voulait me mettre dans son lit.

-Mais vous l'avez déjà fait, non ? Demanda la brune.

-... Ben oui, mais c'est pas le problème...

-Il a toujours envie de toi, si il t'aime c'est normal, non ?

-Je sais que t'es un peu inexpérimentée dans le domaine parce que t'as toujours connu que ton Eric, mais c'est normal pour un mec d'avoir envie de baiser, c'est pas toujours par amour. Et justement, j'ai l'impression que Token il a juste pris un cul qui traînait là. »

Elle laissa s'échapper quelques larmes. Wendy était un peu rouge. C'est vrai qu'elle était inexpérimentée contrairement à sa meilleure amie (après tout, elle avait commencé à sortir avec Eric à quatorze ans et encore maintenant il n'avait jamais rien fait en dessous de la ceinture... Ce qu'elle taisait bien sûr, même Bébé n'était pas au courant.). Elle pouvait cependant très bien comprendre que sa meilleure amie agissait comme une gamine. Comment pouvait elle à ce point accuser Token de tous les maux alors qu'elle-même n'était pas beaucoup mieux ? La brune soupira, comment dire les choses sans la vexer ?

« Tu sais... On pourrait te faire un peu la même critique, c'est comme si tu voyais Token comme... Comme une décoration. Tu le trimballes avec toi, tu as beau lui dire je t'aime... C'est très superficiel. Se disputer pour quelque chose d'aussi idiot que les attractions que vous allez faire... C'est gamin.

-Mais... Cartman il fait bien ce que tu lui demandes !

-Eric et moi, on s'était mis d'accord : il me fait plaisir jusqu'à quatorze heures, après c'est à moi de faire ce qu'il veut. L'amour c'est des concessions, Bébé... Tu peux pas traiter Token comme si c'était ton chien et pleurer dès qu'il ne fait pas ce que tu veux... C'est un être humain, tu sais. Lui dit-elle doucement.

-Tu comprends jamais rien ! Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir ta chance ! Cracha Bébé.

-C'est pas toi qui disais que tu préférais mourir plutôt que d'être touchée par Eric ? Qu'il était trop moche et blablablabla ? La chance, c'est moi qui l'ai prise pour être avec un garçon qui me plaisait vraiment, sans me soucier de ce que les autres disaient. J'aime Eric, et je suis prête à tout pour lui. Au delà des apparences et au delà tout... Qu'est-ce que tu es prête à faire pour Token, toi ? »

Cette phrase rabattu complètement le caquet de la blonde qui ne prononça plus un mot, se contentant de suivre ses deux amis. Perdues dans ses pensées... Finalement, quatorze heures arriva et le couple s'en alla faire des attractions à sensation. Barbara n'aimant vraiment pas ce genre de chose ne les suivit que pour quelques unes avant de disparaître définitivement. Malheureusement pour Cartman... La première attraction l'énerva au possible. Pourtant elle avait l'air bien, ça s'appelait la brochette, c'était un truc où une vingtaine de personnes pouvaient entrer et où ensuite on était trimballé 'comme une brochette de gens', on était tourné et retourné, on se retrouvait la tête à l'envers et secoué dans tous les sens... Alors pourquoi Eric était-il énervé ?

« Comment ça je peux pas entrer dedans ?

-Et bien... La limite est à 1m95... Gémit celui qui s'occupait de l'attraction. Vous ne pouvez pas entrer dedans, vous êtes trop grand...

-Je suis quoi ? Hurla le massif. »

Décidément, il y avait des jours comme ça... Où on ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'on voulait.

OoO***C**_r_ee**k**°*°_C_r**ee**_k_°*°C**r**_ee_k*OoO

Craig et Tweek avaient fini par abandonner leurs amis pour continuer de leur côté, le brun avait émis l'idée d'aller essayer l'une des 'maisons de l'horreur' ouverte pour l'occasion d'Halloween. Tweek avait déjà vider deux cafetières et semblait nerveux au possible.

« On n'est pas obligé, tu sais. Dit Craig.

-Non, c'est bon ! Allons-y. Je veux pas que tu te prives de faire quelques choses à cause de moi.

-T'en fais pas pas pour moi...

-Non, c'est bon, réellement. »

Ils se sourirent et se mirent à faire la file pour attendre. Quand ce furent leur tour, ils durent attendre pendant cinq minutes, enfermé dans une pièce où des gens tapaient. Une trappe s'ouvrit sur le plafond et un homme extrêmement maquillé leur sourit, faisant hurler Tweek, puis ferma la porte. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit. C'était une zombie qui ouvrait. Elle avait l'air peu commode et ne leur offrit qu'une grimace en pointant une direction. Craig s'avança, Tweek accroché à lui. Il était mort de trouille. Tout ça était trop de pression. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de rentrer là-dedans ? Etait-il devenu totalement fou ? Ils arrivèrent à endroit avec plusieurs zombies en masque qui les regardaient en riant. A chaque coin un nouveau monstre venaient les surprendre. Faisant à chaque fois sursauter Tweek. Un homme avec un tronçonneuse leur fonça dessus. Le pauvre blond s'accrocha à son petit ami, la tronçonneuse passa à quelques centimètres de sa jambe, il faillit s'évanouir.

« T'en fais pas, c'est une fausse. »

Vaine tentative pour le rassurer de la part de Craig. Ils continuèrent leur visite puis tombèrent sur un homme. Pas un zombie ni rien. Un vrai homme. Il était attaché et avait une corde autour de son cou. Il semblait terrifié.

« Je vous en supplie ! Aidez-moi ! Ils veulent me tuer ! Par pitié ne me laissez pas là ! »

Tweek voulut approcher mais un loup-garou (oui, oui, un loup-garou, parfaitement) le poussa et appuya sur un levier, l'homme disparu dans un trou, on n'entendit qu'un craquement horrible. Le blond ouvrit de grand yeux, il était horrifié.

« Il avait un harnais. Recommença Craig. »

Ils furent surpris deux trois fois par des mains poilues sortant des murs. Quand ils furent sorti, Tweek tremblait comme une feuille. Il prit son sac et voulu prendre une nouvelle gorgée de café mais poussa un hurlement en se rendant compte que son thermos était vide.

« Ho mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? C'est horrible ! J'ai plus de café ! Gah ! Trop de pression !

-T'inquiètes pas, Tweekers. J'avais déjà prévu le coup. »

Il prit son sac et en sortit un mini-thermos. Tweek le lui arracha mais se rendit compte qu'il était vide. Il faillit se mettre à pleurer mais son petit-ami lui expliqua :

« C'est un thermos qu'on achète dans le parc. Il coûte dix dollars puis ensuite tu peux aller dans n'importe quel magasin, ils te le remplissent gratuitement, je l'ai acheté dès que je l'ai vu, au cas où tu manquerais de café. »

Tweek sauta sur son petit-ami pour l'embrasser. Craig était le meilleur... Que ferait-il sans lui ?

***S**_t_**y**_l_**e**°O°_S_**t**_y_**l**_e_*

Stan et Kyle en avaient marre de rester à des kilomètres l'un de l'autre, finalement, ils avaient décidés de faire la grand-roue. C'était pas leur attraction préférée mais au moins il pourrait profiter d'un moment seul. Quand ce fut leur tour, ils entrèrent dans la cabine et celle-ci bougeait doucement. La grande roue était énorme, ça leur laisserait une dizaine de minutes tranquilles. Kyle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit-ami et celui-ci enroula son bras autour de sa taille. Ils restèrent là, à profiter du corps de l'autre puis leurs lèvres se rejoignirent pour un baiser. Ils se laissaient des bisous tendres puis Kyle ouvrit la bouche, le brun glissa sa langue dans l'ouverture et ils se mirent à se caresser. Leurs mains partirent à la découverte de l'autre, de ce corps qu'ils aimaient tellement. Leurs langues dansaient ensemble, se touchaient le plus possible, s'aimaient. Ils finirent par se reculer un peu et se sourire. Le parc d'attraction c'était vraiment une des meilleures idées qu'ils avaient eu.

« Stan, tu es mon super meilleur pote... Mon complet. Tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi, tu l'as toujours été... Je suis heureux que tu sois là avec moi. Je t'aime. »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et se sourirent et leurs lèvres se rejoignirent encore une fois pour un baiser passionné. Ils étaient comme deux âmes sœurs qui n'avaient jamais attendu que ça. Stan avait attendu très longtemps que son complet se rendent compte qu'il était là pour lui. Que l'homosexualité, ce n'était rien, que le plus important c'était l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre et maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble... C'est comme si le paradis c'était ouvert.

o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o

Sharon Marsh était tranquillement en train de faire un plat pour ce soir, elle était occupée depuis ce midi. C'était des croquettes de poulet à la manière brésilienne. En réalité, c'était super facile -même si super long- à faire et elle s'était dit que ça pourrait être quelque chose d'exotique. Elle savait aussi que Kyle mangerait ici et elle avait envie de l'impressionner. Elle prenait la pâte qu'elle avait préparé avec tant de soin, faisait une boule dans ses doigt jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne molle et ne soit plus granuleuse, ensuite l'aplatissait dans sa main, mettait du poulet puis refermait la pâte et recommençait. Elle sifflotait une chanson qu'elle avait écouté tout à l'heure à la radio. Elle était d'une merveilleuse humeur quand soudain, on sonna à la porte. Étonnée car elle n'attendait personne, elle alla se laver les mains, histoire d'être présentable, et ouvrit la porte avec son sourire le plus poli. Elle se retrouva devant Sheila Broflovski qui avait un air préoccupé qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

« Bonjour Sheila, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? Sourit Sharon.

-Heu... Je voudrais te parler.

-Ho mais bien sûr, entre. »

Elles entrèrent dans la maison et Sharon poursuivit :

« J'aimerai aller dans la cuisine, j'étais occupée à préparer la pâte et je ne dois pas la laisser reposer trop longtemps, si ça ne t'embête pas ?

-Non bien sûr... »

Elles s'assirent donc autour de la table et la mère de Stan continua sa besogne.

« Donc ? De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

-De... De nos enfants...

-Stan et Kyle ?

-Oui, je m'inquiète pour eux...

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna sincèrement Sharon. »

Elle laissa la boule qu'elle était occupée à faire pour prêter toute son attention à la rousse en face d'elle.

« Ils ont fait des bêtises ? Tu as remarqué quelque chose de particulier ?

-Heu... Je ne suis pas sûre... Mais je trouve qu'ils sont... Un peu trop proche.

-Un peu trop proche ?

-Oui... Tu ne penses pas que... Enfin... Pour leur âge, il ne serait pas temps qu'ils se trouvent des petites-amies au lieu de rester tout le temps l'un avec l'autre ?

-Voyons Sheila... Commença Sharon en fronçant les sourcils. C'est toi-même qui voulais protéger Kyle de toutes ces jeunes filles aux tenues trop courtes...

-Oui mais... Je crois que... Enfin... Je ne voulais pas non plus trop le préserver des jeunes filles... Mon fils plus jeune s'intéresse déjà aux filles alors que Kyle ne leur adresse jamais un seul regard... Il ne fait que rester avec _**votre fils**_. »

Elle avait appuyé sur les deux derniers mots, faisant froncer les sourcils de madame Marsh. Bien sûr qu'elle avait remarquer la relation que les deux garçons entretenaient mais ça ne lui posait aucun problème. Elle et Randy en avaient d'ailleurs déjà parler (elle avait cru que son mari était perturbé mais en fait celui-ci n'avait simplement pas remarqué et maintenant il tentait de savoir si leurs soupçons étaient fondés ou pas.). Mais maintenant, avec l'intervention de Sheila, elle n'avait plus aucun doute... Non seulement sur le fait que son fils était homosexuel -ce qui la gênait mais après tout c'était son fils, et elle avait eu le temps de s'y faire- et sur le fait que Sheila était totalement contre.

Sharon fut alors tiraillé par deux choses... Sa foi et l'amour pour son fils, puis par son désir d'avoir des petits-enfants, devait-elle faire quelque chose ? Ce fut son fils qui prima. Il était heureux ainsi et elle n'avait pas le droit de s'en mêler. Elle joua la carte de la décontraction et se remit à faire ses croquettes.

« Je suppose que c'est de leur âge, on s'amuse avec ses amis, ils restent souvent chez moi, à regarder des films... Mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose... Au moins ils ne partent pas se droguer je ne sais où, vous ne pensez pas ? »

Sheila ne put que hocher la tête... que dire face à ça ? Mais malheureusement, le doute continuait à l'assaillir...

o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o

Les amis continuèrent à s'amuser dans le parc, ils finirent par se rejoindre à dix-sept-heures afin de passer la dernière heure ensemble. C'était une journée magnifique, même si la pluie était arrivée très vite et ne les avaient plus laisser en paix. Ils étaient heureux.

Ils partirent chez eux à la fermeture, se promettant de revenir faire un tour très bientôt, afin de profiter encore de ces attractions. Les seuls qui ne semblaient pas de bonne humeur était Token et Barbara qui ne se regardaient d'ailleurs même pas... Par acquis de conscience, l'afro-américain raccompagna tout de même sa copine jusqu'à chez elle, mais ils n'échangèrent pas un mot. Arrivé devant le bâtiment. Ils s'arrêtèrent, tous les deux gênés... Un silence plana pendant plusieurs minutes... Plein de tension.

« Ahum... Soupira Barbara. Et bien... Je... Je vais y aller.

-Oui... A une prochaine. »

Ils restèrent face à face quelques instants puis Token s'approcha d'elle et posa très doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de se reculer. Les deux étaient horriblement gêné.

« A une prochaine, répéta la blonde. »

Elle rentra dans sa maison, laissant le garçon le plus riche de South Park, plein de doutes.

o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o

Damien lisait le dossier de Clyde avec beaucoup d'attention, quand celui-ci entra, il ne lui lança qu'un bref coup d'œil.

« Alors ?

-Tout d'abord, merci pour ma mère, j'ai été heureux de la voir, même un si court instant...

-Tu as pu régler tes affaires avec elle ?

-Oui... J'ai pu tout arranger... Je me sens, mieux... Je peux aller en paix.

-C'est bien... Je suis désolé que tu ne puisses pas rester avec elle plus longtemps... Et que tu ne puisses pas non plus retourner la voir après ça...

-Je me suis fait à cette idée... J'ai bien compris que dans les enfers, on ne pouvait pas se mêler à ceux qui n'étaient pas dans 'la même section' que nous...

-Je suis heureux que tu le prennes ainsi... Et pour Muzlök ?

-Ho... Et bien... Justement, j'ai compris pas mal de choses, j'ai eu une discussion très intéressante et j'ai pu obtenir un marché même si je ne sais pas très bien ce qu'il vaut...

-Dis-moi tout ?

-J'y viens... En plus, je vais te rendre heureux : j'ai réussi à l'avoir !

-Tu... Tu l'as ?

-Ouais...

-J'y crois pas ! Donne-le moi, tout de suite ! »

_Fin du chapitre._

_Petite dédicace à Maloubah qui aura deviné que le parc utilisé n'est autre que notre bon vieux Walibi ;) !  
_

**Réponse au review** :

Luna : Hahaha ! Et la voilà la suite =D !

Oui je sais, je suis d'une cruauté sans nom avec Clyde n_n Le pauvre... En train de airer dans les enfers... Snif... Le truc cool c'est qu'il travaille pour Damien, maintenant =D !

Et j'avoue xD Kyle et Stan sont pas doués :D ! C'est eux les enfoirés qui ont tué Kenny !

Haha... Stan doit apprendre l'hébreu ? o_O... Bon ben d'accord... Il va l'apprendre. Ça pourrait être vachement marrant !

J'espère que cette suite t'a plu :D

Kiss,

Keyko.

Commentaire de fin :

Keyko : JE SUIS A TEMPS =D ! Par contre la suite, je pense que vous l'aurez que dimanche prochain n_n'... Si vous l'avez avant je serai très contente mais c'est pas sûr quoi xD.

Clyde : BOUHOUHOU T_T ! JE SUIS EN ENFER !

Keyko : Comme tout le monde mon chéri ! Mais bon...

Clyde : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je peux pas juste me taper Token ?

Keyko : heuu... Parce que Token... C'est Token :o ! *voilà la super réponse de la mort qui tue* Et puis toi t'es toi, quoi ! Et puis de toute façon, là t'es en enfer...

Clyde : OUAIIIIIIIIN !

Keyko : Bon -_- A dans une semaine =D !

Que veux-dire Muzlök ?

Damien va-t-il enfin rentrer à South Park ?

Va-t-il tromper Pip avec Clyde ? (Clyde : aucune chance n_n')

Clyde va-t-il devenir sa secrétaire sexy ? =D (Clyde : heuuu ?)

Stan et Kyle vont-ils avoir des problèmes avec Sheila ?

Sharon va-t-elle ouvrir un restaurant de spécialité brésilienne ?

Les réponses à ses questions dans la suite !


End file.
